


She Has Been Found

by ValkyrieM



Series: Evie Lou of the Broadbeam Clan [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Heartbreak, Mentions of Rape, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Multi, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 39
Words: 150,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieM/pseuds/ValkyrieM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of running feet. He shimmied up the nearest tree and pulled out his throwing knives. What came into his view scared him, he thought he saw a ghost. He could swear it was Evie, minus her usual long hair and about three stones of weight. The girl had close chopped hair, all uneven and in spots bleeding. Under the rags she was wearing, Nori could see every single bone within her body. Her spine was clearly visible as were her ribs and hip bones. She wore no shoes upon her tiny bloodied feet and she appeared to still have shackles attached to her ankles and wrists tripping her at every turn.  Nori moved to jump from the tree and help the female when she turned around and raised her hands, a crude knife appearing in them. She screamed as two orcs came running towards her. The girl raised the knife towards her throat and looked to be about to slit it open.<br/>“I will NEVER go back!” Evie screamed.</p><p>This is the second installment of Evie Lou Bennett of the Broadbeam Clan series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story would be best understood after reading the first installment of this series "You're Not From Here". 
> 
> Comments and suggestions are always appreciated. :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> *I don't own The Hobbit in any of its forms*

Her bare feet ached as she forced herself forwards. Branches slapped into her, cutting her thin skin. She held the thin sharpened rock in her weak fist as she tripped in the snow. She picked herself up from the frozen ground, as she heard the roars of the orcs behind her. The shackles she wore were cutting deeper into her skin, the metal becoming slick with her precious blood. She broke out into a small clearing and realized she could run no more. If she was going to die, she was going to do it with dignity and by her own hand. Not ripped apart like the other captive women or drained of her life blood for some mad woman. She placed the sharpened rock up to her neck prepared to slit it open. The mottled orcs stepped into the clearing and leered at her. She had just stabbed their friend to death when he attempted to stick his disease riddled cock into her mouth against orders. She had ripped his femoral artery wide open with her crude weapon. She had been sprayed with the thick black fluid but it was worth it. It had given her a chance to run. 

“I will NEVER go back!” She screamed. 

The girl brought the rock to her throat, images of her brothers drifted to her mind, all of her brothers. Owen, Emmett, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, she mourned them. She mourned the memories of the company, even Fili. They would understand, they would prefer her go out this way than the way the orcs had planned for her. She felt the bite of the sharp rock as she pressed it minutely into her skin. The orcs stepping towards her fell to the ground, knives buried in them. A head of red peaks popped up from the back of the fallen orc. She kept the knife on her throat ‘ _ Trust no one’ _  she told herself.  __

* * *

 

Nori trudged through the fall leaves and snow towards Erebor. His search for whispers of treason towards the crown had been fruitless. The only talk was of how the king had been strong enough to chase off the gold sickness before it overtook him. The rumor was false and one Nori had started himself. In truth Thorin  _ had _ been overtaken by gold sickness. He had not been strong enough to fight it. He only recovered because of fear and shame, a perfectly timed punch by Bifur might have done it as well. Nori was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of running feet. He shimmied up the nearest tree and pulled out his throwing knives. What came into his view scared him. He thought he saw a ghost. He could swear it was Evie, minus her usual long hair and about three stones of weight. The girl had close chopped hair, all uneven and in spots bleeding. Under the rags she was wearing Nori could see every single bone within her body. Her spine was clearly visible as were her ribs and hip bones. She wore no shoes upon her tiny bloodied feet and she appeared to still have shackles attached to her ankles and wrists tripping her at every turn.  Nori moved to jump from the tree and help the female when she turned around and raised her hands a crude knife appearing in it. She screamed as two orcs came running towards her. The girl raised the knife towards her throat and looked to be about to slit it open. 

“I will NEVER go back!” Evie screamed.

The orcs chuckled and moved in the snow to grab her before the left fell to Nori’s throwing knife in his skull. The second was killed by Nori jumping from the tree and digging the knife into the orcs jugular. 

Nori saw the fear in the girl’s eyes as she took a step back from the dwarf. Knife still ready to slit her own throat. The redheaded dwarf raised his arms in a friendly gesture. “Evie. It’s alright lass. I won’ hurt ye.” 

She shook her head and back farther away from him. She looked like a frightened animal, her eyes wide with fear, eyebrows pulled towards one another in unsurety, nostrils flared. “Did he send you to kill me?” she asked in a hoarse voice. 

“Lass. No. yer brothers. Bifur, Bombur, Bofur miss ye. They all think ye are dead. WE all thought ye were dead.” 

She dropped the sharpened knife at the name of her brothers. “I wish I was.” she crumbled to the cold ground in exhaustion too tired now that her adrenaline had left her that she couldn’t hold herself up any longer.

“I’m gonna get ye out of these Evie.” Nori crept closer to her. 

She eyed him warily but made no move of protest. The former thief made quick work of her shackles and helped rub her frozen wrists to move some of the blood flow. She had bruises covering every inch of her skin. In places some were burns and infected cuts on top of the bruises. Nori had to leave for a moment to empty his stomach into a nearby bush at the sight of his friend so wounded. He returned and saw her eyes had closed. He tested her breathing and made sure she was only sleeping while he studied her face. Her cheeks were sunken in and she appeared to have a poorly healed broken nose, it looked recent with all the blood on her lips and chin. When he gazed at her hair that had made his tears gather in his eyes. It had been pulled out at the root in some places and sheared in others. Nori gingerly pick up the girl and began to walk towards where he had hidden his pony. He was only a few hours ride from Erebor, he spurred the animal forwards praying that maybe he could make it before she awoke or froze to death. 

* * *

 

Ori was walking across the front gate towards the library when he saw a familiar head of red hair. The young dwarf noticed a small bundle in Nori’s arms and went running down the steps towards the front gate. When he reached the gates Nori was just dismounting with a limp body in his arms. 

“It is her.” Nori said the words before Ori could ask. 

Nori pulled the cloak covering her unconscious form back causing Ori to immediately break into tears. He had never seen a being so starved, Evie didn’t resemble herself at all. Her shaved head caused him to melt into body wracking sobs. 

“We must get her to the Ur’s” Nori told him. 

Ori nodded and added his coat to the barely clothed girl. As the brothers rushed her to the Ur family halls whispers floated from passersby “The dunedain!” Some whispered. “It is the human that saved Prince Kili!” or “The seer!” words floated around the chambers and Ori could only hope word did not get back to the royal family until she was safe with her family. The Royals were not known for their patience or tact. When they came to the doors of the Ur family halls Nori knocked twice. Bifur was the one to answer, it still threw Nori off to see the dwarf without an axe lodged into his skull. 

“I found her.” Nori said. 

Bifur’s eyes grew impossibly large and pulled the two dwarfs carrying the little human into the room. They laid her down onto the chaise and allowed her eldest brother to examine her. 

“Fetch Tauriel. She is needed.” Bifur growled in his raspy voice to Nori. The redheaded dwarf took off towards the healing rooms of Oin.

* * *

 

Fili was working in the tombs when he heard a commotion in the upper levels. He emerged from the tombs swords raised when he heard the word dúnadan was being thrown around. The blonde prince ran to the nearest dwarf that had said the words and gripped him by the collar. 

“What of the dúnadan?!” He roared wildly. 

“Sh-sh-she has been found barely alive by Lord Nori!” The dwarf stuttered in fear. 

Fili dropped the dwarf, stunned by the news. ‘ _ She was alive? All this time? Where was she?’ _ a million scenarios ran through his mind, none of them pleasant. The crown prince of Erebor went racing through the halls first to the healing rooms looking for her there. He skidded to a stop in front of the doors, looking for Oin or Tauriel. 

“Have you heard?” Fili asked out of breath to the silver haired healer.

“Aye laddie. She had been found but no one is allowed up there.” Oin told him sadly. 

“She lives? Truly?” Fili asked. 

“Aye. 'eard she is in bad shape. The elf was called to ‘er side” Oin told him more than a little aggravated that he was not called. But he understood. He had fallen to the gold sickness as well. He had followed the order of the king and held back the Ur family as one of their own was almost killed. If someone had done the same to him he would kill them. Oin watched as the blonde haired prince sprinted from the healing halls towards the Ur’s home. “Laddie! Don’! It will only cause trouble!” Oin yelled after the retreating prince. “Fine. Don’ listen to me. But ye’ll wish ye had when I ‘ave to patch up yer face.” Oin grumbled and turned back to his patients.

* * *

 

Tauriel ran towards the Ur halls as quickly as possible making little to no noise. She knocked quickly on the door, she readjusted her medical pack just as the door opened to show Bombur’s wife Vinna.

“Tauriel. She is this way.” The dam was the only one in the mountain aside from Kili and Fili that would use her name when acknowledging her. 

Tauriel was quite fond of the redheaded dam. She was quiet and gentle with kind eyes. The elf’s breath caught in her throat when she found her friend. The girl was wearing little to nothing but that was not what had stolen the breath from the elf. It was how thin the girl was. Her bones appeared to be about to break through her skin. Tauriel was pulled out of her inspection by a moan coming from the unconscious girl. The elf pulled a mixture from her back and dumped it into a teacup nearby. Vinna brought her the kettle without needing to be asked.

Tauriel whispered a quiet “Thank you” and went about making the sleeping drought. 

“Wha’ are ye givin’ ‘er?” Bifur asked holding a hand protectively over his sister. 

“Sleeping drought. It is best she sleeps as I assess her and reset her bones.” 

Bifur eyed her warily but nodded and backed away.  Tauriel tilted the girls head back and poured the liquid down her throat. She helped the girl swallow and soon Evie visibly relaxed. Tauriel moved quickly to reset the frozen girl’s nose and then begin to check her over for injuries. She sent the men out of the room when she needed to remove the bindings and strange torn skirt from the girl. They left begrudgingly and reminded Vinna to keep a good eye on Evie and the elf. 

“She is different than I expected.” Vinna said softly.

Tauriel looked up from where she was sewing a wound closed on the girl’s thigh. “This barely resembles my friend.” Tauriel told her sorrowfully.

“You two were friends?” Vinna asked.

“Yes.” Tauriel continued to work while she listened to Vinna speak. ‘ _ The only female friend I ever had’ _ Tauriel added silently. 

“The boys have great love for her. Kept them together on the quest.”

Tauriel smiled at the memory of Evie’s protective brothers. “Yes. She had great love for them also. Doted on them and spoke of them often.” Tauriel whispered. 

“What is she like?” Vinna sounded almost nervous. 

“Kind. Funny. Outgoing. Speaks in the strangest way. I have heard from Prince Kili that she can cook very well. He said she is a tiny warrior too, fierce like a badger and twice as vicious when angered. She was kind to almost every person she met. Many instantly fell in love with her, I have heard. She had long hair near the length of mine, golden like the wheat fields in the west. She has always been thin, but not like this. Closer to my size.” Tauriel said absently as she moved the needle in and out of the unconscious girl’s flesh. Vinna sat beside the elf and began to wash the blood off the girl’s face. 

“Will she be alright?” The round dam asked. 

“Physically, yes. Her spirit? I can not speak for. No maiden that has escaped orcs ever comes back fully intact.” Tauriel gave a sad look towards her bloodied, bruised, scarred and starved friend.

* * *

 

Tauriel had just finished doing her full examination when the doors swung open revealing the blonde prince.

“Where is she?” He asked his eyes full of emotion. 

“Prince Fili. You should not be here.” The elf said nervously checking the doors waiting for the Ur’s to burst through the doors. Vinna had moved to her children’s rooms to put them down for bed leaving Tauriel alone with Evie. Fili stepped towards the young girl, Tauriel moved to block his vision. 

“Move!” Fili growled and tried to bypass the elf.

Tauriel stood fast and shook her head. “No. it is not the time to see her.” 

Fili feigned a step left and then zoomed right past the elf. When he caught sight of the naked girl his stomach heaved. She was no more than a skeleton. Her skin stuck to her bones and she was littered with cuts and scars that he knew didn’t reside on her body before the battle. Her normally long wheat colored hair was chopped short, crammed with blood and dirt. Her face was sunken in, causing her to look like death itself. He fell to his knees beside her and began to sob. He grabbed her boney cold hand and pressed kisses to it as tears fell from his eyes.

“I’m so sorry.” He wept against her skin, saying the words over and over again. 

“Wha’ the fuck do ye think ye are doin ‘ere!?” Bifur’s voice broke Fili out of his numerous apologies. “Ye ‘ave no right to touch ‘er!” Bifur picked up the dwarf prince and threw him towards the door. Fili stood up and fought back against the punches that rained on him. “Ye did this to ‘er!” Bifur screamed. The commotion brought Vinna running from the children’s rooms axe in hand. She stepped in between the two and in a deadly calm voice spoke to the blonde prince. 

“This is my home, Prince Fili. You best be leavin’ it. You are not welcome under the house of Ur, neither is the King. Leave now.” Her normally kind eyes burned with a fire he had never seen before. 

He backed away and turned to leave. “Just... Tell her I’m sorry.” he whispered and walked out the doors sporting a freshly broken nose and swollen shut eye.

Bombur pulled Vinna into a tight hug and pressed his forehead against hers before doing the same to his brother. 

“Lady Vinna. May I speak with you?” Tauriel asked quietly from where she was assessing the girl once more. Vinna nodded her head and walked towards where the elf was standing. Tauriel gave Vinna a list of herbs the young girl would need to take for her to heal. “Please alert me when she wakes. It will be best if she is properly bathed as well. If you would like me to do that I can.” Tauriel told her softly.

The redheaded dam shook her head “I will care for my sister.” She told the elf confidently and accepted the herbs from Tauriel. 

“I will be back tomorrow to check and change her bandages. Good eve, Ur family.” The elf brought and arm to her chest and bowed before she exited the chambers.

* * *

 

Vinna bathed Evie in a warm bath with soothing lavender oils until the bruised and battered body of the unconscious girl was perfectly clean. Vinna cried the entire time she cleaned the girl. No person should have to have lived through what Evie surely did. She attempted to hide her tears that night from the ever present eyes of her husband but once she had put Evie to bed and crawled into her own she couldn’t hide it any more. She sobbed and sobbed over the girl’s pain.

* * *

 

Bofur was deep within the mines when a messenger yelled his name. 

“Lord Bofur!?” 

Bofur rolled his eyes at the name. Thorin had appointed all those that went on the quest with him Lords of Erebor. The Ur brothers had no need or want for the titles, they only wanted their sister back. The once jovial dwarf pulled himself up to the upper level with his pully chair surfacing towards the light.

“Wha’ is it?” Bofur growled.

The young messenger looked afraid of the newly appointed Lord and stuttered out his message. “Yer family has requested yer presence immediately, yer lordship.”

Bofur wracked his brain on what it could be about. ‘ _ Did Bergljot run away again?’  _ He rolled his eyes at the thought. He had given up hope that they would find Evie alive. Six weeks was a very long time after battle to find someone alive. The chances were thin to none. He held out hope that maybe, just maybe she had ran to Beorn’s for refuge and that the bearman was simply lying to them when he said she did not reside there. But that was a folly. He knew in his heart she wasn’t there. The dwarf Lord unfastend himself from his pully chair and began the long walk back to his families halls. His family before the quest were poor. They had never truly lived within a mountain. Their mother had been a traveling gypsy of sorts. Bombur and he had different fathers, making them only half brothers. But Bofur loved his little brother more than most full blooded siblings.  _ ‘Blood may be thicker than water but love is the bond that really matters.’   _ Bofur smiled slightly at the words. It was if he could hear Evie saying them all over again. The dwarf rubbed at his chest hoping to release the ache that resided there. Bofur removed his heavy boots at the door and called out for his brother. The voice that answered him was not male and certainly wasn’t Vinna or the children. 

“Bo?”

* * *

 

Evie awoke to the feeling of being warm and clean. It was strange for her, she had not felt warm and clean since Laketown. She cracked open her eyes afraid of what she would find. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light she saw she was laying in a large wood framed bed piled high with covers. She rubbed her eyes harshly thinking that maybe she had just been dreaming or hallucinating. The blonde human girl opened her eyes again and saw that she was truly in a warm bed. She began to weep tears of joy, movement in the corner of her room had her cease her crying and look for a weapon. 

“I will not hurt you, lovie.” A soft female voice came from the corner. That did not make the wounded girl feel any better. “Evie. My name is Vinna.” The dam with fire red hair came slowly into view. She was a plump woman with bright red hair that was braided and curled intricately. Her beard was thick and only on her jawline, it looked more like very long sideburns than anything else. She had kind green eyes and deep dimples when she smiled, as she was showing the girl right now. 

“Bombur’s wife?” Evie asked confused. 

“Aye, love. I’m Bombur’s wife. You are safe. You are in Erebror.” The human girl’s eyes shot open wide and she struggled to get out of the bed. She threw the the covers off and crumpled to the floor as soon as her toes touched it. “Evie. You musn’t try to walk. You’re ankle is badly sprained and you have multiple broken bones in your feet.” Vinna chastised her. Evie cried out in pain but refused to stop moving. She began to crawl towards the door. Vinna walked over and picked the girl up like a wee babe. 

“You don’t understand! He will kill me!” She screamed and tried wriggling out of her grasp. 

“Love. No one is going to get you.” Vinna placed the girl back into bed and pulled the covers up to her neck.

“Thorin is king! He will get to me no matter what! I can’t be here. I was banished!” Evie was so weak she could barely lift her own head. 

“Child, relax. It will all be alright. The King lifted your banishment after the battle. You are safe. Your brothers are here, they will protect you and if someone got past them they sure as Mahal won’t get past me.” Evie smiled weakly and relaxed into the dams touch.

“You may have never met me Evie Lou. But I have heard so much about you I already think of you as a sister.” Vinna told her softly and began to rub the human’s arms down with a medical lotion. 

“I always wanted a...sister…” Evie said tiredly as she fell back asleep.

* * *

 

She slept for some time before a nightmare from her time with the orcs awoke. ‘ _ The smell of the most recent victim of the orcs burning flesh permeated the air. Her name had been Beth. She was a human woman from a nearby town that had been captured as she picked berries in the woods. She had escaped, but the orcs tracked her down. Evie and the small child, Frederik, huddled together in horror. The sound of laughter turned the orcs towards the noise. They gathered their weapons and crept to ambush the unsuspecting people. Evie pulled the thin blade she had stolen from one of the previous victims, out of its hiding place. She made quick work of Frederiks shackles, using the knife to pick the lock.  _

_ “Run! Run that way until you find help. Do not come back. You run your little heart out.” she harshly whispered when she heard the orcs returning. The little boy nodded with tears in his eyes. He kissed her cheek before running off into the darkness.  _

_ “Where is the boy?!” the leader of the three member orc pack growled at her. She refused to answer. A fist flew towards her…’  _

Evie woke in a cold sweat expecting to be chained to the same spike awaiting her tri-daily beating. When she realized she was warm and safe she broke down in sobs. She heard the door open and she moved to go towards it, grinding her teeth through the pain. She made it to the hallway when she saw the familiar hat. Her brothers mustache was messy as were his braids. The lines on his face appeared deeper, you could see the sorrow, strain and anger residing in every inch of skin. 

“Bo?” She asked softly.

Bofur looked up sharply and then pulled off his hat holding it over his heart. “Bless me. Evie Lou? Namadith!” Bofur cried loudly and ran towards her. He gathered her up into his arms and held onto her tightly. Both shedding tears onto one another’s shoulders. “Lass. Where ‘ave ye been?” he pulled back and truly looked at her face. What he saw made him want to retract his statement. 

“Evie. You are not to be up. Be a good lad and take her back to bed for me?” Vinna said with a soft smile on her lips. 

Bofur picked the skinny girl up and took her to her bedroom they had decorated and made for her just in case they did find her again.

The large stone room was decorated beautifully for the young girl.  Her bed was white with beautiful embroidery upon it, creating a lovely pattern that resembled wild flowers. The curtains and furniture were upholstered in deep rich burgundy, the house color of the Ur’s. There was a beautifully ornate fireplace in the center of the far wall. Evie noticed for the first time since entering Erebor that she had a balcony that faced Dale. Her room in Erebor was bigger than her entire house back in Georgia. Bofur set her into the bed and brought over a tray of food Vinna had made for her. It was more food than she had seen since the feast in Laketown. 

“Ye need to eat, namadith.” She nodded and took the small amount of bread he gave her. 

“Where have ye been lass?” She swallowed the bread harshly and squeezed her eyes shut tightly. “Ye don’t need to tell me now lassie. It can wait.” He could see the immense pain she was in not just physically but emotionally as well. 

“No. Ill tell you.” she sighed heavily and laid back on the pillows. Her stomach was not accepting the first amount of food she had eaten in weeks that wasn’t crumbs or roots that she dug up and scarfed down while she could. “At the end of the battle I was captured by orcs.” She heard Bofur’s sharp inhale of breath. “I was their prisoner for weeks while they made negotiations to sell me.” She was so detached, it was as if she was telling the tale of someone else. “I was their plaything. Something just for fun to beat on, or torture. They found pleasure in my screams of pain.” Bofur felt his stomach heave at her words. “They decided to sell me to the blood queen.” The hatted dwarf had heard rumors of such a woman but had never heard anything more than stories meant to scare children. “When they found out I was dúnedan they knew who I should go to. The blood queen would pay them handsomely for my blood.” Bofur’s eyebrows drew together in confusion. “She drinks and bathes in the blood of virgins to keep herself young. Dúnedain blood works the best, or so I have heard. I lied and told the orcs I was a virgin. It was the only way they would keep their pricks away from me. I was worth more as a virgin.” She cleared her throat and took a long drink of the water Bofur handed her. “There were others...Not as lucky as me.” Evie broke and began to cry. “I can hear their screams Bo. At every minute of every hour. I can hear them begging for help, screaming for mercy…” her sentence broke off in a sob as she buried her face into her hands. Bofur pulled himself into the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She collapsed against him and cried until she fell asleep. Bofur wept right alongside her.

* * *

 

Fili walked towards his chambers shame and guilt abundant. He had deserved the punches thrown by Bifur. He had deserved more, if he was being honest with himself. The blonde prince entered his rooms and was extremely disappointed to see his mother sitting with a tea tray in his sitting room. She spotted him and jumped to her feet.

“We must reset your nose, my lion.” Dis sat him down and handed him a stiff drink. He downed the amber liquid in one shot and nodded for her to go on with it. She placed her fingers at either side of the bridge of his nose and gave it a swift push. The bones crunched and made sickening noises before settling in their rightful places. “The rumors are true then.” Dis stated. It was very obviously not a question. 

“Aye.” Fili answered staring into the fire. 

“How bad is it?” his mother asked.

Fili’s mind slipped to his battered One. “I will continue working on her tomb.” He whispered. He was sure she would not live, but he would still need to speak with Tauriel to know for certain. 

Dis knelt before her son and clasped his bruised face in her hands. “It will work out, Fili. Do not give up hope so easily.”

He shook his head. “You did not see her amad. I have never seen a being that has looked so close to the grave.” he whispered.

“And if she does go back to stone?” 

He knew what she was asking. “I am a Prince of Erebor. I do not have the luxury to fade with my One.” he said angrily. 

“Aye. it is the curse of Durin’s.” She understood his pain. She too did not have the luxury to fade. She was grateful that she had her boys but what she wouldn’t give to have Vili hold her once more even if it was in the halls of Mahal. “We will keep an eye on her, little lion.” She kissed his forehead softly. 

“I am not allowed near the Ur Halls. Nor is the King. Vinna very clearly spelled it out for me.” 

Dis turned around eyebrows raised. “Did Vinna say anything about me or Kili?” Fili shook his head. “I will check on her in the morning.” Dis kissed him once more and went to find the elf witch that had stolen her youngest's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Blood Queen I imagined as Elizabeth Bathory, the serial killer from the Báthory family of nobility in the Kingdom of Hungary. The woman was truly a monster and I believe fits well as someone who could have possible had dealings with orcs if she were a part of Middle Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Tauriel had just returned to her small chambers when a knock at the door had her heart fluttering. She opened it and first saw a bundle of flowers and vines. 

“My lady.” Kili bowed dramatically in front of her causing her to laugh lightly. 

“Thank you Prince Kili.” 

Kili frowned at the title she insisted on using with him. “When will you just call me Kili?”

Tauriel darted the question and moved to put the flowers in water. “She has been found.” Tauriel told him.

“Evie?” Kili jumped up from where he had been seated. 

“Yes. She has returned. I should not be telling you. It is a violation of my patients privacy. But you will not tell anyone. Correct?”

Kili was too shocked to process the information fully. “Aye. Where has she been?” 

Tauriel shook her head slightly trying to rid the image of the beaten and battered girl from her mind. “She was held captive by orcs.” 

Kili’s head dropped in anguish at her words. “No.” he whispered. 

“She has been greatly damaged. But I am confident she will live.” 

Kili could see the pain under Tauriel’s forced calm. He pulled her hand and laced her fingers with his own. “When may I see her?” 

The elf stiffened at his words. “I know not. I must return in a few hours time to examine her once more. Prince Fili saw her.” It was now the dwarf’s turn to stiffen. “He suffered a broken nose and a black eye. Nothing worse. Lady Vinna stopped it from going further.” 

Kili shook his head at his brothers daftness. But the longer Kili thought of it, the more he realized he would have done the same if it were Tauriel in Evie’s position.  “I should go see him.” He said. He had not spoken with his broken hearted brother since their fight many weeks previous. It was the longest the two brothers had gone without speaking. 

Tauriel nodded and bowed her head to him. He shook his head and pulled her forehead down to his for a dwarven kiss. She smiled happily despite the sadness dripping from every crack within the mountain upon Evie’s return.

* * *

 

After an uncomfortable conversation with the elf, Dis walked towards the Ur family halls. The mother of Kili was untrusting of the elf. The redhead with the mile long legs was a strange sort. You could tell she had no wish for a title or even gold. She feared it, to be honest. Dis could see it within her green eyes. The elf only wanted Kili and Dis wasn’t sure if that should scare her or bring her joy. Dis had attempted to talk Kili out of his relationship with the elf but her youngest son stood firm in his affections, stating that this was his One and he would not run from her. He loved her with every fiber of his being. He spoke so much like his father Vili, it had shaken Dis to the core. She could not argue with her son on the matter. His love was pure and true, the elfs though? She was unsure. Dis decided what she would need to do is keep an eye on the ethereal being. She could acknowledge her sons love and still dislike the elf. Her son would be better off with a dam, frankly both her sons would be. The Princess of Erebor had spoken with the warrior turned healer elf about the female that entered the mountain. She had never heard the entire story of what had transpired between her blonde son and the dúnadan girl. The only thing she knew was that something had gone horribly wrong between her, Fili and Thorin that none of the members of the company would speak on. They all said it was Thorin’s or Fili’s tale to tell. She had not felt it right to ask the Ur’s themselves, she was sure they would tell her, but with the female gone she did not want to open old wounds. Dis took a deep breath and knocked on the Ur’s family door.

* * *

 

Evie was freshly bathed and dressed in a loose dress when a knock sounded at her door. She jumped at the noise, loud noises had never been good when she was captive. “C-c-come in” She stuttered afraid of what was on the other side of the door. Evie gripped the small letter opener she had swiped from her desk as the door opened. 

“Sister. The Princess is here to see you.” Vinna’s soft voice permeated through Evie’s fear. “You do not have to see her if you do not wish.” the redhead said with conviction. 

“Uh..is she angry with me?” Evie whispered. 

“No. not in the slightest. She is here to check on your health. She is concerned for you.” Vinna assured her. 

“Will you stay with me?” Evie said so softly that Vinna had to lean in closer to hear her. 

“I will never leave you. Stay seated. I will bring her in.” 

Evie sat back in her chair and began to wring her hands together in fear. She looked up when the door opened once more and the princess entered. 

The dwarrowdam had black hair that cascaded down her back with braids woven in thick strands. Her beard was similar to Vinna’s but black. It was well groomed with gems shining within it. She bore a strong resemblance to both her son Kili and the King. So much so that Evie turned her face from the dam before remembering her manners. She lifted herself from her chair shakingly and against every protest of her new sister to curtsy painfully slow to the princess. 

“Your highness.” Evie said and kept her head bowed. 

The dam touched the girl’s bruised chin making her flinch painfully and shut her eyes in pain. “I am sorry Lady Evie. I should have known better. Please sit.” 

Evie sat down without looking at the dam. “I am no Lady, your highness.” Evie swallowed thickly.

“You are a Lady. The King has proclaimed it.” Evie’s lips curled in disgust at the mention of the king. “So what he has done is that bad is it?” 

Vinna protectively encircled Evie in her motherly arms before answering Dis. “Princess. We are a house that is loyal to the King but we have not one ounce of love for him any longer. We will go to war for him and follow his laws but when it comes to our home, he is not welcome within it.” Evie was surprised by the venom in the normally soft dams voice. The human girl chanced a look at the princess and saw a small flash of anger cross her features. 

“Tell me why.” The princess asked, although it came out more as a demand. 

“It is my sister’s tale to tell. And if she wishes to tell it she will. But it will be her choice and hers alone” Vinna practically growled. 

“It is information I need to know Vinna!” Dis growled. Her temper bubbling to the surface. 

Vinna stood over abruptly and stepped in front of Evie. “I will tell you once again  _ Princess,  _ she will tell when she is ready and not a moment sooner! If she wishes to never speak of it again she will not be forced to do so!” Vinna barked.

“Vinna. Thank you. But I will tell her.” Evie spoke quietly. Vinna huffed a breath and glared at the dark haired princess before sitting beside her new sister. “Ma’am. I have been hurt deeply by your kin. I have no hate for them. But I have been wronged and I hope you understand that.” Dis nodded and looked at the girl more closely wincing at her wounds clearly evident as well as the harsh and unforgiving way her skin stretched over her bones. 

“You’re not from here.” She said softly.

The girl smiled slightly at the words. “No. I’m not.” Dis shook off her wonder at the girls accent and motioned for her to proceed. “I traveled the entire way with the company. I ate, slept, washed, laughed and killed alongside them. I was adopted into the Broadbeam clan at the home of Beorn the skin-changer. Thor-the king, never had love for me. He distrusted me at every turn, spoke down to me, belittled me and on more than one occasion attempted to leave me behind. If it were not for Kili, the prince, and my brothers I would be dead.” It did not slip Dis notice that Evie refused to say her golden son’s name. “I knew Thorin would fall to the gold sickness. I expected that. I knew he would try to kill Bilbo and probably me too. But it was worth the risk to keep them all alive. You see when we were stuck in the dungeons of King Thranduil, that rat face sumbitch, he offered Thorin freedom and aid for the Gems of Lasgalen. But Thorin refused and insulted the king instead of playin ball with the guy.” 

Dis shook her head and heaved a large sigh. Her brothers pride was his downfall. Dis wouldn’t have wanted to give the gems to the elf either but if it meant freedom what was a box of Gems they had no use or want for? 

Evie took a small sip of tea. Dis watched the movement carefully. The girl could barely raise her teacup. She had deep dark bruising on her wrists and fingers making the princess wince for what felt like the hundredth time upon entering the house of Ur. “Thranduil offered the same deal to me. So I took it in exchange for an army and protection.” Dis was surprised and impressed by the girls ability to get an army out of the elf. “The closer we moved to the mountain the sicker the king got. I was fixin’ to beat him upside the head but the prince said it would not go over well.”

Dis chuckled at the girl’s small slip of humor. Evie smiled at her slightly before a painfully memory seemed to slam into her. 

“We left the town after the dragon almost killed Kili, the prince, Tauriel, my Bo and I. When we got to the mountain everyone was touched by the sickness except Bilbo, me and Kili. Some had it worse than others. Thorin being the worst, followed by the prince.” Evie began to tear up and Vinna passed her a handkerchief.

“That is enough for today Evie. You must rest. Dis can hear the rest another time.” Vinna rubbed the girl’s back softly.

The dúnedan shook her head and cleared her throat. “No. I'll finish. I snuck the gems to Thranduil the night before battle. The next day is when the devil rose with the sun. Thorin was crazed when Bilbo told him about the stone. I distracted him to protect Bilbo. Thorin...he uh...He punched me...in the face. Hard. Knocking me to the ground.” Evie cried a moment before setting her jaw and continuing.

Dis made a mental note to beat the ever living shit out of her brother when she next saw him. 

“He hung Bilbo over the battlements before I tackled him and gave Bilbo time to run. Thorin had the prince hold me so I couldn’t run and then it was my turn to be hung over the battlements by my throat.” Vinna pulled her sobbing sister into her side and pressed small kisses into her hair. “He ordered my brothers be held back so they could not save me. Kili fought the king to try and get me free. Bless him. Gandalf was the one who got Thorin to let me go. I was banished but still fought beside Kili and the dwarves during the battle before…” She cut off and blinked rapidly. The dúnadan girl took a few steadying breaths then gazed at the teapot.

“Please excuse my manners Ma’am. Would you like some sweet tea?” 

Dis didn’t know who this ma’am was but she assumed it was a title where the strange girl was from. The princess smiled and accepted the tea the girl poured for her. She was surprised when the girl placed a lemon inside of it, Dis brought the cup to her lips and was pleasantly surprised by the taste. It was much different than anything they were used to within the mountain. It was cold, chilled even and so sweet. 

“This is lovely Lady Evie. We will have to have this at the royal table. You have a talent.”

Evie smiled widely at the comment. “If you think that is good y’all should try my beignets. They will knock your boots straight off your feet.” It was clear to the princess that the girl was putting up a facade of being alright. She herself had done it many times. She could see when someone was trying very hard to act normal and alright. This girl was an exceptional actress.

Dis wasn’t sure if that scared her of impressed her more. “I will have to accept your offer sometime Lady Evie. May I ask you a question?” Dis set her tea down on the end table and leaned forward to look into the girl’s eyes.

Evie eyes told of her fear and distrust but her smile attempted to mask it. “Of course ma’am.” 

Vinna glared at the princess as if knowing exactly what the dam was about to ask. 

“What you had with my son, was it real?” Dis asked. 

Evie’s face scrunched into a perfect example of pure anguish. “I am tired.” Evie said and moved to stand.

“It is time for you to leave  _ Princess _ .” Vinna growled and stood between her sister and the princess once again. Blocking the dark haired dams view of the silently weeping girl. 

“I am sorry to have caused you pain Lady Evie.” Dis said quietly and walked towards the doors looking back once to see the girl folded in on herself looking at the floor tears slipping from her gaunt bruised cheeks. 

* * *

 

The rest of the day Evie barely ate or talked. She thought of the blonde prince. How his smile could light up even the darkest nights. She thought of their talks under the stars. She remembered back to when he had sparred with her and ended up just tickling her into submission. How his kisses felt against her lips, his strong arms encircling her body soft. Her mind flashed to his clouded eyes filled with anger. His hands tight around her wrists as he served her up on a silver platter to his murderous uncle. She shook her head and pulled herself out of the memories. Evie smiled at the sound of her brothers snoring on the couch at the end of her bed. Bifur and Bofur had hardly left her side since she had returned. Her brothers were all smothering her with affection, attention and protection. Bofur had began to sing her every song he knew to chase away her nightmares. Bifur and her would speak with one another, him teaching her khudzul and her helping him relearn common tongue. It was strange to hear him speak aloud but it was delightful all the same. Bombur had turned to cooking Evie every single thing she could ever imagine craving. He would even bring her food during the night so she could eat. 

“ _ Namadith _ . Ye need to put back on at least three stones. How are ye gonna do tha’ without eating every few hours?” He had explained once when she told him he didn’t need to feed her in the middle of the night. 

Vinna was the closest thing to a mother Evie realized she had ever had. The woman was constantly mother hening the young human. The blonde loved every moment of it. But her favorite was the children. She had met them the third day she had been within the mountain. The four kids were a large reason as to why Evie was staying positive. They didn’t understand what had happened to her, they didn’t have pity in their eyes or sadness when they saw her. She was gaining her strength back every day, she still had nightmares almost every night and jumped at shadows near her. Some days were better than others. But she could feel herself becoming better, different than her old self, but better than she was during those six hellish weeks.

* * *

 

Tauriel came to “visit” often. Most of said visits were her checking over the blonde girl’s wounds and broken bones. “How are you feeling today Lady Evie?” 

Evie looked up from where she was bent over on the rug by the fire. “Tauriel. I know damn well I told you to just call me Evie. None of this  _ Lady  _ business.” Evie growled and moved onto her stomach. 

“What are you doing, _Evie_?” 

Evie rolled over to her side and gazed at the elf. “It’s called Yoga. I used to do it all the time back home. It’s good for the muscles and bones.” 

Tauriel sighed loudly and moved towards the girl. “You are not to be putting strain on your body.”

The blonde human rolled her eyes and sat cross legged on the floor. Her linen trousers felt fantastic against her sore body. “Its not that much of a strain.” Evie argued but from the slight wince on her face Tauriel could tell she was lying. 

“Would you allow me to examine you?” The redheaded elf looked over the bruises, cuts and burns of the girl after she nodded. “How are you sleeping?” 

Evie looked superbly uncomfortable by the question. “I don’t sleep much. I have...nightmares.” Tauriel tried not to show the sorrow that flowed through her. It didn’t take much to wonder what the girl had nightmares about. “And before you ask, no I do not want any sleeping aids. It makes me stuck in the nightmares, I can never wake up.” She swallowed harshly and looked into the flames. Tauriel asked more questions of the girl, how she was eating, if her head felt alright, if she had concerns about anything. “I don’t want to talk about my problems any more.” Evie said grumpily.

“What would you like to speak of?” The smile the blonde gave Tauriel made her nervous. 

“Oh I don’t know… maybe a certain dark haired prince?” The redheaded elf rolled her eyes to hide the fear. “What happened between you two?!” The human girl smiled widely at her friend. It was the first time Tauriel had seen her smile in so long. She couldn’t resist giving in and telling her what she wanted to know. 

“We were both injured in the battle. We healed beside one another.” Tauriel spoke shortly. 

“How close were you  _ healing _ beside one another?” Evie waggled her eyebrows.

“Nothing of the sort. We shared a bed for a few days. They were short on beds and Prince Fili thought Prince Kili would not mind sharing with me as the others would.”

Evie smiled wickedly. “I’m sure it was positively dreadful for him.” Her tone dripped with sarcasm. 

It was soon apparent the elf did not understand sarcasm. “It was? He assured me he did not mind.” 

Evie broke out into laughter. The sound caused Tauriel to smile at the girl. Her laugh was so genuine and joyous. When the girl laughed she would throw her head back and clap if it made her laugh extra hard. “Oh Tauriel. You have never heard of sarcasm. Shit. That was funny.” The girl wiped the laughter tears from her eyes. “He no doubt loved it very much. I’m sure you did too!” 

Tauriel gave her a shy smile. “It was...warm.” 

Evie laid on her back on the rug and patted the spot beside her. “Lay by me.” Tauriel thought it was strange but she did as was bid. The two females laid shoulder to shoulder staring up at the polished marble ceiling. The blonde human smelled like vanilla and dark sugar to the elf maid. “Is he a good kisser? I always wondered.” Evie could tell from the blank look on Tauriel’s face that their relationship hadn’t progressed that far. “You slept in the same bed as him and he didn’t kiss you? What the hell? I am gonna drag him around by his big ears.” Tauriel had missed the girls strange way of speaking. 

“I believe he wanted to.” the elf admitted.

Evie turned her bruised face towards Tauriel. “What happened?” 

The redhead sighed loudly. “I know not. He was in...heated negotiations with the King for many weeks during our healing. Then Princess Dis arrived and took up most of his time. I accepted a position in the healing rooms offered to me by Lord Oin. There has been no time.”

Evie rolled her eyes at the ceiling. “Lord almighty. Men are thick in the head sometimes. Do you want him to kiss you?”

Tauriel began to fidget ever so slightly at Evie’s question. “Kissing is nice, is it not?” 

The blonde human began to giggle. “Oh yes. It is, especially when done right.” The two females smiled up at the ceiling remembering their best kisses.

* * *

 

A messenger arrived on the seventh day of Evie’s arrival within the mountain. Her presence was strongly requested (demanded) by the King. The Ur’s were furious and sent a missive back stating Evie would do no such thing. That had warranted a visit by Balin. The old grandfatherly dwarf hugged Evie tightly and slipped her some chocolate just like a grandfather would. He couldn’t hide the pain in his expression when he saw her in such a condition. He had fawned over her for some time before getting down the business. 

“My sister is no’ going to meet with the king and his thrice damned council!” Bifur had growled loudly. 

“It is an action needed by the council to allow her to reside within the mountain.” Balin tried to reason with them. 

“She has more than earned ‘er right to be within this fuckin’ mountain!” Bofur was the one to yell that time. Evie sat back in her chair and rubbed at her temples. Loud noises were still a bit much for her to handle.

“It will be seen as disrespect to the king. Your loyalty will be questioned by the council” Balin said sadly. 

Evie looked over at a very worried Vinna and made her decision. “I will meet with him, but my brothers must be with me at all times.” She said in a stronger voice than all thought she still possessed.

“If he hurts her again. I will kill him.” Vinna was the one to speak up that time.   
It shocked everyone standing there. Evie hugged her new sister tightly and whispered her thanks. Balin gave them a diplomatic smile before bumping his forehead to Evie’s and taking his leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW CHAPTER  
> There is some gore in this chapter due to Evie's flashbacks and PTSD. 
> 
> This chapter has:  
> -Evie/Fili relationship sorrows  
> -hints at Tauriel and Kili cuteness  
> -Ur Family feels

The meeting was set for two days out giving Evie enough time to wish she had said no. Her more feminine side fretted over what she was going to look like standing before so many higher ups with her still healing. Her bruises had turned from blue and black to a sickly purple, green and yellow. She still had stitches on her face and arms as well as legs, not to mention a badly sprained ankle and broken bones in her feet. She would need to be wheeled or carried to the throne room for her meeting. Evie worried about what dress she was going to wear because none truly fit her emaciated form. Her hair was beyond repair but at least she wasn’t bloody and dirty anymore. In the early morning hours before the meeting Evie woke from a nightmare, no longer able to sleep she set about attempting to walk on her own. She had been laced into tight boots that were supposed to help mend her broken bones but felt more like tight vises on her feet. She growled down at the contraptions as she attempted to step forward. One false step had her falling to the rug with a thud awakening Bifur. The dwarf jumped up and grasped his sister lovingly picking her up and putting her back into bed. 

“Ye don’ ‘ave to do this ye know.” He told her as he pulled the covers up over her and removed the too tight boots. 

“But I do. I represent the Broadbeam clan now. I can’t give us a bad name because I am scared.” She told him.

He shook his head but couldn’t stop the pride from swelling within him at her speaking of her being a part of his clan. “It matters no’. Ye can say no. He is king but ye 'ave choices.”

She pulled one of his black and white mustache braids bringing him closer to her so their foreheads could touch. “I love you, B. Thank you for being my brother.” 

He fought back the tears and pulled her into a hug. “I should ‘ave done more. I should ‘ave never let ye go. Ye would have never been in trouble. I should ‘ave fought harder to follow ye.”

Evie shook her head. “No. You stop that. You can’t change it or fix it. So accept it. It happened. We are gonna heal. I’m gonna heal.” She said confidently. 

He kissed the top of her head and settled against the headboard to run his fingers through her hair till she fell asleep. If it came down to it, he would kill the king himself or die trying just to keep her safe.

* * *

 

Evie had just finished eating breakfast with her brothers when a knock at the door sounded. Her heart raced out of control at the noise.

_ The orc’s knuckle dusters slammed into Beth’s head over and over again. *Thwack thwack thwack* in rapid procession. The once dirty blonde hair of the young woman was dripping with a mixture of crimson blood and pale pink brain matter. The orc pulled back for another hit flinging fragments of Beth's skull and brain onto Evie's shaking form.  _

“Evie!” a voice yelled. The blonde human girl was shaken out of her flashback by a pair of kind brown eyes. 

“Kili.” she sighed happily. 

The skinny girl wrapped her arms around the crouching dwarf. He picked her up and held her close. The dark haired archer buried his face into her neck, finding comfort in the smell of vanilla and cinnamon she always seemed to be giving off.

“We will give ye some privacy.” Bombur told her and pulled his cousin and brother out by their collars, shutting the door to the girls room behind him. 

“I missed you.” Kili told her softly without releasing her from the bear hug he had her trapped in. 

“I missed you too. I never got the chance to thank you for saving me…” She began but was cut off my a large finger placed in front of her lips. 

“You never have to thank me for doing what was right.” He pulled pack to look at her.

She had tears gathering in her eyes and deep bags underneath. Her bruises had begun to heal but were still very evident. Her eyes looked haunted. He raised a hand slowly and ran a thumb over the stitches on the split open skin of her cheek bone. 

“I look god awful don’t I?” She said with a sad smile.

Kili stooped down slightly to look directly in her eyes. “You are the most beautiful dúnedan I have ever seen” 

“I am the only dúnedan you have ever seen” she scoffed pulling a large cheeky smile from the dark haired dwarf. 

“Aye. But that doesn’t mean you aren’t beautiful. You are going to have some wonderful scars. Very sexy, warrior woman.” He ended his dramatic compliments with a saucy wink at the girl. 

Evie found herself laughing loudly, it sounded strange in her throat but was not unwelcome. She already felt better just for having laughed. ‘ _ Laughter is the best medicine, baby bear.’  _ She could hear her brother Owen’s voice so clearly she could have sworn he was standing beside her. Kili grabbed the girls hand and tugged her to the couch for her to sit. 

“Sit. What can I do for you?” He rang his hands together waiting for her answer. 

Evie smiled slyly at him before answering “You can tell me why you have not kissed Tauriel yet.” 

“Ugh. you heard about that, did you? I dont know. After the battle we healed beside one another. I didn’t want to put my heart out for her when she was healing, you know pressure her. Then things with the King and then my mother…” He grimaced at the thought. “It has just been complicated and she has become distant. I don’t know how to go about it now!” It felt wonderful to pour the words out. He had not been able to speak to anyone on this matter for so long. 

“Alright. Listen up, You can’t just spring it on her now. You need to set the mood. Ya know?” She raised her eyebrows and made a rolling movement with her hand. Kili only shook his head in confusion. “Lord help me. Take her to a quiet place. Someplace she is comfortable. Then get close to her, lay beside her, sit close to her, put your arm around her. Then look into her eyes and kiss her. You can ask her first if that would make you feel better. But I always preferred the men just did it.” She explained. 

The wheels in Kili’s head began to turn at the girls words. He thought of the royal overlook, it was private, high up and would be a decent spot. Kili sprung from his seat and dropped a kiss to the forehead of the blonde girl. 

“I love you! You are a genius!” he cried. 

“Yeah. I know. Get out of here. Go get the spot ready.” She chuckled at his enthusiasm and watched as he ran from the room, raven hair trailing wildly behind him.  

* * *

Evie accepted Vinna’s help in readying herself later that morning. She couldn’t find a corset small enough for the thin girl so Evie was permitted to wear just her bra. She was tied into a child’s dress that was still too wide for the starved girl. Vinna had to fashion a belt out of a ribbon to keep it from falling clean off her frame. Evie sighed at the state of her hair and face. “What I wouldn’t give for some make up.” She sighed and called for her brothers. They brought in a crude wheelchair for the girl and soon they were off towards the throne room. Evie tried to calm her nerves, she was not ready to deal with Thorin or see Fili again. She feared the king more now because of the amount of power at his disposal. There was an entire army and several caravans worth of dwarves he had command of. She shuttered at the memory. If she was to die then maybe it was best to go surrounded by her family than in the dark of an orc den surrounded by the screams of other women. She felt a light pressure on her shoulder and looked up to see Bombur squeezing her shoulder with a chubby hand. She put her hand over his and smiled at him. The action still hurt her bruises but now that they were healing it was more of a dull ache. She was very aware of her racing heart when the doors of the Hall of Kings were opened revealing a group of chairs set up in a U shape with the Kings throne at the top. Evie blinked rapidly under the pained stare of Thorin Oakenshield. 

He winced slightly at the look of her, the action was so swift she wasn’t sure she had actually seen it. “Welcome to Erebor, Lady Evie Lou Bennett of the Broadbeam Clan.”

* * *

 

Fili felt the nerves swell within him. As the next heir to the throne he would be in attendance at the meeting between Evie and the King’s council.  He walked swiftly to his seat to the left of the king as his mother stood to the right. Kili quickly made an entrance a few minutes after his brother and took his seat to the left of Fili. 

“Thought I was going to be late.” Kili said slightly out of breath. 

“You are late. Just not as late as possible. So congratulations on that.” Fili answered dryly. 

Kili smirked and straightened out his royal garb. “I was busy.” 

Fili rolled his eyes at his brothers explanation. “Psh. Sticking your tongue down Tauriel’s throat does not constitute as being “busy”.” Fili growled under his breath. A sharp cough from their mother had both boys quieting for a moment.

“Ill have you know, I have not even kissed her yet.” Kili said as he kept his eyes trained forward. 

Fili shook his head. “Aye. And I’m a virgin.” Kili couldn’t stop the laugh that burst through his tightened lips. 

“Boys!” Dis growled. 

The two prince straightened up and quit speaking. It was the first time Fili had smiled since the battle.  He immediately sobered when the doors began to open. When he saw her small frame nestle in a wheeled chair contraption the jaws of his self loathing slammed shut. ‘ _ You do not deserve happiness after what you have done to her’  _ a voice inside him said. He heard an intake of breath from his uncle beside him. The normally calm and collected dwarf was stunned by the look of girl. 

Thorin’s grip on his chair tightened momentarily before he stood “Welcome to Erebor, Lady Evie Lou Bennett of the Broadbeam Clan.” 

Fili watched the girl closely. She flinched at the sound of Thorin’s deep voice and then set her jaw. She was angry, he could see it in her eyes. The flame was lit from within. She stood shakily on legs and pushed her shoulders back awaiting Thorin’s next words. 

* * *

 

Evie felt anger swell within her at the looks she was receiving from the council as well as the royal family. Pity never sat well with her. She stood against her brother’s wishes and stared down the King. She registered his nephew in the corner of her eye but she refused to answer his silent plea for eye contact. The blonde girl kept her eyes trained on the King and his raven haired sister.

“Lady Evie. We have brought you here to speak of your reward as promised in the contract you signed in June of this year.” Thorin’s deep voice rang out in the large room.  

Evie shook her head and finally spoke after a pregnant pause. “I took my fifteenth share as you must recall. The gems of Lasgalen? Remember you tried to kill me for it? Your nephew helped you. I handed the gems over as payment for an army to assist your people against the Orc and Goblin army.” She watched as the council began to squirm in their chairs and look towards the girl in surprise. Some showed anger, some showed respect, most were confused. 

Thorin closed his eyes as if in pain but continued to speak. “That was a minuscule portion of your share of the treasure. You have a vault within the treasury at your disposal.” He stood from his throne and extended an iron skeleton key towards her. She looked to her brother Bifur to accept the key for her. He walked forward and took the key from Thorin’s hands without a word and returned to his spot beside his sister. 

“If that is all.” Evie said and began to move back to her chair.

“Lady Evie. There are questions we as the council would like to ask of you.” A dwarf with sandy blonde hair and a long beard said in a clear voice. 

“There was no talk of her needing to answer questions. She is no’ on trial and she will no’ be answering any of yer fuckin’ questions.” Bofur growled. 

“Your sister can answer for herself can she not? Or does she only speak to someone as mighty as the king.” 

Evie noticed this dwarf was taunting her. She saw her brothers hackles begin to raise. “I will answer your questions without you baitin' my brothers or harrassin' them. Hurry and ask me. It’s nearin' lunch and I am half starved.” a few of the dwarves cracked a smile at her self deprecating joke.

“Little girl. Did ye realize at the time that ye were committing treason by handing over the Gems of Lasgalen to the thrice damned elf Thranduil?” A dark haired dwarf growled. 

Evie chuckled slightly while her brothers growled. “Is that really your question? Bless your heart you simple old man.  It was not treason. Treason is betraying one’s country or attempting to kill the leader of your country. I did neither. I helped the dwarven people. I got them an extra army. How many more dwarves would have perished under orc and goblin swords if not for the elves? I know all y’all have some issues with one another but I had no problems with either, well until Thranduil was a horses ass. Now, I took those gems as my fifteen share. Do you have the right to tell me what to do with my money? Are you my keeper? Are you gonna check up on if I am spending it wisely? No? Didn’t think so. It was mine to give away and I did it to help all y’all. Get off your high horse. It doesn’t suit one so little.” She said in an overly sugary tone. Evie noticed Kili trying to hide laughter behind his sleeve and Dis smirking. 

“If it were not shame over committing treason why did ye run after the battle?” the sandy haired council dwarf asked. 

Evie’s face contorted into pure rage. “Excuse you. I did not run. I was taken!” She growled. Her brothers began shouting in Khudzul. She only caught bits and pieces as words were flung at one another. 

“Running is not being taken.” One council member insulted her loudly.

“I was taken by orcs! Would you really like to hear the tale!? I was dragged off the battlefield by my hair. They beat me, tortured me and starved me. I witnessed terrible things. I watched as they savagely raped girls and women alike before tearing them to shreds and then eating their flesh, right in front of me. I watched as they murdered and maimed. My hair was torn out in chunks when I struggled against them or talked back! When I freed a small child from their chains they savagely beat me to the point where I swear I had one foot in the grave. My head was shaved, I was humiliated at every turn! I was violated in every way you could imagine apart from rape. I was saved only for the purpose of being sold to the Blood Queen! So you will excuse me if I choose to say taken instead of ran because bein' dragged off the battlefield by the enemy is not running, you fuckin' jackass.” Evie had tears spilling down her cheeks as she stood her ground and yelled her story.

“The blood queen? What do you think we are? A bunch of gullible fools?” Temil laughed.

“Well I ain’t sayin’ yall are dumb but if you threw yourself on the ground you would be sure to miss!” She roared back. That started an new uproar from the council. The Ur’s were now in a screaming match with a few members of the council.  

“SILENCE!” The golden prince roared causing everyone to shut their mouths with an audible click. He stepped down the dais towards the girl. She turned her face from him not wanting to feel the terrible ache in her heart. “You will listen to Lady Evie and give her the respect she is due!” One of the dwarves grumbled. “Did you hear me Temil? She answered the call of our King, where were you!? Where were any of you!? This sister of poor miners was the one who answered the call over you so called warriors and noble men! This frail woman stood beside your king and at times against him to do what was right and get us our home back. When you disrespect her you disrespect the royal family as well as every one of the hero’s of Erebor! Is that understood? Do not for one second believe your position on this council is secure after the disrespect you have shown this woman tonight.” Fili's harsh words thoroughly stunned the council members. 

Thorin smiled down proudly at his sister son before standing in front of his throne  “My sister son is correct. Evie Lou Bennett of the Broadbeam Clan is to be treated with the same respect you would give any one of the line of Durin. She answered the call when most did not. She will be treated as such!” Thorin’s voice boomed throughout the gallery of the kings.

He stepped down the dais and stood in front of the dúnedan girl. He saw her flinch heavily and grasp at the hand of her brother beside her. “Evie. I have transgressed against you in one of the most unforgivable ways possible. When I fell to the gold sickness I attempted to wrongly take your life and for that I owe you a life debt. If you so choose it, you may take my life in payment.” a collective gasp ran through the room.

Evie stared at Thorin as if he had lost his mind once again. “I don’t want that. I don’t want you dead. I knew what I was doin'. I knew what was gonna happen. A simple heartfelt apology from you would do. ” 

Thorin smiled slightly at the girl and knelt before her. “Evie Lou Bennett. I am sorry. I am sorry for what I have cost you. I am sorry for attempting to take your life. I am sorry for discrediting you and disrespecting you. May you find it in your heart to accept my apology.” Thorin’s ice blue eyes stared into hers. 

She smiled without much warmth but nodded her head. “I accept.” She told the king. 

He stood once again and moved back towards his throne. “If that is all, Lady Evie. You are free to leave if you wish or you may stay. The choice is yours.” She nodded thankfully and motioned for her brothers to help her into her chair. 

“Heal well Lady Evie.” Dis spoke from her throne. Evie nodded her head in thanks and was wheeled from the room.

* * *

 

Fili felt his blood boiling at the thought of how disrespectful the council had been to the young girl. He wanted to crush all of them. “Do they think they wield more power than the King!? Than me?! How dare they speak down to her the way they did!” he roared and threw his glass against the wall shattering it into a million pieces. 

“Lion. We must play the game with them until our people from the Blue Mountains arrive then you may dismiss the ones you and Thorin agree upon.” Dis attempted to calm her son. 

She understood his outburst she wanted to do the same while they had scoffed at her because she was human. They would have never dared speak to a dam in the same manner. Dis had secretly shed a tear after leaving the gallery of Kings at the human girl’s plight. She couldn’t imagine the pain she must have felt. 

“That could not have been well for her healing.” Fili said as his adrenaline began to leave him. 

“Aye. But it was necessary. The council needed to see our loyalty to the girl as well as her fight, she is full of it Fili. I can see why you love her.” He stared down at his boots and rubbed his hands together. 

“Would you like me to go check on her?” Dis asked her son. 

“Nay. Last time you offended the Ur’s. I do not see them allowing you back within.” Fili reminded his mother. 

Dis rolled her eyes in response. “Vinna and I have been friends since we were children. She will forgive me.” 

Fili shook his head. “No. I will have Kili or Tauriel go.” 

His mother was disgruntled at the prospect of her son picking an elf and her reckless son over her. What she didn’t know was that her golden son had no intention of having his brother or the elf speak for him, he was going to go himself. Fili waited until his pouting mother left his quarters before he slowly made his way towards the Ur family residence.

* * *

 

“Vinna please. Let me see her.” Fili begged. His bruises still painfully evident on his face from the last time he stepped within the residence. 

“Prince Fili. You know I can not do that to her.” 

He leaned against the doorframe and rested his forehead against it whie breathing heavily. “Please. She is my One. I need to apologize appropriately for my crimes against her.” 

Vinna knew what that meant. She knew it was rumored that Evie was the blonde prince’s One but to hear it from his own mouth was something else. She was torn. She had known the prince since he was a small child. He was a serious little boy that would sneak into her kitchens for late night snacks or to charm the young cooking maids when he had reached his sixties and seventies. She had watched him grow and had also known his mother for some time. But that didn’t change what he had done to her new sister. 

She sucked air through her teeth and narrowed her eyes at him. “If she tells you to leave even once. You will leave. Got it? If you don’t Ill grab my rolling pin and beat the shite out of you. Don’t think this means you are welcome in my home at any other time. understood?” 

He wanted to cheer with joy but he refrained. He nodded enthusiastically and followed on silent feet after the round dam through the corridors of their large home until they came to a stop in front of a purple door. 

“Evie? Lovie? You awake?” A faint call from within beckoned them to enter.

* * *

 

Vinna poked her head in quickly “Lovie you have a visitor”. 

Evie nodded and set her tea down on the table to greet her visitor. She immediately regretted not feigning sickness when she saw familiar blonde hair. “Prince.” She did as good as a curtsy as possible while seated. 

“Lady Evie.” He bowed deeply to her when he was in front of her. 

It was the first time she had actually looked at him since she returned.  She felt her gut tighten as memories flooded back to her. During her imprisonment she had reflected back on her time with Fili. It was clearly love for her. She had loved him deeply and refused to accept it at the time. But that was all shattered now. The moment he fell to the gold sickness it was broken and gone. She saw the bags under his eyes, his normally tanned skin was pale and almost sickly looking. His braids were disheveled and uneven. ‘ _ You look like shit.’  _ She thought while studying him. 

“I am sorry for what the council did. They will be dealt with accordingly as soon as our caravans get here.” He told her as he sat in the seat across from her. 

“Mmmhm.” she picked up her tea once more and took a long sip. 

He squirmed in his seat. “Are you alright?”.

The blonde haired girl gave him a sassy look at his question. “I am just happier than a tornado in a trailer park. Why wouldn’t I be?” She said sarcastically. 

“I am worried about you Evie.” Fili said honestly. 

“Well. You can knock it off. I don’t need your worryin. I am fine.” She lied, her southern pride rearing up. 

“What can I do for you?” He wrung his hands together anxiously.

“You have done enough, Prince Fili.” She almost, almost felt bad when he winced deeply, but not quite. 

“Evie. I am sorry. I know I wronged you.” He moved to his knees in front of her and began to braid chest length hair. He pulled out a knife when he was done causing her to struggle to get away from him until she saw him gather his braid with one hand and shear of his braid with the other. “Please accept my hair as a token of my immense guilt and sorrow for how I disrespected and treated you.” He raised the knife to his mustache and was about to cut before a thin hand on his own stopped the action. 

“Fili! What are you doin?” 

He allowed her to take the knife from his hands and set it on the couch. “All within the mountain will know my shame.” he answered her, head bowed. 

“What do I do with your hair?” she asked confused as she stared at it. 

He looked at her surprised, he figured her brothers would have told her. “You may do whatever you wish with it. If you choose to forgive me one day you may return the braid to me. If there is no hope for redemption or forgiveness it is appropriate to burn the hair.” He told her painfully. 

“Alright. Well this is enough. No need to cut your mustache too.” She handed him the knife and laid back against the cushions, too exhausted from her draining day to keep herself upright anymore. 

“Can you ever forgive me?” He asked in a small voice as he looked up at her painfully thin face. 

“I don’t know Prince Fili. You broke my heart, wounding me worse than the orcs ever could.” She lifted her head and looked at him with so much sorrow he couldn’t stop the tears streaking down his face. 

“I want to fix this, Evie. I will do whatever you ask of me.” 

She shook her head and wiped the tears from her own face. “You can’t shatter a vase and expect it to hold water any more.” She answered. 

“Please Evie. I want us to go back to the way things were.” He pushed his luck too far. 

“I think you need you to leave, Prince.” she said voice thick with tears.

He looked down at the floor and swallowed thickly. He rose to his feet and stepped towards the door. “I never lied Evie. I love you. I have always loved you even when I didn’t realize it was love and I will never stop loving you.” He saw only sadness well within her. 

“I don’t believe you. Actions speak louder than words. I showed my love for you. You showed me the truth. Goodbye, Prince Fili. Please leave.” her whisper was so anguished he left wishing he could rip his own heart out. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter:  
> -Fili/Evie encounter  
> -Kili and Tauriel kisses  
> -Entrance of Thorin III Stonehelm

Evie healed rapidly over the next few weeks. She confined herself to her family halls until her physical wounds had healed. She was not ready to face so many within the mountain with her body looking like she had been on the losing end of a fight against a meat grinder. She was kept company by Bilbo, Tauriel and her family. Bilbo had accepted Thorin’s apology, the king had lost a significant amount of hair for that, and the hobbit now resided within the mountain...at least for the time being. 

“I am staying for the first two seasons until we can get the gardens and crops in order. Then, well, we will have to see.” He tapped his teaspoon delicately on the end of his teacup and took a sip. 

“Yes. We will have to see.” Evie said with a secret smile. 

“Now that you are able to walk, are you going to come to the feast?” 

The blonde girl grimaced. “Nah. I still can’t fit in any dresses under this mountain and things are too weird between the prince and I.” She practically whispered the last part. 

Bilbo sighed heavily and placed a hand over hers. “He asks about you constantly. He loves you still.” 

Evie gave Bilbo a polite smile “Bless his heart. Now would you like some pie?” 

She changed the subject rapidly towards something Bilbo could not ignore and push past. She had come to know her friend like the back of her hand. He had a weakness for her pies no matter what flavor. Today she boasted her “famous” pecan pie. 

“This is amazing. You would beat Lobelia out for the fall pie contest any day.” He seemed delightfully overjoyed at the thought of Lobelias hypothetical loss. 

“I did win the Oconee County pie contest the last three years.” She said proudly. 

Bilbo took another large bite and nodded with his mouth absolutely full. “I see why!” Evie chuckled at his chubby squirrel cheeks before shoving an entire piece of pie into her cheeks to match.

* * *

 

Evie kissed her family goodbye as they left for the feast. “Sister mine. Are you sure you can not join us? I deeply miss your magical singing voice.” Bofur pulled his hat off his head and put it to his chest with a cheeky smile. 

“Quit it you. Have fun and don’t think of me too often. Enjoy yourself. You deserve it!” She tweaked his nose and kicked the seat of his trousers out the door.  

Vinna pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. “If you need us, you run down this hall and there will be guards posted at the end. Tell them to take you here or fetch us and we will be back together in no time. Got it?” 

Evie rolled her eyes but really she felt so loved she was about to burst. “Alright mama Vinna.” 

The round dam patted the girl’s cheek lightly and said her goodbyes as she attempted to wrangle her four children. Evie could hear her voice all the way down the large hall.  “I will give you no sweet cakes if you don’t behave!” 

The blonde girl chuckled and went back to her room. It felt so empty without the sound of the children’s feet pounding against stone or the sound of her brothers speaking loudly. She decided she was done being inside and it was time to overcome her fear. She had put it off for so long, she wanted to be alone in case she fell apart. She did not need her brothers hovering even worse than they were. She still had not slept alone since she had returned to the mountain, which she both loved and hated. Every night she had a nightmare without fail. She had begun to not sleep much at night. She would just take small naps in the day time, always with boots on her feet in case she needed to make a run for it. Evie looked down at her current outfit. She was wearing a loose fitted cotton peasant shirt and soft leather trousers. She looked at her weapons that were showcased over the mantle of her large hearth. “What the hell. Why not?” She mumbled and pulled on her leather underbust corset/armor and began to strap her various weapons to her person. The blonde checked herself out in the mirror one last time before heading out. “What I wouldn't give for a comfy pair of yoga pants” she sighed. Her hair had grown into a decent pixie cut. The blonde missed her long hair but there was nothing she could do about it now. With her family bead upon a chain around her neck she stepped out into the hall hand on her holstered knife at her hip.

* * *

 

“Hello. Would y’all mind pointin me in the direction of the nearest sparring room?” 

The guards turned around swiftly hands resting on the hilts of their swords. “Lady Evie of the Broadbeam Clan.” They both bowed to her.  She curtsied back and smiled widely at them. 

“Would ye like us to take ye to the feast, my lady?” One of them asked nervously. 

“No thanks. I’m not going to all that hullabaloo. Just the training grounds or a sparring room if you wouldn’t terribly mind.” 

The guards looked surprised at her request. “I would gladly escort ye to the training grounds, Lady Evie.” 

She linked her arm with his, stunning the dwarf greatly. She was about to take her arm back until she saw his bright smile. “What is your name, my dear gentledwarf?” he chuckled at her words. 

“Hanir son of Franir” His voice was deep and kind. 

She immediately liked and trusted this young dwarf. “Well that is a handsome name. Hanir, Where are you from?” 

She peppered him with questions the remainder of their walk trying to get to know the dwarf. He seemed to rather enjoy himself as he laughed at her jokes and gave her full smiles. She finally felt as if she was coming into her own skin again. She still jumped at every shadow and probably pulled herself closer to the dwarf guard than socially appropriate when someone spoke too loudly near her. He seemed to understand her fear and each time he would give her arm a squeeze in return to comfort her. All too soon they had reached the training room after going through a myriad of hallways and passages. 

“My lady, Would you like me to stay with you? Or I can return in one hours time to collect you and escort you back.” Hanir asked her as he held the door open for her. 

“I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you like that.”

He chuckled and shook his head. “It would be my pleasure, Lady Evie.” 

She smiled warmly at him “I would very much appreciate if you would come back and collect me in one hour.” 

He nodded and took his leave promising to recollect her soon.

* * *

 

Evie kept her back facing the wall and her eyes on the door at all times as she exercised her tired body. She had thoroughly searched the training rooms every crack and crevice making sure she was alone before she began to push herself. She made note of every exit she had and any weapon she could grab as she practiced with first her bow and then her sword. She had just finished a sword combination Fili had taught her once upon a time, leaving her back to the door momentarily. She turned and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw a figure standing there. Evie had trained herself so thoroughly to never make a noise while she was captive that she did not scream or squeal but she did nearly bite a hole in her tongue. 

“The mighty human female hero of Erebor I presume.” his thick accent sounded very scottish.

She took note of his stocky frame, dark beard and long chocolate hair. He wore a smirk and fine robes. “A royal, I presume” She sassed back keeping her sword extended before her. 

“Feisty but correct. Thorin III Stonehelm.” He bowed to her deeply somehow managing to never take his twinkling eyes off her.

“Evie Lou Bennett of the Broadbeam Clan.” She half bowed to him still aggravated at his arrogant tone and for surprising her. 

“Broadbeam? Truly? I had heard a rumor you were to be a member of the house of Durin by now.” he leaned on the doorframe while smiling at her. 

‘ _ He is handsome. But I prefer blondes.’  _ She wanted to slap herself for the thoughts. “Well. You heard incorrectly. Is there something you need Mister Stonehelm?” she was done with his games. 

“Oh no. Just wanted to meet the famous Lady Evie. With all the new caravans flooding in it was gettin crowded in the dining hall. Would ye like a sparring partner? It is always better to be sweatin and writhin alongside another, isn’t it?” He began to remove his cloak before she could refuse. 

“Uh. Just for a few minutes. My guard will be back in a moment.” She said nervously. Evie felt no threat from the dwarf, unless it was him seriously trying to charm himself into her pants.

* * *

 

Fili searched the filled hall for his One. He saw the Ur family without her meaning she had chosen to stay at home. He gathered his courage and snuck out of the hall looking for the girl at her family's home. He sighed in relief when no one saw him leave. If the new dams within the mountain had caught sight of him leaving they would be sure to follow. Every father, mother and brother were pushing their daughters towards blonde haired Prince and he had had enough. Done with the beards and rough skin, all he wanted was smooth skin and gray eyes shinning at him. As he walked he fiddled with the small jewelry box in his pocket. He had decided he would shower the girl with gifts and affection.  ‘ _ Actions speak louder than words’ _ she had told him numerous times.  He decided it was high time to follow her advice. He saw the guards at the end of the high lords halls and approached them. 

“Prince Fili.” the guards bowed in unison. 

“I am here to call upon Lady Evie. Is she in?” The younger of the guards shook his head. 

“Nay, your highness. I escorted her to the training grounds not an hour past. It is nearing the time for me to escort her back.” He moved to step towards the training grounds but Fili stopped him.

“I will escort her, good sir. Thank you.”  The guard looked almost...disappointed. Fili was extremely bothered by that fact. Had this guard developed a crush for his woman? ‘ _ She isn’t yours, you daft idiot. Not anymore’  _ The nasty voice within him sneered. 

He marched towards the training grounds in record time. He heard the clashing of swords and immediately thought the girl was in trouble. He burst through the door twin swords at the ready. What he saw made his blood turn to lava. 

“Give it to me, girl.” His cousin huffed as the girl twirled towards him sword extended in a move Fili had taught her.

She had a sword in one hand and a dagger in the other. “Oh I’ll give it to you alright.” She grunted and clashed swords with him. 

They were locked at the blade, chests heaving, smiles on both their faces. Stonehelm was shirtless showcasing his muscular tattooed covered arms and pecks. 

“Stonehelm.” Fili barked. 

The distraction gave the girl enough time to put the sole of her boot to the slightly taller dwarfs knee weakening it and making him fall. He fell to the ground leaving his throat exposed. She pointed her sword at his jugular  “Tap out.” She smirked.

“Tap out?” 

He obviously hadn’t learned Evie lingo yet. Fili sighed in relief realizing they didn’t know each other too well, if they had the dwarf would have been able to understand her better. 

“She means yield.” Fili said annoyed. 

Evie didn’t raise her eyes to him, she continued staring down at her opponent. “Thank you Prince. Yield.” Stonehelm raised his eyebrow and pushed her sword blade away playfully causing the girl to slap his knuckles with the flat of her sword in return. “Yield.” She growled again. 

“Alright. I yield.” Fili’s dark haired cousin gave her a cheeky grin and raised his hand for her to help him up. 

She ignored his hand and sauntered away from him.   “What can I do for you prince?” Evie asked him. 

‘ _ You can run your hands through my hair while I drive into you.’  _ he shook his head at the inappropriate thoughts that bubbled up. “I am here to escort you home, Evie.” He glared at his grinning cousin as he checked out Evie’s ass. 

“Hanir is gonna come get me. No need for you to escort me.” She obviously didn’t want to spend time with him. 

“I told Hanir to stay at his post, that I would escort you.” she tensed slightly but nodded in acceptance of Fili's words. 

“Lady Evie. I would be more than happy to escort ye if ye would like.” Stonehelm gave his best “Fuck me” smile but the girl seemed immune to it.

“That is very...sweet of you. But Prince Fili is more than capable.” 

I nside his mind Fili may or may not have fist bumped the air in victory. 

“Of course my lady. It has been a pleasure to writhe alongside ye.” Stonehelm winked at her causing the girl to laugh slightly.

“Uh huh. See you around Mister Stonehelm.” She said and gathered her things before walking out the door Fili held open. 

The blonde prince glared at his cousin and made a crude hand gesture before slamming the door behind him. He could hear his cousins laugh as he walked down the large hallway.

* * *

 

Evie felt her heart quicken in pace when she saw Fili out of the corner of her eye. He was still a jackass for what he did to her, but fucking hell, he was a beautiful jackass. She had forced the over sexed cousin of Fili and Kili to yield. He had attempted to charm his way into her panties for sure. ‘ _ Not today fucker’  _ She laughed at him in her mind. His innuendos were less than impressive and quite frankly not up to par. The blonde was not entirely pleased or displeased to have Fili walk her back to her rooms. She loved him, still, which bothered her immensely. She would not let herself act on said love again. That was not an option for her anymore. ‘ _ You need to move on’  _ She told herself every morning as she thought of the golden haired prince. 

“Evie?” Fili asked her. 

She hadn’t realized he had been talking until he called her name. “Yeah?” she looked at him with tired eyes. 

“I said are you okay? You seem out of sorts.” He said softly. 

‘ _ Yeah because of you, you majestic jackass’. “ _ I’m fine. Just tired. I think I pushed myself too hard.” she stumbled slightly. She hadn’t realized how weak she had become in the last few minutes. 

“Easy.” He reached out and touched her shoulder.

She pulled back from him harshly as if expecting a replay of their battlements accident. Her movement sent her against a wall, she roughly hit her back and head against the polished stone. “Ughhh” She groaned and slid to the ground. “Ouch. That smarts” 

Fili squatted beside her and held his hands up in a peaceful gesture. “I won’t hurt you Evie.” She rolled her eyes. “Again.” He amended reluctantly. 

She nodded at that. “I’m so tired.” She whispered. 

“May I carry you?” He asked her. 

She wanted to refuse, but she was so drained. She had pushed her battered body way too far and was more than a little dehydrated. “Okay.” Fili picked her up bridal style and began to walk down the hallway.

* * *

 

Fili felt like he could fly. Just to feel her in his arms again was the best feeling in the world, he could feel every nerve ending in his body on fire, delicious fire. He could smell her lavender soap and the smell of spring flowers. She laid her head against his shoulder as they walked. She slowly relaxed into his muscled arms until he thought quite possibly she fell asleep. He looked down to check and caught her gray eyes looking up at him. 

“I’m afraid of you.” She said bluntly. 

“I know.” He answered a lump forming in his throat. “If I could change what happened I would give everything I have and ever will have just to change that one moment.” 

She gave him a sad smile “I know.” the rest of the walk was quiet. He would occasionally look down and see her eyes closed as she succumbed to her exhaustion. 

“Lady Evie!” The panicked voice of Hanir rose through the polished stone halls. 

“She is fine. Just tired. Ill take her home.” Fili walked past the open arms of the guard towards the Ur Family halls. He thanked Mahal when no one was home. He took her to the purple door and opened it slowly. He laid her down on the bed and began to help unlace her boots. “Alright, love. We are here.” The blonde prince said softly. 

Evie opened her bleary eyes, sat up slightly and unlaced her stomach cincher off. “You can’t call me that.” 

It felt like a punch to his gut. “Okay. What am I allowed to call you?” He about swallowed his tongue when she unhooked her bra contraption behind her and pulled it out of her sleeve without having to take off her shirt like some kind of arousing magician. 

“Evie. Lady Evie. Bennett. Dunedan. Thats pretty much it.” She told him. 

“Alright.  _ Evie _ ” He annunciated her name making her smile despite herself. 

“Turn around.” He did as was bid and had to fight his body’s response to the sound of her trousers hitting the floor.   

“Why are you still here Fili?” she seemed to come to her senses after being so tired. 

“I...Uh...just wanted to say goodnight and give you this” He answered awkwardly

She gave him a small smile and accepted the box. “Good night Prince Fili.” 

He grabbed her hand slowly so as not to startle her and brought it to his lips. “Goodnight Evie.” He whispered against her soft skin. 

He rose swiftly and left the room with one last glance at the soft smile on the girl’s face as she looked into the jewelry box. He bounced as he walked down the halls happiness practically radiating through his ever fiber. He strutted into his rooms he shared with his brother, a large smile on his face. He more felt movement than heard it, as Tauriel darted from her seat beside his dark haired brother. 

“I should take my leave.” She began to bow but was stopped by Fili putting a hand on her shoulder. 

“You don’t have to leave, Tauriel. Stay as long as you like. I am going to my room to replay images of my One.” He walked past his brother and slapped him on the back of the head for making an up and down motion with his hand near his crotch. He was surprised at the small giggle Tauriel released.

“I take it she enjoyed your gift?” Tauriel asked his retreating form. 

He stopped and turned hiving her a blinding smile, his mustache braids swaying with the motion. “Aye.” 

Kili stood beside his elf to look at his brother “Did she forgive you?”

Fili shook his head. “Not yet. But I think there may be hope!” He danced away from the couple, too happy to be bothered by his brothers snarky comments about twinkle toes.

* * *

 

“Well that was…” Kili couldn’t finish his sentence he was too shocked. 

“Strange.’ Tauriel finished for him. 

“Aye. After months of self loathing and pure depression he is semi normal I wonder what happened.” Kili grabbed the elf’s hand and led her back towards the chaise they had been sitting on. 

“I know not. When I visit with Evie we do not speak of Fili but I get the impression that she has not been overly fond of him as of late.” 

Kili agreed with her. He had only seen the girl once since she had returned and she was not too keen on speaking of his brother with him either. 

“Kili. I should take my leave.” Tauriel looked away from Kili. 

He brought a hand up to her chin and pulled her eyes towards his. “So soon?” 

She could see the mischievous twinkle in his brown eyes. “Yes. I may be needed at the healing halls early after the look of some stumbling from the party.” 

Kili chuckled at the memory of Bofur falling head first from his singing perch. Tauriel seemed to know exactly what he was thinking and let out a small laugh. 

“Do you enjoy it? Your work?” He asked without releasing her hand. He rubbed his thumb over hers gently. 

“Yes. It is rewarding. I enjoy helping people.” She was leaving something out, he could tell. 

“What is it?” He leaned forwards gazing into her eyes. 

“I miss the sky. I miss my bow. The sound of birds.” she said softly. 

Kili smiled widely and tugged at her hand. “I can fix that.” The dark haired archer pulled his taller love with him. 

“Kili. Where are we going?” He only smiled at her over his shoulder and continued to pull her. 

Tauriel followed Kili as he enthusiastically pulled her down empty corridors until they came to a large stairway hidden by a plain wooden door. Tauriel couldn’t help but laugh at the dwarfs over dramatic bow as he opened the door for her. She bowed to him in return just as dramatically pulling a full bellied laugh from the dwarf. She loved his large smile. It was so sincere and sweet. Every time his lips stretched over his teeth that way her heart began to flutter like it never had in the last six hundred or so years. When he retook her hand and began to jog up the stairs she followed along much more gracefully and with significantly less noise. 

He stopped and turned towards her when they came to an apparent dead end. “Are you ready?”

She rolled her eyes slightly at his words. “Yes, Kili.” He opened the doors slowly. 

Tauriel gasped as the stars opened before her. “This is better than walking amongst the tops of the trees” She said in awe looking up. 

“Aye. We are higher up, closer and all that.” He said as he continued to stare at her.

She could swear the stars were within reach. Millions of little lights so near her she kept her face turned up towards the sky until she felt a small tug on her hand. 

“Lay down with me. The view is better.” Kili laid his coat down for her so she did not get her back and hair dirty. 

She smiled at his sweet gesture and laid back. Kili settled beside her, his hand still intertwined with hers. He was so warm beside her. Elves tended to run much colder than the dwarves, where the dwarves were as hot as the forges they ran, Elves ran as cool as the forest air in autumn. “Are you cold?” Kili whispered looking at her. “Not very.” She said still looking at the stars above. He scooted closer to her regardless, she smiled to herself knowing what he was doing. She turned her face towards him and caught those deep chocolate eyes staring at her lips. “Tauriel?” 

She felt the smile spreading across her face before she could contain it. “Kili?” 

His eyes flicked up to hers. “May I kiss you?” 

She felt the butterflies spread within her. ‘ _ That is the term correct? Butterflies? That is what Evie called the swooping of my stomach.’  _ Tauriel got lost in her own thoughts for a moment as she tried to remember the silly humans silly words. “Yes.” She finally breathed deciding the proverbial butterflies did not matter much. 

Kili moved onto his elbow and brought a thick hand to the side of her face. Threading his fingers slightly in her hair his lips moved down towards hers. ‘ _ Evie was right. It does feel like butterflies are trapped within me.’  _ was her last thought before their lips met completely blanking her mind. She had no distinct thoughts only feelings.  _ Need. Want. Pleasure. Happiness. _ Kili’s soft lips moved inviting hers to join his wonderful dance. She followed suit and moved her lips to the rhythm of his. When she snuck her tongue into his mouth he started slightly before moaning quietly. When they finally pulled apart he pressed his tanned forehead against her alabaster one. 

“ _ Amrâlimê”  _ His voice was husky as he whispered the words. 

“ _ Meleth nîn”.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get too comfortable with Evie and Fili's relationship. We are just on the high point of the roller coaster at this point.
> 
> I am leaving on a trip tomorrow with my tiny human, so I will not be posting for another week or so. Maybe more. My family's ranch doesn't have internet unfortunately.   
> I might post another chapter tonight if I have time just to tide you over for a little bit!   
> As always thank you for reading and commenting! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter:
> 
> -Ur Family loves  
> -Evie teaches Kili about germs  
> -We see a little more of Evie healing and her adapting into society slightly.   
> -Fili and Evie roller coaster  
> -A little of Evie's internal struggle with her love towards Fili.

Evie began to work within the kitchens alongside her brother and sister. The mountain greatly appreciated the change in flavors that her home recipes provided. It took a few days for the girl to learn how to cook under a wood and coal burning stove but she figured it out eventually. She was in the middle of making her pan fried chicken and mashed potatoes when a swift kiss to her cheek had her whirling around. 

“Kili. Don’t think for one hot minute that you are going to sneak that cookie by plantin one on me!” 

He laughed and pulled the cookie out from behind his back. “It’s as if you have eyes in the back of your head!” He complained and licked the cookie before attempting to hand it back to her. 

“You animal. You can’t put it back now! You got your germs all over it!” 

he chuckled and took a large bite of the sweet treat. “Wha’ are germs?” He asked around the cookie.

She laughed and hit his arm lightly. “Don’t talk with your mouth full. Its rude. Germs are the bacteria in your body that can get people sick.”  He looked at her like she was crazy. “Y’all don’t know that yet do you. Well swappin spit or other bodily fluids passes different forms of germs if you are not careful.” She said while flipping the chicken over with iron tongs. She was so focused on the food that she missed the disgusted look of Kili at her words. 

“Foul.” he put the cookie down no longer hungry for it.  The blonde girl giggled and threw the remainder of his cookie in mouth.  “Hey! You want to catch my  _ germs _ ?” 

She laughed loudly at his cheeky grin. “Oh handsome prince, I would love to catch your germs any time.” She dramatically said with a her hands clasped under her chin and fluttering her eyelashes. He laughed loudly and pulled himself up to watch the human girl cook. 

“Where is my favorite elf?” Evie asked the dark haired archer. 

Kili threw his head back in frustration. “Working. Always working.” he whined. 

“You know why she works so hard don’t you?” Kili shook his head and stuck out his bottom lip in confusion. “She is tryin to earn her keep. Same as me.” 

Kili didn’t understand her strange words. “What? Earn her keep?” 

She smiled at his confusion. “Must be the accent. Earn her keep. She is tryin to work hard so no one questions her presence under the mountain. She doesn’t want people to think she is lazy or doesn’t belong. It’s bad enough she is hated because of her race, she doesn’t want to give them more reason to disapprove of her.” 

Kili felt his stomach drop. He had no idea how she must be feeling. He hadn’t understood why she worked so hard. She worked around sick people all day, most put up a fight on allowing her to heal them. He knew it was not easy and it took a toll on her. He had begun finding her most nights at their secret spot under the stars, tired and frustrated. He didn’t understand fully until now. “You feel the same?” He asked Evie concerned about her as well. 

“Well sure. It doesn’t matter that I helped all y’all get your home back. I’m still the ugly skinny human girl with the short shameful hair that y’all took pity on.” She stabbed the potatoes with a little more gusto than necessary. 

“Who said such things to you.” Kili growled and stood from where he had been perched. 

“It doesn’t matter. You can’t stop the rumor mill Kili. It’s true at any rate.” she turned her face away from him to wipe tearing eyes on her arm. 

“You, Evie, are far from ugly. You are beautiful. Scars and all. I think the hair suits you by the way.” He told her as he ruffled it. She made a move to bite his hand. He flicked her forehead in response and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Don’t listen to them. They are jealous that you are richer than any of them. I am sure you confuse them too. You don’t dress like a dam Evie. You dress simple.” He said looking at her leather pants and simple tunic. She had not a speck of gems on her apart from her family bead. 

“You are saying I need to flaunt my wealth?” She scoffed at the thought. 

“Aye.” Kili gave her a look that clearly said “obviously”. 

“I am a t-shirt and jeans type of girl Kili. Not a goddamn priss.” He didn’t understand her exact words but he got the gist. 

“All i’m saying is, if you want to fit in better you might want to take some lessons from Vinna.” He pressed a kiss to her hair and left the room to find his elf and possibly break some skulls if he found out who said such mean things about Evie.

* * *

 

Evie returned from her grueling day of slaving away over the ovens to the sound of children laughing. She walked into her house with a large smile on her face. “Where are my favorite lil’ chirrens!” She yelled out in a thicker accent than normal. 

“ _ Irak’amad!”  _ four little voices screamed and came running from their playroom.

Evie called it the “war zone”, because truly looked like a war zone of fallen dolls and wooden weapons with children's wooden cookingware thrown about. Vonurr was the first to run out followed by Baldr then Vinni and last Bergljot. They jumped on their aunt tackling her to the ground. 

“Oomf. Good lord. Y’all are getting heavier every day!” She grumbled as they picked her up off the floor. 

They were still shorter than the girl but just as wide if not wider and they definitely were heavier. “Heavy as the stone we come from” Vinna chanted as her kids continued to grow. 

“Irak’amad! Ye have a gift!” they screamed in unison.

Evie was confused, she hadn't received anything at her home since Fili had personally handed her, her belly button ring. “A gift?” 

Vonurr nodded his vibrant red hair. “Aye! A giant box!” He pulled her hand towards her room. 

“Were y’all naughty chirren in my room!?” She feigned horror.

The kids had the good grace to look ashamed. “Aye.” They said in unison as they all looked at the floor. 

“I’m just joking with you. I have told you before I do not mind. Who wants to help me unwrap it!?”

A chorus of “Me!” rang out from the kids as they peddled their little feet towards the her bed and hopped on. She watched as they all tore apart the thick wrapping on the box. Bergljot was the one to fling off the opera box lid. Sitting in the beautiful box was an equally beautiful dress. “Ohhhh!” little dwarrowdam crowed happily. The three boys lost their interest immediately and ran from the room looking for “orcs” to kill. Evie only winced slightly at the word orc. 

“Should I try it on?” Evie asked her.

The chubby little dam nodded her head enthusiastically. “I help.” She said and searched through Evie’s chest of drawers for a strong corset. 

The blonde human pulled the dress out and watched as a note fluttered to the ground. 

_ For the woman whose eyes shine brighter than the most precious gems . _

_ I pray to Mahal you will do me the honor of wearing this dress to the Yultide feast. _

_ -Your admirer _

 

Evie shed her clothing and with the help of Bergljot she began to strap herself into her tailored corset tightly. She had gained back a lot of her weight. She still wasn’t back to normal, but she was nearing it. Her curves were becoming more noticeable, she not so silently cheered when her chest began to fill out again. 

“Wha’ is tha’?” the little dam asked looking at Evie’s stomach. 

“A belly button ring.” She told her looking down at her newest jewelry. 

“Diamonds!” The girl said as she peered at the jewelry. 

“Prince Fili gave it to me. Do you like it?” The fire-haired dam nodded. 

“Did he give ye the pweety dwess?” She asked tilting her head to the side still staring at the diamonds on Evie’s stomach. 

“I think so.” Evie couldn’t stop the smile from forming on her face.  She did not trust the dwarf and sure as hell had not forgiven him yet but a new dress was a new dress. She finished getting into her corset and slipped the dress on. It fit quite well causing her to twirl happily. She looked in the looking glass with bright eyes. The dress was a deep crimson red with golden embroidery along the square neckline dancing halfway down her cleavage. She thanked god above that her chest had been one of the first things to come back. She shimmied in front of the mirror slightly staring at how fantastic her cleavage looked. The red dress looked lovely against her skin and eyes. It was long sleeve, tight to the torso and then poofed out delightfully at her hips. Evie thought it looked extremely similar to the dresses she saw on The Tudors. 

“Ye look like a pwincess!” Bergljot cooed happily. 

“I think you look like a princess!” Evie said as she crouched beside the girl. “The prettiest princess I ever did see.” The blonde began to plant kisses onto the giggling child.

* * *

 

Fili wrung his hands nervously in front of him. “Are you sure about this Bilbo?” The hobbit had dragged the prince to the markets of Erebor to obtain some items for a “hat” the hobbit swore Evie would love.

“I am sure. Do you truly doubt me? Her best friend under this mountain?” Bilbo haughtily questioned the prince. 

“Uh. Yes. I do.” he said as he picked up lace made of golden thread between two fingers.  Utterly confused as to what purpose something this fragile could achieve. 

“Perfect! Fili, good find!” Crowed Bilbo. 

Fili paid the vendor for his product and followed after the scurrying hobbit. They arrived at Dori’s tailor shop with the lace. Fili did not understand at all what the hobbit and the tailor were so excited about. He just had to trust their judgement and pray they didn’t fuck this up for him. He sat back and watched the tailor attach the lace to the heart shaped hat. “What is this called again?” Asked the blonde prince as he appraised the gold hat. “Frencisc  Cufel or for some of the less civilized simply a headpiece.” Dori answered him as he sewed on the last of the long train veil. Fili had done the jewel and pearl work on the piece while Dori had made the headpiece itself. The piece was finished just in time for the prince to hand it off to the hobbit for delivery. 

“Ill see you at the feast to give you an idea of how it went.” Bilbo smiled excitedly and ran towards the Ur Family halls headpiece in his hands. 

The blond prince worried that maybe he would offend her by making something to hide her hair. Dam's wore them frequently and he knew for a fact humans wore them constantly, specifically women of high social standing. He donned his Durin blue attire and prayed that her brothers had gotten her a dress. He had just assumed they would have bought her one. He slapped his head for being daft and moved to his brothers room to do his brothers hair.

* * *

 

Evie was deciding how best to style her wild shorter hair when Bilbo came running in with Vinna closely following, eyeing the box in his hands with excitement. “Bilbo! How are you?” Evie smiled widely as he thrust the box into her hands.

“Open it!” He said bouncing on his large feet. 

She chuckled at his excitement and pulled the top off the box. “Well hells bells. What is this?” 

Vinna practically squealed. “Pearls!? Do you see the diamonds on that! Is that golden lace!?” 

Bilbo practically screamed “Yes!” no longer able to contain his excitement.  “I personally tend to lean more towards flower crowns but who doesn’t love pearls!?” 

Vinna took the headpiece out of Evie’s hands and put it atop the human girl’s head. The headpiece sat like a heart shaped crown atop her head. There were pearls on spindles of gold erupting from the two rounded ridges at the top. The golden veil fell down her back past her waist closer to her behind. Readjusted her hair underneath, pushing it forward to give her the look of side bangs before settling it back atop her head. 

“Its perfect!” She sighed happily. She had been so insecure about the look of her hair. Back home she would have never thought twice about having a pixie cut. They were adorable and frankly she could pull them off but in a society where hair was so ingrained in their culture she couldn’t help but feel self conscious about her roughly chopped hair. 

“We need to get you dressed my girl.” Vinna chittered.

Bilbo looked at her dress laying out on the bed and had a strange feeling. “New dress?” Bilbo asked confused. 

“A secret admirer. I think it might be blonde prince of ours.” the round dam stage whispered. 

“Bilbo shook his head. “No. Fili didn’t get her a dress. Just the headpiece. He thought you all were getting her a dress…” He gazed at the red dress and felt something nagging at him. 

“We tried. She refused. Saying she would wear one of the dresses that were already made for her before she returned…” Vinna shrugged and pulled the girl away from where she was entranced in the image of herself in the headpiece to dress her in her crimson and gold gown.  

* * *

 

Fili finished his drink while he waited for his One to come through the door. He was not able to see Bilbo after he had delivered the package. His uncle had swooped the hobbit away to give him gifts. Fili shuttered at what that could mean. It was either very good or very bad. His uncle was hit or miss on his gift giving. One year Fili had received a heinous sweater from his uncle as a birthday gift. It had since been passed around their family and friends as a gag gift for years. Fili locked eyes with his brutish cousin. Stonehelm winked a dark eye at him and continued adjusting his crimson and gold frock coat standing facing the door. The doorman announced Evie and her family, as they stepped through the door Fili felt his stomach drop through the floor. She was wearing a dress in the color of the Iron Hills, specifically the color of Dain’s house. All eyes floated to Evie as she shyly made her way to him. His cousin was obviously not happy about her walking straight towards the blonde prince. As she got closer his eyes were torn away from her crimson dress to the headpiece she wore. That had been his gift. ‘ _ I have not lost the race yet’  _ He thought happily and gave a smug smile to Stonehelm. 

“Thank you for the gifts Prince Fili.” She quietly told him. He took her hand and placed a soft kiss to the back of it. “I love the headpiece and the dress is pretty nice too.” 

He watched angrily as his cousin stepped towards them. “The dress is actually from me, my lady.” 

Evie turned to him surprised. “Oh! Well please mind my manners. Thank you for the dress Lord Stonehelm.”  He puffed out his large chest and took her hand from where it was resting in Fili’s and dropped a similar kiss to the back of it. “We match.” She said looking at his outfit. 

Fili had never wanted to gut his cousin so badly in his entire existence. “That is the entire idea my lady. Let’s get you some ale.” the dark haired cousin put a hand on the girl’s lower back and turned around to smile at his cousin and salute him subtly.

* * *

 

Evie had been so excited to be receiving the gifts from Fili that she hadn’t even thought that the dress may not have actually been from him. After gazing at his outfit she realized that red wasn’t Fili’s color or the color of his family. Deep rich blue was the Durin’s color not the crimson blood red she wore now. As she was led away from Fili she felt a small pang in her heart. The french hood had been from him, the belly button ring was from him. The dress was beautiful, though not from him. ‘ _ This is good. You can’t be with Fili anyway. He broke your heart girl. Get it together, you dropped your guard the other day and it was wrong. Move on. This Stonehelm guy seems nice enough. He is at least pleasing to look at.’  _ She thought as she half laughed at one of his jokes. 

“You look beautiful. More precious than gold.” He told her. 

Gold was still a sore subject for her. After all it was the gold that had torn her relationship apart. ‘ _ Or was it the stone?’  _ She questioned herself while subconsciously seeking out Fili. The dwarf was watching her with thinly veiled jealousy until a heavily bearded lass came up and asked him to dance, now it was her turn to try to hide her jealousy. She took a deep sip of her drink to hide her grimace. 

“May I ask you a question?” She turned towards the dark haired dwarf beside her. 

“Anything for you, my lady.” Stonehelm answered.

She rolled her eyes. “What happened to the arkenstone after the battle?” 

Stonehelm immediately sobered at that. His eyes became hard and he straightened his posture. “It was destroyed. Had its claws in the blood of Durin. Fili had it destroyed. Broken into a million pieces and scattered in the darkest mines and the deepest lakes.” He took a deep drink of his ale then grabbed her hand. “Let’s dance.” He wasn’t asking, he was telling and she did not take kindly to that. But being the polite girl she was she went along with it, but every fiber of her being wanted to punch him in the stomach.

* * *

Fili downed drink after drink while watching his One be twirled around the dance floor by his dickhead cousin. “As much as I ‘ate ye right now, I ‘ave always wanted to beat the shite out of that prick.” Bofur growled beside Fili at the kegs. 

“Aye.” The blonde prince agreed. 

“Go cut in.” Bofur suggested. 

“By your leave.” Fili nodded, finished the rest of his ale and stomped towards them. “May I cut in?” The blonde prince only looked at Evie. He had no interest in what his cousin was going to say. The choice was Evie's. 

“We were just going to grab food.” Stonehelm smugly said. 

“Join us!” The blonde human girl said a little too eagerly. 

Now it was Fili’s turn to be smug. “I would love to.” he offered his arm to the girl and she took his hesitantly. “You truly look lovely, my Evie.” He whispered to her. 

“Thank you, Fili. I like your outfit too.” as they walked towards a table. Fili and Stonehelm helped her into her seat and went to grab food for themselves and her. 

“What the fuck do you think you are doing!?” Fili hissed to his darker cousin. 

“I like her.” Stonehelm shrugged. 

“You do not like her. She is just a challenge for you! That’s all you ever wanted. She isn’t a play thing!” Fili growled. His words had little to no effect on the Iron Hills brat. 

“Remember those days? It wasn’t too long ye were there too! Turns out not only do we have a similar personality we have the same taste in females.” Stonehelm waggled his eyebrows at the prince and piled an entire chicken onto his own plate. 

“That was long ago.” Fili wished he had been less reckless in his youth right about now. 

“I believe we had a celebration of sorts together before the quest, so not that long ago. What were those dams names? They were fun.” Stonehelm licked his lips at the memory. 

“Evie isn’t like them. She isn’t a quick fuck. She is the type of girl you marry and have a family with.” 

His cousin rolled his eyes. “How would ye know?” 

Fili took a deep breath. “She is my One.” 

Stonehelm broke into loud laughter. “No! I heard ye tried to kill her when ye fell to the sickness.” 

Fili sighed and rubbed at his forehead harshly. “I didn’t try to kill her I just followed orders from my king and kept her from running.” He said in a pained whisper. 

“Well. Ye lost yer chance. Step aside. A girl like 'er would look lovely on me list. Such a wealthy, brave lass, with a good title too.” Stonehelm was already picturing her name written on his list of conquests.

Fili shook his head and clenched his jaw. “No. I would consider it if you wanted her for more than a fuck. So no I will not  _ step aside _ . You can’t have her.” As soon as the words were out he regretted them. His cousin loved nothing more than a challenge and that had been a clear invitation.

* * *

 

Fili was the only one to return to the table as Evie watched Stonehelm walk away into the crowd. “Everythin okay?” 

The blonde gave her a tight smile and handed her a plate. “All fine.” They sat quietly eating for a moment. “Evie. How do you feel about Stonehelm?” He asked softly as if afraid to hear the answer. 

“Well I don’t think that is any of your business.” ‘ _ I feel nothing for him! I wish I did! I want to feel something for him. But I don’t’ _ she screamed inside. 

“I know. I know it’s not my business it’s just...He is going to only use you. He is a lecher.” urgently Fili said.

Evie raised an eyebrow at him, her lips turned down in a frown. “Looks like it runs in the family.” She retorted sharply. 

He couldn’t stop his temper “I am no lecher.” He growled. She was about to say something back when a heavy hand fell on Fili’s shoulder. He turned to see Stonehelm and a dam. A very familiar dam. A too familiar dam. “Bruhna.” Fili said curtly. 

“Oh don’t be like that. Didn’t you miss me? Stonehelm said you were just speaking of me.” She sat beside him and rubbed a hand on his shoulder.  “He was just telling me you were speaking of our last...encounter.” The dam gave him a deep wink. 

Evie stood up abruptly, her face stormy “Stonehelm. Walk me home.” She began to walk towards her family halls. Passing her brothers on the way. She waved at them and continued to walk past. All three turned towards him and shook their heads with menacing looks on their faces. 

“Why are you not happy to see me.” Bruhna pouted after Fili removed her hand. 

“We had one night. That was it. I thought we were clear on that.” He growled and stood to follow Evie. 

“We can always have another.” She ran a hand down his side. 

“No. Thank you.” He walked swiftly towards where Stonehelm and Evie had disappeared moments earlier.

* * *

 

Evie had never been so happy to see Hanir in her entire life. “Lady Evie.” the guard bowed deeply to her. 

She smiled widely and pulled her arm out of Stonehelm’s tight grasp. “Goodnight Mister Stonehelm. Hanir can escort me the remainder of the way.” That had been news to the guard, it was clearly evident on his face he was slightly shocked, but he nodded anyway. 

Stonehelm looked annoyed but put a tight smile on his face. “Are ye sure? I would like to walk ye to yer door. Make sure ye get there safely.” He said in a deep voice. 

“That is very kind of you but Hanir here will be enough safety for me. Return to the party. Thank you for walking me this far.” Stonehelm bowed stiffly to her and walked back towards the feast fists clenched. 

“You don’t have to walk me all the way back. I just needed a good excuse to get rid of him.” Hanir chuckled at her words. She realized she liked the sound of his laugh. ‘ _ He is quite handsome.’  _ she thought looking at his long dark hair and meticulously groomed facial hair. He had tanned skin, kind green eyes and white straight teeth. When he smiled he had laugh lines around his mouth that somehow made him look even younger. His whole face lit up at the action. She smiled back at him warmly. 

“It would be an honor to escort you, Lady Evie.” He held out his arm for her and she took it quickly. 

“How old are you?” She blurted before she could stop herself.

He flashed her a wide smile, “Ninety two, my Lady.” 

She was hoping he didn’t ask her age, everyone freaked out when they learned her age. She changed the subject quickly, “Do you have a wife and children?” She looked towards the floor to hide her red cheeks. ‘ _ Good lord girl. Why don’t you just be a little more obvious. Sweet jesus’  _ She mentally face palmed. 

“I have not been so lucky. Are you attached, my lady?” 

Evie wanted to do a happy dance at his words. “Nope. Not even a little.” 

The guard gave her a shy smile and the two were silent all the way back to her rooms. “Goodnight, my lady. Sleep well.” He turned to leave. 

‘ _ Get your courage. You can do this. Just do it!’  _ She leaned forward and kissed him on corner of his mouth. “Thank you for walking me back.” quickly she told him and ducked back into her room before she could do something more stupid.

* * *

 

Fili felt like his heart had been ripped open and stabbed multiple times over. He had caught up to Evie and her guard just in time to see her kiss him. Evie ducked back into her room quickly, while the guard stared after her in wonder, a stupid smile on his face. Fili wanted to cut it off with a dull blade.

The dark haired dwarf turned back to return to his post still smiling and rubbing his mouth, when he caught sight of Fili. “Prince Fili.”  The blonde prince tilted his head down towards the bowing dwarf. “Is there anything I can do for you, your highness?” 

‘ _ Never touch my Mahal damned One again. That is what you could do for me you son of an orc rutting bitch.’  _ Fili growled inwardly. But on the outside he wore a face of indifference. “Nay. I was coming to check on Lady Evie.” the dwarf nodded and returned to his post. Fili turned away from the girls door and walked towards the feast dejectedly. He caught sight of Dwalin at the ale table drinking heavily. “Dwalin.” Fili clapped him on the shoulder and took a seat beside him. 

“Wee Fili.” the large dwarf said in acknowledgment. 

“What can you tell me about Hanir?” 

Dwalin turned fully to the blonde. “Good dwarf. Comes from a long line of warriors. ‘is father was Franir, famous warrior of Moria. Fought alongside ‘im me self a few times.  Why?” 

Fili wished he had never asked. “Just checking up on Evie’s guards.” he tried to say flippantly. 

“Vhetted ‘im me self. He ‘as never been in as much as a bar brawl. Couldn’t join the quest because of ‘is dyin’ adad, I ‘eard.” 

Fili really wished he hadn’t asked now. It felt like his entire world was coming down. He had been able to step in between Stonehelm and Evie because the dwarf was just looking to use her. It didn’t seem as if Hanir would do that. He was an upstanding dwarf, good warrior and loyal. It hurt him that much more knowing that he loved her enough not to step in the way of her being happy with a good dwarf like Hanir. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frencisc Cufel= French hood   
> I imagined Evie's head pieces very similar to Anne Boleyns in The Tudors, except with a long train veil added.  
> http://image.wikifoundry.com/image/1/XCCPMvk5UYskQrLOOVaVFQ117424/GW220H257
> 
> I envisioned her dress close to this:  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/78/6b/11/786b113c75badde0914462999047a33a.jpg
> 
> Can you tell I am obsessed with the fashion designers on The Tudors show yet?
> 
> Thank you all for following this story! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, hallelujah! Damn, I missed being able to write/post.  
> Here is chapter 6 warnings:  
> -NSFW Kili and Tauriel  
> -Gore/Trauma  
> -Language

Kili waited outside of the healing halls waiting for his One to emerge. He had an outing planned for the two of them and he wanted to get on with it. He saw a familiar flash of red hair and jumped out of his hiding spot behind a pillar. “Tauriel!” She didn’t even flinch, she just calmly turned towards him with a small smile on her face. “You heard me, didn’t you?” He asked disappointed. 

“Yes. I heard you when you first walked up not fifteen minutes past.” She laughed at his pout. 

“I will never be able to sneak up on you will I?” he asked. 

“I am afraid not.” He shrugged and reached out for her hand. She pulled away from him slightly causing him to look up at her. “Your people will not like seeing that. Let us wait until we are outside the mountain.” She said quietly and looked towards where a group of dam’s were converging. 

“I don’t give a goblin’s arse what they think.” he grabbed her hand tightly in his own and stared down the dams that were giving shocked looks towards one another. Just to cause more of a stir he brought the elf’s alabaster hand to his lips and planted a warm kiss to it. “How did you know we were going out of the mountain?” the thought came to him belatedly after they had reached the door to  their secret place. 

“Tea with Bilbo and Evie is always filled with gossip.” She admitted. 

“You can’t tell those two anything.” He growled. 

Tauriel only laughed at his annoyed tone. The two climbed the many stairs to their secret door and went into the night air. In the open space there were two large packs, Kili slung one over his shoulder and handed her the other. 

“Are you ready to climb?” He questioned her. She nodded with a large smile on her face. Kili grabbed her hand once more and pulled her to a hidden walkway.

Once they had hiked for a few hours through the snow and the sun had began to set the couple came upon an outcropping that jutted out the side of the mountain by near thirty feet. Kili pulled her towards it and began to set up camp. Tauriel was extremely confused when he began to construct a small cave out of snow. She turned her back to build a fire out of dried wood they had brought with them. When Kili was finished he had made a rounded structure that had a small opening, just big enough for the two to shimmy inside of. Once inside the space was actually quite large and warmer than she had expected. She looked around at the structure in wonder when she looked up he had carved a small vent for her to see the stars. 

“It’s called a snow cave. Fili and I learned to make them while escorting a caravan through the north.” He answered her silent question. He grabbed her hand once more and pulled her from the structure to sit by the fire on fallen logs. 

“Kili. This is amazing. Thank you” She said softly, her face turned up towards the bright stars overhead. 

“I am glad you like it. I know how much you miss the open sky.” He handed her a bowl of food he had heated over the fire and settled beside her. 

The two ate in silence gazing at the beauty before them. Tauriel felt the cold of the night air much more than she had ever in her life. The redheaded elf pulled her dwarven coat tighter around her thin frame and attempted to stave off the shivers erupting through her limbs. She looked over at Kili and saw him attempt to stifle a yawn. 

“Are you tired?” She asked him quietly. 

“A little. Fili and I sparred today. Something has him agitated. It was exhausting.” He chuckled a little sheepishly. 

Tauriel nodded, she had a good idea of what had the blonde prince agitated. Evie had left the party with Thorin III Stonehelm. The largest dwarf Evie had ever seen second to Dwalin. Both dwarves reminded her of large bears or the humans animal’s they called oxen. Tauriel had caught sight of the human girl charging out of the feast with Stonehelm in her wake and Fili fighting with a dam on the other side of the room. It didn’t take much intelligence to guess what had occurred. 

“Would you like to go lay down? I set up the bedrolls earlier.” Kili told her nervously. 

“Yes.”  She answered a little too eager to get out of the cold. She had lost feeling in her fingers not long ago, but her toes had been a lost cause. They had gone numb from the cold hours ago. 

Kili stood and packed away their bowls and snuffed out the fire. He gestured for Tauriel to enter first, she crawled in without an ounce of hesitation. Kili pulled a stone of snow over the entrance to camouflage it and keep the heat in before crawling onto the sleeping platform he had created for the two. He had first set down a wax dipped woven hemp tenting cloth, large enough to cover the entire sleeping platform before setting their bedrolls down and multiple furs on top. Being the gentledwarf he was he put their bedding an appropriate distance apart. Tauriel inwardly cursed, she needed his body heat, badly. She climbed into her bedroll and felt no warmer than she had outside of it.   

“ _ Amrâlimê.  _ Are you alright?” Kili asked laying a hand on her shoulder. 

“I’m very cold.” She whispered, slightly ashamed. This had never been an issue for her before, it made her feel weak. 

“Oh, uh. Do you want to share a bedroll? Dwarves do it all the time to keep warm on the road.” He told her. 

In way of answer she climbed out of her bedroll and moved into the spot he had opened up for her. She dragged over her bedroll and furs and pulled it all on top of them. It was warmer but not by much with all the layers between them. Her teeth began to chatter after a few minutes of awkwardly laying beside one another staring at the snow ceiling of their cave. Kili grabbed her hand after a moment. 

“ _ Amrâlimê.  _ You are freezing! We need to warm you up.” She could only nod, her words would be too mottled if she tried to speak around her teeth chattering. The dark haired dwarf began pealing at his many layers of clothing until he was in naught but his undershorts and socks. 

“What are you doing, Kili?” Tauriel asked slightly alarmed. 

“The best way to get warm is skin to skin. I am warmer than a forge, it will heat you up quicker”. He explained awkwardly. 

Tauriel quickly began to shed her layers as well, much too cold to be self conscious. When she was down to her underclothes she pressed herself up against him and sighed embarrassingly loud. He wrapped his arms around her enveloping her in his unfathomable warmth. Tauriel moved her ice cold hands towards his back and pressed her fingertips into his skin.

“Gahhh! Cold!” Kili shrieked loudly. 

It was a very high pitched noise he made causing them both to break down into fits of laughter. She could feel every muscle in his body straining to stay still and not jump away from her cold touch. She moved her frozen toes up to his hairy shins and relaxed into his heat. 

“You know I have never met an elf that was cold. Even in temperatures that dwarves are cold in the elves are normally fine. Why is that?” Kili asked after a few minutes of silence. 

Tauriel stiffened in his arms, she was not sure if ready to tell him what she had done. She was already basically bare physically might as well bare her heart as well?

“Their immortality protects them from the temperatures.” She answered him softly. 

“Their immortality…” Kili whispered in thought. Tauriel could practically hear when the switch in his mind had been flipped. “Tauriel...Are you no longer immortal?” 

She debated lying. But she knew she could never get away with it. Elves were not known for their ability to deceive, apart from Thranduil. “I am mortal.” She confirmed.

Kili inhaled sharply and pulled back from her to look into her green eyes. “How?” 

“I lost it.” She answered without looking in his eyes. 

“How does one lose it?” Kili asked confused. 

“It is a choice you make to lose it. I chose to give mine away to heal another.” She whispered. 

Kili was shocked. “Me? You gave up your immortality to save me?” he said in wonder. 

“Yes. I would do it again.” Tauriel told him.

“Why? I am just a dwarf.” 

It was Tauriel’s turn to pull away from Kili and look deep into his eyes.  “ _ Gin melin (I love you)” _

“I don’t know what that means…” Kili smiled widely replaying her words from that day on the banks of a burning Laketown.

“I think you do.” She said with a smile of her own. 

Kili crashed his lips into hers. “I love you.” He said against her lips.

“As I love you” She said smiling around his kisses.

Their lips met with fervor, soon their tongues joined as well, dancing with one another in pleasurable ways. These kisses were far more passionate than any they had shared previously. Senses were heightened by the lack of clothing and the knowledge that they truly were completely alone. Kili’s thick calloused hands felt wonderful against her sensitive skin. Tauriel had never felt this need before. It was a bright fire deep within threatening to consume her if not fed. She reached behind her and released her chest bindings allowing her breasts to be freed from the suffocating fabric. Kili made a high keening sound and tentatively reach out to cup one of them. He gazed into her eyes first as if asking for permission. She smiled at him warmly and nodded. The two moaned at the contact of their skin. Her dark pink tips greedily accepted Kili’s touch. She arched her back in pleasure, further pushing herself into him. She could feel his thick sex pushing into her thigh. The redhead captured his lips once again as she allowed her hand to trail down the length of his body. When she reached the edge of his undershorts she trailed two fingers against the coarse hair peaking out of the top. It was a thrill to be feel the hair of his stomach against her smooth skin. Tauriel dipped the tip of her fingers into the waist of his last remaining article of clothing and was rewarded with a sharp inhaling of breath from Kili. She smiled wickedly against his lips and dipped her hand lower brushing against the hair and skin at the base of his erection. 

“ _ Amrâlimê”  _ her dark haired archer whispered huskily. 

The sound send a lightening bolt of pleasure between her legs. He rolled them over so she was on her back and him draped slightly on top of her. His rock hard member pushed into her thigh one more demanding attention while his hands roamed her body. Kili began moving heated kisses down her neck, when he reached her pink tips he sucked one of the buds into his hot mouth. A burst of pleasure soared through the red headed elf. She had never experienced something like this before. She yanked at her dwarfs tresses as he teased and sucked on her chest. When he reached a hand up to her other breast she began to wiggle, seeking any sort of friction she could. Kili answered her bodies question by bringing a hand down to the juncture of her thighs. He rubbed at her clothes center making her moan loudly, but she needed more. She grabbed his hand and slipped it into her underclothes, it was an extremely bold action for one so sexually deprived as she. Kili let out a loud growl and slipped his fingers through her wet slit. In all her six hundred years nothing had felt this good. Her own fingers could never compare to the glorious way Kili’s thick digits felt against her velvet flesh. When he inserted one finger inside her she cried out in surprise. She couldn’t contain the moans she was making, they flowed out of her freely and without permission. Kili pulled her underclothes off of her slender legs leaving the elf completely bare before her beloved dwarf. 

Kili felt like he might just climax in his undershorts, the moans his One was making was enough to have him rushing to get inside her. Her underwear were thrown haphazardly on the pile of bedfing. Kili marveled at the tight fit his finger was experience within Tauriels heat. He moved his finger in and out of her consumed in the way she gripped him. The dark haired archer added a second finger receiving a sharp inhale of breath from the red headed female. He look up into her eyes and saw only a faint hint of pain in her normally well calculated gaze. Kili lowered his mouth to the top of her slit and began to work his magic. He flicked at her clit with the tip of his clever pink tongue and listened to the loud moans his lover was releasing. When he sucked the hardened pearl into his mouth she shouted loudly and buried her long slender fingers into his hair making him smirk against her sex

“Kili. Please!” She breathed. 

“Please what, amralime?” He stopped licking at her to make sure he wasn't hurting her. All he saw on her fragile features was lust, need and want. “What do you want Tauriel?” He asked her softly and moved his tongue back between her legs while keeping eye contact with her. She threw her head back on the furs and groaned. His eyes caught the sweet beads that were beginning to form between her delectable breasts. Thought smaller than dams, Tauriel's chest was much more appealing to Kili. 

“I just want you.” She said softly as she raised her head. Kili choked on his own tongue at her words. When he had planned this trip he had planned on kissing, cuddling and maybe if he was lucky a little touching but this...this was more than he could ever imagine. As if he moved at the speed of light his underclothes for thrown next to hers and he was between her bent legs, the head of his cock teasing her taut pearl. 

“Are you sure Tauriel? We do not need to. We can wait.” He said worriedly. 

“I am sure  _ meleth nin _ . You are what I will always want. I have waited long enough for you.” She answered and pulled the back of his neck down so she could kiss him from where she was balanced on an elbow. 

“Have you...you know… Done this before?” He asked against her lips.

“No. And you?” She could feel his nervous energy coming off in strong waves.

“Aye. A few times.” Answered Kili. Sex to dwarves was not taboo as it was in most cultures. The young dwarf had engaged in pleasure of the flesh a hand full of times. No where near the amount of his over sexed brother. Kili thanked his stars for that. 

“Does that bother you?” He asked her softly as he nipped at her plump bottom lip. 

“No. From what I understand, your culture does not consider pleasures of the flesh to be monogamous, until you are wed”. Kili nodded and pushed his tongue into her mouth once more. Ready to answer the call of his demanding member. 

“I am ready Kili”  she gave him a deep kiss as he pushed into her pink folds.

There was the slightest bit of discomfort but not what she had expected. She could feel her skin stretching around his thick sex. He was bigger than elves. When she had bathed along side her fellow warriors they had always looked slender. Their penises bore a strong resemblance to their stature, tall and thin. Kili was still long but thick. Oh so thick. She felt him tear through her maidenhead and only winced slightly at the pain. When the dark haired dwarf was buried within her completely he groaned loudly. It felt amazing to be one with her. He could practically feel their souls becoming one, their energies morphing into a stronger being than both of they. He kissed her passionately and pulled out of her slowly only to push back in. He did this a few times before beginning to work his hands as well. He rubbed at her pearl as he drove into her. Her mewls of delight were so much more arousing than he ever thought possible. Although dwarves were built for stamina they had never been within an elf like this. She was so tight around him it almost hurt. Her ankles crossed over the small of his back pushing him deeper within her with her long legs. He could tell she was getting close by the fluttering of her inner walls. He rubbed quick circles on her clit while moving faster within her until finally she cried out his name softly and convulsed around his member so hard it milked him into completion. 

Kili rolled over to lay beside his love and rubbed his hands over her arms. “Still cold?” He asked with a smirk. The beads of sweat gracing her alabaster skin were evidence of her warmth. 

“I may never be cold again” she sighed happily as she tucked herself into his solid arms and chest.

“I love you.” He whispered into her hair. 

“Mmhmm. I love you too. That was wonderful” the redhead marveled. It felt strange for her to be feeling so many emotions. She was a warrior of six hundred years and yet this dwarf had made her feel like an adolescent in her mere hundred and fifties. 

“Did you feel it? The energy?” Kili asked her as he ran a hand through her firey locks. 

“Yes it is know as the  _ joining  _ or  _ the intertwining of spirits _  among my people _.”  _ Tauriel said sleepily as she pressed kisses to Kili's dark haired chest. 

“ _ Amralime.  _ My One. Will you be my wife? I would like to make you mine. I know we have not known one another long but I feel as if my soul has known yours since the beginning of time.” 

She pulled back and looked at his nervous eyes. A wide smile spreading across her face. “Yes.  _ Meleth nin _ it would be an honor to be your wife". 

* * *

 

Evie sat back and watched as Fili danced around the sparring ring, twin swords catching the light like mirrors. His opponent, a Captain by the name of Erikk, was doing his best to block the oncoming blows. The dwarf was clearly out of his depth fighting against two equally skilled dwarven swords. Evie’s attention was torn away from the rippling muscles of the blonde Prince, it was a blessing for her heart and her swiftly dampening panties. She pressed her back tighter against the stonewall. The blonde human knew she had PTSD, she exhibited all the signs, hypervigilance, anxiety, insomnia, nightmares and flashbacks. Evie would keep her back to a solid surface at all times if possible. Never leaving her back unprotected, her eyes would flick constantly around the room looking for danger or threat. It was how life was, she accepted it. Everyday she was getting better  _ ‘am I getting better or just becoming a better actress? Have I fooled myself into thinking I am healing?’  _ So many questions ran through her mind. Evie glanced at her new companion against the wall and wanted to roll her eyes when she saw the cocky grin of Stonehelm. “Mornin Mister Stonehelm.” She said politely and turned her head back to where Fili was approaching having won his session. “Lady Evie. A pleasure as always. I see ye are trainin’ today. Lovely...attire.” 

Evie attempted not to grimace as he eyed her short leather bustier armor and trousers. Her weight was mostly back meaning she filled out the soft leather trousers much better than the first night he saw her. She was still thin but more muscular and lean. She trained three hours a day to fill her mind. It helped her get rid of her feelings of helplessness and guilt. “Thank you.” 

His eyes lingered too long on her belly button ring for her comfort. “I will ‘ave to make ye one of those with the deep rubies of the Iron Hills.” 

She was about to decline when Fili came up beside her and glared hard at Stonehelm. 

“She prefers diamonds.” He practically growled.

Fili placed a hand on her hip possessively making Evie simultaneously want to slap him and hump him. ‘ _ Good lord! Get it together!!! _ ’  She screamed internally. 

“Hm we will see.” Stonehelm winked at the girl and narrowed his eyes at his shorter blonde cousin.

Evie stepped away from Fili. His hand was too warm, too inviting for her. If she continued to let him touch her she would do something stupid, like let him back in her heart or pants. The blonde looked on as a few dams stared dreamily at Fili. One she recognized from the feast the other night. ‘ _ Oh there it is. No more sexual tension’  _ she felt her addiction for her former lover ebb as her anger set in. 

“Ah. Yer loyal fans. Which one will ye take home to relieve yer tense muscles?” Stonehelm asked with a smirk knowing exactly what Evie had seen. Evie tightened her fists angrily waiting for the blonde princes reply.  

“None” he growled back at his cousin.

“None? Ye used to take home one sometimes two after training if I remember right. How many dams ‘ave ye impaled on yer royal sword?” Stonehelm asked trying to appear oblivious to the fuming girl beside him. Fili turned a color of purple Evie had never seen on the dwarf. 

“That is none of your business.” Fili growled. 

“What was it last? When ye was in the Iron Hills before the quest ye was up to two hundred I believe or was it two fifty?” Mused the giant dwarf.

* * *

 

Evie stomped away from the two feeling dirtier than she had in weeks. She stomped into the ring and was met with a red headed dwarf. The dwarf looked cocky and over confident. Evie was angry, her rage taking control of her body as she twirled around him, one hand filled the a dagger the other a light elven sword. She could feel every lesson Dwalin ever taught her flowing through her limbs, her muscle memory taking over. When she had rid the dwarf of his sword, he stared at her in disbelief the crowd around the ring quieted. When she threw her weapons to the side as well everyone stared confused. All she could feel was anger, hatred and the need to punch something. She dodged the dwarfs first charge and tripped him with her foot. He sprawled out on the ground trying to catch his breath. When he came up swinging she dodged his punches. She grabbed his arm and yanked it behind him while delivering punch after punch to his ribs. It wasn't until her knee connected with his gut that he actually felt her blows severly. As he clutched his stomach she went after his face. Two hits with her right fist then a left hook to finish it. He laid on the ground panting for a yield. She granted it and turned her back to grab her weapons. In the next moment It felt as if a truck had hit her from behind. Her face was pushed into the sand as a heavy weight reigned on top of her she was stunned for a moment until she was rolled over then the scene before her changed.

_ The fires of the Orc camp lit with spikes of human remains roasting over the flames. She was being held down as they chopped and yanked at her hair. Her hands reached out and clawed at anything she could find purchase on all the while screaming like a crazed woman. She **was** a crazed woman, hoping and fighting for survival. She brought her hands up to the orcs flesh and dug her nails deeply into his face. Blood coated her hands as she dug deeper. Her hands were grasped above her head and a face, a horrible deformed face fouler than her worst nightmares could drum up was pressed close to hers. She pulled her head back as far as she could and slammed it forward, her forehead now smeared with the victory blood of her enemy's nose.  _

“EVIE! Love! Evie!?” She realized the weight was no longer on top of her. She was being sat up by someone. The blonde looked down at her hands and saw blood and skin under her nails. When she looked up all she saw was comforting blue eyes, blue like the clearest lakes but with so much worry. Evie blinked harshly and the scene before her swarmed her previously clouded mind. 

The Iron Hills soldier was holding a damp rag to his face covered in blood from scratch marks running down his face. Along with the blood pouring out of his nose he looked like a horror movie. Stonehelm was watching her with a raised eyebrow obviously very surprised. Some in the crowd were glaring at her, other stared at her in shock. 

“Evie. He attacked you unfairly. It is not your fault. That was a clear yield you had. He cheated. He deserved it fucking orc rutting bastard.” Fili growled loudly. 

Evie shook her head and stood on shaky legs staring down at her bloodied hands. “No...I-I-I I need to go” she mumbled and sprinted from the room. She raced down the halls looking behind her every few steps for followers. She ran down into the markets becoming utterly lost. She began to slow when she realized just how lost she had become. Evie sat down against a wall and began to cry. Her exhaustion and fear catching up with her. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks and blurred her vision.

* * *

 

“Human cunt ruined my face!” The redheaded opponent growled into his blood soaked rag. 

Fili knocked the dwarf to the ground and brought a dagger to his throat. “You EVER speak of her that way again and I will make sure you never breath under this mountain again.” Fili growled and slammed the dwarf’s head into the ground harshly. “You attacked her unfairly. I should throw your fucking arse into the cells. You assaulted Lady Evie, Member of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, Sister of the Lord Bifur, Lord Bofur and Lord Bombur.” the dwarf under Fili’s clutches gulped loudly. “I sincerely hope for your sake they never hear of what you have done. They will have your bald head on a spike.” Fili growled and stood. 

He stalked out of the room to look for the blonde girl. He heard the room burst into life as he left it. Gossip flying left and right about Evie. It made him angrier than he would like to admit. 

“Wha’ was tha’?” Stonehelm stepped out of the room after his blonde haired cousin. Fili couldn’t contain his rage any longer, He balled up a fist and flung it at his cousins chisled face. 

“The fuck, Fili!?” Stonehelm growled wiping the blood from his nose. 

“Why are you purposely sabotaging my relationship with Evie?” Fili growled staring down his bloodied taller cousin.

The darkhaired dwarf only smirked. “Noticed tha’ did ye?” Fili growled and stepped closer to his cousin ready to hit him again. “She has no love for me. I can see it in her eyes. If I can’t ‘ave ‘er neither can ye.” He said petulantly. 

“She is my ONE! The Maker has written in as my fate to have her! You would do this to your own kin!?” Fili growled. 

“Aye. It is jus’ a woman, Fili. There is always another. Never bought the ONE shite. Plus it’s fun to watch ‘er turn ye down. She is sexy when she is angry.” Stonehelm licked his lips at the thought. 

Fili shoved his roughly away “Stay away from her. Stay away from me! I don’t want to hurt you Stonehelm. But if you come between me and my One again, I will.” Fili growled and went stomping towards where he thought Evie had fled. 


	7. Chapter 7

Evie heard the sound of a familiar boot tread invading the large hallway she was crying in. The boots stepped closer to her slowly and with great caution. 

“Evie? Lass?” She turned her head away from the blonde dwarf headed towards her. She continued to cry into her shoulder as he crouched beside her.

“Love. Lets get you somewhere private.” Fili said and brushed a strand of wild short hair from her forehead. 

She only nodded her head in acceptance. Fili pulled her to her feet and the two began to walk towards the Royal halls. Evie still crying and Fili half carrying the girl. By the time they reached the Royal Halls the human girl had shut down. She was no longer crying but she was lost in her own mind. Fili had tried to speak to her with no answer for several minutes. When they reached her family door she shook her head harshly. 

“Your room. I don’t want my brothers to see me like this.” She whispered. 

“Okay lass.” He answered and led her down the many hallways to his rooms. 

He prayed his brother was not back from his “outing”. The blonde prince breathed a sigh of relief when he heard no sound as he opened the doors to his sitting room.  The girl stumbled to his couch and sat down in a daze. He pulled the kettle over the fire and sat across from her. 

“Evie. Love. What do you need?” He was worried about her.

She continued to stare into the flames of the large stone fireplace as she answered “Hold me?” 

He nodded and stripped off his various weapons and large coat before coming to sit beside her. The blonde prince lifted her up easily and settled her into his lap. He wrapped his large muscled arms around her thin frame and held her close. She curled into a small ball and began to sob again while he pressed soft kisses into her wild blonde hair. When he began to sing her a soft lullaby she calmed and relaxed into his arms. 

“I thought I was back in the orc camp” She whispered after a few minutes of silence.

“What do you mean lass?” His blonde eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

“When he tackled me...I-I thought I was back in the orc camp. It felt so real. Like I was watchin them butcher Beth all over again.” She said with tears streaking down her cheeks. 

Fili wiped the tears away with his thumb and put his hands on either side of her face, “You have battle heart.” He told her. “It is common here. You have visions from your time captive, others have visions from battles won or lost. I have dreams of the battle, of losing Kili, of losing you. I wake up sweating or screaming.” Fili rubbed her back softly as he told her his tale. He had never told another living sole of his battle heart. As much as it was common among his people it was not something many spoke of openly. 

“How do I make it stop?” Evie asked him sorrowfully. 

“It never goes away but it gets better.” He gave her a half smile. 

“How?” 

“I have heard speaking of it helps. Music helps me, listening to, singing or playing the fiddle. Sparring helps. Exercising my body and mind.” He threw out the ideas for her. 

“Speaking of it. I don’t know if I could.” She whispered and closed her eyes tightly. 

“You don’t have to Evie. But if you ever want to I would be here for you.” Fili told her sincerely.

“You would?” She felt her heart ache. She knew he was being honest. He wanted to help her and be there for her. 

“I would. Whatever you ask of me I will give.” He answered knowing if she asked he would give his own life for her. 

“Okay. Can we go lay down?” She surprised herself with the request but it was getting hard to keep her head lifted. She was so tired. 

“Aye.” Fili’s heart was beating out of his chest at her request. He picked her up and moved her towards his bedroom. 

The room was decorated with deep Durin blue and silver. His large four post bed had dark blue drapes with silver trim pulled back to reveal a matching bedspread with plump pillows. Hanging from the ceiling was an impressive silver and crystal chandelier with large lit candles. He had a tapestry of a large lion hanging above the fireplace in his room. There was a desk overflowing with papers and books in the far corner and a large medallion rug in the center of the room. 

Fili set the girl down onto his velvet bedspread and watched her kick off her boots before shimmying under the covers. Fili did the same and relaxed with her underneath. He left a distance between them even though it killed him. He did not want to push her too far. He was already grateful just to have her speaking with him, let alone allowing him to comfort her. 

“So it all started when a large orc dragged me off the battlefield by the hair. I had just killed that big ass orc that tried to kill Kili and was running to find my brothers. He hit me in the head with his club and then tore me from the battlefield…” Evie told the blonde prince everything about her time with the orcs. Stopping here and there to cry and wipe the tears from her eyes. Fili tried to hide his tears but couldn’t. By the time the girl had finished telling him about her time with the orcs many hours had gone by. He had dried tears in on his face, mustache and beard. They made his skin feel tight and uncomfortable. Evie surprised the prince by pulling herself into his arms and holding onto him tightly. The human girl fell asleep within minutes, exhausted and emotionally drained. Fili reveled in the feeling of his One in his arms again but he could not stop the guilt from wracking his body. He wished he could track down the orcs that had did this to her and torture them himself. The girl’s tale would be causing him nightmares for many years to come, he was sure of it. He hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep until he heard the kettle in the next room whistling loudly. He dreadfully crawled out of his warm bed and padded into the next room to pull it off the fire.

* * *

 

Evie woke up to the immediate loss of warmth. She tried to roll towards the warmth but it was gone. She opened her eyes and had a slight panic over where she was until she remembered the many hours before. Her cheeks colored in embarrassment in having been so needy with the prince. A piece of her heart ached to be with him, to live and love in this bed along side him. She wanted his warm calloused hands upon her body, holding her close. She shook her head and wanted to slap herself for the thoughts. Evie looked around the opulent room with surprise. This wasn’t the Fili she knew at all. ‘ _ Did I ever know the real Fili?’  _ She wondered. When she smelled the pillow beside her she felt the ache in her chest begin to throb. It smelled like leather, pine and masculinity. It was the scents she would forever associate with Fili. 

“You’re awake.” Her eyes snapped up to where Fili had spoken to her. Not only was her chest now throbbing but her womanhood was painfully reminding her of the pull the blonde had on her sexual organs. 

“Uh yeah. I’m sorry. I am just gonna get out of your hair.” She told him and started to pull the covers back. 

“No! Please don’t” He begged. 

She chastised herself for the way his words made her heart soar. He quickly walked back to the bed and sat beside her. There was an awkward air around the two of them. 

“Your bedroom is...nice”. She told him looking around at the finery. 

“I hate it.” He told her honeslty with a small chuckle. 

“You hate it? Why?” She was not expecting that answer. 

“I miss my home in the Blue Mountains. It was simpler there. Not as many gems and jewels. Not very much precious metal. Just wood, what we as a people wove ourselves, crude structures and furs. This is too much. I know that sounds daft for a prince to say. But it is how I feel.” He told her looking off into space as if seeing his former home.

‘ _ Maybe I did know him.’  _ she amended her earlier thought. “I understand. My room is a little over the top too. I miss my old quilt my nana made me when I was little. I miss the stuffed animals Emmett used to buy me every birthday. Heaven knows I miss my ipod and speakers.” She said thinking of the contents of her old room. 

“Stuffed animals?” Fili looked at her confused. 

“Yeah. Every seen a little girls doll?” She was surprised when he shook his head. “Ill have to have Bo or B make some for their shop. I had a stuffed bear, a little one, and a bunny. I had the cutest little llama that Emmett got me for my tenth birthday. It was the cutest little thing you ever did see.” she smiled at the memory.

Her attention was diverted by a pair of soft lips against her own. She melted into the kiss, her eyes fluttering shut at the motion. A pair of strong hands wove into her six inch length hair and kept her close lightly. Evie had missed this, she forgot how wonderful the blonde princes kisses were. It felt so good, too good. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, when his danced along with her’s blood flooded to her groin. Her need growing stronger. Her mind flashed to the last time they had kissed this passionately. 

_ She wrapped her legs around his hips and moaned loudly. He began to thrust into her at a punishing rhythm. He moved a mouth to her nipple and began to suck as he rolled a finger over her pearl and thrust into her. She came within seconds, him following shortly after.  _ The last time her and Fili had kissed was the last time they had made love. She pulled away from him sharply when a second memory flooded her aroused mind. 

_ What was it last? When ye was in the Iron Hills before the quest ye was up to two hundred I believe or was it two fifty?  _ Stonehelm’s words pelted around her mind like a pinball. She jumped out of the prince’s bed and began to pull on her boots leaving a very confused Fili sitting on his bed trying to hide his erection. 

“Evie. what’s the matter?” He moved from the bed to stand in front of her. 

_ “ _ This! This is the matter” She said pointing between the two of them. 

_ “ _ What?” Fili was truly confused. He had just been living out his fantasy and then it was abruptly ended. 

_ “ _ Me and you Fili. It is not going to happen!” She explained while lacing her boots. 

_ “ _ Why not? I thought we were getting along.” He sounded so heart broken. 

_ “ _ Fili. We had our chance. It is gone. We can not make this work.” She felt her resolve fading as she looked at his anguished face.

“Why not, Evie?! I love you and I know you have feelings for me!” He argued.

_ “ _ Fili. How many dams have you slept with?” the question obviously confused and shamed him. 

“I am going to kill Stonehelm.” He growled under his breath. 

“How many Fili?” She asked him again, more firmly this time.

“Two hundred and sixty.” He told her quietly.

_ “ _ This is something you should have told me before we slept together! I could have caught something Fili!” She yelled and marched out towards his front door. 

“Caught what?! What do you mean?” He followed her closely not wanting to let her go. 

“A disease Fili! We didn’t use protection. I could have gotten the clap or somethin, hell or even worse, pregnant!” Evie yelled. 

“Pregnancy is no horrible thing Evie. It is wonderful. Nothing would make me happier than you having my child.” He was confused at her anger and the words she was using. He didn’t understand her. 

“Jesus, Fili! Two hundred and sixty. How many females did you say the same things too!? Good lord. I’m an idiot. This can’t happen again. Ever.” She said as she paced the marble floor. 

“Evie. I have never said the same things to them as to you. I never loved any of them! I only love you. I have been honest with you. I promised you that!” He began to shout back no longer able to reign in his temper. 

“You also promised to protect me and take care of me and marry me! Then you helped someone try to kill me! So I’m sorry if I don’t believe you!” She yelled back. 

“Mahal Evie! What do you want from me!? I will apologize for the rest of my life! I will atone for what I have done to you in any way I can! I will give you everything I own. I just want you! I want a life with you! Please! I love you so much my heart feels like it lights on fire every time you are near. I miss you when you are gone! I dream of you at night and even when I am awake. Just tell me what you want me to do to fix this! I'll do it! ” Fili screamed.

The doors were thrown open at that minute stopping whatever Evie’s reply was going to be. 

“Fili! Where is your Mahal damned brother!?” Dis growled loudly. 

“Amad! I am in the middle of something right now!” Fili said between clenched teeth without looking her way. 

“You will stop whatever you are in the middle of to tell me where your brother is!” She barked and grabbed his large ear. 

“Amad! Fucking hell!” He attempted to slap away his mother’s hands. 

The Princess of Erebor slapped the back of her sons head with so much force it made Evie cringe painfully. 

“Language!” Dis barked. 

“Princess Dis, Kili is on an outing with Tauriel.” Evie said loudly. 

Dis immediately released her blonde haired son and took a menacing step closer to the human girl. “What did you just say?” 

“He is out with Tauriel. Camping I think.” Evie refused to be intimidated by the black haired dam as she crowded Evie’s personal space. 

“No. You lie. Kili promised me he would not pursue courting her until we had spoken of it as a family.” 

Fili broke out into chortles “Did you just hear yourself Amad? Kili first of all listening to you? And then promising not to pursue something he desperately wants because you want to “speak of it” as a family. It is laughable.”  

Dis turned swiftly and boxed her sons ears lightening fast. Fili groaned loudly causing Evie to smirk at his pain. “Where are they!?” She barked at the two blondes. Neither would answer. 

“Human?” She looked pointedly at Evie. 

“My name is Evie!” The blonde girl cried out in frustration. 

“EVIE, where is my son!?” Dis growled. Fili stepped between the two angry women, he wasn’t sure who he was more worried about, his love or his mother. 

“Amad, she told you. He is camping with Tauriel.” Fili said calmly trying to defuse the situation. 

“Where!? I am sending the guards after them. That elf witch is up to no good with my baby!” Dis said frantically. 

“Oh pa-lease! He is an adult and she is no witch. Just accept they love each other.” sassed the human girl she forgot all about the princess' rank and status in this mountain. All she saw was a woman insulting her friend. Her southern temper had flared.

“What would you know of love, child?” Fili saw the fight leave the human girl behind him, in the form of a large sigh. 

“You’re right. I don’t know what love is. Every guy that says he loves me seems to be lying. Have nice day, Prince, Princess.” Evie said in a defeated voice.

“Evie! Wait!” Fili attempted to grab her arm but she shook him off easily and left the room. 

“Thank you mother! You just ruined my chance to talk things out with my One! Why can’t you just let Kili and I breathe!? We are grown! Let us live our lives! Let Kili live his life without you always smothering him!” Fili yelled at his mother. 

Dis stepped back at her sons ire truly stunned. “She is an elf, Fili. It is a mistake, you are both making a mistake!” 

“She is his One! She saved his life! More than once! Stop your hatred for her. It will only continue to push Kili from you. Even if we are both making a mistake let us make it! It is our own to make!” His fists were clenched so tightly his knuckles were a ghostly white.

“I am still sending guards to find him. Who knows what she could do to him when they are alone!” She stumbled back when her son got close to her face, his own contorting into pure rage. 

“The worst she will do is fuck him, which I can promise you he would enjoy immensely. But go ahead mother. Send a troop of guards, you will lose him forever, I no longer care.” He growled.  “Uncle has his pride, you have your hatred for other races. Both are your downfalls.” Fili said sadly as he strode out of the room looking for Evie leaving a weeping mother behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter talks a little about Evie and Fili's PTSD.  
> Everyone's PTSD is different. I modeled both of theirs after my husbands experience with PTSD.  
> He went to Fallujah in the early 2000's at barely 18 and came home with PTSD after completing his first tour.  
> He experiences extreme anxiety which can trigger flashbacks or panic attacks in certain situations (I correlated that to Evie's experience in the training room from last chapter).  
> Like I said, everyones PTSD manifests in different forms or is caused by different incidences, Evie/Fili's experiences I modeled closely after my husbands personal experiences.  
> If you or someone you love has PTSD I highly recommend speaking to someone, possibly a professional, as it can save lives, help that person control their PTSD and live a relatively normal life if they are not already doing so.  
> We have come up on the anniversary of a good friends death because of untreated PTSD and it starts to weigh on my mind around this time.  
> Thanks for reading my little public service announcement and this story.  
> <3


	8. Chapter 8

Evie marched towards her family halls and found a very worried Hanir pacing in front of her door. “Lady Evie!” he cried and ran towards her when he caught sight of her blonde hair. 

“Hanir? What is the matter?” A million thoughts ran through her head, worries for her family bubbled up frantically.

“I heard of what happened at training and then you disappeared for hours. I was worried for you when you didn’t come back from training.” the words flowed out of him before he could stop them. 

“Oh. Do my brothers know…?” 

“Aye. They sent guards out looking for you, but none could find you.” He told her as he rubbed his large hands up and down her arms. The girl was surprised by how nice it felt. 

“Okay. I should go tell them I am okay.” 

The dark haired dwarf guard nodded and gave her a shy smile. “That would be best.” 

Evie walked towards her front door and was about to open it when she turned back swiftly. 

“Hanir. Would you like to go on a date?” she sped through the question, worried about his answer. She liked the dwarf, he was handsome, kind and not a certain blonde haired dwarf prince so she went for it. 

“Date?” He was confused by her words. 

“Uh. An outing? Walkabout? Spend some time together. Just you and me?” She stumbled through the explanation. 

“Truly?” A large smile spread across his handsomely rugged face. 

“Yeah. You don’t have to say yes. I just, I think it would fun.” 

“Aye! I would love to. I will pick you up tomorrow afternoon after my shift?” He looked so excited she began to giggle. 

“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Evie turned and shut the door leaning against it tiredly.

* * *

 

“This is necessary you stupid girl. Just focus on Hanir. He is nice. He is handsome. He will treat you well. Get it together!” She said quietly to herself after thoughts of Fili danced through her mind.

“I like tha’ idea. Hanir is a good dwarf.” Bombur’s voice spoke from beside her causing the girl to squeal loudly in fear.

“Oh. lassie. Did I give ye a fright?” He placed a warm hand on her shoulder and looked at her in concern. 

“Yes. I didnt hear you walk up. Phew. Well I assume y'all heard about today.” She slumped into the comforting embrace of her favorite wing backed chair in the sitting room, waiting for her brother’s answer. 

“Aye. we will talk more of it later. Bilbo is waiting for ye in yer room with a fresh pot of tea.” He patted her cheek softly and walked into the other room where she heard her two other brothers asking him questions loudly.

* * *

 

“Bilbo?” Evie asked when she stepped into her room. 

The little hobbit was standing in front of the fire arms clasped behind his back and staring into the flames. She could see him fiddling with something in his pocket, she knew exactly what that "something" was. 

“Evie! How are you, dear?” He fluttered over to her and waved his hands about as if examining her. The action made her chuckle. 

“I’m okay. To what do I owe this lovely visit?” She began to shed her dirty training clothing in front of the hobbit not caring whether he saw her or not. She was too tired to care and it was not like he found her sexually attractive, his tastes certainly did not include the likes of her. He was turned around when she was finally dressed in a loose dress. 

He spoke to the wall not wanting to turn around.  “You missed our tea time! I was worried. Then there was all the gossip flying around the inner gardens about the human girl that attacked one of the council members sons! There is only one human under this mountain that I know of. Yavanna knows I came running here as fast as my furry feet would carry me, but you were still not back so I decided to wait. Where were you!? Are you okay? I know they said that you attacked him without provocation, but we all know that is not true. You are a gentle person at heart. I know you wouldn’t attack anyone. I was with Thorin when we got the news and he was even surprised. You know nothing surprises that tatter head. Oh dear. I am rambling.” He huffed a breath and collapsed beside her on the cushioned chaise she was perched on. 

“Take a deep breath. Bilbo.” She patted his knee and stood to get some tea and biscuits.  “How pissed was Thorin?” 

Bilbo shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Not at all. He was saying he would have to meet with you if they were filing an official complaint but he didn’t see that happening.” Bilbo gratefully accepted the tea and biscuits she offered him while he spoke.

“Well that is good news. Gossip travels fast here.” She sighed. 

“Almost as quickly as the Shire, I’m afraid.” He relaxed into his teacup and watched the girl carefully. She was silently stirring her tea far more than necessary and staring woefully into it. 

“What is the matter?”

“What? I am fine. I am just fine. Everything is fine.” She knew she had used the word fine too much to fool the hobbit and wanted to slap her forehead for the slip up. 

“Too may “fines” my dear. What is it?” Bilbo raised a curious eyebrow at her. 

“Ugh. It’s Fili! He just makes my ass itch! I swear he could piss off the pope. He is infuriating! Did you know he has had sex with two hundred and sixty girls! Two hundred and sixty Bilbo!” Bilbo wasn’t sure what her ass itching had to do with Fili but it sounded uncomfortable. He was also only slightly surprised at his number of bed partners, Bilbo could only imagine how charming the prince could be when trying. 

“Two sixty, you say?” He had no idea how to comfort her friend in this dilema. 

“And his mother. Good lord, do not get me started on that woman! I swore she was better than Thorin but now I don’t even know. She called me by the name “human” when she spoke to me today. Well it was more growlin than speakin but you know what I mean. Will anyone here think of me for more than just my race? I did help get this stupid fucking mountain back but the only thing anyone can think of is that I am a human. That’s it.” She ranted and raved loudly.

“Evie. One thing at a time. Fili, he is a Durin, of course he is infuriating. He is also considered young. But my gender are rather daft as a whole, if I do say so. I am sorry for it. What did he do?” Bilbo took a deep sip of his tea while he watched her internal war wage. 

“He… Well he was bein so kind and all after the incident today. He helped me talk about it. He was sweet and we spoke and then he held me while I cried. Well I fell asleep and when I woke up things were just so awkward, ya know? And then he just kissed me out of nowhere. It felt so good. God, it felt so good. Then I remembered all the women he was with. How am I supposed to believe him when he could be spoutin the same shit to me as he did to them? What if it is a lie like it was before? We had sex before the whole thing with his uncle and his mind was clear while we were together and then out of nowhere the sickness came right back. I just don’t think I can trust him.” She wrung her hands together in worry. 

“Well. You might not like my opinion. But I am going to tell you anyway because I would say we are close enough for that.” Bilbo started. He put down his teacup and grasped her hands in his smaller ones. “He loves you. He always has. It wasn’t a lie. It was the sickness that got in the way. If you don’t trust him give him a chance to earn it. Give him a chance to show how much he loves you. If after a few weeks or months you still don’t trust him then make a final decision. But knowing you, you will keep thinking about “what if” unless you give him a chance.” He told her honestly. 

She huffed a breath knowing he was right but she didn’t want to accept it just yet. “I am going out with Hanir tomorrow. Maybe that will clear things up for me.” She said petulantly. 

“How fun. When did he ask you?” Bilbo had multiple thoughts flying through his head many were comparing the dwarf guard to the dwarf prince. 

“Well. I sort of asked him.” Evie said. 

Bilbo sputtered on his tea. “You asked him? Why?” 

“Well I need to get over Fili! I can’t just run back to him, I’m not that type of girl. Hanir would be good for me!” She knew she was trying to force the attraction to Hanir. Sure it was there slightly but compared to her attraction to Fili it was practically non existent. 

“At least let Fili try to make up for what he has done.” Bilbo knew Fili’s true feelings. The blonde prince and Bilbo had had many conversations about it. If Evie would just take a breath and look a little deeper she would see his love was and is pure. The hobbit didn't think Evie should fall back into his arms, at all, but he knew the two were meant to be. Fili just needed a chance to redeem himself.

“Whose side are you on, Bilbo?” She grouched. 

“Yours! And that is why I want you to be honest with yourself. You may be happy with Hanir, but not as happy as you could be.”

“Ugh. Can we not talk about this anymore. It is giving me a headache. What do you think Kili and Tauriel are doing right now!?” 

The subject change launched them into various ideas as to how the elf and dwarf were spending their day upon the top of the snow covered mountain.

* * *

 

By the time Evie’s date rolled around the following afternoon she was more confused than ever. For the first time since she returned to the mountain she had not had a nightmare. She had dreamed a glorious, wonderful dream about a certain blonde haired prince and his extremely talented tongue. She had woken up with soaking wet underwear and a bright blush. That blush stayed with her until Hanir showed up at her family door to “call” on her. Her brothers and nephews had all of their weapons out when they answered the door. They welcome Hanir into their home and sat him down on the couch to speak with him while Evie finished getting ready. Evie walked out to see Bifur sharpening his boar spear beside Hanir, Bofur in the other side showing how heavy his mattock was, Bombur speaking of how he, more than once, broke an orcs skull with his ladle and Vinni, Vonurr and Baldr were holding various kitchen knives threateningly at the dark haired dwarf. 

“Oh quit it you! I am fixin to knock all y’alls heads together if you don’t quit that!” She chastised her family lightly. It secretly made her feel amazing to have her brothers and nephews so protective of her. She smoothed out her floral skirt and overlaid corset before speaking.  “Hanir. Come on honey, let’s go.” She reached out her hand for his and grabbed it before practically running out of her home. 

“God. I am so sorry. Did they hurt you?” She said once they were out of earshot of the front door. 

“No, Lady Evie.” He said with a chuckle. 

“Alright. None of this Lady business. Just Evie, ya hear?” she told him without releasing his hand. 

“Aye. You look beautiful, my lady. So I thought we would go down to the markets and then go see The Feast of Fools in the lower halls theater. I know you are a highborn lady but they are not doing it in the upper halls this week.” He sounded so worried and self conscious Evie giggled. 

“I am no high born. Your plan sounds like so much fun! I think I would prefer the lower halls more than the upper anyhow.” She told him with a large smile. 

The smile he returned her with should have knocked her to her knees. It was positively beautiful, but her mind was stuck on a pair of lips framed by a braided mustache. 

Hanir escorted Evie around the market showing her the different shops and odds and ends. She told him about her homeland, but decided not to tell him she was from a different world. If they got more serious she decided she would tell him, no need for him to think she was insane yet. He bought her dwarven treats and candies. She tried to tell him no, that she would buy it but he would not take no for an answer, even if she was one of the fourteen richest people under the mountain. The two went to The Feast of Fools, which ended up being a comedy play. Evie laughed through it and would turn to see Hanir staring at her smiling widely. She would smiled back shyly enjoying his attention. When it was late Hanir escorted the girl from the theater through the halls on his arm. 

‘ _ Now or never. Get yourself together. Put out a real effort Evie. Don’t half ass this.’  _ She inwardly . The entire night she enjoyed herself but she couldn’t stop her heart from aching for another. She decided to try a different method. “Can we go back to your place?” She asked him. 

He choked on his tongue for a moment before nodding and leading her down unfamiliar halls until they reached a row of plain wooden doors. He pulled a key out of his pocket with shaking hands and swung the door open. 

“This is my home. It is not much, but it is mine.” he said awkwardly. 

“I love it! Very homey.” She looked around the small home. It was a type of studio apartment. There was one main room with a small kitchen off the side in a corner and through a door she assumed was a bathroom. His bed was meticulously made and the entire room cleaned. The blonde girl was surprised to see not a speck of jewels or precious metals. 

“Would you like something to drink?” He asked as he shed his weapons and coat, prompting her to do the same. 

“Wine?” She asked still studying the room before her. 

Hanir returned with a glass of wine and handed it to her. She downed the entire glass in one gulp due to her nerves. 

“I do love a lass that can drink.” He said with a chuckle. 

“Mmhmm.” Evie hummed as she took his glass out of his hand and left it on the stone countertop to begin rubbing the taller dwarfs muscular shoulders. His muscles were large almost bigger than Fili’s. ‘ _ Good lord girl stop! Stop thinking about Fili.’  _ Inwardly she growled. The blonde human girl tilted her head up to capture the lips of the dark haired dwarf in front of her. He tasted like wine and a hint of the sweet candy they had eaten early. His beard scraped against her cheeks and chin as she kissed him passionately. She pushed the dwarf back towards his bed until the back of his knees hit the bed and he fell backwards, she landing ontop of him. The blonde straddled him while attacking his neck in love bites. His large hands skimmed her backside and grabbed on, feeling her up through her large skirt. She hated the way they dressed here. She thoroughly missed her jeans, shorts, T-shirts and flip flops. Her thoughts were brought back to the present when the dwarf reached up and felt up her chest with a large moan erupting from his throat.

“You are gorgeous, my lady.” He said around her lips. The voice was all wrong, not nearly enough like the one she was aching to hear. 

Evie stopped kissing him for a moment to try to rid her thoughts of the blonde and just live in the moment. She thought she had been subtle but the dwarf pulled back and looked at her concerned. 

“It doesn’t feel right does it?” He said after a moment. 

“Ugh. No. I’m sorry.” She said frustrated and climbed off to sit beside him. 

“Its not just you. I feel it too. You are not my One. I know it. I think they are near. I just don’t know where.” He said with regret. “Mahal. I wish you were my One. Whoever has you as his One is a lucky dwarf.” He said while scrubbing his face harshly. 

“It’s Prince Fili.” She whispered bothered. 

“Price Fili of Erebor!? You are his One?!” He said alarmed as he stood abruptly. 

“Yeah.” Evie flopped back on his bed and stared woefully at the ceiling. 

“My Lady. You can not tell him about this. I didn’t know. I swear I didn’t know. I am not a dwarf to get in between Ones.” frantically he explained. 

Evie sighed loudly and stood up to straighten out her hair and skirt. “It can be our secret. I hope you find your One. She will be a very lucky woman.” Evie said and planted a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

“Thank you my lady. Shall I walk you back?” 

She shook her head and gave his hand one last squeeze. “Nah. I can find my way back. Ill see you at work tomorrow.” She smiled weakly at him and headed out the door into the night of the mountain.

* * *

 

Kili had been coming back from the forges with a special gift for Tauriel, when he caught sight of a blonde head of short hair walking through the empty lower halls. It was not a place for the human girl to be walking alone. She was holding her shoes and walking barefoot towards the upper halls. She had never been one for shoes, Kili remembered her speaking of how she never wore shoes back home, it had confused him and his brother greatly.

“Evie?” Kili asked. He watched as the girl jumped highly and whipped around a dagger in her hand. 

“Oh my god. I’m so jumpy. Hi Kili!” She held a hand to her heart after recognizing him. Evie stopped in her tracks and waited for the dwarf to catch up to her. 

Kili wrapped an arm around the smaller girls shoulders and tucked her into his side. “It is not safe for you to be running through these halls alone. Why are you even down here?” She seemed nervous, it was strange. 

“Oh, just out with a friend.” She danced around the real answer. 

“Who?” Kili pushed as they walked. 

“Hanir.” that stopped the dark haired dwarf in his tracks. 

“Your guard?” He raised an eyebrow at the blonde girl. 

“Yes. Oh don’t you look at me like that! It wasn’t like that.” She growled and pushed away from him. 

“Uh huh. The beard rash and swollen lips say otherwise.” He felt bad for his brother but happy for the girl until he saw her frown. 

“It didn’t feel right.” She pouted. 

“What do you mean?” He threw his arm back around her shoulder. 

“I mean it didn’t feel right. It felt...wrong. I couldn’t stop thinking of Fili the whole time. It was annoying.” Kili laughed loudly at her pouting face. 

“That is because you love him, that stupid arse, he doesn’t deserve it but some things can’t be helped. How did Hanir take it?” 

She huffed loudly and looked towards the ceiling wishing to be anywhere else. “Fine. He said he felt like his One was near but he didn’t know where. He just knew I wasn’t his One and then he got all weird when I said I was Fili’s One.” she confided in the dark haired dwarf. 

“Aye. Any respectable dwarf will back off if they know you are Fili’s One. To keep a dwarf from his One is a cruel business, even if they do deserve it. Not to mention Fili is a prince with a great disposal of power at his fingertips, he could have Hanir exiled if he truly wanted to.” He shrugged at her grimace. “Hey. Why didn’t he walk you home!? He is your guard. This is his job” Kili barked after a moment of silence. 

“I told him not to worry about it. I wanted to escape. It got real awkward. Normally he never would have listened and insisted to walk me home. But like I said he got all flustered and stuff” Evie explained. “I don’t want to go home just yet. Can I hang out with you for a little?” She asked him quietly.

He pulled her close and pressed a kiss into her growing hair. “You can stay with me as long as you want.” Evie smiled up at him and wrapped an arm around his waist. The two made it to the Royal chambers quickly and ducked into the dark haired prince’s rooms. Evie could no longer bear to be in her tight clothing. “Can I borrow some clothes?” Kili shrugged and pointed towards his dresser. “My stuff won’t fit you as well as Fili’s. Too long.” Kili told her as he gestured to his taller height. 

“Where are his clothes. Ill just borrow some.” A small part of her wanted to see the blonde haired prince, a very small, very masochistic part of her. 

“Through the sitting room and down the hallway.” He gave her the directions. 

She quickly walked from the room, listening for any sign of the blonde. When she heard none she walked into his room. She rummaged through his dressers and found a sleep shirt that was long enough to touch her calfs and threw it on. Evie would be ashamed to admit that she brought the collar up to her nose and breathed in his scent deeply. Being the snoop she was she looked around his room taking an inventory of everything within before she needed to leave. When she reached his desk she melted slightly. Sitting on the desk, half written, was a letter with her name upon it 

_ Dearest Evie,  _

_ Words can not adequately express my feelings for you but I will try. _

_ I dream of you during the day and night.  _

_ You fill my every thought and desire.  _

_ When we were in Laketown you told me  _ _ all you desired was a simple life.  _

_ All I desire is you. _

_ If I had to give away all my titles,  ~~ gold  ~~ riches and even home, just to have you I would do it in a heartbeat. _

_ I would rather be a poor beggar with you than a rich dwarf prince without you. _

_ Please have mercy... _

  
The letter was clearly not finished, but the words that had already been written made her heart melt. She decided it was time to act on Bilbo’s words. She picked up his quill and dipped it in the ink. At the bottom of the letter she wrote two words followed by her signature. She quickly ran back towards the dark haired prince’s room, her adrenaline spiking and her heart racing with a large smile upon her face.


	9. Chapter 9

Fili returned from a meeting with the council and his uncle, angry and exhausted. The council wanted Fili to marry either a highborn dam or Sigrid, Lady of Dale. He remembered the skinny girl child from Laketown.

‘ _She can not be of age yet’_ He thought disgusted.

She was a child and the council wanted him to marry and bed. The thought made his skin crawl. To be with anyone other than his One wasn’t possible. But the council didn’t know he had found his One. Thorin and Balin had advised the blonde prince not to divulge that information just yet. Negotiations were in the works for Fili to informally court both females simultaneously until deciding which to take on as a wife. He had kept his face passive as the council's plans were laid out before him. He had refused but they were adamant that he must at least court the dams. If after a six month courting period he did not wish to marry either a new batch of high born females would be selected for him until he found a wife. His anger bubbled up within him, this would be the first political marriage since before the time of Thror. Dwarves married for love, hardly ever for political gain, but with so many dwarves no longer producing or even marrying  the council thought it best to marry off the royalty. This was also punishment, Fili believed, for him threatening the council’s positions. Kili was to be married off as well if he did not find a wife promptly. Fili doubted his brother would have any trouble procuring a wife as he had his One that delighted in being in his company. Fili’s One did not share the same feelings.

The blonde trudged into the his rooms and heard his brothers loud laughter muffled by his closed door. Fili shook his head at the sound of his brothers snort from laughing too hard. The blonde prince would give his brother the privacy with Tauriel, for surely that was who was within his chambers. Fili shed his clothing and weapons when he reached his rooms, he grabbed his entire crystal decanter of hard liquor and settled in to the large inlaid tub to think of what he was going to do with the matter at hand. He drank the liquor quickly and felt the wonderful burn of it making its way down his throat. The blonde laid his head back against the rim and shut his eyes. He woke sometime later to the feeling of the cold water lapping against his chest. He was tipsy as he stumbled his way out of the tub. Fili dragged the towel over his naked body quickly to dispel any loose water and walked towards his bedroom scrunching his hair up in the towel to soak up the water from his braids. _‘Ill redo them in the morning’_ he thought as he sleepily stumbled towards his bed. He had already shut his eyes on his way to his bed too tired to keep them open when he ran into a warm solid mass knocking them both to the ground. He screamed loudly as another much higher scream erupted from the being below him. He jumped up and reached for his swords that were on the table. When he twirled around he thought quite possibly he was more drunk that he had originally thought. In front of him was his One, holding one of his sleep shirts in her hand with her own clothing looking disheveled on her person as she struggled to stand. Her hair was sticking up in many directions and her eyes were wide.

“Evie!?” He said confused.  

Her eyes dropped down between his legs then snapped shut. “Oh my god. You are as naked as a jaybird! Why are you wet!?” She squeaked.

“What are you doing here?!” He said alarmed. His mind was too drowsy to do the respectable thing and cover up. His swords hanging down by his side while his other sword stood proudly and freely uncovered.

Evie peaked open her eyes and then shut them again quickly. “I borrowed a sleep shirt! I was hanging out with Kili and my clothes were uncomfy and I just… can you please cover up!” She said as she peaked again at his manhood.

Fili smirked and put his swords down but did not cover himself up. When her words registered in his liquored up mind jealously flowed through him. His brother was laughing loudly with Evie, in Kili’s room, while she wore nothing but a sleep shirt, his sleep shirt.

“Good lord! I need to get out of here if you are not going to put on pants!” She growled with a bright blush across her cheeks. She threw the sleep shirt at him and ran from the room slamming the door behind her. Fili was still confused as to why she was in his room in the first place. The door swung back open startling the blonde dwarf again, Evie peaked her head back through and looked at him once more with a small guilty smile on her face. “Thank you for letting me use the shirt.” She looked at his erect cock once more before shutting her eyes in embarrassment and ran out of the princes home.

* * *

The two blondes went to their separate ways thinking of the other. Evie replayed her encounter with the dwarven Prince over and over again. She remembered her time spent underneath him, the way he fit so perfectly between her thighs, how his rough hands felt against her sensitive flesh. The way he looked standing in front of her moments ago, naked....oh so naked. How his hair curled slightly when wet. How his hard stocky muscles looked covered in gold hair. The way his pelvic muscle made a perfect V towards his manhood. Evie was so caught up in her memories that she completely missed her brothers speaking to her. Until a hard flick to her forehead had her snapping out of her thoughts.

“Ugh!” She whined.

“Lassie. Wha’ are ye so caught up in?” Bifur asked staring her down.

Evie looked around her family’s sitting room and saw her brothers and sister staring at her waiting for an answer.

“An where ‘ave ye been?” Bombur added.

“Oi. You lot. Lay off her. She went out with Hanir. I’m sure she had a lovely time and he was a perfect gentledwarf.” Vinna slapped the back of her husband’s head lightly. He gave her a dramatic pout causing her to laugh and press a kiss to his forehead.

“Yes. He was a gentleman. But I don’t think I will be going out with him any more.” flashes of the naked prince flooded her mind.

“Why!? Wha’ ‘as he done to ye!? Insult ye? Have his way with ye? I will kill ‘im!” Bifur growled as he stood and grabbed his boar spear ready to kill the guard.

“Oh my god. No. Relax. He found out I am prince Fili’s One and it spooked him. Also he says his One is near and he is waitin’ on her.” her brothers began to grumble at the reminder of her being Fili’s One.

“If Hanir was respectful towards ye, why are ye looking so....” Bofur began but was hit beside the head by Vinna.

“Evie. Help me wash dishes” Vinna ordered the small human girl. Evie nodded and headed towards the kitchen knowing her brothers would never follow. As soon as you said “Wash Dishes” they could be found nowhere.

* * *

 

Evie and Vinna stood side by side, Vinna washing and Evie drying. They got through the first few dishes in silence before the redheaded dam broke it.

“Hanir and you had a nice time, yes?”

“Yeah, it was fun. He is handsome and all but…” Evie tried to stop herself before mentioning Fili.

“But your heart lies with a another as does his.” Vinna finished for her.

Evie could only swallow thickly and nod.

“Prince Fili?” the elder sister asked.

“Ughhhh. Yes.” Evie groaned as she bent over the counter top and repeatedly bumped her forehead against it in frustration. “I am not this girl.” the blonde sighed against the polished marble surface.

“What do you mean?” Vinna continued to wash dishes as if none of this surprised her.

“I am not the girl that goes back to her abuser. I am not the girl that gives second chances after being hurt by the one she loves. What is wrong with me?” Evie asked the rhetorical question not expecting an answer.

“Let me ask this of you, namadith.” Vinna began as she dried off a crystal glass with her floral apron Evie had sewed for her. “Would Fili have ever hurt you had he not been under the dragon sickness?”

“No. I know he wouldn’t have ever.” Evie said quietly. She knew it was true. Fili would never have laid a hand on her in less than an adoring manner had he not been ill. She may have not known everything about him but that was something she knew very well. He would yell back at her and argue with her but he would never abuse her while in his own mind.

“Well, lovie. I have known Fili since he popped out of his mother’s womb in the wilderness on our journey to the Blue Mountains. Helped her give birth to that one. He was always gentle, not as gentle or sweet at Kili, but gentle all the same. Now you won’t be telling your brothers any of this, got it?” Vinna pointed a wooden spoon at the girl in a threatening manner.

“I promise!” Evie said with a smile and her hands raised in mock surrender.

“He is an honorable sort. Too serious for his own good, got that from Thorin. The King put too much pressure on that dwarlings shoulders for too long. But that is not the point, He is a gentle soul. I don’t think he would have hurt you if he was in his right mind. Now that is just my opinion. I am not saying you should forgive him out right. But let him show you himself, if you want.” the redheaded dam grabbed the soft cheeks of the human girl in both of her plump hands and looked into her gray eyes. “You make the decision from your heart. We will support you no matter what. The boys may take a little convincing and some time but they will come around, they always come around.”

Evie smiled at her elder sister and wrapped her arms around the plump waist of the female to pull her into a tight hug. “You know you are the best mama slash big sister I have ever had. I love you.” Evie whispered against the shoulder of her slightly taller companion.

Vinna tried to stop the tears from gathering in her eyes but they would not stop their march down her cheeks. She sniffled and pulled away from the human girl to wipe at her eyes. “Oi you cheeky girl, making me cry. Get out of here and go get ready for bed.” Vinna lightly pushed the chuckling girl towards her room. The redheaded dam waited until Evie’s head of short blonde hair disappeared through the doorway before she sat down and cried into her hands.

* * *

 

“Vinna!? _Givashel_! Wha’ is the matter!?” She hadn’t heard her husband rush in due to her tears. He pulled her into his large arms and looked into her teary green eyes.

“She told me I was the best mama she ever had and said she loved me. It was so sweet.” Vinna cried with a smile on her face.

Bombur let out a hearty chuckled and pressed a kiss to his wife’s apple cheeks. “Aye. She is. Worms ‘er way into yer heart so deep then knocks ye over the ‘ead with feelings.”

Vinna nodded against her husband’s broad chest subtly wiping her tears on his tunic.

“Ye wan’ some spice cake? I will make ye yer favorite with the icing.” Bombur asked his wife as she ran her hands over his long braided beard.

“You know me so well.”

* * *

 

Evie awoke the next morning determined to talk through her thoughts with the blonde prince. _‘Then we will see how it goes from there’_ She thought with a smile. Her mind flashed to a time when they were happy on the road with one another.

_They had began their ascent of the mountain. After a full day of walking and hunting they finally stopped for the night. Fili was assigned to night-watch and Evie was pulled close to the side of her deep sleeping brother. She waited till he was fully asleep before creeping out from under his protective arm slowly. The blonde girl stood and walked towards where her lover was smoking his pipe. She settled slowly onto the rock he was perched on and looked over at Fili. He was staring straight forward but was smirking around the end of his pipe._

_“Oh, lass. You are going to get me and you into trouble for being alone with your suitor while everyone sleeps.” He whispered with a smile on his face._

_“That is only if we are caught.” She answered with a smirk of her own._

_He chuckled so loudly she thought he might wake the rest of the company. “Very true, love. Very true.” He cleaned out his pipe and stuffed it back into his coat._

_The two sat side by side for a moment until Fili grasped the girl’s smaller hand in his own, pulling her closer so she was flush against his side. He released her hand and put an arm around her shoulders. The two leaned back against the rocks, so they were laying flat with Fili’s arm under her head as a pillow. He put his other arm behind his head and the two looked up at the stars._

_“They don’t look like this at home.” Evie told him softly._

_“What? The stars?” He asked confused._

_“Yeah. The stars are so much brighter here. They are a lot dimmer back home, probably light pollution and all that jazz.” Her words only confused him more. He hummed in response._

_“Tell me about your mama?” She asked after a moment. Her large gray eyes shined with the light of the moon._

_“Amad, her name is Dis. She is...a very strong dam. She raised us mostly by herself while still working. We lived in a forge in a human town for a few years before settling in the Blue Mountains. Thorin and Amad ran the forge together. She would work with Kili strapped to her back, all the while trying to teach me letters and how to read. She had always been overprotective of Kili. She didn’t set him down for his first two years and wouldn’t let him out of her sight until he was almost fifty.” The blonde prince chuckled at the memory._

_“What about you? Was she protective over you?” Evie asked as she rolled towards him and slung an arm over his chest and wound one of her legs with his own stretched out one._

_“She had a hard time looking right at me for many years after my uncle and father’s deaths. I look exactly like my father except my eyes and resemble my late uncle Frerin heavily. It’s the blonde hair. I am the golden feather that falls from the raven line sporadically. Amad came around eventually but those were the hard years that Thorin had to mostly take care of me. Then when I grew she felt so guilty over it she let me do whatever I pleased to make up for the absence. I dare say I got into a lot of trouble.” He turned red with embarrassment at the thought of how much trouble he frequently got into._

_“That’s alright. Everyone gets into trouble now and then.” She told him and kissed his lips softly._

_“Except you my perfect princess.” Fili whispered against her lips. The action caused his mustache beads to tickle her face._

_Evie giggled and pulled away from him. “I am nowhere near perfect or a princess”._

_“To me you are.”  Fili told her sincerely and pulled her in for another kiss._

Evie shook off the memory and finished readying herself. She had on her favorite blush colored chiffon like gown that she forced Dori to make for her. He had thrown a fit that it was not appropriate but she didn’t care. She had compromised with him and allowed him to make it floor length instead of the knee length like she wanted. The top had thin straps that crossed across her toned back and the front had a deep V that showed off her assets beautifully. It was a dress similar to a sundress she had at home in Georgia. Evie was still getting used to everything here, but the change in fashion was hardest on her. The blonde girl styled her pixie cut as best she could, thanking god above that the hair was long enough to cover her ears and that she had long side bangs. She finished putting on her “war paint” (mascara and eyeliner) and headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

 

Evie made her way through the halls towards the prince’s personal study off of the throne room. She had a plate of his favorite food in her hands, chocolate chip cookies. Berljot had not understood why Evie was bringing food to the prince.

_“As my nana always said, the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach” Evie told the little redheaded dam with the apple cheeks._

The blonde human girl knocked on the door of Fili’s study before entering.

“Fili, can we talk, sugar? I think I would like to try aga…” Her words were cut short when she looked around the room and saw Fili sitting beside the caramel haired girl from Laketown that had given him a scarf, Sigrid. Her father, Bard, was sitting beside Thorin staring at her strangely. Dis winced when she heard Evie’s words as if she knew what was about to happen.

“Miss Evie, what a pleasure to see you again.” Bard said after finally recognizing the girl.

“King Bard. Hi. What are y’all doin in these parts?” Evie said awkwardly.

Fili stood abruptly, he appeared to be sweating profusely. “Evie, let’s talk somewhere else.” Fili said quickly and turned back to his uncle. “I need a moment alone”.

Bard stood and grabbed his daughter’s hand helping her stand. “We have agreed to the informal courtship for now. There is nothing further to discuss. We have no objections to closing this meeting.” Bard said with a tight smile on his face. It was very obvious he was having a hard time slipping into the role of King, specifically speaking as one.

“Courtship? For who?” Evie already knew but she needed to hear the words.

“Princess Sigrid and Prince Fili.” Bard answered quickly.

Evie bit her tongue to keep from screaming. She put on her best smile and nodded her head.

“Well that just tickles me pink. Lovely to see y’all. I gotta go.” Evie said quickly and left the room at lightening speed.

“Evie, wait!” Fili said and tried to catch up to the now sprinting girl, a trail of chocolate chip cookies was all he could see. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So some of you may be mad at me for this chapter, but it all comes together I swear.  
> In the next few chapters I go more into why Evie always runs away when things get uncomfortable for her. 
> 
> As far as the courtship between Fili and Sigrid goes. It is an informal courtship meaning no braids or beads are exchanged, it is basically forced "getting to know each other" time. The council is hoping they can spark a marriage between the two but the final word is Fili's. The council has the power to force the prince to court but does not have the power to force a marriage, that is reserved for the King.
> 
> The reasoning behind Balin and Thorin's decision not to inform the council of Fili's One is mostly to protect her. The council already does not like her, she insulted them and talked back to them when they verbally attacked her. Thorin and Balin, in my mind, are worried for what the council might do to the girl. If she were the betrothed of the prince there would be very little the council could do because of her status. But with her not being attached to anyone and unwilling to be Fili's betrothed at the moment, Balin and Thorin found it best if they keep the information on her being Fili's One to themselves.
> 
> Anyway! Thanks for reading. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly NSFW chapter.   
> -Tauriel and Kili fluff  
> -Heartbroken/on the run Evie   
> -And some heartbreak in return for Fili.   
> Enjoy :)

Tauriel had finished her shift in the healing halls and was gliding her way back towards her rooms when she heard crying coming from inside her rooms. She pulled out her twin daggers and opened the door slowly not sure what she was going to find. The redheaded elf quietly crept towards the sitting room. Her green eyes peaked around the corner surveying the crying being sitting on her floor. Tauriel heaved a large relieved sigh when she realized who it was. 

“Evie.” The human girl screamed and scrambled backwards. 

“Tauriel!” She cried loudly and ran towards the much taller female, wrapping her arms around Tauriel’s thin waist. 

“What is the matter?” the elf asked alarmed. 

“Fili is dating Sigrid!” Evie blubbered against her chest.

“Yes. I had heard they were to court. I thought you would not care.” Tauriel was confused, Evie had turned down Fili’s multiple attempts to reconcile. Not that the elf blamed her. 

“I was gonna talk things through with him and maybe get back together.” The blonde human wailed. “I made him cookies. And I put on a pretty dress, I even wore makeup! Do you know how long it took me to make this shit! Well not long. But it took me forever to get my eyeliner straight.” 

Tauriel would never get used to the girls way of speaking. She shook her head with a small smile on her face. She hugged the girl tighter. Hugging was not something the elves did, it was a custom of humans and dwarves as well as hobbits. Tauriel had become more comfortable with the action since being under the mountain but she would always find it strange how much she liked it and how much comfort it provided her.

“Do you have any chocolate?” Evie asked after a minute. She looked up into Tauriel’s eyes with so much sorrow Tauriel had the overwhelming urge to kiss her forehead. 

_ ‘That is strange feeling’  _ Tauriel thought. 

“No. But I know who does, I caught him bringing a case full of it from Dale not long ago.” 

Both said the name at the same time “Bilbo.”

* * *

 

Bilbo was walking towards the rooms of the elf after receiving a strange missive from a guard to bring all sugary snacks he currently possessed, specifically his precious chocolate, to the rooms of Tauriel immediately. The handwriting was strange, not at all like Tauriels but he was a curious creature so he did as the note requested. He just turned down towards her hall when he was grasped from behind.

“Bilbo!” The blonde prince was breathing heavily. 

“Fili, What is the matter!?” alarmed Bilbo set down his pack full of sweets to grasp the prince’s arms and looked him over. 

The blonde waved off his hands “Have you seen Evie!? I can’t find her anywhere, I must speak with her.” 

“No. I haven’t. I’m sorry.” Bilbo watched as sweat poured down the blondes furrowed brow. 

“Mahal. I have ran all over this mountain and can’t find her. I checked Tauriel’s and no one was there. I was just coming to find you. I even went to her house and Vinna said she hadn’t seen her since this morning when she was coming to talk to me.” Fili bent over and heaved a large breath. “She called me _sugar_ , Bilbo! She hasn’t called me that since...well you know. I think… Mahal. I don’t know. I think she wanted to give me another chance and it got ruined! She came in right during the discussion with Bard. Why is Mahal torturing me like this?” 

Bilbo grimaced and suddenly the need for all things sweet, specifically his chocolate, made perfect sense. 

“Why are you making that face?” Fili asked suddenly. 

“What?! Me? What face? I don’t even have a face! I have to go.” Bilbo scurried away before he could fail at lying anymore. 

Fili watched the hobbit swiftly walk away with his pack clutched tightly in his arms. “I don’t even have a face?” Fili shook his head in confusion at the hobbits stumble in words and took off to look for Evie again.  

* * *

 

Evie laid back on the chaise while she stared at the ceiling. She had eaten so much she thought she was going to burst. Bilbo was currently groaning on the floor with a pillow tucked under his head and Tauriel was flitting around the room like she hadn’t just eaten half her weight in sugar. 

“This is a sign.” Evie spoke after more than thirty minutes of silence. 

“A sign of what exactly?” Bilbo growled. 

“I wasn’t supposed to give Fili another chance. I am supposed to move on. That was the sign. He has obviously moved on so should I.” The blonde girl said sadly. 

Bilbo and Tauriel both looked at each other with doubt at the girls words.

“Oh I don’t think it is that…” Bilbo began.

“Or maybe he is just trying to make me jealous for turning him down so many times? What have I done? No he deserved it. No..I just. Ugh. I can’t think straight.” Evie stood up quickly and pulled on her boots trying to hold back tears. 

“Tauriel. Amralime? I brought you a present, I was hoping we could have some alone time tonight…?” Kili’s voice rang out through the doors. He stopped in the front room and took in the scene before him. Evie was marching towards the front door leaving behind a very worried hobbit and an embarrassed Tauriel. He was sure the elfs embarrassment had come from his words and not whatever Evie was upset about. 

“Where are you going Evie?” Kili asked slowly. 

“Going home. I need to sleep this off. I could depress the devil right now. ” She muttered back without even looking up. Once she had disappeared through the doors Kili turned back to Tauriel and Bilbo looking for an answer. 

“Ill let you handle this one Tauriel. I need a nap.” Bilbo sighed and gathered his things before he too disappeared through the door.

* * *

 

Kili waited till Bilbo was gone before striding to his elf and pulling her into a passionate kiss. She returned it with a smile on her lips. “I thought you wanted me to decipher Evie’s words.” Tauriel told him.

“Mmm. Later. Much later.” He whispered. He picked the elf up and threw her over his shoulder before all but running to her bedroom. 

Much later, the two were laying in her bed, utterly spent after a few vigorous love making sessions. “That was nice.” Tauriel sighed. 

“Oh lass. That was more than nice. That was…magical, fantastic, hot, Mahal so hot. I did not know anyone could bend that way.” He said with a waggle of his eyebrows at his red headed fiance. 

Tauriel covered her face in embarrassment and tried to contain her giggles but it was no use, they paraded out of her. 

“When can we marry?” Kili asked her softly after listening to her giggles that sounded like the most wonderful bells. 

“Have you told your mother? Or brother?” Tauriel asked him. 

“Nay. I am waiting till the new years feast. Will you do it with me?” He asked her. 

“Yes. Are you afraid?” She teased and pinched his ribs. 

“Oi! Hands off, that tickles.” Kili laughed loudly and slapped her hands away from his ribs. “I am not afraid of my brother. But Amad is a different story. Worse than Smaug when angry, that one.” He winced at the memory of his angry mother. 

Kili looked at Tauriels face, he was beginning to notice her minute changes in facial expressions. She was normally very talented at masking them. He could see slight trepidation dancing under the surface of her cool calculated gaze. 

“Do not worry love. I will protect you. Always.” Kili told her as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

“I am a warrior. I need no protecting, Dwarf.” Tauriel jested. 

“We will see, my elf.” Kili chuckled. He threw the covers over his head and began kissing down Tauriel’s alabaster skin. When he reached her navel he dipped his tongue into it making the elf jerk. 

“I worry for Evie and Fili.” Tauriel announced out of nowhere. 

Kili stopped his trek south and threw the covers back over his head. His hair stuck up into different directions due to the static. The sight made Tauriel chuckle and smooth out his dark locks. 

“Why do you worry for them,  _ amralime _ ?” his chocolate eyes held immense unease.

“Fili is courting Sigrid and Evie will do something rash, because her heart is wounded.” Tauriel told him while looking up at the ceiling. 

“Fili is being forced to court Sigrid. He doesn’t want to, but the council is demanding him marry soon.” Kili rested his chin on the elf’s naked stomach while looking up at her. 

“And you?” Tauriel asked. 

“Oh aye. They want me to marry as well. But I am the spare. They do not care much for who I marry or when. But they also know my One is an elf. I made it known. They will not push a political marriage on me. I am...not as important as Fili or uncle.” Kili told her matter of factly. 

“You are more important to me.” Tauriel answered with a sincere smile. 

Kili grinned broadly and pulled the covers back over his head and continued his ministrations on the elf maid. All worries of his brother and friend were far from his mind for the moment.

* * *

 

The next few days passed in a blur. Fili continued searching for Evie but everywhere he looked she was nowhere near. She was avoiding him at every turn. He had even knocked on the door to her families halls and was swiftly turned away by a very disappointed Vinna. She had told him Evie was not feeling well and would see no visitors. He checked the kitchens and found that she was not working there anymore either. He checked everywhere, apart from where she was. 

* * *

Evie looked behind her and saw Ori furiously scribbling in a book. She finished replacing the last leatherbound book in alphabetical order and stepped down the tall ladder.

“What are you writing, Ori?” Evie asked him softly as she came up to him and rubbed his back gently. 

The copper haired dwarf blushed and looked back at the blond girl. He thought she was beautiful, he wished she had been his One. He had always leaned more towards his own sex as far as attraction went, but Evie had always made him hot under the collar. Ori had thought of why many times. He had finally come to the conclusion that it was not so much her looks that he was attracted to, though he did find her appealing to the eye, it was her personality and mind that had him enthralled with her. She was truly kind to everyone she met, no matter their class or profession. She had not treated the prostitutes of the mountain any different than she treated the highborn lords. Ori had watched her dine with the “working dams” of the mountain on multiple occasions in the great banquet hall and spoke to them as if they were best friends. He wondered if she knew what their profession truly was. She had to, for they were very much open about it. Evie was also smart, she had told him many things of her world and their education systems. She had taught Ori so many things in the last year they had known each other and visa versa. The blonde human was quick to pick up any information possible, she was a sponge and it thrilled the copper haired dwarf. Ori liked to be around the human girl, when she had asked if she could help him in the library he had nearly jumped up and down in happiness. But he had remained the calm and ever shy dwarf he was, his emotions showing only in way of a blush and shy nod. 

“Uh. I am translating a child’s book.” He told her nervously.

“Fun! What are you translating it to? English?” she asked hopefully.

“English? No, common tongue.” he looked at her confused. 

“Yeah. Common tongue, English, same thing. Can I read it when you are finished?” She asked him and leaned over his shoulder to get a closer look at the pages. His eyes immediately went to her chest that was dangerously close to his face. He stood up abruptly and handed her the book before rushing off towards the washroom. 

Evie had no idea what the dwarf’s problem was, she shrugged and sat down in his vacated chair to look over the book. The blonde threw her legs up on the wooden table in front of her and leaned her chair back. She was humming to herself when she leaned too far back and began to fall. Her limbs flailed and her heart raced out of her chest. 

“Shit!” she cried out. Her moment of fear was brought short by strong arms under her own arms lifting her up before she hit the floor. 

“Lady Evie.” Stonehelm’s deep voice immediately made Evie wish she had just fell flat on the floor instead. 

He set the small human girl down onto her feet and turned her around to face him. He had a cocky grin on his face that she wanted to slap off. 

“Stonehelm.” she said through grinding teeth. 

“Looks like I saved yer arse there. Would ye like to give me a proper thank ye?” his brown eyes twinkled with mirth. 

“Thank you.”  _ ‘Jackass’  _ she added on in her mind.

The human girl turned and began to pack up her things, ready to leave for the day. 

“I ‘ave been looking for ye everywhere.” 

Evie scoffed without turning around. “Why is that?” 

“I...Uh...Mahal.” he was so nervous it made Evie smile against her will. 

“Cat got your tongue?” She asked with a smirk.

“Cat? No. There are no cat ‘ere.” He shook his head in confusion. 

Evie rolled her eyes heavily. “It is a saying. Why were you looking for me Stonehelm?” 

He wiped his hands on his pants and swallowed thickly before answering. “Please join me for dinner.” 

The blonde human raised an eyebrow at him. “Why?” 

“I would like to get to know ye better.” 

‘ _ Is he sweating? Why does he look so nervous?’  _ Evie thought for a moment before answering.

“I don’t know. I am busy right now.” She tried to blow him off. Thoughts of the blonde prince swirled around her mind. 

“Evie. Lass. Don’ try that shite with me.” He shook his head with a smirk. 

“I don’t know…” She began. The doors opened and in stepped the visiting caramel haired girl that had been haunting her psyche for the last four days. 

Ori bustled out of the back room and tripped over his feet while heading towards Sigrid and her escort. “Lady Sigrid! What can I help you with?” Ori stuttered. 

It took Evie only a second longer to get her thoughts in order. Sadness and jealousy were making her mind sluggish. She looked at the brown eyes of Stonehelm and tried to push out the wish for ice blue eyes. ‘ _ Fuck it. If Fili can move on so can I. Plus a girls gotta eat, right? One date doesn't mean you are going to marry him.” _

“I will go to dinner with you. Pick me up at six” She told him before turning on her heel and marching out of the library.

* * *

 

Fili was coming back from a grueling meeting fighting with the council when he spotted Nori. 

“Oi! Nori!” Fili barked. 

The redheaded dwarf smirked and walked towards the dwarf prince. He mockingly bowed causing Fili to roll his eyes. 

“Yer highness. Wha’ can I do for our fearless crown prince?” Nori said dramatically. 

“Stop being a goblin arse. I need you to do something for me.” Fili said quietly and led the dwarf towards a private corner of the busy upper hall. 

“Wha’ do ye need?” asked Nori. He was intrigued, the golden prince never asked him for anything, hell he didn’t ask anyone for anything.

“I need you to find Evie. I can’t find her anywhere. I’m worried about her.” Fili said quietly. 

Nori grimaced. He knew exactly where the girl was. He had been keeping tabs on the blonde girl since the day he had found her in the frozen woods. The redhead did it for his own peace of mind. He had come to love the girl as family. She always had a smile and a hug for him whenever she saw him as well as a sweet treat every week. He thought of the meeting he had with her after she had begun to heal. 

_ The Ri brothers had come to the Ur Halls to see Evie as soon as they were able. She had been showing improvement and was deemed able to see some small amounts of people, but she had specifically requested Nori. The redheaded dwarf was the last to enter through the door. He looked around nervously, listening for the sound of tears or distress. What he had not expected was to be gathered into a large hug by a very bulbous Bombur.  _

_ “Thank ye, Nori.” he said with a tear in his eye.  _

_ The redheaded dwarf was not given any time to respond as he was immediately head butted in true dwarven fashion for thanks by first Bifur then lighter by Bofur. Vinna was the last to thank him, she gathered him into a tight hug and pressed a kiss to his cheek.  _

_ He could only nod in return to their thanks. He had never been great with emotions. That was Dori’s territory.  _

_ “Is he here?” A hoarse voice from another room rang out. Nori felt his palms begin to sweat. He had not seen the human girl since he had brought her barely alive to her brothers.  _

_ “She has been asking for you.” Vinna told him softly and pushed him towards the room.  _

_ He entered slowly on silent feet and saw a small bundle curled on a arm chair by the fire. She stood on wobbly legs and reached out of him. He ran to her side afraid she was going to fall and hurt herself further. She wrapped her skinny arms around him and pulled him close.  _

_ “Thank you, thank you so much. Thank you for finding me.” She sobbed into his neck. _

_ “It’s alright lassie. I am glad I found ye.” He told her as he rubbed a broad hand over her thin back. His hand felt the sharp outline of her spine, he surpressed a hiss at the feeling. _

_ “How can I ever repay you?” She asked him, still clinging to him for dear life.  _

_ “Jus’ a smile and maybe one of yer pies.” He told her with a chuckle. The girl pulled away from him and smiled widely at him. The action caused her pain due to her split lip and bruised face, she immediately stopped smiling but he could see the mirth in her tired gray eyes.  _

_ She gave him a kiss on the cheek and promised him a pie every week for the rest of his life.  _

“Nori?” The blonde prince waved a hand in front of the eyes of the redheaded dwarf trying to get his attention. 

“Uh. sorry. Wha’ did ye want?” Nori said with a shake of his head.

“Evie. Could you find her?” Fili said worriedly. 

“Don’ need to find ‘er. I know where she is.” Nori told him smugly. 

“Where!? Is she okay?” the blonde asked rapidly.

“Aye. Ye are no’ going to like it.” Nori clapped the dwarf on the shoulder. “She is on an outing with Stonehelm in his private quarters.” Nori watched at the blonde prince’s metaphorical world crumbled around him and ire filled his soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day?! I know...I am a generous god. Just kidding!  
> I am going to be super busy this weekend and I am leaving for a wedding out of state next week! So there may or may not be updates until I get back next Saturday.   
> Thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am back   
> I hope y'all enjoy this update. :)

Evie dressed quickly for her dinner with Stonehelm. She was less than excited but pushed herself to put on a happy face. The only person she wanted to have dinner with was a certain blonde prince. The human girl donned a simple peasant dress and boots. She began her exit of her family’s home before a bark from her brother had her whirling around. 

“Lass? Where are ye goin?” Bofur asked with a cheeky grin. 

“I have a date.” she watched as his eyes narrowed. 

“With who? An’ why is he no’ coming to meet with yer brothers first?” Bofur’s usual cheery face turned stormy. 

“Uh. Thorin III Stonehelm…I didn’t want to bother all y’all. I was just gonna meet him out front.” Evie said quickly and tried to escape through the door. 

“Not like that you are not! By Mahals beard! You are not even wearing a corset. Get your skinny arse back here.” Vinna called from the kitchen. 

Evie looked up at the ceiling as if in pain and groaned loudly. 

“Quit it you. I will slap your behind if you keep groanin like that.” Vinna growled and grabbed the girls hand to drag her back to her room. 

Bofur followed closely and watched as Vinna and Evie bickered over what waist cincher to put over the simple dress.

“I don’ like ‘im,  _ namadith _ .” Bofur began. 

“Well you don’t have to.” She snapped then immediately felt immense quilt. “I’m sorry that was so rude of me. I’m just upset. It is just one dinner nothing more.” Evie said softly. 

Bofur did not look any happier about the situation. “Lass. He is no good for ye.” 

Vinna looked up from where she was pulling the tiny corset closed around the girls curves to glare at Bofur. “Let her live her life, Bo. She can make her own decisions.” 

The human girl was finally in her corset and adequately dressed by her siblings standards before they let her go to the front room where the darkhaired dwarf in questions was being stared down by a growling Bifur. 

“Ye bring ‘er back with so much as a scratch, Ill shave ye bald, ye hear me, laddie? I don’ give two shites who yer adad is.” the old warrior drawled menacingly. 

“Aye, Lord Bifur.” Stonehelm said with a straight face. 

When the large dwarf looked towards Evie he smiled widely. “Ye look lovely.” the dwarf said softly. 

Evie thanked him softly and accepted his arm after kissing her brothers goodbye. The three brothers glared at Stonehelm as he led their sister from the home. Their only solace was the pair of eyes that would be watching at all times. Nori saluted them as he walked past their door and disappeared into the shadows. 

* * *

 

Evie listened to the Lord of the Iron Hills speak about his many achievements and kills in battle. “Huh. If you were such a strong and brave warrior why did you not follow your cousins on the quest?” She tried to sound upbeat as she said the words as to not insult the large man too much but she could no longer hold her tongue. Evie had never had any love for men who bragged about themselves.

The dwarf looked taken back for a moment until he smirked at her. “Ye know. I like yer spunk.” He said with a chuckle. “I was ordered no’ to go by my adad. He said it was a quest of the Erebor dwarves. No’ the Ironhills. He was right ye know. It was the Erebor dwarves business, and theirs alone.” He justified. 

“Yeah the Erebor dwarves, one human and one hobbit apparently.” She said as she looked forwards. The dwarf beside her had a way of getting under her skin with great finesse. ' _He is hotter than hell but twice as annoying'_ Evie grumbled internally. 

They reached the halls of visiting royals quickly. Stonehelm escorted her to a secluded and rather opulent dining room. He pulled out her chair for her and pushed her close to the table. She sat awkwardly as Stonehelm rang the bell for the servants to begin bringing food. Evie thanked each and every one of them when they put food on her plate, it did not go unnoticed by her that Stonehelm did not do such a thing. 

“Why do ye keep thanking them? This is their duty, they do no' deserve yer thanks for doing their job.” He said around a large bite of potatoes. 

“Just because it is their job doesn’t mean you can’t thank them or have manners.” She answered him haughtily. 

“They are servants. They are of a lower class than ye.” He was confused as to why he saw anger lighting behind her eyes. 

“Are they not living breathing beings?! Their class doesn’t matter. They are dwarves just like you! Just because their mama or daddy wasn’t royalty doesn’t mean you can treat them without respect!” she slammed her fist on the table and began to stand. 

“Wait! Please. I am sorry. Ye confuse me. I have never met one such as ye. This is very different than how I was raised to believe. Please talk to me about such things.” He said sincerely. 

The servants in the kitchen were listening through the door in amazement. They knew the dwarves of Erebor treated their servants and lower classes with more respect than others but it was still amazing to hear the human girl speak to their Lord with such anger for them. 

“Please Lady Evie. Do not leave. I am sorry.” 

Evie narrowed her eyes at him and sat down slowly. The dark haired dwarf asked her about her lands manners and beliefs in servants. It stunned him that the girl had never had servants and never would have any. She told him about home but not that it was a different world. She did not trust him nor like him enough to divulge that information. Evie answered his questions patiently and by the end of the night he thanked his servants. The blonde girl chuckled at how stunned the servant girls were. By the time it was her hour to return home the dwarf had become more intrigued by the human girl. His normally cocky and overall brutishness was toned down majorly. He walked her to her door and thanked her for a good evening. When he went in for a kiss Evie turned her face so his lips hit her cheek. 

Stonehelm felt disappointment flood his system. He had NEVER worked this hard for a female. They always fell into his sheets without him working. Some had fallen in without him having to use any words. 

“Thank you. Goodnight Stonehelm.” Evie told him with a small smile. She disappeared through her familys door without a backward glance at the stumped dwarf. 

He was truly confused as to why he was so drawn to the human girl. She was not beautiful by dwarven standards. Her eyes were gray as tourmaline and her cheeks as smooth as polished stone. The only hair on her body that he could see was on her head. He had caught sight of her leg when she had pulled up her dress to sit and he noticed her legs were hairless too. ‘ _ What a strange creature’  _ he had thought while looking at her. 

Stonehelm was competitive, overly so. The more the girl pushed away from him the more he wanted her. Her being his cousins One, only made her more of a challenge, he liked that. He began his planning as he walked back to his family’s halls. One way or another the human girl would be his.

* * *

 

The gifts began flowing in the next day starting with flowers from the inner gardens of the mountain. The next was more dresses followed by jewelry. Evie didn’t need to guess who they were from, all were a blood red, the color of Lord Dain’s house. The blonde girl carried her new set of ruby jewels to her home after coming back from the library when she entered her room she spotted a large box sitting in the center of her bed. She opened the box and pulled out the large gown. It was probably heavier than her. Evie hated that she loved the gown. She may not think much of the large dark haired dwarf but she had to give him some credit, he had a good eye for style specifically hers. The gown was a crimson ball gown, a sweetheart neckline with lace overlay on the bodice. A note fluttered out of the skirt of the dress towards the floor. Evie picked it up and scoffed at the writing.

_ My Lady Evie, _

_ Crimson is the color of power _

_ Crimson is the color of strength _

_ Crimson is the color of passion _

_ Crimson is the color of the blood that flows through my heart _

_ The heart that only beats for you.  _

_ I will see you tonight. Please wear my colors, I beg of you. _

_ -Thorin III Stonehelm _

* * *

 

Fili still searched for Evie without much success. His workload had been doubled with his Uncle collecting more and more trading partners. The blonde prince was given the task of relations with Dale due to him causally courting their caramel haired princess. He had been negotiating in his uncles stead with the human men for multiple days. It had nearly killed him to leave the mountain without actually finding finding Evie. Fili returned from Dale in time for the New Years feast that was to be held for the high lords as well as the Heroes of Erebor. The blonde readied himself quickly for the feast, he prayed Evie would be there so he could speak to her. He groaned when he remembered that Sigrid would also be attending as her fathers presence was requested. The girl was a mere fifteen years old, for his people that would mean she would only be into her first teeth, he wanted to vomit at the thought. He would never marry her, all he needed to do was get through the next six months. He could do that, _right_? A knock at his door had him halting his internal debate. 

“Fili?” His brothers voice rang through his chambers

“Aye, _nadadith_ ” Fili yelled out. 

Kili came bustling through the door like hurricane. “Do ye have some light armor I could borrow?” 

Fili chuckled at his brother's request. “Maybe. why? Have you upset our favorite elleth?” 

Kili shook his head and appeared to be turning green. “Nay. I am informing amad of my betrothal.” 

Fili inhaled through his teeth with a grimace. He turned and rummaged through his trunk at the end of his bed and pulled out some lightweight armor he owned that would fit his thinner brother. He threw the armor to his brother and turned back to the mirror to finish his braids while his brother donned the armor quickly.

“I hope you have told Tauriel to dress appropriately for the bloodbath.” Fili told his fleeing brother with a chuckle. 

Fili quickly made his way to the banquet hall. The sounds of the party was already permeating through the upper halls. The blonde prince entered the party and rushed towards his seat beside his uncle. 

“You are late” Thorin growled. His eyes however had never touched on his nephew, they were focused on a certain hobbit dancing with the caramel haired Sigrid. 

“She is beautiful, is she not?” Thorin asked his sister son.

“To some perhaps.” Fili answered diplomatically.

“Your eyes and heart are for one only.” the king stated. 

“Aye. My heart will not be changed. I love Evie. She is my One.” The blonde prince answered with conviction.

“The council will want you to braid Sigrid's hair.”

Fili blew out a large breath before answering. “Aye. I know. But I will not. That is reserved for my love. I would rather die by an orc than marry any other.” He growled. 

“I agree with you. I will not force you to marry another. She is your One. If you are to marry, you will marry her.” Thorin placed a large hand on his nephews shoulders and looked into his eyes with a softness Fili had not seen since he was a dwarfling. It warmed his heart immensly. 

“Oh shite.” his brothers hiss broke the spell over the blonde prince. 

He lifted his eyes to where his brother was looking and found his One entering the hall beside his dark haired cousin, both a vision in dark crimson color that matched the angry flush Fili’s face had turned to. 

“I fucking warned him.” Fili growled. 

“Don’t do anything stupid, Fili.” Thorin said beside his blonde haired nephew. 

Fili continued to stare at his One and his cousin. Evie looked especially small beside the broad dwarf. She was dressed beautifully, apart from the fact that she would look exponentially better in Durin Blue.

Stonehelm pulled the thin girl towards the center of the dance hall and began leading her around the floor. She smiled politely at the dwarf but attempted to keep her eyes on her feet. Fili remembered that she had never liked the way they danced here nor could she remember the steps all that well. He stood and quickly made his way towards the dance floor. He stopped by the band and requested something faster before moving on to the couple.

“May I cut in?” He asked. 

Stonehelm’s lips pressed into a thin line but he bowed his head to the blonde dwarf and handed over Evie. 

Fili remembered some of the dance moves to the dance she had taught him in Laketown and began to pull the girl into the same quick dance she had shown him before. His heart pounded out of control when the girl smiled widely at him and began to laugh as she realized what he was doing. She twirled around him, her feet falling into the familiar steps. He had not seen her smile this wide since their last day together in the mountain. She looked so carefree, so happy, if it were not for the shorter hair he would never have guessed that things were any different than they were months ago. 

When the song finally ended the two were out of breath. Evie looked at him with so much happiness he wanted to kiss her. But the last time he had tried that it did not end well. He didn’t notice the crowd surrounding them. He didn’t see the disappointed frown of his current courting partner or the angry flush of his cousin. He didn’t hear the claps all around them. All he could see and hear was her, his One.

A slow song began and he pulled her close. She allowed it and pressed her body to his. He felt amazing so near her body and he smelt even better, like leather, pine and a slight musk. Fili had his hand on the small of her back while his other hand was holding hers. His mouth was near her ear and she could hear the affect her being this close was having on his breathing. She was sure he could hear her heart beating out of her ribs. 

“I miss you.” He told her softly. 

“I know. I miss you too.” She whispered back.

He leaned his head against her soft blonde hair and felt whole, for the first time in ages. But all good things must come to an end. As soon as the song ended he felt the change in Evie. She became rigid and pulled away from him. 

“Please excuse me. I’m sorry I stole your boyfriend away, Sigrid. I will just go find Stonehelm” Evie said with a small smile. 

Fili turned around and saw what had cause Evie to pull so suddenly away from him, Sigrid was standing beside them with a shy and confused smile on her face. 

“No Evie, wait.” Fili grasped the girls hand. 

“Return to your girlfriend Fili. She deserves your attention. I’m bein very rude to Stonehelm. I’ll see you later okay?” She said sadly. 

“Are you with him now?” Fili felt a flash of anger. 

“Just as much as you are with Sigrid, I suppose. Goodbye Fili.” She said with a nod of her head. 

Fili was about to chase after her but was stopped by Sigrid grabbing at his hand. “May I have this dance, your highness?”

He nodded and tried to blink away the pain that was obviously showing on his face.

* * *

 

When dinner was served and all had sat, Kili stood from his chair at the dais. He tapped his knife against his crystal goblet and waited for the room to silence.

“I have an announcement to make.” He began. The dark haired dwarf cleared his throat nervously before continuing with a broad smile upon his face. “I am the luckiest dwarf in all of Arda. I have found my One.” Claps rang out around the room before quieting down at the waving of his hands. “Tauriel, has accepted my proposal and we will be wed before the snow melts.” There was a few claps here and there throughout the room but nothing near a happy boisterous clap they deserved. 

Evie did not like that one bit, she stood up on the table bringing her glass with her. “Kili and Tauriel, Here’s to those that wish you well, and those that don’t can go to hell! Congratulations!” She cried out with a large smile, her arms stretched out wide. The room broke out into laughter at the girl’s words and all chugged their mead.

Tauriel smiled tightly at those that wished her happiness or even spoke to her. Kili pulled her hand up to his lips and gave her alabaster skin a warm kiss before answering his mothers silent request for an audience. 

“Kili. We must discuss this as a family.” His mother hissed. 

“Why amad? Tauriel has agreed to marry me and I could not be happier. There is nothing to discuss.” He told her quietly while still smiling at his betrothed. 

“Kili. You will listen to me now. You are not going to marry an elf under this mountain.” she growled. 

“No. I am not. We are getting married under the stars between here and Dale. I hope you can make it Amad. It will be beautiful and Tauriel will look as flawless as the stars themselves. If you have objections to my wedding, you may keep them to yourself.” He gave his mother a hard look as if to say that there would be no more discussion on the matter, but she only set her jaw and gave him the same look back. 

“You are not getting married. You are too young. Too fragile and under the spell of this...this…witch!” Dis had her hands balled into fists at her sides as she spit the words out. 

“She is no witch. She is to be my wife. You will watch how you speak of her.” Dis had never seen her son so angry or terrifying before. 

“I am your mother!” She said in disbelief. 

“Aye and I love you with all my heart. But she is to be my wife, she is my One, she is the other half of my soul. I will not side with you and your hate. My heart will always choose love and it has chosen Tauriel. Be happy for me, amad.” Kili begged his mother.

The dark haired dam excused herself from the party without another word and barely made it out of the grand doors before she broke down in tears. Her baby, her own flesh and blood was going to marry an elf of all things. She couldn’t bear the thought. The princess of Erebor stumbled back to her rooms as regally as possible and thought about her son’s words ‘ _ you will lose him forever’  _ Fili had said and he was right. If she continued to disapprove of Kili’s One, the love of his life (his words, not hers), then she would just continue to push him away forever. She only had one choice and she was not thrilled about it, but what else could she do, she was going to have to accept an elf into her family.

* * *

 

Thorin felt anger flood through him at his nephews announcement. He had entertained the young dwarf’s desire to court the female and have her live under the mountain, but marriage? His own flesh and blood was to marry an elf.

“Kili.” Thorin growled lowly and grabbed his cheery nephews arm. 

The king pulled his nephew out into the hall and began to pace. “Kili. You can not do this.” He growled. 

“I can and I will.” Kili growled back. 

“As your king I forbid it. You may not marry in my kingdom.” Thorin scowled heavily at his nephew. 

“As I told amad, I am not marrying within your kingdom. I am marrying in the open land between Erebor and Dale. Under the free sky where there is no ruler.” Kili smirked. 

The dark haired dwarf king sighed loudly and scrubbed his face with his large hands. 

“What kind of a life are you to have married to an elf and living among dwarves?” 

Kili looked past the anger and disapproval of his nephew to see that Thorin feared for Kili. He loved the dwarf like his own son and was afraid for him. 

“I will live a life happier than I could ever on my own. I will have a warrior by my side day and night and Mahal willing I will have bairns that will make my heart more complete than I could ever dream. That is the type of life I will have. There will be naysayers, and hatred aimed at us. But I will take it all and more to walk by her side.” The young dwarf answered calmly.

Thorin sighed once again, he put a large hand on his nephew’s shoulder and brought the dwarf close to hold his forehead against his nephews. 

“I fear for you. But you are a dwarf grown, no longer a dwarfling. If this is your wish and you have thought it through I will not fight it. I owe you this happiness.” 

Kili smiled and pulled his head back to knock it into his uncles. 

“Thank you, Uncle.”

* * *

 

Thorin and Kili returned to the festivities and went their seperate ways, Kili back to Tauriel’s side and Thorin back to his throne. Dain was sitting beside the throne waiting to speak with the king.

“An elf, aye?” The redheaded dwarf chuckled. 

“Aye.” Thorin shook his head heavily. 

“Ye could forbid it.” Dain suggested. 

“No. I will not. He will abdicate and we will lose him forever. She is his One.” The king spoke as he looked out at his smiling nephew whispering into the ear of the redheaded elf. 

“Glad I am not ye.” Dain slapped his cousin on the shoulder and laughed heartily.  “Me son looks happy don’ he?” the iron hills lord said with a chuckle. Stonehelm had an arm around Evie’s waist and was smiling down at her.

“Aye. But she does not.” Thorin chuckled when he saw Evie’s annoyed look shot towards Stonehelm. 

“She will come ‘round. They always do. No dam ‘as turned down that wee shite.” Dain laughed once again. 

“She is no dam.” 

“Aye. True. She isn’t his One.” the redheaded dwarf told the king softly. “Doesn’t believe in them. Like they are some kind o’ fairy tale. His mother is me One. Wee shite thinks we are telling lies when we speak to him of it.” 

Thorin stared at the blonde human. He had not actually spoken with her since he offered her the life debt. He thought it better this way. The girl feared him, with good reason. Everytime he looked at her he could feel her slender neck under his hands, it made his stomach churn. 

“She is Fili’s One.” Thorin confided in his favored cousin. 

“Wha?!” Dain growled loudly causing all to turn and look at him in shock. “Mind yer own business!” He yelled at the onlookers. 

“Why are they no' married yet?” Dain questioned his King. The lord of the Iron hills may be a serious warrior and a fine ruler but he was also a large gossip hound. 

“The reasons why are not mine to tell.” Thorin answered him. 

“I should ‘ave beat tha son o’ mine more. Maybe he wouldn’t be coming imbetween Ones.” Dain shook his head in shame and slapped his cousin on the back. “I will speak with him.” 

Thorin bowed his head in thanks and turned his attention towards the hobbit that had stolen the human girl from the Iron Hills brat.  

* * *

 

Fili watched as Evie was spun around by first his cousin, then Bilbo, then her brothers and finally her nephews. He sipped his ale from his seat and watched with hawk like eyes. Sigrid had not asked him for another dance since their first one. She was currently dancing with the guard Fili had seen Evie kiss once upon a time. He had heard from his brother that Hanir had turned Evie down, said she was not his One and he would not be the dwarf to keep Fili and Evie apart. The blonde haired prince smiled at the memory. He was sad that his One had been possibly hurt or embarrassed by the words of the guard, but he was glad the dwarf was of a noble sort. Fili had promoted the dark haired Hanir to  lieutenant of the guard after hearing more about the guards achievements and his treatment to those around him, specifically Evie. The blonde prince looked over his shoulder and saw the tallest redhead under the mountain walking towards him.

“Prince Fili.” The elf bowed to him. 

“Tauriel.” Fili nodded back unsure of where this was going. 

“I have been asked by your brother to dance with you. He told me not to tell you of his request.” She told him as if not realizing her mistake. 

Fili couldn’t stop the chuckle that erupted from him lips. The elf looked at him with a strange look at his outburst but accepted his outstretched hand. The crown prince pulled her around the dance floor looking comical with the taller female in his arms. There was an obvious stiffness to the both of them. 

“Why did my orc of a brother as you to dance with me?” Fili said with a smirk.

The elf shrugged softly before answering, her green eyes continued to dart around the room as a trained warriors would. “He is afraid you are, what is the correct word in common? depressed?” 

The blonde prince’s eyes immediately sought out the reason for his sadness. Evie was being offered drinks by Dain. “Why would he assume that?” Fili spoke to the elf. 

“Evie has chose to court the Lord Stonehelm.” Tauriel answered matter of factly. 

“So they are courting?” Fili’s heart clenched painfully.

“It is called courting when you spend time with one another, yes?” the elf tilted her head to the side in question. 

“Aye. If it is an official courtship she wears his braid and courtship documents are filled out.” He slipped into the role of diplomat his uncle had so thoroughly ingrained into him. 

“She refuses to wear his braid.” Tauriel answered with a small smile at the thought. The human girl had been upset when the dark haired dwarf had attempted to braid her hair.

Fili’s heart began to soar. ‘ _ There is still time to save her. She will not wear his braid, that means she will not make it official.’ _

“Sigrid does not wear your braid either.” The elf mused. 

“Aye. She does not. It is not an official courtship. The council wishes for me to marry a highborn, but they can not force me. It is my choice whom I marry, but they may force me to meet and unoffically court dams and women alike.” He growled.

The elf only hummed in acknowledgment. 

“Does she love him?” Fili said softly after a quiet moment. The song had changed but the two beings continued to dance with one another.

Tauriel looked towards where her blonde human friend was playing with her small redheaded neice. The little girl was perched on Evie’s lap facing her while the human taught the dwarfling a clapping game. 

“No.” Tauriel answered the prince shortly.

“Does she love me?” He swallowed harshly waiting for her reply. Tauriel removed her hands from the princes at his question and she took a step back.

“It is not my place to say so, my prince.” Tauriel bowed to the prince and walked towards where her hobbit friend was dancing upon a table with Bofur. 

Fili rubbed at the ache in his chest. It was comforting to know that she did not love Stonehelm but excruciating to not know whether or not she loved him or would ever be his again. He looked over to where Stonehelm had pulled the girl from the bench and was holding her as close as she would allow him to. Fili felt the urge to bury his twin swords into his cousins flesh, it signaled to him his need to leave the premises.

Fili jogged back to his room and sat at his desk and attempted to calm his anger. There was so much rage within him and he need to quell the storm before he lost control. He was so angry at his cousin, the scoundrel was only looking to have sex with his One. That is all the iron hills dwarf ever wanted. He wanted to boast that he had been inside the most elite females within the dwarven kingdoms. Fili growled and picked up his swords, he attacked his sturdy wooden bedpost cutting chunks out of the thick wooden beam as he roared in anguish. When he had lost his energy he sat down at his desk and laid his head against it with his eyes closed. Images of his one naked beneath his cousin instead of him assaulted his mind behind his eyelids. He popped them open praying for the abuse to cease. The writing an inch from his eyes was bold and unlike his writing. He raised his head and looked at the letter underneath his forehead. It was a love letter he had began to write many weeks ago, it had been pushed to the bottom of his list with everything going on. He had not looked at it since, the writing at the top of the page was clearly his, his words of love flowed onto the paper but there at the bottom in feminine writing unlike any he had seen,

_ Prove it.  _

_ -Evie _


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter
> 
> -Evie has flashbacks to her time with the Orcs  
> -FIli has naughty thoughts about Evie  
> -Evie runs once more from a tough situation (this will be the last time, I promise)  
> -A little explanation into the Sigrid/Fili relationship or lack there of

The next few weeks flew by for all in the mountain. Treaties were being negotiated via carrier ravens, making Fili’s workload immense. On top of it all a new large vein of silver had been found causing excitement to run through the entire mountain. Rebuilding efforts were still at an all time high, all were preparing for the snowmelt that would bring with it many caravans of dwarves looking to settle or simply look upon the finest kingdom in all of middle earth. 

Evie worked alongside Ori in the library day in and day out. She helped reorganize it and get it cleaned and ready for the influx of people. Stonehelm visited frequently to bring the young human girl gifts. Mostly things that were far too lavish for the simple southern girl that only craved sunshine, shorts, flipflops and T-shirts. They had begun to get to know eachother better in the last few weeks. Evie found the tall broad dwarf annoying and funny all at the same time. He reminded her of male friends she had from back home. He was a horny teenager in her eyes, one that she was absolutely not, under any circumstances, going to jump into bed with...ever. But his company distracted her from thoughts of the blonde haired prince that she craved. While her days were spent in the library, her nights were spent with her family. She helped her brother Bifur set up his toyshop and even helped him sew his first batch of Beorn Bears (stuffed teddy bears) for the incoming bairns traveling with the caravans. She taught Bofur songs from home, and she cooked along side Vinna and Bombur. Evie's favorite activity was playing with the children and teaching them how to play hide and go seek

On one such adventures the children had wanted to play hide and go seek within the upper halls of the mountain instead of just in the familiarity of their home. Vinna approved it and off went the chilren and Evie. Vinni was “it” and was searching for the group. Evie ran into a room and hid under a desk waiting for the dwarfling to find her out. She heard the pitter patter of little boots pass the door and let out a large sigh of relief at not being found. She was just about to come out of her hiding spot when the heavy fall of boot entered the room and shut the wooden door. Evie sat still praying that the person had just shut it from the outside. But no, her luck was not that great, the boots traveled closer to the desk and stopped by the chair. Evie covered her mouth trying not to give herself away. She was hoping that maybe they wouldn’t stay long, but of course the being sat down in the chair and scooted in. When she pressed her hands to their knees to push the chair back out so she could climb out and announce herself a large yelp from the person sounded through the room, the unsheathing of swords was heard next.

“Im so sorry! I was playing hide and go seek and didn’t know whose office this was! I am so sorry” She shouted and began to pull herself out from under the desk.

“Evie!? Mahal, you scared the shite out of me!” Fili said and resheathed his swords and breathed heavily. 

“Fili?” Evie said confused. This wasn’t his study. 

“Uh. This isn’t your office is it?” She said stunned while she looked upon the dwarf. 

He chuckled at her strange words. “It is not my study if that is what you mean. Mine is to be reinforced. There was some cracking in the stone above.” The blond prince looked her up and down. She was wearing tight leather trousers, with a long sleeved white tunic and a leather waist cincher with fur warmers from her shoes up to her knees. The one thing he did notice was that she was not carrying a weapon. 

“Love, where are your weapons?” He asked concerned. 

“Remember we talked about this,  _ sugar, _ you can’t call me that anymore.” She had a small teasing smirk upon her face. 

Fili smiled back “Evie. Where are your weapons. It is not safe for you to leave your home without them.” He began to lecture her until she pulled at the ridges in her corset and removed small needle like knife, the length of her entire waist. 

“You were saying?” She laughed at his surprised expression. 

“Who made this?” He asked, looking at the strange contraption upon her waist. He pulled her by the hips and bent over to get a closer look. He missed the intake of excited breath that left her throat when his large warm hands settle upon her body. 

“Uh.” She shook the cloud of arousal out of her mind. “Dori! It was my idea. But he made it and Nori made me the knives.”

“How did you think of this?” in awe he asked. 

“I did learn a thing or two from y’all.” 

“Do you have any more elsewhere?” He began to pat her body down looking for more until she removed his hands from her person. 

“That is my secret and mine alone you nosey nelly.” She smirked at his disappointed scowl. “I may be just as covered in weapons as you! You will never know.” Evie winked at him.

“I seriously doubt that.” The two smiled at eachother dopely before Fili remembered how the girl had scared him. “What were you doing under my desk?”

The blonde human chuckled a little nervously. “I was playin hide and seek with the kids and ran in here to hide.” 

“Hide and seek?” he asked.

“Oh. The kids call it Goblin hunt. The person who is it “it” or the dwarf warrior is tryin to find the goblin’s, the people hiding.” She explained while wringing her hands together. 

“Ahhh. Kili and I played that many times.” He remembered his times running through Ered Luin with his brother playing Goblin Hunt. 

A pair of little feet zoomed into the room revealing little Bergljot. “Irak’amad!” 

“Bergy! Did Vinni catch you?!” She asked in false horror. 

The little redheaded dam shook her head with a large smile on her face. “I fast!” She stated proudly. 

“The fastest!” Evie told her excitedly.

Fili’s heart melted even more just watching the two interact. His mind flashed to a reoccurring dream he had been having starring the human girl. 

_ ‘Evie was wearing a white flowing dress and barefoot running through a suite of rooms within the mountain. She laughed loudly and turned on her heels to run the other direction, following her were three little children. Two little boys and one little girl, all blonde and all beautiful. Fili stood in the entryway watching for a moment before calling out to them. The children stopped in their tracks and sprinted into the arms of the blonde dwarf.  _

_ “ _ _ Adad!!!!” The children yelled and tackled their father.  _

_ Evie followed and extended a hand out to help him up. She smiled widely at him and pulled him into a kiss once he was on his feet. The children around them made a chorus of gagging noises but all had smiles on their faces. Fili dipped his love for added effect while kissing her soundly.  _

_ “Amad! Adad! Gross!” the children screamed in horror.  _

_ “Y’all best be runnin then, its gonna get worse! Daddy is going to kiss mama some more!” Evie told them and pulled on his mustache braids.  _

_ The children ran off not daring to look back. Fili kissed his wife once more and dropped to his knees in front of her. He wrapped a hand over her slightly rounding stomach and pressed kisses to it.  _

_ “How is my youngest?” Evie smiled down at him…’ _

“Fili?” Evie asked cutting off his memory. 

“Huh? Im sorry what did I miss?” He asked with a small smile. 

“I was just sayin we are gonna go find the boys together. It was good seein you.” She told him. He could see a small bit of pain behind her eyes. He didn’t want this encounter to end either. 

“Want to pway?” Bergljot asked him while looking up with wide green eyes. 

“Oh. Bergy I don’t think the prince has time. He is very busy an’ all that. You know royalty, they are always busy!” Evie answered the dam.

Fili was about to tell her she was wrong but he did have a mountain of work to attend to. 

“Thank you for inviting me little lass.” Fili said to the little dam.

Bergljot blushed brightly and hid behind Evie’s legs peering out at him every few seconds. 

“We go swim. You come?” the little redhead said. 

“Bergy. I am going swimmin. Mama said you were not old enough yet.” Evie was now the one to blush. 

“You are going swimming? Where?” Fili asked her bewildered with it being winter. 

“Uh. Stonehelm is takin me to a lake under the mountain tomorrow.” She answered awkwardly. 

The mention of his cousin reminded Fili of his great need to murder his cousin. “Didn’t know he knew about it.” Fili said lowly. 

“Yeah. He asked me to teach him to swim.” Evie supplied. 

Fili resisted the urge to roll his eyes. His cousin knew how to swim fairly well, not as well as himself, but better than Kili. 

“You should come.” Evie swallowed nervously waiting for his reply. ' _shitttt! Evie, what are you doin? That is gonna be awkward as hell! Just because you want to be around him doesn't mean you should invite him to hang out with you and Stonehelm!'_ Her conscience screamed.

“I would love to!” the blonde prince had visions of drowning his cousin.  _ His dark hair being pushed under the water as he struggled and thrashed for air. _ He was enjoying his thoughts so much he almost missed the amendment Evie added. 

“Oh and bring your `girlfriend. We can make it a double date and all that.” Evie said with a tight smile and turned on her heel with a little redhead in tow and headed towards the door. 

“I don’t know if Sigrid can make it.” Fili tried to get out of bringing the human child from Dale. 

“Don’t lie to me, your mouth twitches. I can always tell. Bye see y’all tomorrow!” Evie said without turning around and walked out the door. 

Fili groaned and looked up to the ceiling cursing Mahal.

* * *

 

The blonde prince begrudgingly sent a missive to the Lady of Dale for an outing within the mountain. It would count as one of the twice monthly meetings he was forced by the council to have with the human teenager. Sigrid had gladly accepted and showed up to the mountain early in the morning. Fili ordered his guard to tend to the girl and escort her to her rooms she would be staying within for the time being. The blonde prince dreaded having to speak with the girl, he knew she had an infatuation with him and he hated it. He wished she wanted nothing to do with him. Kili had suggested Fili be as gross as possible in front of the girl to make her change her mind but he did not wish to scar the female. He only needed to wait the next six months out, not traumatize the poor girl. He did not show her any type of affection or longing, in fact the two barely spoke. She was a shy girl and Fili had no desire to speak with her. The entire time he was with her all he could think of was another human girl that he should be working to be beside. The blonde prince finished his last missive to the humans of Gondor and began to ready himself for the outing. He needed to not only physically prepare but mentally. He was going to see Evie with his cousin, possibly affectionate with one another. The thought made his fists clench painfully. ‘ _ Mahal. Help me.’ _ he thought as he began to breath heavy in anger.

* * *

 

Evie quickly threw on her knitted bikini then her loose dress, and then her boots. She grabbed a pack and threw towels, blankets and some food within. The blonde couldn’t stop the butterflies assaulting her stomach. She was excited to see the blonde prince and if she was being honest with herself, she had forced Ori to help her knit a bikini just for the blonde prince. Evie had told the copper haired dwarf it was for Stonehelm but that was a complete and utter lie. Bilbo had been present when she spoke her falsity, the hobbit had scoffed loudly and went back to his reading as if she hadn’t heard his overly loud disagreement to her statement. She had shot him a dirty look that he didn’t see and went right back to knitting. To say the hobbit disapproved of the dark haired dwarf  would be an understatement. Bilbo had voiced his opinion on Stonehelm more than once none of the words being kind or worth repeating for they were strange hobbit insults like "Soft soled" or "pompous tatter-head". Evie rolled off the words, she didn’t love the dwarf, she liked him and not even as you should like someone you were casually dating. He was a friend, he was buried so deep in the friend-zone she wasn’t sure he would ever escape. At times he had tried and she would kick him back into the friend-zone pit as if she was Buffalo Bill with one of his captives. She had buckled once and given into a kiss by the dwarf. It had been nothing to write home about. 

_ He had met her in the library with a particularly beautiful pair of warg fur leg warmers ( _ i n fact it was the ones she was wearing now ). _ Stonehelm presented them to her and she rushed to give him a large hug when she noticed what they were. He had lifted the girl off her feet with ease. While she had her head back smiling at him and was mid thanks he planted it on her. She had kissed him back quickly, more of a swift peck than anything else. When he had left she had ran to the healing halls and unloaded her story on the redheaded elf. Tauriel had shaken her head and went back to crushing herbs at her station while Evie sprawled out on a healing bed recanting her tale.  _

The blonde human chuckled at the memory of the elf’s non committal answers and suggestions. 

_ “If it makes you happy it makes me happy”  _

_ “I will stand by you  mellonig,  in whoever you choose.” _

“ _I only wish for you to feel the happiness that resides within me because of Kili”_ or Evies personal favorite _“What will be, will be”._

“Evie?” Stonehelm’s deep voice caught the girl unaware as he called for her from the sitting room. 

“Ladies are not called out to unless by kin.” Vinna chastised the dwarf. 

Stonehelm blushed brightly and apologized to the redheaded dam. She nodded her acceptance of his apology and went forward to embrace her sister.

“Be home before the moon rises. Do not make your brothers worry more than necessary. Make sure you do not eat thirty minutes before swimming and do not drink wine within the water. If you begin to feel uneasy…” Evie kissed her sister upon the cheeks to get her to stop speaking and ran out the doors with Stonehelm in tow. 

“Ye are excited.” He chuckled and she used all her strength to pull him faster. 

“I love water! I always have. Back home my brothers and I used to swim everyday during the summer in a lake outside our house.” She sighed at the memory of Owen and Emmett chasing her around the lake and throwing her within the water. 

“Tha’s good lass because ye are goin’ to ‘ave to teach me to swim, since ye are a fish in human form.” He gave her a winning smile and pulled her to a stop while spinning her around to kiss her mouth. She allowed it for a moment before giving him a weak smile and turning back towards the the direction of the subterranean water.

When they reached the lower levels and began to travel into unfamiliar territory the girl allowed the tall dark haired dwarf to lead her. His large warm hand completely engulfed hers, she felt as if she were holding the hand of her brother or a close friend, nothing near romantic. But when they rounded the corner and saw Fili and Sigrid near the large pool of water Evie couldn’t stop the embarrassed and almost guilty blush from spreading over her cheeks. She knew Fili had seen by the extreme tensing of his entire body and frown upon his gorgeous lips. ‘ _ He is with Sigrid. You are allowed to be happy, Evie. You are supposed to date others and move on with your life just like he has. Get it together.’ _

Evie looked out at the lake before her. The water was a gorgeous clear blue, you could see the bottom of the lake through the surface. The floor of the lake looked to have small mesa's that you would be able to stand on. Stalactites hung from the ceiling above making the entire space that much more intriguing and stunning. Evie looked out over the water and felt excitement shimmy up her spine, she missed the water dearly. The blonde girl sighed happily as she imagined herself within the water. 

                                                           

* * *

 

Fili had escorted the human girl, Sigrid, down to the lake below the mountain. They had not spoken much after beginning to move down towards the lower levels. She was a quiet sort but he could also tell she was nervous and unsure of how to speak with him. Her guard, the newly reassigned Hanir, joined them down to the water. The soft spoken dwarf had requested being Sigrid’s guard when she was under the mountain following Bard's request for a dwarven guard be with her at all times under the mountain. The guard was to act as a chaperone as well as protection for the Lady Sigrid. Fili found it strange that Hanir, a skilled warrior would ask to guard a young human teenager but he did not have much time to think on the matter, nor did he greatly care. He knew Sigrid was not going to be his wife, he was just getting through their courtship to please the council. 

“Prince Fili?” Sigrid said quietly. 

“Aye, Lady Sigrid?” He continued walking without stopping.

“What are we going to be doing when we reach the water?” her voice was so soft he could barely hear her.

“Whatever you wish, my lady. Lady Evie has plans to swim, she loved water, and I may be joining her if that is alright with you.” He was only asking her to be polite he would swim with his One whether she said yes or no. 

“Aye. I enjoy water as well.” She told him with a small smile. 

“Lovely.” Fili said cheerily, but beneath that cheery surface was a bundle of nerves and anxiety. He was worried to see Evie and Stonehelm. He hated that his cousin was the one to court and escort Evie. 

“How long have you known Evie, Prince Fili?” Sigrids question shocked Fili, he had not realized that Sigrid would not know. 

“Since the beginning of the quest. She is from...far away. Evie was taken against her will and decided to join us on the quest hoping to find a way home but she never could. Evie was adopted by the Ur family and that is how she is among us.” Fili explained. 

They had reached the water by now and stood side by side looking into the clear green/blue water. 

“You two are close?” The girl asked shyly. 

“Aye. Very close.” He did not want to torment the girl more than necessary.

“I like her. I mean I do not know her much, but what I do know of her I like.” She said after a pregnant pause. 

“Me too, milady. Me too.” Fili looked over his shoulder when he heard boots approaching. What he saw made him want to simultaneously cry and beat the shite out of someone. Evie’s small hand was tucked into Stonehelm's larger one and she was looking up at the dwarf smiling widely. Fili felt his stomach roll and bile rise in his throat. The girl caught sight of him and quickly pulled her hand out his cousins with an embarrassed look upon her face. 

“Fili!” She said happily and pulled him into a hug, the action made his stomach flutter happily. She held him for a moment too long and then pulled away from him awkwardly. 

“Hi Sigrid, how are ya?” Evie said and pulled the girl into a similar hug as the prince, if a bit shorter. 

“It is good to see you again Lady Evie.” Sigrid said quietly. 

“None of this lady business. Just Evie. I hate being called  _ Lady Evie.”  _ Evie told the girl with a bright smile. “We had some wine on the way down. Tauriel was able to get a shipment from Mirkwood. Its amazing. Y’all want some?” She chirped. 

“Aye. Lots.” Fili growled when she noticed the way his cousin smirked at him. 

The two couples took their glasses of wine, Fili downed his in one gulp as did Evie, Stonehelm and Sigrid sipped theirs slowly and Hanir that was standing at the entrance of the hall, weapons at the ready in case of attack, declined a glass from the human girl. 

“Well I don’t know about all y’all but I’m ready to get wet.” Evie began to pull at her clothing. 

_ ‘I remember how wet you like to get’  _ Fili closed his eyes and tried to get thoughts of burying his Mahal given iron into the naked human girl out of his mind. 

He was looking into his glass not paying attention to what was going on around him until he heard a soft gasp from Sigrid beside him. He looked up and choked on his tongue. Evie was wearing next to nothing. She had a knitted top that only covered her breasts, barely, and her bottoms were quite revealing. Her legs and half of her behind were showing. She turned away from them and stuck a toe into the water, checking the temperature before diving in head first. 

_ “ _ Mahal bless tha’ woman” Stonehelm growled while biting on his knuckles as if trying to bring himself enough pain to rid himself of his erection. Fili felt the overwhelming urge to snap his neck. 

“Her name is Evie.” Fili growled and began to pull at his clothing. He was down to just his trousers and jumped in after the girl. Had he not been in front of Sigrid he would have worn naught but his underclothes, but he didn’t want to bare that much of himself to the minor. Sigrid stood awkwardly on the rock edge of the water, as if deciding what to do.

“Come on lass, lets go get ‘em” Stonehelm said gruffly to the young girl and began to undress as well.

Sigrid laughed slightly and began to unlace her dress, when she was down to her dark shift she hopped into the water as well. Stonehelm began to put on a show about not being able to swim and needing Evie’s help to stay afloat. Fili growled and decided to take matters into his own hands. He swam up to the dwarf and dunked him under the water waiting for him to pop back up. When the dwarf did Fili slapped him hard across the face before swimming away. The girls laughed loudly at their antics and tread water near one another as the two dwarf chased each other around the water.  

“So you do know how to swim, ya big liar!” Evie splashed the dark haired dwarf with a large smile. 

“Oh aye, Just wanted a reason to act helpless around ye.” He winked saucily at her earning him another face full of water from the girl. He began to give her chase as she swam away quickly and gracefully. Fili had to turn away when the dwarf did catch her, Stonehelm had pulled Evie into his arms and was touching her bare skin the way Fili used to and desperately wanted to.

* * *

 

The two couples played around in the water for another hour or more before climbing out to eat some of the food Evie had brought with her. 

When the blonde haired girl was out of the water and bending over to retreive things out of the basket Fili looked over at his cousin and made up a million ways to maim the dwarf. Stonehelm was staring at Evie’s toned backside and licking his lips. 

“I can no’ wait to see if she feels as good as she looks.” Stonehelm said under his breath. Fili couldn’t take it any more he roughly shoved his cousin back into the water thinking that Evie would not tolerate any more violence than that. 

“Sigrid mind helpin me while the boys are actin a fool?” Evie said with a roll of her eyes. Sigrid smiled warmly and began to help the girl set up a spread of bread, cheese, meats and fruits. 

The four ate semi quietly, all too hungry to speak. Evie did not miss the looks Sigrid continued to shoot the dark haired guard just as frequently as he looked at her. 

‘ _ Poor Fili. He has no idea.’  _ The girl smirked at the thought. . 

Evie turned her back on the group to stare at the gorgeous water before her. She had missed swimming, there was something so healing about being in water. It always made her feel whole after being submerged in water. 

_ “ _ Shite! Evie. Wha’ happened to yer back? That looks horrible”. Stonehelm said alarmed as he reached out and traced her scars. 

The girl turned around confused until she remembered she had large scars across her back from where the orcs had whipped her continuously. Tauriel had been able to lessen the bubbling effect of the scar tissue but the scars themselves were still very evident.  __ She had close to fifteen scars across her back and the back of her thighs all varying in direction and size. 

“Oh. uh...” Evie felt as if her tongue had swollen to twice its size keeping her from talking.  Her mind flashed to just how she had gotten those scars. 

_ She had attempted to run after first being captured, but they caught her and began to strip her down. She bucked and screamed drawing blood from her attacker. One well timed punch to her head had her disoriented and weak. The Orc went to force his sickly erection into her when a bark from his leader had him halting. They spoke in black speech quickly, none of the words she recognized until 'Dunedain' was spoken. Her attacker put his prick back into his pants and then picked her dazed body up.  _

_ “I can not punish you the way I want so I will have to punish you in other ways.”  _

_ Evie spit into his eyes in response. He growled before roughly tying against a tree. She was tied hugging the tree wearing nothing but her underwear. The sound of the whip cracked through the air before she felt it's bite. The human girl screamed in pain as her flesh was ripped apart by the sharp bones on the end of the whip.  _

Evie quickly pulled on her clothing without a word wincing heavily as if she could feel how she got the scars all over again. “I’m not feeling well. I’m gonna go home” She finally said after a moment and quickly left.

Fili stood and pulled on his clothing to go after the girl. 

“Wha’ is her problem?” Stonehelm said confused. 

Fili felt rage boil deep within him, he pulled his fist back and slammed it forward into the dwarf’s face. “The scars are from her time with the orcs you fucking daft bastard.”

The dwarf stayed down, dazed by the rageful hit. 

“Hanir, please escort Lady Sigrid back to her quarters. I must speak to Evie.” Fili ordered the guard. “It was lovely to spend time with you milady. I am sorry to leave you so suddenly.” He told her with a swift polite nod. 

“I understand. Please let me know if she is alright or needs anything.” voice full of concern and sincerity the girl answered him. Fili only nodded his head once more and took off after the blonde human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I envisioned the subterranean water where they are swimming to look similar to this: http://canbalci.zenfolio.com/img/s/v-3/p768037204-3.jpg  
> Underground Lake at Aktun Chen Park. Photo by Can Balcioglu.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter sooner than planned because I had a little time this morning. Wedding season is coming to a close, which means I have very little to do besides taking care of my baby and working on remodeling our fixer upper. Hallelujah!

Evie walked slowly through the halls jumping at every shadow. She felt stupid for having ran, she knew they would see the scars but she thought she had been ready, that she had fully come to terms with her scars and how she had gotten them. But the blonde girl had been wrong. The disgusted look on Stonehelm's face when he mentioned her scars hurt her. That cut her deeper than she thought possible. Evie had always been happy with her body, of course she went through the typical teenage self conscious phase where she wasn’t quite happy with her body. But she had begun working outside in the garden and swimming non stop and it had brought her the confidence that she needed. But now she felt worse than ever, she was ashamed of her body now.

‘ _Why did you think you can be normal? You can’t be normal Evie! They took that from you.’_ She screamed within.

“Evie? Love?” Fili’s voice felt like a warm blanket she wanted to curl up into.

“Yeah.” She said finally allowing the tears to stream down her cheeks.

The blonde prince put an arm around her shoulders and the two walked some ways before she realized they were backtracking from where she was.

“Where are we going?” She asked him confused.

She looked up at him with red puffy eyes and a delicate from upon her plump lips.

‘ _I want to kiss her and take away all her pain’_ He thought while looking into her beautiful face.

“Home. You were going the wrong way lass.” He told her with a soft smile.

She laughed mirthlessly “Sounds about right.”

He tucked her in closer to his side and the two walked towards the royal halls. When they finally reached the hall that would split them up Evie stopped and looked both ways.

“Do you want to come home with me? I can not promise you tea as good as Bilbo makes but it is not absolute shite.” with a shrug he told her.

She chuckled and nodded her head. “I hate having my brothers see me like this. And then if...when, they find out what Stonehelm said they will kill him and then go to dwarf jail or whatever it is y’all do here for murder.” She told him sadly.

Fili could only nod because he would be right alongside her brothers helping string his cousin up, he hated his dwarf cousin now more than ever.

“Can your guards keep a secret?” Evie asked quietly.

“Aye. Well I should hope so.” He answered honestly.

Evie entered his door and began to scribble at the desk in the sitting room. She walked back out and handed the note to his guard. “Please don’t tell them where I am, they will worry. As far as they are concerned I am stayin with Tauriel.” The guard nodded his head and began to walk away before Evie called him back.

“Thank you.” She told him and pressed a gold coin from her purse into his large hand.

He smiled at her and handed it back. “It is a pleasure to serve the beautiful Lady Evie.”

Tears gathered in the girls eyes and she trudged her way straight towards Fili’s room without looking to see if he was following. When she reached his rooms she went straight to his chest of drawers and pulled out a sleep-shirt without a word and headed to the bathroom to change. The blonde prince smiled at the sight, the girl was comfortable with him, it felt like more of a victory than winning back the mountain. He began to change his own clothes until he heard sobbing coming from the bathroom. He quickly threw on a pair of linen sleep pants and walked shirtless to his large bathroom.

“Evie? Love? May I come in?” He knocked at the wooden door but heard no reply, just sobbing.

The blonde prince slowly opened the door to see the girl sitting on his counter cross legged in front of the mirror wearing only her strange swimming bindings and bottoms. In her hand was a small hand held looking glass. She didn’t look up at his approach, she only continued to cry into her lap, small tears falling onto the looking glass.

“I do look horrible.” her voice thick with tears.

“You are beautiful.” He told her honestly. “And your scars make you that much more lovely.”

“You are only saying that because I was your One.” She continued to cry into her lap, not daring to look up into his eyes.

“You will _always_ be my One. There is no ‘was’ it is a forever privilege. I am saying you are lovely because you are. You have hair the color of the wheat fields in summertime, gray eyes the color of tourmaline and the cutest nose that turns up on the end.” He had turned her around while he was talking so that she was now facing him. As if to prove his point he lightly pinched the end of her nose pulling the smallest smile out of the girl. “When you smile it lights my heart on fire like an uncontrolled forge. And I am not the only one. You have no idea the eyes that follow you when you walk beneath this mountain. The way you walk and speak you can tell you are a warrior, you are a survivor and those scars on your back are another testament of that.” He told her as he rubbed his large calloused hands over the scars of her back.

More tears welled in her eyes and she wrapped her arms around his body and pulled herself close to him while she cried on his shoulder. He held her as the tears ran down his bare chest. “You know us dwarves find scars sexy, well any dwarf worth his gems that is.”

She chuckled against his warm skin before pulling away. “I’m gonna get dressed now” She told him and pushed him softly towards the door.

He nodded and walked out of the room. Fili sat down in his chair in front of the fireplace in his room waiting for her return. He had not heard her leave the room but all of a sudden the girl was there behind him. She ran a hand through his blonde mane and then kissed his cheek. He closed his eyes in happiness until he heard her words.

“Thank you for being such a good friend, Fili” She pulled away from him and crawled into his warm bed.

‘ _Friend’_ the word sounded sour in his mind. But it was better than nothing. He could be the friend she needed and still love her as much as he did, ' _right_?' He rubbed at the ache in his chest and blew out the candles around the room before climbing into his large bed as well.

“Do you want me to sleep on the floor lass?” He asked after having realized he might be pushing his luck by being in the same bed as her.

“Nah. Friends can sleep in the same bed.” She told him and turned to face him.

He could still see her in the light of the simmering fire.

“Okay lass” He pulled his hair up into a bun to keep it out of his eyes and looked at her with a soft smile.

“I need to stop runnin.” She said after a small silence.

“What do you mean?” He was confused as to where that came from.

“Every time I get scared, or the walls feel like they are closing in, I run. I always have. I am not a little girl anymore, I have to learn to stop running.” She flopped onto her back and looked up at his beds blue canopy.

“What do you mean you are not a little girl anymore?” He asked her confused.

“When I was livin with Sue and she would get angry or get into one of her moods I would run and hide. It was my only defense. I guess that just kinda carried on, I thought I had kicked the habit when Owen and Emmett took me to live with them. They helped me, ya know? After spending hours trying to find me one night after Emmett had gotten angry at me for coloring on his homework, I had ran and hid under my bed, They taught me to not run and talk through everything. I don’t want to be that scared skinny girl anymore. I never wanted to be her again and yet here I am. Every time something happens I run since...you know.” her voice began to get thick with tears.

Fili pulled her into his arms and held her close once again. “You don’t have to run any more, lass. There is always someone to help you or protect you. You are loved”.

He pressed a kiss into her hair and released her. He wanted nothing more than to hold her all night but he needed to let her go at her own pace and not his.

“What is this from?” She asked him as she felt the scar on his arm. She was trying to change the subject and it was working fabulously.

The blonde prince laughed lightly at the thought of how he got that scar. “Kili. He had decided to pick up bow hunting to piss off Amad and Uncle.” Fili put his hand on top of hers and traced the scar. “ _The bow is a tree-shagger weapon, Kili. It is not proper for a dwarf prince._ ” Fili did a perfect interpretation of his uncle’s disapproving voice making the girl break out into chortles. "He was still learning how to shoot and went wide hitting me in the arm while I was sparing on the opposite side of the range.” He chuckled.

“What about this one?” She asked as she ran a finger along the inside of his bicep.

“Enemy blade.” He didn’t want to say the word orc in front of the girl.

“And this?” She said quietly as she ran a cold hand down his stomach.

He tried to hide the shiver that erupted from her touch but it would not cease. His erection also had a mind of its own. “The battle.” He said lowly.

‘ _Good lord he feels so good.’_ Evie thought when she felt his muscles jump under her hand. ‘ _Pull it together girl. He is not yours and you are not his. He has another. Stop what you are doing. STOP!’_  

Evie quickly turned her back to the prince and mumbled a goodnight before she could do anything that she would regret. Fili rose from the bed sometime later and disappeared into the washroom. She was sure it was to take care of his prominent erection she knew was there. Evie fell asleep sometime after the dwarf’s warmth returned to the bed.

* * *

 

When light dawned Evie woke up feeling more rested and safe than she had in a very long time. She felt strong arms around her and warm breath at the top of her head. Her legs were entangled with another's and her fingers were woven with her companions. She smiled happily in her drowsy state. The blonde human felt at home, it was a wonderful feeling. She snuggled closer to the being behind her and was rewarded with a delightful sigh. Her backside bumped into the hardness of her companion. In response he ground his hips into her and squeezed her tighter. A frantic knock at the door had Evie becoming fully awake. Fili jumped out of bed and headed towards the door sword at the ready. Evie herself pulled on the princes nearby cloak and hid herself off to the side.

“Is Evie here?” Stonehelm asked his blonde cousin frantically.

“Why do you want to know?” Fili growled.

“I need to speak with her, _cousin_.” Stonehelms voice held so much animosity for his relative that Evie was shocked. She knew the cousins had bad blood mostly because of her and she felt guilty for it, but she didn't know there was this much hatred.

“I’m in here Stonehelm.” The dark haired dwarf barged into the door and took sight of the messed up bed and the disheveled appearance of both Evie and Fili.

“It’s not what you are thinking…” she began.

The dark haired dwarf turned sucker punched his cousin. The two dwarves began to fight harshly, neither let up and inch.

“Stop it! Both you! Stop!” Evie screamed at the top of her lungs. They would not listen to her and continued to roll on the ground throwing punches, elbows and knees into one another.

Her screams brought a half dressed Kili running into the room sword raised ready for a fight. He dropped his weapon when he saw that it was his cousin and brother fighting. Kili pulled his brother off of the dark haired dwarf and stood between the two as they tried to go after each other again.

“Thats enough!” Kili barked with a hand on each of their chests.

The two continued to try to go after each other until Evie grabbed Stonehelm's hand and began to pull him out of the room. “Come on.” She told him. She was still wearing the blonde princes nightshirt and gown but didn’t care. She needed to diffused the situation. She looked back at Fili after they had begun to leave the room, his eyes held so much pain that she could barely stand to put one foot in front of the other. He looked so betrayed. Stonehelm threw an arm around the girls shoulders and kissed her on the corner of her mouth while they walked out. She knew it was for Fili’s benefit which upset her even more than she already was. She waited until they were out in the hallway before she pulled away from him.

“What the fuck was that!?” she yelled.

“Did ye ‘ave sex with ‘im?!” Stonehelm roared back at her.

“No! But even if I did it would be none of your business!” She crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at him deeply.

“Like hell it wouldn’t! Ye are mine! I should be the only one ye are fuckin’” he looked truly frightening the way he was scowling at her and leaning forward with blood dripping from his nose and split lip.

“Fuck off.” She growled and began to walk away. “I am not anyones! Do you see your braid in my hair? No? So no I am not yours. And there will be no fucking of any kind unless it’s between you and your right hand.” She yelled over her shoulder.

“Get back here woman!” He roared and attempted to follow.

“Leave me alone Stonehelm. I am not going to fight with you any longer.” She yelled.

Stonehelm grabbed her arm and spun her around. He pushed her up against the stonewall and pressed his lips to hers. She was too stunned to push him off right away. She could taste blood and sweat on his lips, it was strange and all wrong.

“Ye make me so hot when ye yell.” He groaned and pressed his hard cock into her belly.

Evie shook off her surprise and pushed him roughly. “Get off!” She growled.

“I’m trying to.” He smirked at her.

She couldn’t stop the small laugh that bubbled up at his comment. “We have talked about this Stonehelm. I am not going to sleep with you.” Evie told him while she tried to fight a smile.

“I know. I know. I’m sorry. I let my jealousy get the better of me.” He composed himself as he apologized.

“Fili and I are just friends. You really hurt me yesterday with your comment and he made me feel better.” he raised an eyebrow at her, “With his words!” She corrected his dirty thought. “We didn’t even touch all night. It was just sleeping that is it.” So she lied, a tiny white lie, it was for a good reason.

“Okay lass. I believe ye. And I am sorry my words hurt ye. Let me make it up to ye.” He put an arm on her shoulder and leaned in for a soft kiss to her lips. She couldn’t stop thinking about how much she wished those were Fili’s lips.

“I don't know. I'll think about it.” the dark haired dwarf escorted her home before going back to his rooms to plot the next stage of his plan. The girl was becoming more comfortable with him. But he would need to speed up the process if he wanted to get inside her before he left for the Ironhills come spring.

* * *

 

Fili watched as Evie pulled on Stonehelm's hand and led him from the room. He felt his heart plummet. She was choosing, this was her choice, his daft cousin was her choice. That is who she was leaving with, that is who she had helped first. He wanted to vomit when he saw Stonehelm plant a kiss on the girls mouth as they walked out. The blonde prince crumbled to the floor after the two were out of sight. A wave of defeat rushed over him like no other.

Kili sat on the floor beside him and slung an arm over his brother’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, nadad.”

“I thought she had chosen me. After last night…I just. I was wrong.” Fili fought the tears threatening to escape.

“Brother. Do you truly love her?” the dark haired prince asked.

“Aye. I love her more than I have ever loved anyone apart from you.” Fili answered woefully.

“Then do as she ask, Prove it. Fight for her. Show her that you are not the madness that tore you both apart. You can not give up just because you are hurt, she will come around when you show your love for her time and time again.” Kili told his elder brother.

“When did you get so wise?” asked Fili with a chuckle.

“I have always been this wise.” the younger joked

“Nay. I think it is the six hundred year old elf you have been hanging around.” Fili hopped up from his seat on the floor and went to go find the blonde girl.

“Oi. I take offense to that! I have always been wise!” Kili yelled at his retreating brother.

Fili walked quickly through the halls searching for the girl, he heard her yelling all the way from the outside of his room before he found her, he wished he never had. His cousin had her pressed up against the wall and was kissing her breathlessly. The blonde prince winced heavily and without drawing attention to himself he returned to his rooms to drown his pain in liquor. Could he fight for someone who had already moved on? Would it make a difference for the girl’s heart? He was so confused. One minute Evie was showing him affection and snuggling close to him and the next she was in the arms of his bloody cousin. What was he to do? After hours of anguish, tears and sorrow Fili finally made a decision. If nothing else he needed to protect Evie from Stonehelm. His bastard cousin only wanted Evie for one thing and Fili was determined to keep her from giving it to him and having her heart broken...again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter (Kili/Tauriel sexy times)  
> This chapter is very Tauriel/Kili heavy.   
> I hope you all enjoy!

Evie spent the next few days isolated away from everyone but her family and Ori. She was busy in the library repairing a few texts that Ori had needed help with ontop of organizing the entire library. Evie was right in the middle of restoring an absolutely boring text regarding dwarven measurements and stones when a familiar head of red hair strode in through the ornate library doors. The elf looked as if she had seen a ghost. Her eyes were wide and one of her eyes kept twitching. Her back was absolutely straight and her hands were balled into fists. 

“Tauriel? What is the matter?” Evie jumped up and ran to her friend. 

The elf didn’t answer for a moment, she just continued to stare ahead of her. 

“Hello. Earth to Tauriel.” Evie said and waved a hand in front of Tauriel's face. 

“There is life within me.” Tauriel said quietly. 

“Huh?” the blonde human looked at her confused until she looked down and saw the elf put a hand to her stomach. 

“Oh shit!” She said and grabbed the elf’s hand. “Ori. I am takin a break! Ill be back in a little while.” Evie yelled out and marched from the library towards the elfs rooms. The entire way Tauriel was trapped within her own mind unsure of what to do and say. 

When they finally reached the rooms Evie pushed the doors open and moved the elf towards the couch to sit her down.

“You are pregnant?” Evie asked her just to clarify. 

Tauriel nodded and placed both hands on her stomach, rubbing it slightly. 

“That is so exciting!” Evie clapped and went to rub the elf’s stomach. 

“Exciting?” Tauriel asked incredulously.

“Well yeah! Babies are always exciting. And yours is going to be so cute! Oh my god it is going to be the cutest. I wonder if it will have red hair or dark brown like Kili? Oh my god I am going to buy it all the cute things!” Evie was gushing. It confused the elf. 

“Among my people it is not  _ exciting _ to have a child without being married. It simply does not happen.” The elf confessed. 

“Oh. OH! I think it is different here Tauriel.” 

“What will Kili say?” the redheaded elf mused. They were not to be married until the snow melted. It was still a ways away. 

“He is going to be so excited! That is a fact.” Evie told her with a large smile. It caused the elf to calm some. Kili had spoken very fondly of their potential children. They did not know if they would even be able to have a child with one another. There was no documented case of such a thing. It wasn’t as if Tauriel was unhappy to be with child. She was happy to be carrying Kili’s heir and the product of their love. But she was terrified of what others would say with them being unmarried. 

“How do you know it is different here, Evie?” Tauriel asked. 

“Fili said something once about it. And I swear they screw like bunnies around here without being married, so I am pretty sure some babies occur from that, you know.” Evie stood from where she was seated beside the elf and began to make some sweet tea.

“Elves are very different than dwarves. We do not mate with those that are not our spouse. What I have done with Kili is very strange for my people, but then again I am very strange to my people.” She said worriedly. 

“Huh. Why did you sleep with Kili then, if your people never do that?” Evie asked over her shoulder. 

“He makes me feel free and alive. So different from how I felt with my people. I did not feel much, but with Kili...I feel on fire without burning.” the elf chuckled and looked down at her stomach with a small smile.   

“That is called love my friend.” Evie laughed loudly and pressed her hands to the seated elfs stomach again. “Hello little sweet pea. I can’t wait to meet you!” 

The two girls spoke over sweet tea and Tauriel began to feel more at ease with the thought of telling Kili. She made a plan to tell him that night and told the blonde girl as such. Evie promised Kli would be thrilled giving Tauriel the confidence to tell the dark haired dwarf. As the blonde human was leaving she spotted the dark haired dwarf coming towards the elf’s rooms after a long day in meetings with the guilds. 

“You better tell me everything tomorrow!” Evie said and walked away. She smiled cheekily at Kili and waved as she walked by whistling an upbeat tune from home.

* * *

 

“Amralime. What is she so happy about?” Kili asked confused. 

“I must speak with you.” Tauriel said seriously. 

“Ooookay. Is everything alright?” Kili asked cautiously as he followed her into the sitting room.

Tauriel felt her nerves bubble up, she decided to just get it over with and deal whatever may come. She was a warrior after all, she could handle this.

“I am with child. Your child.” She said with a straight face and no emotion showing through. 

Kili whipped around sharply and gave her a confused glace. “Im sorry, what?” He asked as if he had not heard her. 

“I am carrying your heir within me.” She tried to word it differently, ‘ _ maybe that was more clear. Should I say it in another way? Did I say that in Sindarin without realizing?’  _ The rapid fire of questions within her were cut short when Kili broke out into a large grin and picked up the elf. 

“Truly!? You are truly carrying my babe!?” the dark haired dwarf practically shouted. 

“Yes.” Tauriel broke out into a smile upon seeing the dazzling smile of her lover. 

Kili set her down and turned away from her for a moment. She saw his shoulders beginning to shake slightly. 

“Kili. What is the matter? Are you not pleased?” She asked worriedly. 

“No. Not it is not that at all.” He turned around and she could see tears in his eyes. “I am so happy.” the tears spilled over his cheeks and ran into his stubble. Tauriel raised a hand and wiped the tears from his cheeks.  “I never thought this would happen for us, or for me. I have never been so happy in my entire life.” Kili gathered her into his arms and pulled her down for a long passionate kiss. 

Kili picked her up under her arse and carried her towards the bedroom. Kili laid his lover down on the soft green bedspread without releasing her mouth. He spend the next few minutes worshipping every inch of skin that was bared to him through undressing her. When she was bare he ripped off his own clothing. Tauriel laughed lightly when the dark haired dwarf crawled up her long legs dropping kisses to her alabaster skin. With a sly smile he lifted her legs and threw them over his broad muscular shoulders. He nuzzled her womanhood with his nose and rubbed his stubble against the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh before diving in tongue first. He licked and sucked at her until she was came apart under his talented tongue. She climaxed with his name falling repeatedly from her lips, slender fingers buried in his dark locks and her back arched towards the heavens. Kili grinned to himself and crawled up the slender body of his elf, he stopped at her belly button and dropped a tender kiss to her flat stomach. The dark haired archer wiped off his mouth quickly and pressed his lips to Tauriel's softer ones. His hands raised to her pink tips and began to roll the buds under his calloused fingers. The redheaded elf could wait no longer, she grasped the bare hips of the dwarf with her thighs and pulled him into her. He slowly pushed the head of his thick cock into her tight entrance before stopping and looking at her with scared eyes.

“Will I hurt the babe?” he seemed so frightened by the notion. 

Tauriel smiled widely at him and put a soft hand on his defined jaw “No,  _ meleth nin _ . You will not hurt the child.” 

Kili kissed her lips sweetly and slid the rest of the way into her. He made love to her slowly, worshipping her in every sense of the word. After the two had climaxed following shortly after one another, they lay in bed curled up. Kili kept a hand on the thin elf’s stomach and couldn’t stop kissing her.

“I love you.” He told her against her lips. She repeated the sentiment and watched the eyes of the dwarf fill with more love than she thought possible.

“Thank you for this gift, Tauriel. I have never been happier in my life.”

“I am happy as well. Kili...I think we need to move up the wedding Kili.” her over active mind was thinking of the time she had left before she would begin to show. 

“What do you mean? It is not until spring. The babe will not be due as of yet.” He continued to rub at the belly of the elf as if waiting for a movement under the skin. 

“I will be showing. How long do dwarrowdam’s carry for?” her math was not adding up with his words. 

“Two years I believe.” Kili tol dher. 

Tauriel felt panic rise within her. “Two years? That is a very long time.” She had heard pregnancy was not an easy thing and living through it for two years was going to be ruthless. 

“How long do elves carry?” the dwarf asked against the skin of her collar bone. 

“One years time.” Kili pulled back at her answer and looked at her concerned. 

“We must speak with Oin.” He told her and began to look for his clothing. 

“I am a healer as well.” She felt a little snubbed that Kili would seek the dwarf healer. 

“Aye. But you have never delivered dwarven babes. We must speak with him. We do not know how long our babe must cook for. Please? May we go speak with him?” Kili told her once again. 

She accepted his request and pulled on her clothing.

* * *

 

The couple returned from an interesting meeting with the dwarf healer. He had put a hearing device to the stomach of the elf and listened, there under her skin was a heartbeat, a tiny fluttering thing. Oin had folded to Kili’s request and allowed the dwarf to put his ear to the dvice and listen in. Once again the dark haired archer had tears streaking down his face. 

“It is the most beautiful sound in the world.” he told the mother of his child. 

Her heart melted at his words. Tauriel ran her long fingers through his hair as he listened through the trumpet like device. Kili had sworn Oin to secrecy until he could announce it to the family. It would be a moment of great celebration for all. They did not know when the child would make its appearance as it would be the first of its kind. It was estimated that the babe would be born some time in the fifteen month to eighteen month time frame. Babes were far and few in between for both races. Having a child within the first years of intimacy was a miracle and rarely happened. Babes were spaced far from one another, like Dwalin and Balin, the two brothers were twenty three years apart. Fili and Kili were considered twins within the dwarven culture for being only five years apart. The line of Durin was said to be immensely blessed with virility, which had manifested once again through Kili of the line of Durin. He and Tauriel had only been engaging in a physical relationship in the last few months. It was truly a miracle and was a blessing from Mahal, a blessing to their union. Kili and Tauriel made it back to their quarters quietly, both caught up in the bubble of love they were in. The couple climbed into bed and slept close to one another basking in their happiness. 

Tauriel awoke the next morning to the sound of Kili speaking quietly. She cracked open her eyes and looked down. 

Kili had not noticed his betrothed had woken. He pressed the hearing piece he had stolen for Oin lightly to the elf's stomach and listened to the stead thud of his child's heart. 

“Hello givashel. I am your adad.” Kili pressed his ear to the hearing piece once again and listened to the heartbeat of his child once again. “You will be more loved and protected than any being in Arda. Your amad is an elf warrioress and your adad is a dwarf warrior. No harm will ever come to you. I will keep you from harm, pain and suffering. I love you already.” Kili pressed a kiss to the elf's stomach softly and looked up with chocolate eyes meeting Tauriel's soft green ones. 

“ _ Gin melin (I love you)  _ both of you _ ”.  _ She said with a hand on Kili’s head and the other on their growing child.

* * *

 

Evie jumped up and down with joy at the missive she received in the library, her presence was requested at the royal dining hall that evening for a private dinner with all the members of the company and their family members. Evie knew exactly what the important dinner was regarding she was so excited she couldn’t contain her squeal. Ori came running from the back room slingshot in hand prepared to take someones eye out. Evie waved a letter at him while babbling about her excitement. He accepted the letter and returned swiftly to his work. Evie could not focus on much the rest of the day. When it was time for her to leave work to ready herself for dinner she ran all the way home stopping only to pick up a small gift she had been eyeing at the markets for a child. The blonde human bumped into her brother when they both had reached the family door. 

“Oh me favorite human namad! How are ye?”” Bofur said with a ruffle to the girls blonde hair.  Her hair had grown much longer thanks to a special elven serum Tauriel had been creating for the girl. Evie’s hair now reached below her chin. When she had been able to pull it into a small ponytail that looked more like a bunnytail, she had raced through her family's home showing everyone her hair. 

“I am good. How are you my favorite Bo?” She asked him as they stepped through the door. 

“Good. Heard about the dinner did ye?” Bofur asked her. In response Evie waved the letter in the air with a large smile. 

“I am guessin ye know wha’ it is about?” he chuckled. She smiled widely, her cheeks pink with excitement and nodded her head. 

“Are ye gonna tell us?” He asked her. 

She shook her head and ran towards her bedroom.  “It is best kept a secret! But it is so exciting I might just burst! I don’t want to spoil the secret!” She yelled over her shoulder. 

Bofur chuckled as he watched the girl disappear. He had thanked Mahal every day that they had found her alive, but even more than that, he thanked Mahal for her healing. She had turned back into the happy, lovable, sweet girl she had been before she was taken. Yes she was different now, more cautious and at times frightful but she tried not to let that show. Bofur never knew he could love another being as much as he loved Evie. He almost felt as if she was his own child, Bifur felt the same that he knew. It physically pained the two to see Evie stepping out with Stonehelm. They hated the spoiled brat from the Iron Hills. The rumors surrounding the dwarf did nothing to help that cause. But she was a woman of her own volition and they could do naught to stop her. Bofur sighed loudly and sat back on his bed to ready himself for the dinner with the company. He still was not comfortable around the King. The Ur family had received a sincere apology from the king as well as an offer of his life but Evie had turned it down. The Ur’s had not fully agreed with that but Evie was the one wronged, it was her choice to make. The hatted dwarf scrubbed a hand over his face and thought of how tedious the next few hours was going to be with the rest of the company.

* * *

 

Tauriel and Kili walked arm and arm towards the Royal dining hall, Kili could barely hold still. He was so excited to share his news. His taller lover did not share the sentiment. Tauriel was nervous, she would never use the word frightened because she was after all a trained warrior that feared very little, but she was apprehensive as to what reactions they were going to get, specifically from Kili’s mother. The dam had not spoken to her son or the elf since the dinner where they had declared their betrothal. Dis had kept to herself focusing mainly on helping prepare the mountain by leading cleaning and sewing groups. There was bedding to make, clothing and rooms to clean from top to bottom. Everyone in the mountain had a role they performed, not one dwarf, human or elf was idle. Tauriel had been thankful for that, it meant she did not have to deal with her lovers mother. The redhead stiffened slightly when she saw the Company of Thorin Oakenshield had beat them to the dining hall. Everyone was drinking and laughing loudly with one another, none having taken notice of the dark haired dwarf and Tauriel, none except Evie. The blonde looked to be jumping up and down in her spot beside Fili. The dwarf prince turned to face the couple and smiled at Tauriel. The elf wondered if her human friend had spoken of their secret, she hoped not.

* * *

 

“Oh my god, I am so excited!” Evie was jumping up and down. She felt as if she was vibrating. It had always killed her to hold in good news. 

“Why are you excited?” Fili asked with a small smile. The sting of catching Stonehelm and Evie snogging had turned into an aching stab wound as the days wore on. The blonde prince had wallowed in self pity for a while before coming to his senses and deciding hard work was the only way to get through this. He hurt, he had wept, he had tried to drink the pain away but the only balm for his sore heart was to see his human love smile. 

“You mean...you don’t know?” She asked him surprised. 

“Know what?” He asked as he stared at the girl. He was memorizing every inch of her beautiful face.

“About Kili.” Evie said slowly. 

“What about him?” Fili was getting annoyed with her beating around the bush. 

“Oh my god. He hasn’t told you yet! Oh this is gonna be good.” she laughed loudly and pulled on his arm excitedly. 

Fili rolled is eyes and tried to look annoyed but he just couldn’t with her smiling at him like that. 

“Alright ye mangy mutts. Time for dinner.” Bifur called out. Everyone piled into their seats at the banquet tables and began to dig in.

Evie had chosen to sit next to the blonde dwarf because she wanted to “hear his reaction”, well that is what she told herself. Really she just wanted to remain close to him. Dis sat at his opposite side much to Evie’s displeasure. The dam was a tough nut to crack and Evie did not feel like bashing in any hard surfaces today. 

Kili stood halfway through dinner and tapped his knife against his glass much like he had when he announced his betrothal. 

“I have good news.” Kili said with a large smile. 

“We already know ye are betrothed, ye twit. Did ye forget about the heart attack ye gave the council?” Dwalin said with a large smile upon his face. The room burst into laughter at the gigantics dwarfs words. 

“It is better than that.” The dark haired dwarf shouted over the laughter. 

Everyone stopped laughing and looked at him waiting for him to continue. He paused for dramatic effect.

“I AM GOING TO BE AN ADAD! Tauriel is pregnant!” the room was silent apart from Evie’s clapping before the room broke out into chaos. 

“I’m going to be an uncle!” Fili yelled.

“Holy Shite! How?” Dwalin bellowed. 

“A babe!? truly?” Dis began to cry, tears streamed down her face.

Thorin sat back stunned he looked over at the old gray healer and raised a questioning brow.

“Aye. its true. Examined her me-self.” Oin answered him. 

The couple was pulled into hugs by everyone even Dis. She grabbed her sons face between her hands and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“A babe. Mahal has blessed this union.” She whispered and gathered Tauriel into a large hug with her son. The elf looked positively awkward. She patted Dis back slowly, unsure of what to do. 

“An uncle.” Fili whispered. Evie and him had returned to their seats after giving well wishes to the soon to be parents.

Evie pulled him into a tight hug and rested her face against his neck. “Congratulations Uncle Fili.” She breathed in his scent greedily.

He hugged her back and had a million thoughts running through his mind, most of them were centered on his soon to be niece or nephew and how his little brother had beaten him to fatherhood. 

Evie pulled back sharply when she heard her name being called, her forhead knocked into Fili’s bruised chin causing him to wince. 

“Oh shit. I am sorry!” Evie did the first thing she could think of and pressed a hand to the sore area making him pull away from her more in pain. “I am about as useful as tits on a bull right now. Im sorry!” She couldn’t stop the giggle erupting out of her. 

“Tryin to beat me up lass?” He asked with another wince. 

“Well I wouldn’t say you deserve it but…you deserve it.” Evie told him with a large smile. 

“Youre not wrong.” Fili tried smirking the action immediately caused him groan. 

“He really did a number on you, huh?” Evie asked as she pushed some of his hair back from his face to glance at his wounds. 

“I’d say it was even” he grumbled. 

“Oh honey, you came out much better.” She told him with a nod. They both knew it wasn’t true. Stonehelm and Fili were evenly matched when they were both prepared for a fight, but a sucker-punch had given Stonehelm the upper hand. 

“I have something for you.” Fili blurted out. He was trying not to say what was on his mind. Such as “ _ My cousin is a no good piece of shite that is only trying to fuck you and leave you. _ ’ or ‘ _ please let me show you how much I love you.’ _

“What is it?” The girl asked excitedly. She truly loved receiving gifts. Not expensive gifts or gifts that were too pretty to do anything with, aka the gifts Stonehelm gave her, but gifts from the heart, those were her favorite.

Fili gave her the one minute signal and pulled a box out from under the table. Evie took the large box from his hands, excitement showing on her beautiful face.

The girl lifted the lid off the box and squealed in delight. Sitting in the box was a handmade stuffed llama. 

“I hope it looks like a llama, is that what they are called?” Fili asked self consciously. 

“Yes! He is as cute as a button!” She hugged the stuffed animal close to her chest and felt closer to home than she had in a long time. It reminded her of her brother Emmett. 

“Do y’all even have llamas here?” She asked him after looking over the toy. 

“Not near here no. I searched through my grandfather’s private library and found mentions of a similar animal to that you had spoken of that are native in the southern most lands. If it’s not right I can make a different one. I just remembered you speaking so fondly of it and I thought you might want a piece of home.” The prince told her. 

“You remembered?” Evie couldn’t stop the small tears that gathered in her eyes. 

“I remember everything about you.” He told her softly. 

She gathered him into a tight hug, her new llama nestled between them.

“I can’t believe you made this for me? I didn’t know you knew how to sew!” Evie pulled back from him and looked over the stuffed animal in awe again. The stuffed llama was made out of animal fur and other fabrics sewn together. It was not quite up to Dori’s standards but it was well done. 

“I spent a lot of time traveling, escorting caravans, I had to learn how to mend my own clothes.” he shrugged off her praise as if it were no thing but it made his heart beat faster in happines. 

“Irak’amad. It is time to go home.” Vonurr tugged at his aunts sleeve distracting her from speaking to the prince further.

“Oh okay. Let me go say goodbye to Tauriel and we will head on home.” She kissed her nephew on the head and pulled the blonde prince in for a tight hug.

“Thank you so much. I love it. Truly, the best gift I have gotten in awhile.” 

Fili smiled widely to himself as he watched the girl say her farewells to the pregnant elf maid. ‘ _I love you’_ he thought as she waved goodbye to him, her new llama tucked under her arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my brother got me a stuffed llama once and it was my favorite stuffed animal. Now my sons favorite so I thought it would be cute to add that in here, plus I kinda love llama's.   
> It looks similar to this:  
>  https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/30/5c/14/305c140cc1255863fbfbf58c1070acfc.jpg]


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has:  
> -Tauriel/Kili wedding  
> -Evie/Stonehelm break up  
> -Tauriel/Legolas drama
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The news of the wedding of Tauriel Daughter of the Forest and Kili son of Vili, Prince of Erebor, spread through the many lands. The wedding would be held in two months time, it was In that time that many things occurred. Dis had begun to actually get to know her future daughter in law, and much to her dismay she began to like her. The elf was tough and serious but that was good for Kili. The redhead calmed his fire and evened out his erratic spirit. Kili brought out the life in Tauriel, he made her laugh and joke. It warmed the Crown Princess’ heart to see her son so happy once she had gotten over her hatred of Tauriel’s race. She could truly see the love between them, it was undeniable. Dis had started to mend her broken bridge with both her son and his betrothed by beginning to take tea with them. Once that had went well for many weeks they began to take meals with one another now it was not uncommon to see just Dis and Tauriel speaking in the halls without Kili near. The two females had created a kinship over the love of the dark haired archer and his unborn child.

Evie continued to court Stonehelm as Fili "courted" Sigrid. It was an awkward time for all. The blonde human girl felt smothered by the dark haired Stonehelm and frankly she was beginning to think of a way to break up with him. By the time Kili and Tauriel’s wedding had finally come around Evie was trying to avoid Stonehelm at all costs. She had continued to receive small gifts from Fili and it was thawing her heart. She had received many poems, jewelry and fine clothing from the Iron Hills brat but none of it had made her heart flutter the way it did when she found wild flowers on her bed from the blonde prince or when she found a set of throwing axes for her boots that matched his. Evie and Fili had seen each other frequently at the weekly company dinner that had been made tradition after Kili and Tauriel’s announcement. The two blondes had become close, they did not kiss or proclaim love to one another but they were friends, bordering on best friends. Evie liked it that way, and if Fili was to be honest, he felt more love towards her now than he did when they were only lovers. They joked, danced and played with one another. Fili was teaching Evie to play the fiddle and Evie was teaching Fili more dances and songs from her home. The company delighted in those times. They had begun to love the songs of the two. Everything was happy, not quite as it should be but happy none the less. Many caravans returned to the mountain making it more crowded and busy than it had been since the invasion of Smaug. All were kept busy and time seemed to fly by for everyone under the mountain.

* * *

 

The day of Tauriel and Kili’s wedding dawned. The snow had melted, there was still a bite to the air but you could see the earth beneath your boots. Dis had headed up the wedding preparations as Tauriel did not care for them, the only thing she needed was the stars and Kili for the wedding. They would be having an dwarven ceremony but in the fashion of the elves, outside. Leaders from nearby lands were invited to celebrate in the marriage of one of the Line of Durin. Unsurprising to many, King Thranduil declined his invitation speaking of previous commitments but would be sending a few elves with gifts to represent the Elves of the Greenwood. King Bard of Dale accepted his invitation, as did Lord Elrond, Gandalf, Beorn and a great many others. The wedding ceremony was to take place that evening when darkness had fallen and then they would move into the mountain for a feast and celebration. 

“I feel like I have been thrown into a rocking boat on rough waters.” Tauriel grumbled from her seat in front of the personal latrine she had emptied the contents of her stomach in moments before. Evie was still holding the elf’s hair after the projectile vomiting.

“I’m sorry. It will get better I hear.” Evie tried to console her friend. “But for now we need to get you ready. The sun is going to set in an hour, I reckon.” 

Tauriel only pressed her face against the cold stone of the floor before pulling herself to a standing height. 

“Alright. Sit on down and Ill do your hair for you.” Evie patted the seat in the sitting room by the fire and pushed the elf into it. She had just pulled the vintage curling iron out of the fire when the doors flew open and the Crown Princess of Erebor came marching in with two dams behind her. 

“Tauriel. Your dress was finished this morning and I brought these two to do your hair in dwarven fashion for tonight.” Dis said with a smile.

Evie smiled politely but still did not have any love for the dam in front of her. The princess had more rough edges than a broken piece of rock. She had not grown warm to Evie but she was not necessarily cold towards her, just indifferent. The blonde human disliked the princess mostly because of her previous treatment towards Tauriel. Now the elf and dwarrowdam were on good terms but a mere two months ago that had not been the case.

“Lady Evie. We can take over now.” Dis told her softly. The dam did not want to upset the human girl, she was trying to show more kindness towards her sons One’s but it was no easy feat. 

“Alright. Ill just get her nails painted then.” Evie handed the fire heated curling iron off to the servant girl. The human sat down at Tauriel's feet with a small bowl of silver infused polish and began to carefully paint the nails of the elf. Tauriel had her eyes alert but Evie could see the exhaustion behind them. 

“How are you sleepin, hon?” Evie asked her trying to release some of the tension in the room. 

“I slept often but remain tired.” Tauriel told her honestly. 

“In your condition that is normal. I slept most of the day and night during my first six months with Fili.” Dis piped up from where she was adding dwarven braids into the elf’s ridiculously long locks.

The conversation quieted after that, Tauriel and Evie both were uncomfortable speaking of her pregnancy in front of the two servant girls whom they did not know and Dis was concentrating on getting the elfs strange soft locks to cooperate. 

When Evie was finished painting the toes and fingers of the elf she looked up and caught the two servants watching her closely. 

“What are y’alls names?” She asked politely. 

“Asta” The light brown haired one answered and bowed. 

“Gull” the auburn haired answered with a bow as well. 

“Y’all don’t need to bow to me. I am no one important.” Evie said with a large smile as she bustled around the room collecting snacks to forcefeed the elf. 

“That is not true. You are Lady Evie of the Company of King Thorin Oakenshield. You are due their respect.” Dis told her. 

Evie couldn’t stop the rolling of her eyes. She saw shock cross the princess’s face before she burst out into laughter. “Oh. I like you lass.” Dis continued to chuckle. Evie was confused by her words but smiled alongside her. 

“Lady Evie?” Asta asked slowly. 

“Yeah?” Evie could tell the dam was overly nervous to address her. 

“May we...I mean...May I ask you a question, my lady?” Asta stumbled over her words. 

“Shoot.” Evie said while she poured a little bit of honey into Tauriel’s peppermint tea. 

Everyone looked around the room confused. “Go on and ask me.” She clarified.

“Where is your accent from?” Gull asked with a slight bite to her tone. She looked slightly disgruntled by the human girl’s existence. Gull hid her emotion as soon as she received a sharp look from Dis.

“A land far west.” Evie answered as she handed the tea to Tauriel. The elf took it gratefully and sighed happily as the peppermint soothed her nauseated stomach. 

“What is it called?” Gull asked snappily. 

“The state of Georgia in the United States of America.” Evie answered her without cutting any corners, not quite happy with the girls sassy tone. 

“That is a ridiculous name for a land.” Gull grumbled. 

“What did you say?” Dis sharply bit out. 

“Nothing your majesty.” Gull looked towards the floor truly chastised. 

“Keep it that way. You should know your place. Do not force me to remind you.” Dis growled. The dam nodded her head and continued to work on the elf’s hair not daring to look at Evie again. The human girl was truly shocked by Dis protective tone. It was weird for her to be protected by the dam. She wasn’t sure if she liked it or hated it. 

Evie went about massaging her friends feet and legs with a lavender lotion Bilbo had made to help her relax a little. When it was time to squeeze into her dress Dis dismissed the servant dams and helped pull the elf into her dress. Tauriel had insisted her people did not wear corsets as the dwarven race did therefore she would not be wearing one this day. The elf felt greatly uncomfortable with the two females seeing her body. She had bathed with her fellow warriors in the halls of the Greenwood but apart from Kili no other outside her race had seen her body. She did not know why but she felt a sudden shyness. ‘ _ Carrying this child has made me feel strange things’  _ Tauriel thought. 

“Alright strip down.” Evie said with a waggle of her eyebrows. 

Tauriel hesitated for a moment but then pulled her light dress overhead. The elf jerked slightly when a warm hand touched her stomach. She looked down and saw Dis with watering eyes touching the smallest roundness of her stomach. 

“My wee grandbabe.” She looked up at the elf with softness in her ice blue eyes. 

Evie began to coo also looking at the bump. “Is that not the sweetest thing!?” 

Tauriel did not understand the sudden emotion that ran through her body. It was odd, and alarming for her. She felt the urge to cry or vomit, she was not sure which. Footsteps approaching her door had her pushing those feelings into the back of her mind. 

“Someone approaches.” She announced at the same time a knock sounded at the door. 

Dis raised her eyebrows in surprise. “I did not realize how well your hearing was.” She commented as she left to answer the door. 

“What the hell was that?” Evie asked once Dis was out of the room. “Why is she being so nice all of a sudden?” 

Tauriel shrugged slightly and stepped into the dress Evie was holding open near her legs. “I have heard it is common for other races to have changes of heart brought on by new life.”

Evie shook her head with a small smile while she pulled the dress up Tauriel’s slender body. “You just might be right.” 

Tauriel put her arms into the sleeves and silently cheered when it was Evie that was lacing up the dress and not Dis. The dam tended to wear her dresses much tighter than the human girl. When she was laced into the dress Evie turned her around to look at her. Tears gathered in the human girls eyes as she looked over her taller friend. 

“Is something to matter?” Tauriel asked alarmed. 

Evie pressed a hand to her chest and shook her head, not able to speak quite yet. “You are just so beautiful. I didn’t think I would live to see this day.” She said in tear thickened voice. 

Tauriel felt a pang in her chest, often times she forgot the horrors the girl had seen many months ago. It was hard to see the wounded girl that had been brought back to the mountain compared to the healthy happy human that stood before her now. 

The redheaded elf caved to her emotions and gathered the human into a tight hug. “I have a deep regard for you, Evie Lou.” The words came out of her mouth without her realizing it. 

“Oh you quit it. My makeup is runnin.” Evie chuckled and wiped at the tears running over her cheeks. “I love you too. Let’s go get you married!” 

Tauriel felt the metaphorical butterflies Evie so often spoke of fluttering within her. She was to become one truly and fully with Kili this night but none would make them closer than what she had growing within her.

* * *

 

Kili stood out in the middle of the open land under a flowered and vined hobbit made arch waiting for Tauriel. He had never been so nervous or happy in his entire seventy six years. His brother sat nearest him at the front row giving him a large comforting smile. The beings sitting in the rows ranged from royals to some of Tauriels commoner patients that had accepted the invitation to the wedding. Kili wanted to growl when he spotted the blonde haired twinkle toes son of a bitch Legolas. It brought Kili mild comfort when he noticed how uncomfortable the elf looked. Kili looked towards the stars to try to calm himself. They shown bright upon the lands setting for a breathtaking setting. A hush fell over the group as they spotted the cloaked beings stepping down the aisle. When the first person entered the aisle, they threw back their hood, Evie stepped slowly forward until she reached her seat beside her family in the front row. Kili’s breath hitched as the next being walked down the aisle. He did not need to guess who it was, Kili would know the gait, height and sound of his love anywhere whether she was cloaked or not. When she reached the arch he stood under now, Evie helped her remove her cloak. A small murmur of appreciation ran through all those in attendance. Kili felt as if his heart might go out. Tauriel wore dwarven braids, beads and curls within her long red locks, but it was her dress that had him going weak at the knees. It was a Durin blue gown with silver vine embroidery decorating the high collar, deep neckline and hems. She wore very little jewelry and it suited her, the female elf had never looked more beautiful to the dwarf than she did in that moment. He could wait no longer to touch her, he reached out his hand and clasped it with hers. She smiled shyly at him, her eyes held so much love he wanted to cry. Thorin began to read the seven blessings of Durin signifying the beginning of the ceremony. A ribbon was tied around their entertwined hands and in the true form of Elves a crown of flowers connected by ribbons was placed upon their heads. The couple was then led back inside the mountain while everyone followed singing the wedding songs of both Dwarves and elves, the resulting sound was magical. The two songs danced with one another in perfect harmony sounding better than anyone had ever thought possible.

* * *

 

Evie was sure everyone had lost their damn minds when Tauriel and Kili were lead to two stone tables in the banquet hall and laid down. The human girl looked around the room as if to find someone else as alarmed as she. The only ones she saw showing slight confusion were the elves. She looked towards her brothers for explanation but they were across the room, having been separated on the walk indoors. Evie looked towards Thorin and saw Bilbo standing slightly behind him and off to the side mirror her look of alarm, it brought her slight comfort that she was not the only one out of the loop. She had to suppress a loud curse when she watched Dwalin take a sharp knife and begin carving into Kili’s flesh, much to Evie’s surprise the young archer did not even wince as the knife entered the skin of his chest. 

“It is called  _ Kefne ( _ the carving of all carvings).” Stonehelm whispered in her ear from behind. She suppressed a grimace when his hand rested on her hip. He had begun getting more and more touchy with her in the last weeks since she had resisted more of his affections. “Kili has chosen one of the most painful of markings to signify his marriage to the elf. It has only been done by three others, it is the mark of a great warrior to withstand the pain of such a marking without making sound.” The dwarf explained. “She has chosen the blue ink of Durin’s clan for her marking. It will hold the new crest of their household”  He crept closer to her ear as he explained. 

With one hand resting on her hip and the other on her shoulder, it was a very possessive stance that she was not entirely thrilled about but she was not bothered enough by to remove his hands. The entire tattooing process took an hour for them to complete. Dwalin was quick in removing the skin of Kili, the marking rested on his left pectoral muscle over his heart. It was a dwarven rune that appeared to be overrun with vines. The design was truly something of beauty on both their bodies. Tauriel’s tattoo was coming together beautifully on her left upper arm, done by the quick and agile hands of Nori. He had a tool with a needle tip that he was dipping into an inkwell and then piercing her flesh with. The elf showed no signs of pain like Kili. Evie could not stand to look at Kili’s work for too long when Dwalin pierced the flesh with what looked like a thick fishing hook to raise it up and cut the skin away to show the flesh and blood beneath.

The human girl looked up from a silent Kili to lock eyes with that of the blonde prince. He was sporting a deep frown and immense hurt on his face when he saw the protective embrace Stonehelm had on her person. She wanted to junk punch the dwarf behind her to get him off just to make Fili’s sadness disappear until she saw Sigrid standing beside the blonde prince, in that moment she did not feel sorry for him. At times she forgot he was courting Sigrid when he was showering her with gifts or speaking with her as a best friend would. Fili winced heavily and looked away towards his brother, thankful for the distraction of approving the work of Dwalin.  Dis was the one to inspect the work of Nori on the elf. When both had given their stamp of approval the couple’s markings were rubbed down with a healing serum and allowed to arise. Thorin announced them as husband and wife and the two kissed one another happily. The room erupted in cheers and claps for the couple. The feast began not much later with the couple seated on the dais to accept gifts and well wishers while their guests celebrated their union.

* * *

 

Evie was dancing with Stonehelm closely as she surveyed the room. She was surprised to see Sigrid walking out of the hall checking over her shoulder followed by Hanir closely behind. ‘ _ What the hell is that about?’  _ She wondered. 

“When we marry I will withstand the same markings as Kili. To show my strength and great love for you.” Stonehelm spoke shaking Evie from her thoughts on the young girl from Dale. 

“Im sorry. What?” She asked hoping she had heard him incorrectly. 

“I said when we marry, lass, I will withstand  _ Kefne _ as Kili did to show my strength and great love for you.” Stonehelm said with a charming smile. Evie tried very hard not to show the panic within her. 

“Huh.” Was all she could say. She sent a silent prayer of thanks when she was stolen away by her brother for the next dance. 

After being swung around by Bombur, she began to throw back drinks with her hobbit friend and hatted brother. She had to pee something fierce after her fifth drink and quickly made her way to the nearest powder room. Evie was coming back towards the hall when she heard Stonehelms boisterous laugh in the outlying hall. She was about to walk back into the party when she heard him say dunedain. It peaked her interest enough for her to sneak closer to hear better. 

“She is dunedain, the richest female apart from the crown princess and not all that bad to look at. She will be on me list soon enough.” Stonehelm chuckled with three other Ironhills soldiers as he drank from his goblet. 

“Yer list?” One of the soldiers asked. 

“Oh aye. I ‘ave a list of the females I ‘ave bedded. Only the best for me highborn cock. This dunedain ‘as got to be the hardest I ‘ave ever worked for. Bitch better be worth it.” Evie saw red at his words. She had never wanted to kill someone more than she wanted to kill the ironhills brat. 

“What makes you think she will fall into bed with you if she hasn’t already.” the second soldier asked with a large smile. 

“Oh lads. I have one last trick of me sleeve. Just ye watch. She can no’ say no.” Stonehelm smirked around his alcohol. 

Evie was so angry she was shaking as she walked back towards the party. She had left her daggers in her brothers pockets and would need to collect those before she could skin Stonehelm alive. When she looked up and saw Tauriel and Kili pressed close to one another, noses touching as they spoke loving words to one another she changed her mind. She could skin him alive tomorrow. There was no rush, she would not want to ruin her friends happy day for her revenge. The girl decided she needed to get good and drunk to deal with Stonehelms betrayl. She decided to grab and entire bottle of elven wine to deal with it.

* * *

 

Tauriel heard Legolas footsteps before she saw him. She had noticed the elven prince during her marking ceremony but she had not expected to see him or speak with him at the feast. Kili was speaking to one of the council dwarfs when Legolas bowed to her.

“Tauriel.”

“Lord Legolas” She answered with a bow of her own. 

“ _ How are you _ ?” he spoke rapidly in Sindarin. 

“ _ Happy.”  _ she answered him simply. 

Legolas eyes darted around the room before he took a step close so now he and Tauriel were less than a foot apart. 

“ _ You can change your mind. You do not need to go throughwith this. It is not final until the morning.”  _ His eyes were pleading. She knew what he meant, ‘it is not final until it is consumated’.

_ “It is final, Lord Legolas. I am married to Kili, this is where I will stay.”  _ she answered sharply. 

He recognized the anger starting to build within her. “ _ Tauriel. I am begging of you. Come with me. We can walk the world together, hand in hand. _ ” 

Tauriels eyes turned hard at his words “ _ I will not leave Kili. We are ONE. I love him. _ ”

_ “And when he dies of old age, rotting before you?” _ Legolas sneered. 

_ “I will die beside him. For I am mortal.” _  She answered with her own sneer. 

_ “You didn’t...”  _ Her oldest friend looked to have been stabbed in the heart. 

Tauriel only nodded and raised an eyebrow in invitation for more insults. 

_ “I see I may not change your mind.”  _ She knew the elven prince well enough to know this was another tactic to get what he wanted. “ _ May your roads be led by the light of the stars, my friend.”  _ He opened his arms to embrace her. She allowed the action and waited for him to feel it. 

Legolas pulled back sharply as if he had been burned, a deep scowl appeared on his face. She knew it was not only anger, but immense pain as well. “ _ You let him plant his seed within you. _ ” 

_ “Yes. I am to have his child.” _ Tauriel put a protective hand over her stomach and smiled down at it. 

Legolas looked at her in disgust, his heart felt as if it were breaking. This had been his last effort to win back the elleth’s heart but she was already growing the dwarf scum’s child within her. It was a disgrace to their ethereal race. 

“ _ Amralime,  _ is there a problem?” Kili growled. With a protective hand around his wife’s back and a large thick hand on her stomach. 

_ “Chen fuion (you disgust me).”  _  Legolas sneered and quickly left the couple. Kili nodded to two guards to follow the blonde elf, making sure he made his way out of the mountain. 

“Are you alright, love?” Kili asked looking up into Tauriel’s eyes. 

“Yes,  _ melleth nin” _ she pressed a small kiss to his lips.

“Did he offer you insult?” her new husband scowled.

“Nay. Only well wishes.” No matter how badly Legolas hurt her, he had been the closest thing she had to family for the last six hundred years. She did not want him dead, and if she told Kili of the things he had said the blonde prince would surely be thrown down into the darkest mines never to be seen again.

Kili did not push her further, he could tell she was upset and he did not want to make her dwell on the elven prince longer than necessary. The couple was distracted from their conversation by Evie screaming in rage upon the dance floor.

* * *

 

Evie was in the middle of drinking from the elven wine bottle while speaking with Beorn, when she was hugged from behind by strong arms. “Evie, dance with me once more before ye are too drunk to stand.” Stonehelm chuckled in her ear. 

The blonde human felt the monster within her rise from where it had been simmering. She turned around with a wicked smile and nodded, she refused to give up her bottle, she continued to hold it in one hand while Stonehelm pulled her to the dance floor. He pulled her to the center but did not begin to dance, instead he dropped to his knees in front of her. Dwarves around them spread out in a circle to watch what was happening. Evie caught sight of Dain groan and rub at his forehead with a fat hand in disappointment at his son. 

“Evie Lou of the Broadbeam Clan. I have loved ye since we first met in the training halls. Ye intrigue me, cause my blood to pump rapidly and bring me joy. Come back to the Ironhills with me, as my wife.” He held up a ruby bead within his hands. He was so focus on the attention he was getting from the crowd he didn’t see the elven bottle of wine coming at the side of his head. 

“YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!” She screamed. The dark haired dwarf fell to his back on the floor in shock. Dwarves had extremly hard skulls, the elven bottle merely shattered against his skull and covered him in red wine. 

Evie jumped on top of him and began punching his face over and over again. “How is this for your fucking list!?” The dwarf tried to pin her hands but was not able to with her being so fast. She quickly jumped from on top of him to his side and began to kick him in the ribs. She was grasped from behind by Dwalin and pulled off the dwarf. 

“Evie, lass calm down. Ye can no’ kill ‘im” He tried to say soothingly. 

“Fuck you, I can try. This bastard played me!” She spit on the Ironhills brat. Evie was not violent normally, but she was angry, drunk and frankly not the same girl she was before the quest. Her time with the orcs had her fighting back fiercer than most thought her capable. She was unleashing her pent up anger and emotion from her time captive.

“Ye crazy cunt.” Stonehelm growled while attempting to wipe glass and wine from his face and hair. 

Dwalin growled and released the girl ready to beat in the dwarf’s face himself, except Evie attacked him once again like a wild animal. She punched him swiftly in the face then kneed him right in the gems. 

“Fuck you and fuck your stupid list. I heard you in the halls bragging about the women you have bedded. I heard you talk about gettin me on your list. I heard it all. Did you really think this was gonna work? Did you honestly think that proposing in front of everyone would embarrass me into saying yes?” She yelled. “You’re disgusting.” Evie growled and stomped out the doors of the halls. 

Stonehelm struggled to straighten himself, he saw many dwarves showing humor at the girls outburst. But the dwarves coming near him he feared. The Ur brothers, Vinna and Fili were stepping towards him with weapons drawn no humor graced their faces. His father stepped in front of them and raised his hands in a peaceful gesture. 

“I can no’ let ye kill me heir, even if he does deserve it.” Dain growled and shot a scowl over his shoulder at his son. 

“Adad!” Stonehelm protested. 

“Shut yer trap boy. Ye deserved every bit of tha’ beat down and embarrassment.” Dain turned swiftly and grabbed his sons collar. “Ye shamed this family.” Dain whispered lowly. It was a fear inducing sound. 

“Ye come near me sister again, Ill kill ye. Ye hear me?” Bifur growled. 

Dain nodded his head “We are leavin’. Me son won’t disturb yer sister any longer.” the elder Lord of the Ironhills grabbed his sons braids and began yanking him towards the exit growling in Khudzul about taking his braids and beard. 

Dwalin climbed onto the nearest table and raised his tankard. “It is no’ a great wedding without a fight or two for good luck!” All cheered and laughed heartily. The band began to play a lively tune and the party swiftly forgot about the tiny human girl beating the ever living shite out of the large Iron hills dwarf.

* * *

 

Dis watched at Bofur left the halls to find his sister. She chuckled at the memory of the tiny human facing down the dwarf twice her size and most likely thrice her weight.

“Namad, what is so funny?” Thorin asked from his seat beside her. 

“The human, Evie, that was funny.” Dis chuckled. Thorin joined in nodding. 

“Aye. I fear for what the Ur’s may do in retribution, or better yet what Fili might do.” Thorin immediately sobered while he voiced his concerns. 

“Aye. I fear as well. It is best if Dain moves his departure up from next week to tomorrow.” Dis told her brother.

“I will speak with him.” Thorin promised as he looked out at the crowd. Fili was scowling in the corner while speaking lowly with Vinna, Bifur and Bombur had their heads together speaking rapidly while the Ur children as well as the youngest children of King Bard sat beside the wizard and Lord Elrond.

Thorin’s eyes dragged up to where Kili and Tauriel were sitting beside one another holding hands and laughing while they spoke to the Bearman Beorn. Bilbo was atop one of the tables outdrinking a dwarf twice his size. There was much harshness in the world but right here and right now Thorin felt that perhaps all was beginning to right it's self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Cassidy_And_The_Company for the awesome ideas and advice :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a filler chapter, but the next chapter will be worth it, I hope.   
> Thank you for reading and commenting.   
> Y'all are the best. :)

The next morning dawned for all under the mountain. Dain had moved up his departure to that day. All near his borrowed halls had heard the Lord of the Ironhills screaming and reprimanding his son most of the night. Dain had tried to warn Stonehelm to cease his pursuit of the girl many weeks earlier, but like a warg that had caught a scent the young dwarf would not give up. He was overly competitive and used to getting what he wanted, a habit his mother had fed. When Fili had inadvertently made it a challenge, Stonehelm could not stop pursuing the girl until he got what he wanted, in the end it had cost him his growing beard. Dain himself had sheared his son and presented it to the blonde human girls family in a gold and ruby box. 

“I am ashamed of me son, please accept this as payment for her pain.” Dain had handed the box to Bifur, being the head of the household. The old warrior had always liked Dain, had fought alongside him more than a few times, that son of his though Bifur would happily kill. 

“Aye. But this does no’ mean we will forget.” Bifur growled. 

“Oh aye. I would do the same. We are leavin’ in a few hours time.” Dain informed the dwarf and said his goodbyes. 

Evie had been hiding behind the door listening to the conversation. She pulled the box out of Bifur’s hands and immediately dumped the contents into the fire. “Ugh. What is wrong with me?” She said as she sat heavily between Bifur and Bofur. Her hatted brother put a arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a kiss to the hair. 

“Ye have horrible taste lass.” He told her with a chuckle. 

“Don’t I know it. I think I am going to swear off males for a while.” She confided in them.

“I would no’ complain abou' 'hat.” Bifur told her. 

She rested her head against Bofur’s shoulder and thought of what she had done the night before. “How much trouble am I in?” She whispered, painfully aware of the pounding in her head due to her hangover. 

“I told ye last night, ye are in no trouble.” Bofur answered her.

_ The night before, after her beatdown on the IronHills brat she had ran out of the halls, Bofur had followed her and found her crying in the kitchens with a large pie in her hands, and all over her hands. The hatted dwarf had started to laugh silently when he saw her through the kitchen doors, Evie was crying while simultaneously shoving apple pie into her mouth using only her hands while taking sips out of a stolen bottle of that blasted elven wine. He swore the wine was spiked with something more than alcohol for the effect it had on those that were not elves. He had once drank a whole bottle and thought he was an invisible fairy for an entire night. Shaking off the memory, Bofur walked through the doors and sat heavily next to the girl. He pulled two forks from the counter behind him and handed her one. She licked the pie off her hands and took the fork from him. The two ate in silence for a moment before she spoke.  _

_ “I’m in deep shit, huh?” She asked with a frown and tears streaming down her face.  _

_ “Nah. He deserved it, his adad knew it too. He will be lucky if we do no’ kill him for this.” Bofur growled.  _

_ “He doesn’t deserve to die, maybe spend a few days in the hospital, but not dying.” She sighed. “I am a terrible friend.” That brought on a new round of sobs from the drunken girl.  _

_ “Why is that, namadith?” Bofur was confused as to why she was a bad friend in this situation. _

_ “I ruined Tauriel and Kili’s wedding.” She sobbed loudly and threw her arms around Bofur’s neck. He could feel the residual pie on her hands being transferred to his hair, hat and coat. But he did not mind, if he could make his baby sister feel better, having pie all over him was a small price to pay.  _

_ “Lass. I can promise ye, ye did not. It is not a true dwarven wedding without one good fight. It is considered good luck among our people and ye gave that couple a healthy bout of good luck with your fight.” He chuckled loudly. “Do not worry, I guarantee they are no’ upset with ye.”  _

_ He waited for a response but none came, he looked down and saw his sister breathing heavily agains this shoulder, he was about to ask her if she was okay when a snore ripped out of her little body. He laughed lightly while picking up the girl and carried her back to their family halls, covered in pie, smelling like elven wine and passed clean out. When he reached their family halls he pulled her dress of her and put her into bed wearing her shift, he settled a basin beside her as well as a pitcher of water for her the rough morning ahead.  _

_ “Goodnight, namadith. I love you.” He pressed a kiss to her head and moved to sit beside the fire to wait for the rest of the family to return. _

* * *

 

Evie may have not been in trouble but she felt absolutely terrible for “ruining” Kili and Tauriels wedding. She started her morning cooking every “I’m sorry” food she could think of. At times she had to take a break from cooking because her hangover was causing certain smells to make her want to vomit. With Vinna's help, she made them biscuits, chicken pot pies, chocolate caramel cookies and a bottle of lemonade. The blonde human said her farewells to her family and headed towards Tauriel and Kili’s halls. The elf and dwarf prince had been moved into new halls on the royal floor that had extra rooms for their growing family. Evie got lost twice on the way and had to be escorted there by a guard. He had smiled widely at her and congratulated her on her victory the night before. She had smiled weakly in return and thanked him before knocking on the door. As she stood waiting she wished she had waited a few days, she could hear moans and grunts coming through the doors. Evie set the basket on the ground and began to walk back towards her families halls.

“Where are you coming from lass?” Fili asked as he spotted her on his way towards his study. 

“Just came from Kili and Tauriels.”she grimaced heavily. 

“You should never try to see a couple within their first two weeks of marriage. It is the how do you say it in common tongue...the stuffing week?” He attempted.

Evie burst out laughing and pushed him away from her. “Your'e gross! There is no way in hell it is called that. Back home we call it the honeymoon.” 

Fili looked at her confused and accepted her words, he had no idea what moons and honey had to do with marriage. “Still. That is a dangerous thing to do if you value your eyesight. Seeing my brothers hairy arse this early in the morning is not something I would recommend.” He shuttered at the thought. 

“I think you forget I did travel with all y'all for months on end and saw all yalls hairy arses.” She said with a hand on her hip. 

Fili had the overwhelming urge to kiss her but he trampled it down. 

“Hey what are you doing right now?” He asked out of nowhere. 

“Uh. Probably going to the library start working.” She answered with a grimace. She was too hungover for work but she had a job to do. 

“Not today! It is a day of rest after the wedding last night.” Fili grabbed her hand and began pulling her towards his rooms. 

“Says who?” She had the hardest time attempting to keep her heart from fluttering out of her chest. 

“Says the Crown Prince of Erebor.” he winked at her over his shoulder. “And maybe the King.” He added after a moment. 

“Huh. I don’t really believe you but I am way to hungover to care.” She grumbled. 

The two stopped at the princes rooms and he gathered a pack. He turned back to her and scrutinized her leather trousers, thin top, waist cincher and for the first time he noticed she was wearing his boots he had gotten her with the attached throwing axes. A shiver of pride ran through him, she was wearing his gift, and quite proudly too. 

“Take a picture it will last longer.” She said with a roll of her eyes. 

The dwarf chuckled and went to his coat rack. He plucked his warg fur coat of the rack and threw it to her.  “It will be cold. Put it on.” Bossed the blonde Prince.

“Hot damn this is warm." She said as she snuggled into the fur. Her moans of approval did wicked things to his libido.

The two snuck into the kitchens and stole some food before running like children down to the stables. 

“Where are we goin?” She asked him breathlessly. 

“Outside” he answered excitedly. When he looked up from where he was saddling his pony he did not see the excitement or happiness he had expected all he was seeing was fear.

“Uh. Fili, I don't think I can go out there.” She said quietly as she looked at her boots in the hay on the ground of the stables.

“Why not?” She had always loved the open air and riding horses. He specifically remembered her telling him that if she could, she would spend her days under the open sky and upon a horse, much like she did on the quest. 

“I...uh…” She began to try to explain through her shame. 

“Whatever it is lass you can tell me” Fili said gently and put a warm comforting hand on her slender shoulder.

“I have not been outside in daylight since...my time away. I am scared” she whispered. 

Fili felt like an idiot. He should have known better the girl never went out of the mountain, she had had a hard enough time going out for kili’s wedding the night before. 

“I'm sorry love. I should have known better. Let us do something else.” He began to remove the saddle from his pony when a hand slapped the leather of the saddle. 

“You know what? No. We are doing this. I can't let those bastards continue to ruin my life.” Evie said with determination.

Fili chuckled and nodded. He had just finished saddling his horse and turned to saddle hers when he looked up and saw tears gathering in her eyes. 

“Do you want to ride with me? Then if you want we can always come back for your pony.” He offered. He could see she was embarrassed, that she felt weak. 

She wiped at her tears and nodded with a small smile. Evie mounted the horse first followed by Fili. The blonde prince smiled happily when the girl relaxed into his arms slightly. 

“Ready?” He whispered to her when they reached the exit from the stables and go into the light of day.

Evie took a shaky breath and exhaled harshly. “Yeah. Let’s do this.”

Fili spurred the horse on, they sped out of the entrance into the light. 

It was so bright outside the mountain, she had forgotten how powerful the sun was. She had her terrace but she hardly ever went out onto it. To be out in the open air, under the sun, with nothing but the sky overhead was exhilarating for her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Fili looking at her with a soft smile. Evie was leaning back to kiss him when the horse beneath them nickered and tossed his head back distracting the two. The blonde human girl laughed loudly and scratched between the ears of the animal where as Fili could have happily skinned the pony for interrupting them. 

The two galloped through the fields between Erebor and Dale until Fili called for a break. He jumped off the horse and helped his One off the back of the animal. He spread a blanket on the ground and pulled her down onto the blanket. The two laid back on it and stared up at the clouds. 

“How are you?” He looked over at her and waited for her reply. 

“Totally fine.” answered the girl. 

“Truly, how are you?” Fili asked again waiting for the real answer. 

Evie sighed loudly and sat up. She scrubbed her face harshly before answering. “Your cousin is a prick.” 

“Oh aye. He is a downright bastard that one.” he said with a mirthless chuckle. “I’m sorry he hurt you. I would kill him for you, if you would like me to.” 

Evie burst out laughing at his works and curled next to him her head on his outstretched arm. “You would, wouldn’t you?” 

“Aye. Happily.” He told her with a large smile. In that moment, outside in the sunshine under the open sky, curled together on a blanket the whole world felt perfect. 

The two were silent for a few minutes just basking in the silence before Evie spoke up.

“I didn’t love him. He was just a friend for me, I guess I maybe could have felt something for him many years down the road, but I don’t know. I just...It was nice to be chased by someone. Have that attention, you know? But damn, it was almost impressive the lengths he went to to try to get into my pants.” She chuckled and looked at Fili. The dwarf was not smiling as she, he was trying to contain his rage. His cousin had deserved to be punished much worse than he was for his actions.

“Man I kicked his ass.” Evie spoke quietly. 

That brought a large smile to Fili’s face, infact it caused him to break out in full body laughter.

“Oh lass. You sure did! One of the best fights I have seen at a wedding. They are good luck.” 

“So I have heard. I still feel terrible about it. That does not happen at weddings where I am from. Well...not regularly anyhow. You are sure to find a few podunk backwoods weddings where there are fist fights regularly, but you will hardly ever see one at a classy wedding. You might catch a bridesmaid and a groomsmen hooking up but thats about it.” She told him sadly. Evie was feeling her homesickness pulling at the frayed edges of her hungover mind. 

“I miss Owen and Emmett. I miss home.” small tears gathered in her eyes as she confessed. The human girl was feeling the stress of last night mingled with lack of sleep and a clouded mind. Those things never made for a great emotional cocktail. 

“I know love. I know. I am sorry you can not be with them now.” He pressed a kiss into her hair and held her close. “Tell me about your metal horses you drive again.”

Fili was trying to distract her and it worked. She jumped into telling him about how much she missed her car or how much she missed television. Evie told him all about her favorite shows, music and books. She told him about how easy it was to cook in a modern oven, what she would give to have a cell phone that worked between the two worlds. It boggled Fili’s mind to think of the device she described, a square that made you be able to hear the voice of a person miles away, possibly on a far away land and still communicate with them. 

He was so caught up in thinking about the  _ cell phone _ contraption she described that he missed that she had stopped talking. He looked down and caught her looking up at him.

“You’re my best friend.” She told him softly, dropping her head onto his chest and wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. 

He felt a both happiness and sorrow at her declaration. The blonde prince was just glad to be able to be this close to her. He missed this, but he didn’t want to just be her friend. He wanted to be her lover, her husband and Mahal willing her children's father.

“Bilbo will be upset to hear that.” He mused jokingly. 

“Oh Lord. You are right. Best not be tellin' him then huh?” she said in mock horror.

“And what will I get in return for my silence?” 

“Hmm. what would you like your highness?” She pulled back and looked at him with mirth dancing in her gray eyes. 

‘ _ You. Forever and always.’  _ He thought while brushing her hair away from her face. “I have always loved your pies.”

“I believe that can be arranged.” She laid back onto his chest and listened to the steady thudding of his heartbeat letting it lull her into a soft slumber.

* * *

 

The two blondes returned to the mountain and went their separate ways. Evie went to her family’s halls while the blonde prince went to his Uncle’s. He knocked on the door and waited patiently while he heard harsh whispers and the quickening of feet behind the door. Right as he was about to knock again the door flew open and a very flustered hobbit exited. 

“We will..uh.. Talk about the gardens more when I have the time.” Bilbo said and straightened out his waist coat. He nodded to Fili awkwardly and practically ran away from him. 

The blonde prince couldn’t hide his chuckle. “What has Bilbo so out of sorts?” Fili asked as he stepped into his Uncle chambers. 

“Nothing. What do you need sister-son?” Thorin asked with a small cough.

“I request your permission once again to terminate my courtship with the Lady of Dale.” 

Thorin groaned and rubbed at his forehead. “Fili. If it were up to me you know I would never have you court her if it was against your wish. But we have not received all our loyal caravans as if yet. The council still has the power until Ered Luin gets here.” 

“I understand Uncle.” Fili said disappointed. 

“You’re courting period will be complete in a few weeks time, then you may tell the council you need time to decide what to do. That will buy you time enough for the caravans to arrive.” Thorin clapped his nephew on the shoulder. “You have grown much, sister-son. I am proud of you.”

Thorin was not comfortable with affection, for him to say such words to Fili was a great declaration of love. Fili embraced his uncle and tapped his forehead to his.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading! :)

Tauriel leaned back on her haunches trying to catch her breath after her most recent bout of vomiting. The child within her only wanted sweet cakes, meat and potatoes, very obviously it was a dwarven babe. Tauriel had tried to eat salad for her previous meal, well that meal was now being flushed down the waste pipes. Her child was not agreeing with anything she attempted to eat that was not strictly dwarven. The redheaded elf meandered back to her bed and attempted to take a quick nap before her husband returned from his latest meeting with the Guilds. Her dark haired husband had a tendency to stress over their unborn child and her condition. He had seen her vomit after dinner the night before and he had completely and utterly broken down. Kili had ran and grabbed Oin, demanding he look over his wife because vomiting that much was not “normal”. The old gray healer had laughed right in Kili’s face telling him it was definitely normal and to expect it for at least the first six months. Tauriel had indulged her husband’s neurotic behavior because she loved him much and it had made her heart swell to see him so worried for her. At times it did frustrate her when he was overprotective. Kili had told Tauriel the week before their wedding that he wished for her to stop working in the healing halls and handling a bow, for it was “ _ bad for the babe” _ . Tauriel scoffed at the memory. She had politely but firmly told him she would do no such thing. It had been their first fight, it had ended with the two compromising. She would not work overtime at the healing halls, meaning she would only work a normal work week instead of ger regular overburdened work week. Kili had hated it but he agreed realizing he was not going to get anywhere.

Tauriel’s superb hearing picked up running feet coming closer to her door. She opened it daggers drawn to face Oin’s healing apprentice, Aghi.

“Lady Tauriel. Come quick!” The dwarf breathed heavily. 

“What is it?” She gazed down at his clothes and saw him covered in blood. 

“The prince…” He began but when he went to finish his sentence the elf was no long standing before him. She had zoomed past him towards the healing halls, the only trace of her was a small shift in the air around him. 

Tauriel charged into the healing rooms, she could hear Oin screaming “We are losin ‘im!”. 

She entered the room expecting to see the raven hair she loved but what she saw was bloody blonde hair. 

“Tauriel! Lass. Get over here. We need ye to start on stitchin ‘is innards.” Oin yelled over his shoulder. He was slicing the prince open while three others were around him catching the blood in basins off to the side. 

Tauriel picked up a needle and began to thread it with cleansed spider silk from Mirkwood. When the needle was threaded she dove into the space Oin was holding open. 

“Punctured left lung.” The elf informed the healer as she swiftly stitched the wound. “Ruptured stomach...laceration of the liver.” she began to list off the organs she was stitching at max speed. 

Tauriel was momentarily distracted from her work when an ear piercing scream erupted through the healing halls followed by the deep sobbing of another. The elf did not look up at the sound, she had only stilled her hands for a second before diving back in. She did not need to look up to know exactly who was screaming or crying, the redhead would know those voices anywhere. One was her husband, the other was her dearest friend.

* * *

 

Evie had just finished having tea in the library with Bilbo when a ruckus could be heard in the hall. The hobbit huffed about "dwarven noise" and went back to eating a scone causing Evie to giggle. She stepped out to see what the noise was and saw a many dwarves speaking frantically with one another and pointing towards the Hall of Kings. 

“Pardon, what is goin on?” Evie asked one of them. 

“Lady Evie. It is not matter for a lady to worry over.” The older dwarf told her with a worried smile. 

“Bless your heart. What is goin on?” She tried to mask her impatience with his chauvinistic ways. 

“There was a collapse in one of the prince’s study’s.” he told her. 

“Is everythin alright?” her skin immediately broke out in a clammy sweat waiting for his answer. 

“The prince was trapped under a large piece of stone…” He began. 

Evie felt her stomach begin to pool with dread. She thanked him quickly and made her way towards the healing halls without looking back. 

_ ‘It can’t be Fili he has not yet returned to his office...he wouldn’t…’  _

She rounded the corner and burst through the healing halls heavy door. The scream ripped out of her throat without permission. On the table, torso cut open and held back by Oin and another dwarf, covered in blood, was Fili, her Fili. Tauriel was elbow deep in his blood weaving a bloody needle and thread through his innards. She was so horrified by the sight that Kili’s loud sob beside her did not startle her. Evie had not realized that she still screaming until Dwalin came up behind her and lifted her. He carried her thrashing form out of the healing halls over his shoulder. 

“Fili! God no! Please!” She screamed as she threw punches at the dwarf. Dwalin took every hit to his chest without so much as a flinch. He was wearing full armor and the girl was no match for his broad chest. 

“Get it out lassie.” Dwalin said as the girl collapsed against him sobbing. He ran a large hand through her soft blonde hair. He had not realized he was crying until he felt the tears on his broad hand that was holding her to his chest. 

Memories of the blonde warrior laying on the bloody healing table flashed through his mind.

_ Fili as a wee babe, strapped to his mother’s back as they hiked through unknown lands looking for work. Dwalin staring down at the tiny blond dwarf babe wondering how you change a nappy as Dis had requested. Fili trying to run off with Dwalin’s knuckle busters, they were too big and the dwarfling too small. The bairn ended up dragging them loudly behind him while trying to escape a laughing Dwalin. Catching Fili stealing food from the kitchens of Ered Luin to give his brother and extra good birthday even though the entire settlement was rationing. Fili chasing anything with a skirt while inside the mountain and his brother following along making a fool of the blonde prince. Fili volunteering in front of the entirety of the Ered Luin settlement for the Quest to Erebor. And last, the blonde prince Dwalin had watched grow from a babe in arms to a brother in arms, laying on the healing table, innards visible, skin, muscle and bones muddled together in a macabre . _

* * *

 

It was hours later before they heard any news of the blonde dwarf. Kili had been removed from the healing halls and was currently clutching Evie to his side as small trickles of tears continued to flow from her. The dark haired archer had gone completely numb, no more tears would come neither would any thought. He continued to stare at the stone floor while the girl beside him cried enough tears for the both of them. Dis had wailed loudly when she had reached the halls and was currently tucked into her own brother side who sat stoically waiting for news of the Crown Prince. The Company were all there waiting to hear anything as well. When Tauriel had walked out looking utterly and completely exhausted their was a collective noise of everyone standing at once.

“Prince Fili...has sustained many injuries.” Tauriel began. 

“What is wrong with my baby, my wee bairn?” Dis cried loudly. 

“He has a broken sternum, the ribs on his right side are all broken, A punctured lung, ruptured stomach, lacerations of the liver as well as internal bleeding. He has sustained a fractured skull, multiple broken bones of the face and upper as well as lower extremities.” A detached Tauriel said. To get through the surgery she needed to pretend this was not her brother in law, this was not the beloved brother of Kili, this was just another patient.

“Will he live?” painfully Thorin asked. 

“It is too soon to tell.” Oin said as he came out wiping his hands off on a bloodied rag. “If he survives the next 48 hours we will know more.”

* * *

 

The next forty eight hours passed in a blur. Fili was put into a healing slumber by Tauriel so he could heal uninterrupted. Evie refused to leave his side for any length of time. Tauriel had set up a bed beside the blonde dwarf for her human friend after she had seen her curled up into a small ball on a chair beside the dwarf. Tauriel had teared up slightly when she saw the human girl resting her head against an unconscious Fili’s shoulder while their hands were intertwined. Tauriel blamed the rush of emotion on her child. Kili spent his days in his brothers rooms beside Evie and his mother. None willing to leave. Dis stayed there during the days and nights. It was on one such occasion that Tauriel entered the healing halls to the sound of Dis and Evie yelling at one another. 

“I will bathe him.” Evie had told the princess. 

“You will do no such thing. I am his mother.” Dis growled back

“I am his One!” Evie had began to raise her voice to match the dark hared dam's. 

“He would want me to do it! He wouldn’t want you to see him nude!” Dis roared back

“Oh please! I have seen him naked as a jaybird many times. He would want me to do it!” Evie and Dis were inches from each others faces practically foaming at the mouths.

“Oh!” Tauriel groaned loudly and clutched her stomach in false pain distracting Dis. The raven haired dwarrowdam ran to the elf’s side and put her hand on her stomach. 

“Is that supposed to feel normal?” Tauriel asked her. Evie blew the elf a kiss over Dis’ shoulder in thanks. The blonde human knew Tauriel was feigning pain so Evie could tend to Fili without his mother hovering.

“I’m not sure dear. Let’s go listen to her heartbeat.” Dis said softly and pulled the elf towards a private room down the hall. She turned back halfway down and growled over her shoulder. 

“I will be back in a moment, do not do any funny business with him, human.” 

Evie gave her a fake smile but when the princess turned her back the blonde human flashed her middle finger to the other female. 

“You know if she ever saw you do that she would rip your fingers off.” Kili said with a small smile from where he was leaning against the door frame, startling the human girl.

“Yeah. I know.” Evie said sadly. She walked over to the dark haired dwarf and pulled him into a tight hug. “How are you holding up?” 

Kili fought the mist in his eyes “I’m okay. How are you holding up?” 

“Not well. I don’t know if you witnessed it or not but I almost bitch slapped the Princess of Erebor.” Evie ruefully said. 

The dark haired archer barked out a laugh at her words. He hugged her tighter once more before releasing her and going to his brothers side. Evie went to the other side and began to ring out a rag into the steaming basin of water. 

“Bath time, brother mine. Remember the great lengths we used to go to to escape the bath?” The dark haired archer spoke to his unconscious brother. “This one time we hid from amad in a trunk. What we didn’t know that it was the trunk Thorin was taking with him to the next town to fill orders. He made it about three miles before he found us.” Kili chuckled at the memory. Evie smiled widely as she washed the blood from Fili’s body. 

“What did your mama do when you came back?” the blonde asked him. 

“Amad grabbed the leather belt.” He chuckled before the tears slipped from his eyes. “Fili took my beating for me, because he said I didn’t know any better and I was too little to get the belt. Amad let him take both beatings that day. I never understood why he did that. I knew better, shite, I was the one that talked  **him** into it.”

Evie wiped at her own tears with her arm. “Cause he loves you so much.” 

Kili turned his face away from her trying to hide his anguish from the human girl. 

“He will be fine Kili.” The blonde lied, she had no idea if he was going to live, he looked horrible. In the last few hours his bruises had become more pronounced and his cuts more vivid. 

“You know this? The books spoke of this?” eyes full of hope he asked. 

“Oh honey, no. I just feel it.” Evie tried to keep her own doubt from creeping in. 

Kili kissed his brother lightly on the forehead and moved to leave the healing halls for a short break. “Hey Evie?” He had turned at the door to face her. 

“Yeah?” She asked. 

“I love you too, I hope you know that. You are like a nadadith to me.” Kili smiled softly at her.

“Love you too.” She whispered through her tears.

* * *

 

The rest of the day Evie stayed close to Fili leaving only to take a quick shower in the healing halls washroom. Dis had returned from her small detour with Tauriel to see Evie had bathed, brushed and redressed the prince. The raven haired dwarrowdam felt a small pang of guilt creeping in at how she had treated the girl but she had more pressing things to think of, like if her eldest son was going to live. 

Dis watched the human girl sleep curled up in an uncomfortable chair. Evie had Fili’s hand tightly clutched in her own with her face pressed against his arm. The human girl looked contorted in an odd manner, no doubt she would wake up with a kink in her neck. Tauriel had brought a bed in for the girl and had placed it beside Fili but not close enough. Evie stayed in physical contact with the prince at all times. Dis briefly wondered if this incident would change the relationship between the two. She knew what her son would hope for, he would hope that she would change her mind about just being friends. Dis wasn’t sure if she wanted that for her son or not. The sound of feet came ringing to her ears, she looked over her shoulder towards the door and saw King Bard, his daughter and their guards standing in the doorway. 

Dis stood up and bowed to the human King and his daughter. 

“King Bard, Princess Sigrid” Dis said. 

The noise of Dis voice woke Evie from her slumber. She sat up quickly and rubbed at her eyes praying she was imagining things. In front of her was Fili’s girlfriend and her father. Evie stood abruptly and bowed to them. 

“Lady Evie. A pleasure to see you, I am sorry it is under these circumstances.” Bard smiled sadly at her. 

“Yeah. You too.” Evie said while looking at her feet. 

“Evie, please go fetch Fili some broth from the kitchens.” Dis ordered the girl.

Evie scowl deeply at the dwarrowdam but did as she was asked. It had physically pained her to leave Fili’s side, but the prince did have to eat. 

* * *

The blonde human made it down to the kitchens and saw her sister making a fresh pot of stew. 

“Lovie.” Vinna opened her arms for the small human. Evie curled into her sister’s plump body and hugged her tightly. 

“What if he doesn’t make it?” The blonde cried.

“He will make it love. Dwarves are made of thick stuff and the line of Durin is quite stubborn. He will not go to Mahal’s halls without a fight.” Vinna rubbed a chubby hand over Evies back in a comforting manner. “When is the last time you slept more than an hour at a time namadith?” 

“I don’t know. I can’t remember, two days ago maybe three?” The blonde humans eyes began to droop heavily. 

“Here love sit down.” Vinna pulled her sister to the sacks of flower and had her sit down. 

The girl curled into a ball and yawed loudly. “Just for a minute. I need to get Fili soup.” 

“Ill send some to him, love.” the large redheaded dam said softly over Evie’s soft snores.

* * *

 

Evie awoke flustered but feeling well rested. She shook off her sleep and hopped onto her feet. She was met with her brothers large belly when she tried to dart out of the room. 

“Evie, lass. Where are ye goin?” Bombur grabbed her shoulders to keep her from falling onto her arse. 

“Fili. I have to go back to the hospital!” She said quickly. 

“You need to eat somethin lass.” He chastised her. 

“Fine.” She grabbed a muffin and an apple and took off running towards the healing halls. It must have been some time in the wee hours of the morning because the halls were diserted. Bombur was well known as the first to awake within the mountain. He prepared breakfast for the first shift guard and the royal family. 

Evie was almost to the healing halls when she heard whispers behind a large statue of Thorin. She thought nothing of it until she saw the caramel hair of Sigrid. Evie pulled out her corset knife and crept towards the statue thinking Sigrid was in trouble. 

When she peaked behind the statue what she saw made her drop her knife in shock. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Morning! Here is an update. :)

Evie pulled out her corset knife and crept towards the statue thinking Sigrid was in trouble. 

When she peaked behind the statue what she saw made her drop her knife in shock. 

“Sigrid!” Evie asked bewildered. 

The Lady of Dale gasped loudly after tearing her lips away from her lovers. “L-l-l-ady Evie?!” 

“Oh fuck no. Are you shitting me right now!?” Evie growled and grabbed the girl by her wrist roughly while the girl attempted to right her skirt and her lover tried to quickly tie his trousers back together.

“Lady Evie.” Hanir, red from embarrassment addressed their intruder. 

“Oh I’m gonna kick your ass later, but for right now, Sigrid here and I are gonna have a chat.” The wheat haired girl barked. 

“Do you need me,  _ kidhuzel _ ?” Hanir asked looking at the very frightened Sigrid. The human girl nodded her head softly. 

Evie bared her teeth at the two and marched towards an open storage room, her hand still tightly grasped around Sigrid's wrist. When they reached the door Hanir opened it for the two of them, always the gentledwarf. 

When the door was fully closed Evie began to pace. “How could you do this to him!? He is dying Sigrid, he may already be dead! You two couldn’t have waited till his body was cold? Shit” 

The caramel haired Lady of Dale began to cry into her hands from where she sat on a wooden crate. 

“Come on girl, speak up! Don't you have anything to say?” Evie growled. She was not normally this confrontational but Sigrid's treachery had brought the mother bear out in the dunedain. 

“Lady Evie, you need to under…” Hanir began before Evie whipped around and snarled at him. 

“You will be lucky not to be shaved completely bare or banished or whatever the hell they do for this shit. I suggest you shut your mouth before you make it a helluva lot worse by telling me “I need to understand”. I understand that you are having an affair with the Crown Prince’s girlfriend. I understand that you are playin him. I understand that she is underage! Hells bells Hanir! How could you do this to him? Both of you!” Evie yelled. 

Sigrid stood and wiped her tears from her eyes. “How could  WE  do this? How could YOU step out with his cousin when he only loved you? He never loved me, ever! I never stood a chance with you breathing the same air as him. All he could ever talk about was you. Always ‘Evie this and Evie that’. He never looked at me more than absolutely necessary. Do you know how that feels? How it feels to have your courting partner speak to you of his love for another every time you are together?” Sigrid screamed back. 

Hanir stood in between the two girls when he thought it might turn violent.

“I didn’t want Stonehelm! I only wanted Fili but he was courting you when I tried to work things out.” Evie began to lower her voice ever so slightly feeling the shame of Sigrid's true words seep in. 

“Only because the council forced him to! He would never have courted me if he was not forced to! Valar, how did you not know that?!” Sigrid growled. 

Evie felt everything begin to click with one another  _ Fili running after her telling her it wasn’t what she thought when she had seen him and Sigrid, that he had to court her. Fili’s plain hatred for the council. Stonehelm’s words “If it were not for the council we would no’ have the chance with one another”  _ Evie had thought he meant that he was grateful the council didn’t banish her (even though they wanted to). 

“I’m an idiot.” She slapped her forehead with her palm and sat down in the seat Sigrid had vacated. “But that still does not mean you can cheat on him Sigrid.” Evie had lost her anger. She was still angry but more angry at herself than anyone else. She could have avoided all this hurt and anguish had she just listened to what Fili was saying instead of running and hiding. 

“I know. It’s wrong, but Fili isn’t the only one to be forced into this courtship. My father’s council forced me into a royal courtship as well.” Sigrid began.

“When were you going to tell Fili about this?” Evie asked the two. 

“The mandatory courting period is over in a few weeks. I wasn’t going to tell him… he wouldn’t care. You can’t tell him, they will punish Hanir! Evie please!” Sigrid begged. 

“ _ Kidhuzel, _ I will accept my punishment, I should have waited until the courting time was over, but my heart would not agree with that.” Hanir pressed a kiss onto Sigrid's forehead. 

“Is she?” Evie asked, her eyebrows pulled together in question. 

“Aye. She is my One.” Hanir confirmed with a small smile. 

“Aw that is so sweet.” The blonde human was a sucker for love stories. “But still wrong. Y’all are gonna be in big trouble if anyone finds out.” Evie sighed loudly.

“Please don’t tell anyone!” Sigrid begged again. 

The dunedain girl sighed loudly once more and nodded “if what you said about Fili’s feelings towards you are true I will not tell a soul. But if you are breaking his heart, I’m gonna raise some hell.” Evie warned.

Sigrid nodded quickly in agreement and wrapped a slender arm around her slightly shorter lover.

“Well I will say this, y’all are as cute as a button. I’m sorry if I hurt you earlier…” Evie apologized awkwardly. 

“It’s alright. I understand.” Sigrid brushed off the girl’s words. 

The air in the room had turned thick with anxiety from all involved. Evie quickly ducked out of the room mumbling about checking on Fili while the two lovers exited towards the Lady of Dales rooms.  

* * *

 

When Evie returned to Fili’s side Kili and Dis were there whispering softly with one another. Evie took her regular chair and sat quietly. The two raven haired dwarves did not look up from where they were whispering. Evie grasped Fili’s hand in her own and began memorizing every minute detail on his face. She gazed at his golden blonde beard and his mustache braids, Evie ran a hand through his hair and pressed her forehead to his while tears slipped down her face. She had been so stubborn, hurt and confused, causing her to waste time with her love. If she lost him she didn’t know how she would go on, he had become a main feature in her life, as a best friend, confidante and therapist. She loved him more than just that, he was not a sexless being in her mind like most best friends, she very much wanted a physical relationship with the blonde dwarf. Evie’s body practically screamed its desire every time she even glanced at the blonde. If she lost him now she would always think “what if?”. 

_ ‘What if I had accepted his apology the first time? What if I had let him make up for his mistakes? What if I had not wasted all that time being angry and had just been in love instead? What could have been?’  _  The human girl felt her tears slip down her cheeks onto the eyelids of Fili and pulled back to wipe them away. She heard a small sympathetic noise behind her and turned to see Dis and Kili giving her looks that were almost identical. Their eyes screamed anguish and sympathy for the girl as well as for themselves. 

“Come Namad. Let us give her time alone.” Kili said after a moment. Evie could have kissed him.

Dis reluctantly allowed her son to pull her from the room, she returned briefly to inform Evie she would be back in two hours time after she bathed. The blonde human barely mustered a nod in response to the dam. Evie looked up to see Tauriel standing in the doorway ready to pack Fili’s bandages with more healing herbs. The blonde human began to help the elf pull back the bandages and tilt the dwarfs head back so they could pour a very small amount of poppy tears down his throat to keep the pain at bay should he awake. 

“If it is the  _ Ilúvatar  _ for him to live he will wake soon.” Tauriel said softly.

Evie sniffled loudly and patted down the last herb filled bandage. 

“You may lay beside him if you wish…” The redheaded elf was not sure how to deal with the immense sadness pouring from the girl. 

Evie nodded with tear filled eyes and curled into the small portion of the bed Tauriel patted. The blonde human pulled a blanket up over herself and the prince and snuggled close to the warm skin of the dwarf. He didn’t smell right, not like himself, he smelled much too sterile with far too many herbs. She missed his scent of leather, pine and musk. Evie nuzzled her nose into his arm and quickly fell into a slumber.

* * *

 

Evie was awoken a short time later by the twitching of her bed partner. Her eyes flew open when a groan erupted out of the blonde dwarf. 

“Fili!? Sugar?!” She said frantically as she pulled back to look at him. 

He opened his bright blue eyes for a second then clenched them shut tightly. The blonde turned his head and looked at the girl in confusion. 

“Am I dead?” he said in an extremely hoarse voice. 

Evie began to cry loudly and shook her head with a large smile on her face. “No. You are alive.” She pressed a kiss to his chapped lips while holding his face between her small hands. 

“I thought it would hurt less to be dead.” He groaned and shut his eyes again. He raised his left arm, the only limb not broken, and patted Evie’s blonde hair. 

“You are not dead. You are alive. I promise.” She said with a small laugh. 

“I think I would rather be dead. I feel like I was run over by an entire orc army.” He groaned loudly when a wave of pain hit him. 

Evie scrambled out of bed and moved to get him some water. She brought the cup to his lips and helped him drink slowly. 

“Thank you” He whispered voice full of pain. 

“Tauriel!?” Evie yelled out. 

The elf came flitting from down the hall, a relieved smile spread across her alabaster face. “You are awake” 

Fili only grimaced in response. 

“I will bring you a dose of poppy tears.” The redheaded elf said over her shoulder as she walked away. 

Evie came close to the dwarf and ran a small soothing hand through his golden locks. He sighed happily into the motion. 

Tauriel returned with the poppy tear tea in hand. Between her and Evie they were able to lift the dwarf enough to help him drink on his own. After a quick verbal assessment Tauriel dubbed Fili fit to fall back asleep, but Evie would need to wake him every few hours. 

“I will inform your family.” Tauriel bowed to Fili and quickly left the room. 

The dwarf prince rolled his head to the side to look at Evie. She was standing beside his bed wiping tears from her eyes with a small relieved smile on her face. 

“I am cold.” Fili said softly and mustered all of his energy to pat his bed, effectivey summoning the girl. 

“Do you want me to lay down with you?” She asked him just to make sure. 

He gave her a small pout and nodded his head. Evie laughed lightly and pulled back the covers to wiggle close to the dwarf. 

“How long was I unconscious?” Fili asked after a moment when the girl had finally settled into a comfortable position. 

“Two god awful days.” Fili’s One said with a sorrow. 

“Is that all?” The prince mused. 

“Is that all? Are you kidding me? That was two days, unconscious, not sure we were going to lose you or not. Two days of not knowing whether or not I would see those ridiculously handsome dimples again. God you talk like two days is not a long time to be unconscious!” Evie growled annoyed. 

Fili laughed at the human girl’s words, the action jostled his bruised insides causing him to gasp loudly at the pain. Evie immediately jumped out of the bed and began to look over him frantically. 

“What is the matter sugar? What do you need?” 

Fili tried not to smile at the nickname but he couldnt help himself. “Nothing. I just hurt. Please lay back down.” He said slowly. His words were beginning to slur as the poppy tears set in. 

Evie crawled back into bed and snuggled as close to him as she dared. She was so very afraid of hurting him. 

“I missed this.” he told her. 

“Me too.” Evie admitted she was just about to delve into their much needed conversation about their relationship when Dis and Kili bursted through the door. 

Fili could sense there was something different between he and Evie. The scales were about to tip one way or another. When his mother and brother burst through the door followed shortly by his uncle, he was happy to see them but he knew this time with Evie was crucial. He was about to say as such when is mother excused the girl. 

“Evie. May we have a moment alone with Fili? We need some time as a family. I am sure your brothers are also worried about you.” Dis asked semi politely. 

The blonde human who had jumped to her feet once again as soon as his uncle had stepped through the door, nodded quickly. She pressed a kiss to Fili’s cheek and began to leave. 

The blonde prince grabbed her hand much quicker than all thought possible. “Don’t leave, please.” He whispered.

“Your mother is right. You need time with your family.” Evie gave him a brittle smile and pulled her hand from his. 

“ I wish for you to stay here, with me.” Fili said in a strong voice. 

“Fili. We must speak as a family first. She may come back.” Dis moved to pet her sons golden head. 

“No. She is staying.” The blonde prince practically growled. He held tight to Evie’s hand and refused to let go. 

“Dis.” Thorin cut off the beginnings of a protest from his sister. 

“Fine. How are you feeling, my lion?” Dis sat on the opposite side of Fili’s bed.

“Like I was crushed by an orc army.” 

“More like crushed by a stone ceiling.” Kili said under his breath. 

Thorin gave his dark haired nephew a disapproving look while Fili cracked a smile at his brothers words. 

“Aye. That’s it.” Fili said with a ruefull smile. 

“Sister-son, what happened?” Thorin asked.

“I had returned to my old study to grab a bead I had left in the desk. I heard stone creaking above and looked up just in time to see the stone falling down on me. That is all I remember.”

“That was to be repaired weeks ago. Why was the work not done? I will have Bjarte's head! ” Thorin growled.

“It is not his fault Uncle. I knew there was much more work that needed to be done in the lower halls, I sent Bjarte's down there. It was foolish of me to return, I know how dangerous cracked stone can be but I thought nothing of it. It is my fault that I was hurt, and mine alone.” Fili defended the stoneworker.

Thorin blew out a frustrated breath at his nephew’s words. The King could not be angry at the stoneworker for he did as he was commanded by the crown prince and Thorin could not be angry at his sisterson for it was a selfless decision Fili had made, one that a good leader would make. 

Fili was fawned over for a few more minutes by his mother and brother before Tauriel entered the room. 

“The prince is in need of rest.” She announced, looking exhausted. 

“As do you,  _ amralime _ .” Kili moved towards his wife and looked her over before placing his hands on her stomach. His wife smiled down at him softly and gave him a small nod. 

“Prince Fili will need to be awoken every few hours and his bandages changed each time he is awoken. Evie you have been trained in such things, but there is also a healer that will be coming by to do it. You may assist them if you wish.” 

Kili released his wife and moved to his brothers side. He pressed his forehead to his brothers and spoke to him in khudzul. “ _ Heal well brother.”  _ The two brothers had their foreheads pressed together eyes closed. The younger brother pulled away first and gave his brother a cheeky smile. “Watch out for falling stone.”

Dis chased her dark haired son from the room with a promise of boxing his ears if she ever caught him. Thorin gave his nephew a tap of the forehead as well, and wishes for a fast recovery.

“Lady Evie. A word?” The king indicated his wish for her to follow him. 

She pried her hand out of Fili’s and followed the king. 

“I am afraid he will push himself too far if he is allowed. Watch over him.” Thorin moved to put his hand on the girl’s shoulder in gesture of thanks but the girl flinched heavily away from him. It made his guilt return in full force. He pulled his hand back quickly and nodded to her before making a swift exit. The human girl took a few moments to compose herself before returning to the prince’s side.

* * *

 

Fili watched as his Uncle requested an audience with Evie. He could see the tension resting in her shoulders at the request. His blonde haired love looked so tired. Fili felt shame for causing her so much pain and suffering. He knew she had been absolutely worried sick. Fili was torn away from his musing by his mother settling on his bed. 

“Little lion. Amad is here. I will take care of you.” Dis said as she brushed through his hair. 

“I am fine amad. You look tired. Go get some sleep.” Fili grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. 

“No. You need someone to take care of you.” She argued. 

“I have Evie. She is staying.” Fili watched as his mother’s face pulled into a deep scowl. 

“I am your mother. I am to be by your side. Not her. She is only a friend.” Dis bit out in jealousy.

“Amad. You know she more than that. She is my One. I will be fine. Stop worrying. I love you. Go rest and come back when you wake.” He told her softly. He could practically see his mothers fear written on her face. She was worried Evie was stealing him away and taking her place. 

His mother did not look happy about her son’s request but she relented. Dis kissed his forehead and shot Evie a glare on her way out. 

The blonde human finished speaking with his uncle and made her way towards Fili. Exhaustion was beginning to creep in on him. He could barely keep his eyes open he was so tired. Without prompting the girl climbed into bed beside him and curled into a ball on his one good side, the side without broken ribs and a broken arm. Fili sighed happily and turned his face to the side to kiss her head. 

“Thank you for staying with me.” He whispered

“Always, sugar.”


	19. Chapter 19

Over the next few days Fili healed, he was able to stay awake for longer periods of time. He was beginning to sleep through the night and was terribly bored during the day. Evie stayed the night with him but would leave his side to get food for the both of them or to return home and shower. Bifur, Bofur and Bombur were none to happy that their baby sister was sharing a bed with the blonde prince in the evenings, but it brought them solace that almost all his limbs were broken meaning he could not touch their sister in inappropriate ways. Vinna was the only one rooting for Evie and Fili to hurry and mend their broken bond. Her husband hated it but he would never say a word of that to his beloved pan wielding wife. 

Dis visited the healing halls often to sit with her son. It was during those moments that she truly began to admire the human girl. Evie was bossing her blonde son around and actually getting him to listen. It was truly a miracle in her eyes. Fili would only smile and do whatever the girl said he needed to with little to no protest. It had made his mother extremely jealous but thankful for the girl all the same. Evie forced him to eat vegetables, take his medicine and even kept him from grumbling when it was time to change his bandages. Dis had silently witnessed her son go gooey eyed at the human girl when she was checking his bandages, she knew that look, it was the same look Vili used to give her. The memory of her late husband slammed into her with impressive force. She quietly excused herself and made for her rooms to mourn her husband’s absence once again.

* * *

 

“Where did your mama go?” Evie asked when she looked up from a bandage on Fili’s stomach. 

He shrugged slightly without taking his eyes off the human girl in front of him. Her hands felt like warm honey on his body. 

“How are you holdin up, sugar?” 

His reply was cut short by a messenger delivering news of Lady Sigrid’s departure from the mountain. Fili thanked the dwarf and looked over just in time to catch the tail end of a grimace on Evie’s face. 

“Not happy with the Lady Dale are we?” The blonde dwarf smirked. 

“What makes you say that?” Evie asked elusively. 

“Huh. Maybe it is the wee frown on your lips…” Fili said as he rubbed a thumb over her plump bottom lip. It took every ounce of self control for the girl to not moan loudly at the contact. Fluid rushed between her legs making her contemplate jumping the dwarf while he was still on his sickbed. 

“And the crease here.” He continued making the girls panties wet by softly drawing his thumb up between her freshly plucked eyebrows. 

“Mhmhmmm” Evie moaned quietly, no longer able to contain it. 

The sound made a smirk grow on the blonde princes face. Evie scowled at him and pulled away from him. 

“Evieeee” Fili sing songed. 

“Oh my god what?” she laughed and grabbed a bowl of soup to feed the infuriating dwarf. 

“What is your problem with Lady Sigrid?” he asked her again. 

“I just...I don’t know.” Evie lied. Fili saw right through it, she may be able to tell when he was lying but it went both ways. He could tell she was lying to him. 

“Did you find out about her and Hanir?” FIli asked. He laughed loudly when the girl looked genuinely surprised at his knowledge of the the relationship.

“You know? How long have you known?” flabbergasted the girl asked. 

“A while.” He chuckled and took another spoonful of soup the girl offered him.

“How?” 

“Nori. Though I didn’t need him to tell me. I suspected and then stumbled across them once or twice by accident. They are truly horrid at hiding their secret. I am surprised it has taken you this long to find out.” he confided in her. 

“Well I guess I am behind on a few things.” She set down his soup and sat on the edge of the bed. Evie took his hand in both of hers and rubbed it. “Sigrid told me about the council…” 

“What did she tell you about those bastards?” He growled.

“She...uh...she said that they were forcin y’all to date and you didn’t have a choice.” She said self consciously. 

Fili felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. Evie knew he did not want the relationship with Sigrid. He had tried to tell her but she would never listen, but here she was bringing it up to him. 

“Aye.” 

“I am sorry. I should have just listened to you. God. I have wasted so much time. Had I just listened I wouldn’t have gone out with Stonehelm. I was just so angry that you were with Sigrid so I jumped at the chance not to be alone and I…” 

Evie was stopped by Fili’s lips on hers. The human girl melted into the kiss like chocolate left in the sun. This time there was no relationships, pain or anger holding them apart. They kissed with abandon. Fili could feel his heart soaring, Evie did not pull away, she didn’t hesitate. She was as eager as he was if not even more so. The human girl moved to straddle the dwarf’s lap forgetting that he was broken in so many places. She settled her hips against his with a little more force than appropriate for his condition. The dwarf groaned loudly when her motion jarred his broken body. 

“Oh lord! I am so sorry!” Evie cried and slowly made her way off his body. 

The prince wasn’t sure if the urge to cry came from his aching wounds or the loss of contact with the girl. 

“It’s okay. Let’s just save that for later, aye?” Fili groaned through his pain, silently cursing his wounded body. 

“Deal.” Evie said while biting her lip in worry.

The blonde girl crawled into bed with the prince and the two fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

 

Tauriel and Kili sleepily made their way towards their home hands intertwined and relieved smiles on both of their faces. Kili was over the moon his brother was going to live and Tauriel was happy for that as well but mostly she was relieved that her beloved husband would not have to go through the pain of losing his only sibling. When they finally reached their rooms, the two silently shed their clothing and climbed into bed beside one another, too exhausted to do much else. 

“Amad told me something interesting.” Kili said once the couple had settled into bed, Tauriel on her side with her back tucked against her husband’s chest.

“What did she speak to you of,  _ meleth nin _ ?” Tauriel was curious as to what her mother in law  could have told the archer. 

“She told me you were having pregnancy pains that you were worried of. You asked her to check the baby's heartbeat?” Kili said in a dubious tone. 

Tauriel made a noncommittal noise in response. 

“Answer me this  _ amralime _ . Your hearing is spectacular, so spectacular in fact that I do believe you can hear the babe’s heartbeat as we lay here in bed. Am I mistaken?” Tauriel could practically hear his smirk behind her. “So why oh why, my lovely wife, is my amad needing to check the babe’s heartbeat? Hmmm?” Kili hugged his wife closer and nibbled on her ear making her begin to chuckle. “I am waiting for an answer, love.” 

“It was for Evie.” Tauriel sighed. 

“For Evie? What?” Kili was now truly confused. 

“Your mother and Evie were arguing over who was going to bathe the prince.” The redhead supplied slightly more information. 

“And you distracted Amad… That is a very dwarven thing to do  _ amralime _ . I am impressed.” Kili chuckled and pressed a line of kisses down the elf’s slender neck. 

“You may be rubbing off on me. Is that the phrase?” She asked. 

“Aye. I am rubbing off on you.” The dark haired archer smiled widely behind his wife. “Fili would be kissing your feet if he knew of what you had done for him. It is much better to have your lover see you naked than your mother as a grown dwarrow. Embarrassing business.” The two were quiet for a moment before Kili spoke again. 

“Thank you for saving him, Tauriel.” 

“I am pleased I was able to.” She answered and rolled to face him. 

Kili pressed a kiss to his wife’s lips and then ducked his head to press a kiss to the skin of her stomach concealing their growing child.

* * *

 

After one week in the healing halls Fili was allowed to return to his own chambers, he would have a healer that would be checking in on him as well as his One, mother, sister in law, brother and uncle. Evie had to return to work in the library after the prince was moved. She worried over the prince every hour she was away. Their relationship had changed since the incident. They were not quite together but they sure acted like it. Four days a week the human girl would sleep in the Prince’s chambers to watch over him. The other three days his mother insisted on staying with him. Evie loathed those days. She worried constantly over him. She wondered if his mother had changed his bandages on time, if she had put in the appropriate herbs, if she was staying up to date on his elven medications Tauriel had concocted that were healing the prince rapidly. Evie worried that his mother was not giving him the right care, it was a competition between the two females over who could take better care of the blonde dwarf. Evie was currently in the lead with her staying four days instead of three. 

Evie’s brothers had thrown a massive fit over her staying with the dwarf prince at all...

“It is not proper lass!” Bifur had growled. 

“Yeah, yeah. I know. But he needs me, B. How am I supposed to care about proper when he needs me?” Evie whined. 

“He is quite literally the second richest dwarf under this mountain, _nadadith_. He can purchase an entire horde of healers to take care of ‘im!” Bofur argued. 

“But they couldn’t give him what I can!” She argued. 

“An’ what would that be lassie?” Bombur asked with his eyebrows raised. 

“Personalized care! I know him more intimately than any of them.” 

“I wouldn’ count on tha’” Bifur said under his breath. 

“Thats it! Y’all are tearin my nerves up! This is happening whether y’all like it or not! I am an adult.” She yelled at them, her temper flaring red hot. “I know y’all are just trying to watch out for me but I know what I am doing for the first time since I came back. I’ll see y’all in a few days.” Evie quickly grabbed her pack and threw it over her shoulder before slamming the door behind her. The blonde haired girl opened the door quickly and shouted angrily "I love you. Bye!" before slamming the door again. Due to her past experiences she never left the house without telling her family she loved them, no matter how angry she was.

Her three brothers stared at the door in shock. They had never had the human girl yell at them like that before. They were slightly proud and slightly horrified. Laughter broke out behind them startling them from their staring. They all turned to see Vinna doubled over in chortles. 

“Wha’ is so damn funny?” Bofur growled. 

“She finally sounds like a dam.” Vinna said while wiping the laughter tears from her eyes.

* * *

 

The best part of Fili’s week was waking up to the blonde human beside him. It was only four days a week but those four days felt like he was walking on the surface of the sun. It had been three weeks since the accident and the prince’s bones had healed enough that he did not need them splinted any longer. Tauriel had him drinking a foul concoction that would rival even Oin worst tasting remedies, but it had worked. The elleth had called it the _ “I gúl i mends”  _ or the  _ magic that mends _ . It tasted like death itself and was thicker than tar. The prince would have never taken it had it not been for Evie forcing it down his throat three times a day. He would never say it out loud but he was grateful for her forced medicine feeding sessions. His bones had healed in a record time of three weeks. He was still weak and could not put much weight or pressure on his mending bones but he could at least get himself to the bathroom and back without help. It was the first morning since they had found out that he would not longer need the splints on his arm and both legs, his internal wounds were still healing, meaning no vigorous activity, unfortunately. It was getting harder and harder for his body to ignore the fact that his One slept beside him most days of the week. 

‘ _ Mahal she is beautiful’  _ Fili thought as he gazed at Evie’s sleeping form.

She was curled onto her side with her hands balled up into loose fists at her chest. The gray eyes he loved so much were hidden behind her pale eyelids with thick dark lashes. Her perfect pink lips were too enticing for him to ignore. He pressed a small kiss to her lips and pulled back to see the smile on the girls face grow. 

“Morning.” she whispered in a sleepy voice without opening her eyes. 

Fili pressed another kiss to her lips in response. The two had been more open with their affections in the weeks since the ceiling collapse. They had not ventured farther than chaste kisses but that did not mean they didn’t want to. In fact it was on both of their minds constantly, the only thing stopping them Fili’s healing injuries. 

“Morning love.” Fili snuggled closer to the girl. His stitched up stomach ached in protest of his movement. 

Evie opened her eyes sleepily, shut them and repeated the process a few times before her vision was no longer blurry with sleep. The girl was about to say something before she covered her mouth rapidly with her hand and moved to get out of bed. Fili grabbed her hand before she could fully climb out from under the pile of blankets. 

“Where are you going lass?” 

“I have dragon breath!” She said with a chuckle. 

“Dragon breath?” the blonde prince asked alarmed.

“Morning breath!” Evie clarified and scrambled out of bed to brush her teeth and rinse her mouth out with mint water. 

Fili groaned and slowly made his way out of bed, careful not to irritate his wounds too much. He hobbled to the bathroom and found the human girl in his thin sleep shirt, hair in a messy bun on top of her head tip toeing on the cold polished stone floors. She was bouncing back from one tiny foot to the other muttering to herself about being “colder than a penguins turd”. 

“What are you doin out of bed!? Get back in there.” Evie said when she spotted the prince in the mirror. Her words were slightly distorted by the toothpaste and toothbrush still in her mouth. 

“And miss this? Not on your life, love.” Fili chuckled. 

He hobbled up to her and wrapped his arms around her stomach. 

“Uh uh. You are not gettin out of trouble by tryin to snuggle up on me. Get back to bed.” She bossed him before wrapping up her toothbrushing endeavor. 

“Alright alright, woman. Hold on.” Fili reached for his toothbrush and began to brush his teeth quickly. Evie stood beside him tapping her foot. 

He made sure to take extra long just to aggravate the girl. When he was finished he turned towards her and leaned in for another kiss but was stopped by a slender hand on his mouth. 

“Nuh uh. No more sugar until you are in bed. Get goin.” 

Fili groaned loudly and slowly made his way towards the bed. A turning of the door knob had the prince moving with surprising speed. He ripped his twin swords out of their sheaths and pushed Evie behind him. The face that popped through the door had him lowering his swords. 

“Gull.” Fili addressed the servant girl curtly. 

Evie was surprised by his rude attitude but she would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy it. The servant girl was prone to throwing scowls and rude comments at the blonde human.

“Fil-Prince.” She slightly stuttered when she saw Evie wearing nothing but the prince’s very thin sleep shirt. The dam could see every outline of the human girls thin frame, specifically the curve of her tiny waist and round breasts. 

“What is it?” Fili growled. 

“You’re mother requested I bring this to you immediately.” Gull answered him and stepped forward with a small missive in her hands. She narrowed her eyes at Evie when the prince bent his head to read the note Evie raised her eyebrows in challenge to the dam. 

“You are excused. Thank you for bringing this to me.” The blonde prince waved his hand toward the door, while still reading the note. 

The dwarrowdam bowed to the prince “Your highness” She turned and headed towards the door without saying anything to the blonde female behind the prince. 

“Gull.” Fili called back the dam with an annoyed huff. 

“Fili? I mean Prince?” She stubbled over her words. 

“You did not address the Lady Evie. I hope that was by accident and not an intentional slight to Lady Evie.” Fili said guffly. He had grasped Evie’s hand in his own very obviously conveying his affections for the human beside him. 

“Milady” The dam said the words as if they were sour in her mouth. 

“Oh and Gull. One more thing.” the dam looked up into Fili’s eyes with hope ringing in them. 

“Do not ever enter my chambers without knocking or an appropriate announcement again. This is not Ered Luin. This is Erebor.” The prince reprimanded the dam harshly. 

Gull scowled deeply and bowed once more before taking her leave. 

“Well shiiitttt. She hates you now.” Evie whistled between her teeth, a bad habit she had picked up from her brother Bofur. 

“Aye. Hopefully.” Fili said with a smile. He placed the missive on the table and turned around to pull the human girl into his arms. The blonde prince moved to kiss the girl but a hand on his mouth once again stopped him. 

“To bed.” She pointed towards the bed. 

Fili groaned lightly and hobbled towards the bed. He sat with his back to the headboard and threw the blankets over his legs. 

Evie bustled around on the side table preparing his medicine for the morning. “So. What has her knickers in a knot?” 

Fili could sense the bait being laid before him and he did not want any part of it, but he had made a promise to her never to lie again. “Probably you.” He answered her lightly.

“Ahhh. I see. One of the three hundred huh?” Evie growled under her breath. 

“Two hundred and sixty, not three hundred.” Fili corrected. 

“Hmm. I’m gonna run into a lot of these bitches aren’t I?” The girl stopped her mixing of the tea to rub at her forehead. 

“You know if I could I would take it all back. Every single moment with any of them.” Fili slid out of the bed with minimal pain and gathered Evie into his arms again. This time she did not boss him back to bed, she allowed him to hold her against his strong bare chest. 

“I know you would.” She said sadly. “I can’t be mad. We are not even together, we are just...friends.” Evie pulled away from him and began to pull on her clothing for work in the library. 

“That’s not true. You are my One.” Fili proclaimed once again. 

“Yeah. But no one really knows that and we are not dating. Just friends with benefits, I guess.” She finished pulling on her boots and secured her throwing axes before turning towards him with a sad smile. 

“Ill be back to check on you in a few hours, I'll bring lunch up. Try to get some work done.” She moved to leave the room but he grasped her hand. 

“Evie. Come on lass. Don’t leave like this. We are more than friends. Don’t shut down on me again.” Fili begged. 

“That is all we are right now, sugar. As much as I hate it... It is what it is.” Evie kissed his cheek and left the room with emotions swirling dangerously. 

“Not for much longer.” Fili said in a determined tone as he gazed at the missive sitting on his entry table. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Evie and Fili's relationship is progressing. This will not set them back, it is more of a determine the relationship talk over anything else. Do not worry. The next chapter will clarify everything.   
> Thank you for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

Thorin watched as his sister-sons approached their seats at the head of the long stone table. His blonde nephew had an impassive look upon his face; It was a mask, one Thorin knew well, he had taught his eldest sister-son that exact expression. Kili’s eyes were on his brother at all times, never leaving even for a second. The dark haired nephew had been tasked with escorting his still healing brother to this meeting with the council. Thorin briefly wondered why Kili looked so tired, but then he remembered Bilbo telling him that Tauriel was sick mostly during the nights. The king felt a wave of pity wash over him as he remembered supporting a mourning Dis during her pregnancy with Kili. His little sister had been the most sick with Kili. She would be up day and night throwing up whatever she was able to force down her throat. Those had been rough times. Thorin made a note to make a personal visit to his sister-son to check on the elf for himself. He nodded to  Balin who entered the room and sat off to the side to listen to as well as watch the council members. 

“Your majesty” Temil bowed in front of the King before taking his seat at the table. The rest of the council members entered in the same fashion and before long all of the seats at the table were filled. 

Thorin, Fili and Kili all sat at the head of the large table, facing the council members. Temil stood from his seat and began the proceedings. Fili wanted to roll his eyes at the extreme ass kissing Temil was attempting. After his bloated opening the dwarf addressed Fili. 

“Yer highness would ye please grace us with yer decision regarding yer relationship with the Princess Sigrid of Dale?” Temil sat down and all eyes turned towards the blonde prince as he stood from his throne. 

“I will not wed the Princess Sigrid of Dale.” Fili said in a clear voice. There were a few disappointed looks but most were happy about the prince’s decision. Many of the dwarves within this meeting had daughters, granddaughters or nieces they were hoping to push towards the prince.  

“That is just fine yer highness. There are many dams we have selected for ye to...sample next.” a chuckle broke out throughout the table. The only ones not chuckling or smiling were Durin’s descendants. 

“I will not court nor sample any others.” Fili said in a clearly unamused voice. 

“What was that?” Temil asked with edge to his voice. 

Thorin looked at his nephew confused. He had thought they had agreed on what the next course of action would be. 

“I will court no others. I have found my One and she will be the only one I will court or wed.” Kili smirked at his brother while Thorin fought the urge to box the blondes ears. 

“Yer One? Who is the lucky dam?” Junirr asked the blonde excitedly. 

“She is not a dam. It is Lady Evie of the Broadbeam Clan.” Fili said proudly. 

Silence filled the room and tension rolled in, it was so thick you could have cut it with one of Fili’s daggers. 

“The human?” Temil said in disbelief.

“Aye. The woman that joined us on the quest. The human that answered the call of your King to march upon Erebor. She is my One. I will not court nor marry another.” The blonde prince’s words left no room for disagreement. He sat back in his seat and watched as disapproval from the council spread like wildfire.

“There must be a political marriage, Your majesty.” one of the eldest of the council spoke with a shaky voice.

“Not necessarily.” Balin spoke from his seat off to the side. “Rohan, Gondor, The Shire, Dale, and the Greenwood have all accepted or sought us out for trading partners and allies. There is no need for a political marriage to create those bonds.” 

Half of the council nodded in agreement with the white haired dwarf, seeming pleased at the news, the other half not so much. 

“Your majesty! You must understand that a political marriage would further the bond the nations have pledged!” Junirr spoke desperately to the king. 

“This is a matter that will be discussed further at our next meeting.” Thorin ordered. 

“King Thorin, This matter must be discussed now. We need a political marriage and Prince Fili is unattached.” Temil argued. 

Thorin’s famous temper flared at the words of the sandy haired dwarf. “Did you hear the crown prince, Lord Temil!? He had found his One! As far as Mahal is concerned he is attached! There will be no arranged marriage for Prince Fili apart from the one Mahal has drafted himself!” 

“But your highness…” Temil began again. 

“I am your king! My word is gospel! Obey it and question me no longer!” Thorin roared. 

The entire room went silent. “Meeting adjourned.” Thorin said after a tense pause. The council skittered out of the meeting room quickly without looking back at the frightening king. 

“Fili. My study. NOW.” Thorin growled at his blonde nephew. Fili followed his uncle, shoulders back and head held high. Kili attempted to follow the two into the large study off the side of the meeting room but was stopped by his uncle. 

“Not you. This is between your brother and myself.” The king growled. 

“Uncle, I…” Kili began 

“No.” Thorin shut the door in the face of the dark haired archer.

* * *

 

The raven haired monarch stomped towards his row of decanters and poured himself a very tall glass of amber liquid. 

“What were you thinking?! We had a plan Fili!” frustrated the king snapped at his blonde nephew. 

“Aye. We did. But Mahal has finally taken mercy on me.” The blonde prince fished the missive out of his breast pocket while he spoke. 

“What is this?” Thorin said after swallowing a large sip of the burning liquid. He took the note Fili held out to him and read it quickly. “Who is this from?” 

“Gimli.” Fili said with a large smirk. “The remaining caravans will be here within the week.” 

Thorin visibly relaxed after reading the words upon the missive. “Our support…” Thorin began

“Is coming. Those loyal to us and us alone will be here. We may add them to the council and...dismiss those we do not find sufficient to our needs.” Fili chose his words wisely as he finished his uncles thought. 

The King gave his nephew a small smile and moved to sit behind his desk. Fili turned towards the door ready to get back into his bed. His wounds were beginning to ache miserably. 

“Fili. Never surprise me like this again. I do not want to be made a fool again.” Thorin’s voice was harsh but Fili could hear the relief ringing in it. 

“It will not happen again, my king”

* * *

 

Evie slowly walked back towards the prince’s room carrying a basket full of lunch for the two. She had thought of their talk this morning and felt guilty, she knew exactly why they were not officially together. She pushed him as far away as possible when she first returned to the mountain and then there were both of their separate relationships, both were a farce if she were to be honest. Hers with Stonhelm had run its course swiftly due to that fact.

‘B _ astard’  _ she thought as a flash of the dark haired dwarf ran across her mind. 

Fili’s relationship with Sigrid was being forced by the council and frankly was not going to last. It is not like Evie could even have a relationship with the prince while he was legally courting the girl from Dale, even if Sigrid was sleeping with Hanir while she was supposed to be courting Fili, Evie would not follow suit as far as sleeping with an "attached" person. 

The human girl had all these thoughts moving through her head as she opened the doors to the prince’s rooms. She stepped into the sitting room and shed her coat before calling out to the prince. 

“Fili? Sugar?” Evie called. She heard a muffled response behind his bedroom door. 

The human girl knocked quickly on the door before opening it.

Fili was sitting at his desk scribbling quickly on a piece of parchment. 

“What are you doin out of bed?” Evie chastised him as she walked over. 

Fili turned around with a bright smile on his face as if her words were the best thing he had heard all day. 

“Hello love.” He pulled the human girl into his lap and pressed his lips to hers before she could protest his action. 

“Hi.” Evie said still a little stunned from his kiss. “What are you writing?” she asked coming out of her surprise. 

“Just a letter. Nothing important.” He answered her and ran a broad hand over her back. 

“Hmmm. If it is not important why are you out of bed?” She questioned him with raised eyebrows. 

“Alright lass. Ill get back in bed.” He chuckled and moved towards the bed slipping off his shirt for her to change his bandages, he knew the routine by now.

Evie set down the basket full of food and went about getting the dwarf’s medicine ready. She hummed to herself as she mixed the tea, ointments and ground herbs together. 

“Your name-day is approaching, is it not?” Fili asked her. 

His blonde love stopped grinding her herbs for a moment at his question. 

“Uh. yeah. I guess it is.” She said quietly. 

“Are you excited?” He was excited for her birthday. He had many things planned. 

“I don’t know. It will be my first birthday here, without Owen and Emmett.” She tried to hide the sadness in her voice but it seeped through. 

Fili had not even thought of that. He wished he could bring her two brothers here for the girl, he would move heaven and earth for her if possible. But bringing her brothers to middle earth was not something he was able to do, only Mahal could do that.

“I’m sorry lass. Is there anything I can do for you to make it easier on you?” He asked softly.

Evie wiped a tear from her eye with her sleeve and shook her head. “Nah. That’s alright. I’ll be okay.” 

Their conversation was put on hold by the girl shoving medicines down the dwarf’s throat and then inspecting his healing incisions. 

“Your stitches can probably come out soon, hun.” Evie told him while she changed his bandages. 

“They are healing?” He asked surprised. 

“Yup! I am no doctor but I think they look a possum's hair away from being completely healed.” she told him as she finished the wrapping the last bandage around his torso. 

Evie moved to the washroom and cleaned up before setting up a simple lunch of soup for the prince and a sandwich for herself on a his small table. Fili was still only able to eat liquids until he got the "okay" from Tauriel on his healing intestines. The blonde prince would sell his brother for meat and potatoes right about now. 

“Stop it.” Evie said pulling the dwarf from his thoughts. 

“Stop what?” 

“Stop thinkin about eating solid food. It is just gonna make you sad.” She said with a smirk. 

“Lass you are scary.” He said with a chuckle, his mustache braids swung with the motion. 

“I just know you super well” She said with a smile of her own. 

“Well if you know me so well...where was I today?” He asked with a cheeky smile. 

“In bed, I hope!” Evie rolled her eyes as if she knew that he did no such thing. 

“I met with the council.” 

Evie narrowed her eyes and raised a lip in disgust at mention of the council. 

“My courtship with Sigrid is finished.” He said happily. 

A blinding smile spread across the girl’s face at Fili’s words. “Really?” 

“Aye.” Fili chuckled when Evie threw herself into his arms forgetting about his injuries.

A loud groan from the prince quickly reminded her of his condition. She stepped away from him slowly with her hands behind her back and an apologetic smile on her face. 

“Well thats cool an all that.” She said with false nonchalance

“Mmmhmm. Yes. Cool means good?” Fili asked her. 

“Yeah. That’s good for you, the council won’t be on your ass anymore.” Evie was trying to downplay her happiness. She loved the blonde in front of her but they were not together and she did not want to be the one to bring up furthering their relationship. 

“Oh yes there is that. But I was thinking of the freedoms it has brought us.” Fili told her in a husky voice while rubbed a thumb over her knuckles. “I must go speak with your brothers...again.” Fili said absently. He raised her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of it. 

“No. Don’t” Evie practically moaned when he released her hand. 

“Why not?” The prince rose from his seat and went to his bedside drawer. 

“Because it is not them that you are going to be dating, it’s me. They will just give you hell.” Evie sighed heavily.

“Lass. That is not how things are done here. I can’t deviate from tradition. I am a Prince of Durin.” He told her as he slowly walked back towards her. He sat down in his seat and pulled the girl by the hips to sit upon his lap. 

“I know but they are going to make life so much harder on you and at the end of the day it is my choice...I...can’t...think when you are doing that!” Evie growled half heartedly at the prince that was pressing kisses to the smooth skin of her shoulder and upper arm. His mustache beads sent a cold shiver through her skin. 

Fili chuckled and held the small wooden box out to the lass. Evie took it tentatively and slowly opened the lid. Nestled within the velvet was a beautiful mithril bead with two crests on each side of it. On one side was a double headed axe with tiny diamonds on each head of the axe, on the other side was a pair of twin swords, where the swords met was a beautiful blue sapphire.

“Oh Fili. It is beautiful.” Evie said staring at the bead. “What is the axe?” She asked.

“The weapon that signifies the Broadbeam Clan.” Fili told her. He was hoping she would accept his bead. His stomach bubbled with nerves. 

“It is perfect.” Evie leaned back and kissed his lips firmly. “Will you put it in my hair, sugar?” 

The blonde prince never thought he would hear those words again in his entire life. He felt as if he could take on the world but then worry seeped in. He would have to speak with her brothers. There was no way around it. 

“I would love to...later. I have to speak with your kin.”

“Ughhhh.” Evie groaned loudly and let her head fall back onto his shoulder. 

“Lass. I have an idea.” Fili said quickly. He wrapped his arms around her slender frame and nibbled on her earlobe for a moment before continuing. “I promise no matter what they say I will braid that into your hair. We may have to elope as my parents did, but one way or another that bead will be in your hair.” 

Evie felt her heart speed up at the word elope. Before reclaiming the mountain she would never have thought she would be ready for marriage so soon, but it was not looking as such any more. She could see herself walking down the aisle towards the blonde prince in front of her, promising to love each other forever. She envisioned her future and the only one she saw sleeping beside her every night and walking beside her during the day was the blonde haired Prince of Durin. 

“Okay.” Evie told him with a large smile.

Fili stood and held out his hand to her excitedly. “Let’s go lass.” 

“Go where? No we are not going to see them now. You need to rest.” She said alarmed. She was not ready to deal with the family drama yet. 

“Yes, now. I will be fine. I am too excited to rest. Come on.” The prince pulled the girl behind him with impressive strength towards the Ur Family halls.

* * *

 

Vinna had just set lunch on the table for her four children, two brother in laws and one husband when the sound of Evie’s voice rang through the halls. 

“Hello?”

“Lovie. We are just starting to eat, are you hungry?” Vinna called out from the kitchen. 

“No thanks I just ate!” Evie’s voice got closer. 

“Alright. Ill make you a small plate.” Vinna refused to believe the girl was ever not hungry. She was far too skinny for the redheaded dam to believe her when she said she was not hungry. 

“Fili is with me.” Evie said nervously as she came into the sitting room.

Vinna heard silence spread through the dining room. She walked in and saw the blonde prince standing beside Evie hands interlocked with the human girl. The redheaded dam felt a happiness spread through her at the sight of the two of them. She was the only one, the brothers Ur were glaring suspiciously at the dwarf, Vinni, Vonurr, Baldr and Bergljot had mixed emotions plastered on their face.

“Fili. Are you hungry?” Vinna asked the dwarf. He looked as if he had lost weight since the incident. 

“He can’t have anything solid yet, Vinna.” Evie spoke for the dwarf making her redheaded sister roll her eyes. 

“Ill make him some potatoes.” Vinna turned back towards the kitchen leaving Evie to her protests in the other room. 

“Potatoes are not liquids!” Evie groaned from where she was helping the prince sit at the dining table.

* * *

 

Evie felt her nerves rise to an overwhelming height when her brothers said nothing to Fili after the food was served. Fili seemed to understand they were biding their time and he did not press the issue or say much himself. He ate his mashed potatoes quietly that Vinna had given him against Evie’s protests.

“How do you expect a dwarf to gain weight and heal when he is not eating dwarven food? You all are feeding him leaf eater food, no dwarf can stay healthy on all that broth and greenery.” Vinna chastised her sister after Evie had tried to take his potatoes away from him. 

Fili could have kissed the plump dam. He sighed happily when the first spoonful went into his mouth.  

The rest of the meal was relatively silent as they all ate. When dinner was over Evie situated Fili into the living room against his protests about not being lame. When she left to go grab her pecan pie the males of the family joined the prince in the sitting room. Bombur, Bofur, Bifur, Vonurr, Vinni and Baldr sat across from the prince and all stared at him menacingly until Evie returned. 

“Quit it before I jerk all y’all bald.” Evie demanded. She sat beside the prince and grabbed his hand in hers. 

“Yer here to ask us a question, aint ye?” Bifur growled from where he was lighting his pipe.

“Ye can’t ‘ave ‘er!” Vonurr growled and pulled his wooden axe out of the holster on his back. 

“ _ Nadad _ is right. Ye can’t ‘ave our  _ irak’amad _ !” Vinni stood beside his brother with his wooden sword at the ready. 

Evie couldn’t keep the small smile from her face as she gazed at the, now three little nephews standing at her defense. Baldr had joined in with his war hammer ready to bludgeon the blonde prince to death with his wooden weapon in defense of his aunt. 

“No!” A high voice screeched. Bergljot raced forward and stepped in front of the blonde prince with her hands out in front of her protecting the blonde prince from her big brothers. “No ‘urt ‘him!” 

“Bergy move!” Vonurr sighed unhappily. 

“No! He safe. He mine.” Bergljot glared at her aunt over her shoulder as if sending a message to both her brothers and aunt. All the adults in the room stifled a chuckle apart from Bombur who was none too pleased that his daughter was looking at the prince in such a manner. 

“Oi, wee babes, to the bath with you.” Vinna yelled out to the children from the kitchen. 

“Amad! No. We are defending Irak’amad’s honor right now!” Vinni yelled back at his mother. 

“You can defend her tomorrow morning. Wee warriors need their rest for battle.” Vinna came out of the kitchen, gathered her youngest into her arms and began to march towards the bathroom. 

“This isn’t finished,  _ Prince _ .” Vonurr glared at the blonde dwarf and followed after his mother. Vinni followed Vonurr as well as Baldr before the littlest son stopped and turned towards the prince. He pointed two fingers towards his own eyes and then turned them on the prince with a fierce glare,  _ I’m watching you _ in iglishmek.

Once the little ones left the room the chuckles broke out. Everyone was laughing until the Ur’s because instantly sobered. They glared at the prince causing Fili to cease his laughing as well and get nervous. Evie could feel the sweat collecting on his palms. 

“No.” Bifur said out of nowhere. 

“No?” Fili asked. 

“No. Ye don’ ‘ave our permission to court ‘er again.” The salt and pepper dwarf growled. 

“I beg you to reconsider.” Fili put on his best diplomat face and leaned forward slightly.

“Nay.” Bofur answered with his arms crossed. 

“What say you Bombur?” The blonde prince asked the fat redhead. 

“No laddie. I stand with me brothers. Ye had yer chance.” He said while rubbing his large belly. 

Fili exhaled loudly, he did not want to go this route. He did not want to elope and cause issues with the Ur’s, well more issues. 

“Well that’s too bad because…” Evie began but she was quickly cut off by her sister coming out of the kitchen carrying her rolling pin like a dangerous weapon.

“Oi! Did you bastards just say "no"?” Vinna growled. 

“Uh…” The three Ur’s stalled hoping to not be on the losing end of Vinna’s favorite weapon.

“Child. Go on ask me.” Vinna said and stood behind her husband and two brothers. 

“May I have permission to court the Lady Evie of the Broadbeam clan? I love her more than life itself, She is my One, my true heart, my soul and the light of my life. I will place her above anything and all else. I wish to make her my wife and I will do whatever is necessary to atone for my past sins.” Fili said to the redheaded dam. 

“And if the gold sickness returned?” Bifur asked menacingly. 

“You may go to whatever lengths you feel necessary to rectify it. But I can promise it will not return.” The blonde prince spoke with confidence. 

“How can ye promise tha’?” Bombur asked dubiously. 

“the stone has been destroyed. I do not have a key to the treasury, I do not carry much gold upon myself and I have...methods to make sure it does not happen again.” 

“Uh huh and ye think ye can care for our nadadith?” Bofur asked.  Evie wanted to roll her eyes. Her brothers were grasping at straws here. They knew Fili was capable of caring for her, they just didn’t want to agree to letting the prince court her again. 

“Aye. I am a warrior, a prince and will always have the coin to care for her as far as money goes. But if I somehow lose all of that, I am a skilled jeweler, metalsmith as well as silversmith, I was also a hired sword for some time. I will do whatever I must to care and support my family and I already see Evie as my family.” Fili told them with conviction. 

The three brothers sat back and tried to think of a way they could say no. Vinna was behind them with the roller and Evie was in front of them with pleading eyes, they could never say no to those large gray eyes nor did they want to be bashed over the head.

“Is this something ye wan’ Evie?” Bifur asked soflty. He felt as if the girl was his own child and it physically pained him to refuse her anything she truly wanted. 

“Yes! Please. I know we have had a rough road. But I love him. I really really do.” Evie said looking into the ice blue eyes of the prince with a lovesick smile on her face. Her brothers all tried to conceal their hatred for her words but they did not hide it well enough. 

“I will make you all a deal.” Fili stood and removed one of his daggers. He made a small cut across his palm as he spoke. “I will make you a blood bond here and now. If any harm comes to your sister by my hand or the gold sickness returns fully you have permission to take a limb or take my life, whichever will please you. What say you?” 

Evie stood abruptly and began pulling Fili’s arm back. “Fili. No!” the human girl cried. 

The three Ur’s stood and all cut their hand in a similar manner, ignoring their sister. They all shook the blondes hand happily. What Fili had done fully restored their faith in the prince. It took a true warrior to agree to such a bond, it took an honest and brave dwarf to suggest such a deal with his blood in the first place. 

“Ye may court our nadadith with our blessing. But make sure ye do no’ fuck it up, or it will be yer head.” Bifur warned. 

Fili nodded and accepted the three forehead taps from the Ur brothers. Vinna pulled him into a tight hug causing him to gasp loudly as his injuries were jostled. 

“Alright. That’s enough. I am taking him to go lay down. I will have a good long chat with all y’all tomorrow.” Evie said annoyed. She was not happy with her brothers for needing a blood bond to accept the prince’s courting proposal.

“Ye are no’ sleeping there lass.” Bofur told his little sister. 

“Like hell I’m not. Goodnight. I love you!” Evie called over her shoulder as she ushered the prince out of her family's halls.

* * *

 

The Ur brothers were not happy about their sister sleeping in the prince’s halls but as she had told them three weeks previous. She was a woman grown and needed to care for her love. 

“I don’ like it.” Bombur growled after hearing the door click closed. 

“Oh and why is tha’ my husband?” Vinna asked with a cheeky smile. 

“Wha’ if he compromises her honor? We know of his past. Wha’ if he talks her into bed with him?” Bombur asked worriedly. His brother and cousin nodded in agreement. 

“Oh no. Wha’ if he knocks her up!? What if they have a babe before they are married! Wouldn’t want to have such a shameful thing occur.” Vinna said with mock horror, her green eyes wide. 

“Lass…” Bombur began. 

“What kind of woman would she be if she followed in her sister and brother’s footsteps!?” the redheaded dam slapped the back of her husband’s head. “You know good and well Vonurr was conceived while we were still courtin. Made no difference to my family or yours. You will not love her skinny little arse any less. Now shut your trap and help me clean the kitchen.” Vinna growled.

* * *

 

Evie helped Fili back to his halls, she helped him undress then get into bed before preparing for bed herself. She washed her face with a brown sugar scrub, brushed her teeth, then changed into one of Fili’s sleep shirts. Evie caught sight of herself in the mirror and had the overwhelming urge to cry. So many of her own features reminded her of that of her brothers. Staring back at her were the same eyes of her brother Emmett. She gazed down at her lips and saw the same bow of Owens mouth, even her hair color matched Owens. With her birthday coming up she thought of her brothers in Georgia, how they would be dealing with her first birthday being...dead and whether or not they were doing well dealing with her being gone. Evie wiped at her tears and quickly moved to blow out all of the candles. 

‘ _ Lord I miss electricity.’  _ She thought as she touched the hot wax of one candle. The blonde human crawled into the large bed and settled onto her side with her back turned towards Fili. Strong arms settled around her waist and pulled her closer. 

“It will be alright love.” Fili’s deep voice poured over her like thick honey. 

“What will?” She didn’t think she had said anything out loud. 

“Being apart from your brothers. It gets easier.” 

“How did you know?” She asked softly. 

“I just know you super well” He quoted her from earlier pulling a soft giggle from the girl. 

“Hm. I guess you do.” Evie turned back towards him and pressed a soft kiss to his mustache clad lips. 


	21. Chapter 21

Dis readied herself to check on her blonde haired son. She would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy the three days per week she was allotted with the prince. Fili could not run or avoid his mother and that had made her practically gleeful. Although he was grown he would always be her baby and she missed those years. She missed him being small and thinking his mother and father were the world. Before they had lost Vili they were all so happy. Fili had been attached to his father’s hip and his mother’s skirts constantly. When they had lost Vili, Dis had sunk into a deep depression. She could not even look at Fili for he looked so much like his father, it had shattered Dis heart every time she gazed at her golden haired son. The dark haired dam felt guilt creeping in once again as it always did when she remembered those horrible years where she was less than a good mother to her eldest. She had never stopped loving him, caring for him or feeding him. But she couldn’t look directly at him or she would spiral into an all encompassing depression. Thorin and Dwalin cared for Fili primarily during those years. When Dis had come back into herself and felt that she could finally breath she felt like she had much to atone for regarding her eldest. She gave him whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. She let him do what he wished with very little protest. She supposed that is what led to him being a legendary skirt chaser before he was in his sixties. Dis rubbed at her forehead thinking of all her parenting mistakes. She was currently making a major one by pushing so harshly against Fili’s One. Dis felt like she was just getting her children back but now they were both being pulled away by their loves. Her life had centered around her children for the last eighty five years. What was she to do with her life now? Her one had since passed on, her children had found their Ones and she was to do what? Dis asked herself these hard questions as she walked towards her sons rooms. She entered and called out to her son with no response. Dis neared her son’s door and heard a very feminine giggle from within. This was not the first time something like this had happened before but after the morning she had, she needed to escape, and quickly. It was far too early in the morning for the dark haired dam to listen to the sounds of her son and his One, doing Mahal knows what. 

Dis started her trek towards the kitchen and caught sight of a familiar large mass. She prayed he wouldn’t see her but as always he did. 

“Princess Dis.” Dwalin walked to her side. 

“Morning Dwalin.” She hoped he wouldn’t pick up on her sadness. 

“I though’ ye would be with Fili this morn.”

Dis felt the tears building and fought them back. “I am not needed.” the tears spilled over against her most valiant efforts. 

“Oh lass.” Dwalin wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her behind a large statue so she could have a good cry.

“What am I to do with my life Dwalin?” Dis cried into the large dwarf’s chest. 

“Lass. Yer boys will always need ye. Ye have jus’ taken on a different role.” Dwalin rubbed a large tattooed hand over her back. 

“What is that?” She asked. 

“ _ Gamul-amad. (grandmother).”  _ Dwalin told her softly. The raven haired dwarrowdam cried even harder into the large dwarf’s strong chest. “Ye will always be their amad but ye need to loosen the grip a wee bit lass.” He told her honestly. 

She wanted to be angry, she wanted to rip into him, but she couldn’t summon the strength. Instead she slumped against him and let his strong arms hold her.

“I don’t know how.” She said after a moment. 

“Lass it is no’ tha’ hard. Start by accepting their Ones. It will go smoother from there.” 

“I have accepted Tauriel. But Evie, she just...she… I don’t know, she rubs me wrong.” Dis confided. 

“She is like you.” Dwalin said after a moment. 

Dis looked up at him with a fierce scowl. “Don’ ye give me tha’ look lass. She is strong, loves fiercely, is a lady, and can give ye a tongue lashing that will make ye thank her afterwards without having any idea how it went about tha’ way. Jus’ like ye lass. Tauriel is much more quiet and subtle. Evie is no’ tha’ way. Sugar coated knife that wee one. Same with ye lass. Jus’ try with her. Ye will no’ be disappointed.” Dwalin rested his cheek upon Dis honey scented hair and breathed in the scent subtly. 

“Hmph.” Dis rolled her eyes but let Dwalin’s words sink in. It felt good to be in the strong dwarf’s arms after all this time. Dis and Dwalin had been lovers before the fall of Erebor, before she had met Vili. Vili had become her whole life after first setting eyes on him. But she had loved Dwalin first, the love was child’s play compared to how she felt for her children’s father but here and now, being in his arms was the best thing she had felt for near seventy years.

It seemed the Captain of the Guard could feel her thoughts and pressed a kiss to her hair. Dis leaned back and looked into his blue eyes and felt as if she had been transported back to before her majority. She was just about to kiss the dwarf when a loud horn erupted signaling an approaching caravan. 

Dwalin took a step back abruptly and nodded his head to the princess before making his way towards where Thorin would be welcoming the incoming caravan. 

‘ _ Damnit.’  _ Dis thought as she watched the heavily muscled dwarf walk away from her.

* * *

 

Evie sat back  on the bed as Fili braided the courting bead into her chest length hair. He nibbled on her ear slightly when he was finished causing the girl to break out in giggles. 

“Quit it you.” She laughed and moved onto her knees to face him. Fili sat on the bed just a mere six inches away and facing her.

Evie had not changed out of his sleep shirt yet making the human girl very aware of just how exposed she was. The soft linen of his sleep shirt brushed against her hardening nipples causing a soft shiver to roll down her spine.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a suggestive kiss. The dwarf moved to pull away from the girl but when she snuck her tongue into his mouth he moaned in approval. With very little effort the dwarf moved the human onto her back on the bed. He kissed her with growing arousal and allowed his hands to wander freely. He had just dove his fingers into her thin undergarment when a knock at his door had him standing. 

“You have got to be kidding me.” Evie groaned and flipped her face into the pillow to let out a frustrated scream. 

Fili answered the door of his rooms impatiently to see his brother standing with a bright smile upon his face. “This had better be damn good brother mine.”

“The caravans arrived.” Kili crowed happily. 

“Gimli?” Fili asked after their favorite cousin and close childhood playmate. 

“Aye!” Kili smiled widely and motioned for his brother to follow him down the hall. 

“Uh. Ill meet you there. I must dress.” Fili told him after looking down at his raging erection.

“Gross. That would probably be best.” Kili said in a disgusted tone after catching sight of his brothers pitched tent. The dark haired brother dodged a hit from Fili and went running down the hall calling for his wife to “wait for me!”.

Fili trudged back towards his room never hating Gimli more in his entire life than he did in that moment. He entered the room to see Evie bending over, her beautiful toned undergarmet clad arse in the air as she searched for one of her boots under the bed. 

The prince couldn’t help himself he grabbed a handful of one cheek while lightly slapping the other. 

“Excuse you. I am a lady!” Evie had mockingly cried out. 

“Oh you are quite right. Please forgive me milady.” Fili picked her up and threw her on the bed.

“Hey! You are still healing! None of this tossin humans business yet!” Evie tried to keep the smile off her face but she couldn’t help it. This was the Fili she loved so much. 

“Aye. I seem to have forgotten myself. Please remind me of my place, Lady Evie.” The prince bowed dramatically and was rewarded with the human girl grasping his mustache braids and pulling him in for a passionate kiss. 

“If you keep misbehaving, I may just have to punish you, boy.” Evie said in an overly thick accent. 

“Ohhh.. Is it a punishment I would like?” in a flirty tone Fili asked. 

“I don’t know…” Evie got close to his ear and nibbled at the silver cuff resting at the top of his ear before purring “Do you consider being tied up and subjected to my every fantasy punishment?” 

Fili made an audible choking noise and grasped her hips firmly to fend off his overwhelming urge to bend her over the bed and take her fast and rough from behind. 

She kissed him coyly and detangled herself from him before pulling on her pants and boots quickly. 

“Wha…? No...” Fili said, confused as to why she was getting ready to leave. 

“The caravans arrived. You have a doctors appointment in about twenty minutes and I am starving.” She answered his unspoken question and began pulling clothing out of his drawers for him to wear for the day. 

He laid back on his bed and huffed out a breath before standing and pulling on his clothing as quickly as his healing body would allow.

* * *

 

The couple made their way towards where the caravans would be unloading. Fili had a tight grip on Evie’s hand with a large smile upon his face. The two bumped into Kili and Tauriel returning to their home.

“Oi. How’d it go?” Kili asked his brother. He tried to be casual but he still worried over the blonde, no matter how far in the clear they were. 

“He can eat solid food now...in moderation. We are startin with soft food and then will move on to meats in the next two weeks.” Evie answered for the prince knowing he would not tell them about his dietary restrictions if at all possible.

“And the incisions?” Tauriel asked. 

“Good. I may start sparring again.” Fili was over the moon at the news. 

“Lightly. You may start sparring lightly! Fili. Don’t you dare be thinkin you can just do whatever the hell you want. You have to start with baby steps.” Evie chastised. “Speaking of babies. How are you feeling Tauri?” 

“Nauseated. I must take my leave.” The elf answered and turned abruptly looking for the nearest washroom with a worried Kili at her heels.

“COUSIN!” a booming voice rang out behind them causing Evie to grip Fili with impressive strength. 

Fili whirled around and let go of Evie’s hand to headbutt his cousin with great force. 

“You bastard. How are you?” Fili pulled back with hands on his cousins shoulders. 

“Better than ye I would suppose. Heard yer dumb arse got crushed by stone. I am sad to see yer pretty face wasn’t ruined.” Gimli laughed heavily. 

“Oh aye, had my face been crushed I would still be leaps and bounds better looking than you, you ugly git.” the blonde prince teased his cousin. 

Evie gasped loudly when the two headbutted again making a large cracking noise. 

“Fili, Don’ look now but there is a human woman staring at you.” Gimli stage whispered to his cousin. 

“Forgive me. Gimli, this is my One, Evie Lou Bennett of the Broadbeam Clan.” Fili said proudly.

“Evie? Yer the lass tha’ went on the quest with my adad?” Gimli asked confused. “I thought ye would be...bigger and more fierce?” He looked her up and down as he answered. 

“Well bless your heart” Evie said with a polite smile. Fili knew what that phrase meant, it was a kind “Fuck you.” He could barely suppress his chuckles thinking of the translation in his mind.

“So ye really are her?” Gimli asked again. 

‘ _ Good lord you are dumb’  _ Evie thought, but answered him with a kind “yes”.

“Adad wrote and said ye are a seer.” Gimli whispered rather loudly to the girl. 

“Gimli, we need to catch up with the King but we will talk more at the feast approaching.” Fili told the dwarf. Evie was going to give the prince a great reward for that later. She did not have the energy to make this explanation again.

The stout redhead nodded sending his growing beard in different directions. Fili grasped Evie’s hand and dragged her towards where her brothers were assisting a very large redheaded dam. 

“Evie, namadith, this is Gloin’s wife, Oimi.” Bofur said to his sister. 

“Oh hell.” Evie said startled by the look of the dam in front of her. “Oh hell... you are gorgeous.” She lied. “Gloin was right, you are the most gorgeous dam under this mountain.” 

The dam smiled widely showing a row of large teeth, her uno-brow rose with the motion as Evie stared at her own reflection in the sheen of sweat layering the large dams face. 

“They don’ call me the best looking dam this side of the Diamond Caves for nothing, human.” Oimi excused herself shortly after to seek out her husband leaving Evie to turn her wide eyed stare at her brothers who were barely containing their laughter at their little sister’s reaction. 

“She could eat corn through a picket fence!” the blonde said in wonder.

Her brothers broke down into peels of laughter, Fili at least attempted to keep it together but he was not doing so well. 

“FIli!” A feminine voice broke Evie from her laughter with her brothers. 

Before Evie knew it the blonde prince had his arms full of a black haired dam. The blonde human felt her eyes narrow without approval. Fili instinctively caught the dam but released her as soon as possible as if she were on fire. 

“Tove.” He said in a soft tone. Evie did not miss the way he had said the dams name.

“I have missed you so much. I wasn’t sure if you truly lived. I wouldn’t believe it until I saw it myself!” The black haired dam placed her hands on Fili’s face as if to make sure he was truly there. The action made the human girl growl lowly. Fili, to his credit, removed the dams hands from his person gently. 

“Tove. I can assure you I am alive. Alive and well. I would like you to meet my One, Lady Evie Lou Bennett of the Broadbeam Clan.” Fili rubbed a hand over Evie’s back and pulled her close to his side to press a kiss into her hair. 

“You’re human.” The dam said a little stunned. Her dark brown eyes confused at the scene in front of her. 

“How sweet of you to notice.” Evie said with false sugar in her tone. 

Tove stared at Evie a moment longer before shaking her head and putting on a mask of politeness. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Evie.” Tove bowed her head to the human girl in front of her. For the first time since Evie had returned to the mountain she did not mind her title nor making the female in front of her bow. 

“Same to you Miss Tove.” Evie told her.

“Sugar, We need to get movin if we are going to get your medicines in you on time.” Evie said and brushed a hand through Fili’s beard in a way of marking her territory. The blonde human wondered if she had crossed the line but the smile and blush on the dwarf’s face said otherwise. 

“Quite right, my love. Tove, It was good to see you. I bid you farewell.” The prince said very stiffly. The couple turned and walked back to their rooms, completely unaware of the daggers being starred into their backers. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of Evie's birthday.

Evie rolled over in her bed and groaned loudly. She didn't want to face the day. She had spent most of the night crying and the other half of the night wishing she was sleeping beside the prince. With his injuries being mostly healed there was no longer a need for the human girl to sleep in his chambers. She hated it, but her brothers and even Vinna had said that it was best if they did not share chambers any longer until they were married due to both of their statuses. When her brothers had lectured her, Evie had planned to ignore their opinions, they were much more conservative with her than most would be. But when Vinna had told her it was best not to make it a habit of sharing chambers, Evie had listened. Now here she was on her first birthday away from home, away from Owen and Emmett and dead in their eyes. 

‘ _ Will they visit my grave today? Bring me flowers? Cry themselves to sleep tonight, mourning my death? Look through photo albums of my pictures starting from eight years old and up? Listen to my favorite music on the radio while they sit by the lake I spent so much time in? Will they eat my favorite cake, just for me? Or have they forgotten me already?’  _ Evie thought while she stared at the ceiling.

“They will never forget you.” a small voice whispered within her.

The dunedain girl was turning nineteen today. When her father had been alive birthdays were a big affair. Her father would practically bring a carnival to the farm for her. That one day a year was like living a fairytale for a day, until her father died and the fairytale went up in smoke. After her brothers had taken her in she wanted to keep her birthdays simple. They would have a small family dinner with gifts and cake and that was it. She would have the occasional party with a few friends but nothing major. Thinking about these things brought on a new wave of homesickness for Owen and Emmett. They were her whole entire life, her best friends, her brothers, her guardians and now she could never see them again. She felt the tears beginning once again when a knock on the door had her wiping them quickly away. 

“Who is it?” She called out in a shaky voice. 

“Me!” the tiny voice of Bergljot called out before she charged through the door at full speed. She jumped onto the large bed of her irak’amad red hair messy and going in a million directions. “Mama said come. Food!” The little dam crowed happily.

Evie nodded and tried to hide the tears that were still in her eyes. She was distracted by a small chubby hand patting her face. 

“Why sad?” Bergljots eyebrows pulled together in concern for her normally happy aunt. 

“I miss my old home and Owen and Emmett.” Evie told her softly. 

“I sowwy.” The red headed little dam crawled into Evies lap and held onto her for a moment. Bergljot pulled back and gave her Irak’amad a kiss. “Boo boo all better. No more sad” she said with finality. 

The blonde human couldn't help but laugh. “You're right Bergy. Let's get up.” Evie pressed a kiss into Bergljots hair and climbed out of bed. She put on her robe and grabbed the little dams hand. The two walked into the kitchen to see their entire family standing outside the door.

“Happy Birthday!” They all shouted and pulled the girl in for hugs, kisses and soft headbutts.

Evie was ushered into a seat by Vinna while Bombur placed a large stack of fluffy pancakes, (Evies recipe) doused with honey and butter, in front of her. 

The family was soon eating and tossing food to one another. Bofur threw a large sausage at Bifur but the elder dwarf caught it right before it hit his forehead and flung it back at Bofur. The hatted dwarf was not ready for the action and got hit in the eye with a sausage. The scene had caused Evie to double over in laughter, it brought up her spirits and made her feel better. Breakfast was cheery after that, a large knock on the door had Evie out of her seat and towards the front door against her sister’s protests. The blonde opened the door to see a horde of dwarves holding large vases full of white roses the size of her fist. 

“Lady Evie.” The dwarves bowed their head to the girl in greeting, she curtsied in return still in shock. 

“What can I help y’all with?” She asked finally. 

“Please, milady, direct us to where we may place these flowers.” The dwarf directly in front of her asked. 

“Uhh…who are they for?”

The dwarf slightly chuckled “You, milady.” 

“Bring them in here, good sir.” Vinna appeared next to her shocked sister and led the endless line of dwarves to the girls room. When the dwarves had set down the flowers and left, one remained to hand Evie a letter. She thanked him quickly as he took his leave from her quarters. 

_ If I had a rose for every time I thought of you, I would be picking roses for a lifetime. _

_ With all my love, _

_ Prince Fili _

Evie smiled to herself when she read the note and pressed it to her heart. She walked into her bedroom overflowing with vases full of flowers. She pulled one stem out and pressed her nose to the bud, inhaling its wonderful smell. The human girl had never seen so many flowers in one place, it was truly a sight to behold. She was broken out of her wonder by another knock on the door. 

“Nadadith. Ye ‘ave a visitor!” Bifur called out from front door. 

Evie felt her heart jump at the thought of being able to thank Fili for the flowers. She bounded down the hallway expecting to see a head of blond hair. But what she saw was dark locks and kind brown eyes. 

“Kili?” the human girl asked confused. 

“Aye. Come on lass. We have a lot to do today.” Kili said as he stepped into the room. 

“What? Where are we going?” Evie asked when the archer grabbed her arm and led her to her room. 

“Its a secret. Hurry. Get ready.” He closed the door between them to allow the girl to change quickly.

She threw on her soft leather leggings, then her boots with the throwing axes on the side, then a simple peasant shirt with her leather bustier armor on top of that. She pulled the sides of her chest length hair back and clipped it with a hair clip Fili had given her. 

“Mahal lass, hurry up!” Kili said from the other side of the door. 

“Never rush a lady! It is rude...you jackass.” she answered jokingly as she pulled open the door. She saw Vinna pulling Kili’s large ear and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Alright dear boy. You take care of my baby sister. You know the plan aye?” Vinna asked quietly. 

“What plan?” Evie asked startling the two. 

“No plan whatsoever! Get going lassie. I love you. Be safe. You have your weapons?” Vinna asked as she placed a similar kiss to the blonde haired girl’s forehead. 

“Yeah. I got my axes and knives, will I need my sword?” Evie asked Kili. 

‘ _ Well that is not something I would have ever needed to say back home’  _ she  thought with a smirk.

“You always need a sword, lovie. If you have to ask, you need it.” Vinna told her while Kili was pulled to the side by Bifur, Bofur and Bombur. 

Evie trudged back into her room and grabbed her sword and sheath. When she reentered Kili was waiting for her. She took his offered arm and the two made their way down towards the lower halls.

“Kili...Where are we going?” Evie asked nervously as she eyed the horses. 

“Dale.” he said simply.

Evie felt her nerves churning. She had not been outside of the mountain again since Fili took her out weeks ago. She wasn’t sure she could do it. A large hand landed on her shoulder making her whirl around knee ready to hit someone's groin but a firm hand kept her knee from hitting the sensitive flesh of the newcomer. 

“I’m on to ye lassie.” Dwalin huffed with a smile on his face. He was obviously very proud of himself for stopping her attack.

“Dwalin.” Evie said and hugged the large dwarf. He pulled her in for a tight hug while Kili watched in surprise. The only person to ever hug Dwalin apart from Balin and Thorin was Evie. It still boggled Kili’s mind that the girl had been so quick to forgive Dwalin, Gloin and Oin after their part in her attack. But the girl was as sweet as they come so it was not as surprising as it should have been. 

“What are you doin down here?” She asked him as she pulled away. 

“I’m escortin ye to Dale with this wee shite.” Dwalin said and flicked the forehead of Kili harshly.

“Oi. I could have escorted her on my own. Who sent you?” Kili was annoyed. This had been a large task to escort his friend/almost sister to Dale. 

“The king.” Dwalin told him as he lifted the protesting Evie up onto a pony.

* * *

 

Dwalin mounted his own pony and then led the way for the girl out of the mountain. Kili had to rush to get on his pony to catch up with them. He had just exited the mountain when he saw fifteen Erebor soldiers beginning to make a protective circle around Dwalin and Evie as they rode towards Dale. Kili spurred his pony forward and took his place to the left of Evie while Dwalin was on the right. 

“What is all this? Why are there so many guards? Are they here to protect Kili?” Evie asked quietly. 

The dark haired archer scoffed at her question but was beaten to the answer by the large tattoed warrior. “They are ‘ere for ye lassie.” 

“Me!?” Evie practically shrieked. “Wha-why?” 

“Ye ‘ave been proclaimed the crown jewel of Durin bein Fili’s One an all tha’. Ye will no’ exit the mountain without at least fifteen guards by yer side.” Dwalin told her. 

“Huh.” The human girl was too shocked to say anything else. She sat back in her saddle and let the information stew in her brain. 

Before long the group had made their way to Dale. “You know I never did finish asking you, why are we in Dale?” Evie asked Kili. 

“A surprise from Fili.” Kili answered with a smirk as they stabled their ponies in the royal stables. 

Evie was thankful that only half of the guard followed her, Kili and Dwalin down the tight cobblestone streets of Dale. 

As they walked through the streets they came to a large market with many merchants selling goods. There were dwarves and humans alike trying to earn a living within the market. Dwalin was taken out of his appraisal of the occupants of the courtyard by a small hand grabbing his tightly. He looked down and saw fear in the girl’s eyes as more people flooded into the market making the space practically claustrophobic. Dwalin had heard a rumor from his brother that the girl might have BattleHeart but he had not seen it in person. He looked down at her face and saw all the signs. Her eyes were wide, catching nothing and everything within them. She was twitching slightly and kept the hand that was not in Dwalin’s at her side where he knew a thin knife was hidden in her corset. Sweat was beginning to break out on her palms as well as her forehead and upper lip even though the day held a chill in the air. Dwalin wondered briefly why the girl had reached for him for comfort instead of Kili and noticed the dark haired prince had trotted ahead towards their destination to scout out the area first. The tattooed warrior looked down at the girl again. 

“Lassie. Take a deep breath” He told her quietly. The girl followed his instruction and filled her lungs with air. “Again” he told her. Once more she took a deep breath and released it. “Nothin is gettin by me lass. Ill protect ye like me own kin.” Dwalin told her in as soft a voice as the large warrior possessed. Evie visibly calmed and nodded her head with a small smile on her face.

* * *

 

Within moments they came to red door at the edge of the market courtyard. Kili opened the door and pulled the girl within followed by Dwalin. A swift command from the dwarf had the guards taking positions up to protect the door. Evie was greeted by a familiar scent as she stepped into the room, incense. The room was brilliantly decorated with red chiffon hanging from the ceiling down to the floor, creating sheer pillars that moved with the breeze. Evie was distracted from her survey of the room when a small black haired woman wearing a qipao stepped out from behind a small table and bowed to the three who entered. Kili spoke with the woman quietly who nodded at his quiet words. Evie strained to hear but it was a lost cause. The woman ushered Evie towards a room and attempted to shut the door before Kili could enter. 

The woman slightly shorter than Kili, her being a mere five feet tall, looked at the dark haired archer in shock. 

“She goes nowhere without me.” Kili told her almost menacingly. 

The woman looked back at Evie with a questioning glance. 

“He can come in. He will just break down the door if we try to lock him out.” the blonde girl said with a huff and began to pull off her armor. 

The woman nodded her head and began to help Evie by placing her armor off to the side. 

“Evie why are you taking off your clothes?” Kili asked her slightly alarmed. 

The blonde thought for a moment and then stopped removing her boots. “I have done this so many times at home I didn’t even think about it.” The girl said slightly embarrassed and then looked at the woman. “I’m getting a massage right?” 

The woman chuckled slightly and then nodded. “Massage, yes.” 

Evie began to laugh and went about pulling off her boots “Well I thought I had lost my mind there for a second. I’m Evie. What is your name?” 

“Ai.” the woman told Evie. 

“Nice to meet you.” The blonde said and was about to raise her shirt overhead when she looked at Kili. “I’m taking off my clothes. You might want to leave or at least turn your back.” 

Kili burned red at her words and moved to open the door. “Call out when I can return.” He said as he shut the door behind him. 

Evie finished undressing and climbed onto the soft table. She pulled the soft linen sheet over her naked backside and rested facedown on the table. “Hey Ai. Do y’all do acupuncture here?” 

Ai turned around surprised “You know of needle healing?” 

“If it’s the same thing as acupuncture then yes I do! I used to get it done back home for headaches and what not. Only thing that worked. Would you be able to do that to me today?” Evie asked relaxing into the soft table. This felt familiar to her. Finally something that was similar to life back home. It was not like she was spoiled back home but she had on occasion gotten massages. It was something she loved to do with her friends, massages, pedicures, manicures. ‘ _ God I miss a good manicure.’  _ She thought as she gazed at her short roughed up nails. 

After a short discussion on next process Ai began to place the needles into Evie’s skin. The girl sighed happily and imagined she was back home, getting a treatment done. She imagined that after this she would get into her car and drive back home where her brothers would be waiting to eat cake and open gifts. The blonde girl felt the tears beginning and tried to distract herself from her homesickness. 

“Ai. How did you end up living in Dale?” Evie asked her. 

“My husband and I are traveling healers. We lived in Laketown for many months before the Dragon attacked. We were fishermen for a time, not many trusted us to do our healing works. When the dragon attacked we followed to Dale. Fought in the war, both of us. We both survived, though many did not. King Bard gave all gold, We used ours to begin our healing arts here.” Ai told the girl softly. 

“Do you have many people that come to you?” Evie wondered aloud. 

“Not many.” The blackhaired woman admitted. 

“Well, I’ll change that. You are lovely. I can’t even feel those going in. You have a gift.” The blonde girl told her. Evie moaned happily and as her body began to fully relax.

* * *

 

Kili bursted through the door sword raised ready for a fight after hearing a strangled moan from the girl on the other side of the door. When he rushed through he saw Evie laying on the table face down with needles in her back. The dwarf startled both women, Evie only jumped slightly and then relaxed when she saw it was just Kili. She was so deep into nirvana that she didn’t notice Kili’s sword poised at Ai’s neck until she heard the faint shriek the woman released. 

“What are you doing to her!?” Kili growled. 

Ai’s eyes were wide with fear and surprised. Evie cracked an eye open and saw Kili had backed the smaller woman to the wall with his sword on her neck. 

“Oh my god! Kili!” Evie cried and was about to stand when she remembered all the golden needles in her body as well as her nakedness. 

“Are you hurt?” Kili asked over his shoulder still not releasing the healing woman.

“God no. But you are about to be if you don’t drop your sword!” Evie yelled. Her yelling brought Dwalin bursting through the door next. 

“Good lord! Everyone out! This is a healing technique that I used to get at home. Get the fuck out and let Ai finish her job!” Evie screamed. Dwalin smirked and grabbed Kili by the collar pulled him away from the smaller woman. 

“I am not leaving you.” Kili said firmly. Evie could see the fear in his eyes, he was worried about her. Had he not tried to kill her acupuncturist she would have found it much more endearing than she did now. 

“Ugh. Fine. But sit down and shut up or else I’m gonna kick your ass.” the blonde growled. “Ai. Are you alright? I am so very sorry.”

The black haired woman nodded her head shakily and sat back down in her chair to continue her work after taking many deep breaths. 

“I want you to know, I am going to be payin you a lot more for this little incident.” Evie said sleepily as the next needle entered the skin of her back. 

“That is not necessary, princess.” Ai said softly. 

“Princess? Oh no, honey, I am no princess.” The blonde corrected her. 

“You will be very soon. It is appropriate for her to refer to you as such.” Kili said from where he was wincing heavily in the corner.

“You. shut up.” Evie flopped a hand at Kili. “Don’t listen to him. Cute as a button but can be dumb as a doornail, obviously.” 

Kili let out an indignant “Oi” at the girl’s words. 

“You know I am joking. I love you like my own brother.” Evie turned her head to the other side to smile at Kili softly. Kili smiled back but she could see the wince in his eyes as he watched another needle enter the scarred back of his, hopefully, soon to be sister.

* * *

 

After her time at Ai’s healing rooms Evie sluggishly rode back to Erebor with her guard. Suspiciously she only rode back with twelve of her fifteen guards. She was too relaxed to question the absence of the three missing guards. Her return to Erebor was swift and without anxiety. When she returned to the mountain she was escorted to her rooms by Kili who was acting strange.

“What is it Kili?” Evie asked him. 

“Nothing. Why would you think there is anything going on?” He seemed anxious. “I’ll leave you. Rest well.” He said and took off stifly down the hall. Evie chuckled to herself but didn’t think much on it. She stumbled to her bed and felt swiftly asleep. 

Evie was awoken sometime later by the sound of hushed whispers and the light tugging of her hair.

She cracked an eye open and saw her sister standing above her chastising someone behind the plump dam. Evie opened her eyes fully and gave her sister a confused look. 

“Oi! She is awake.” Vinna said with a large dimpled grin. “Lovie! Finally. You have been asleep for a few hours. We were worried.” 

Evie was slightly disoriented. Her entire body felt like jelly, blissful jelly. The blonde took a closer look at her sister. The dam was wearing a very impressive gown covered in brown gems and gold. 

“Why are you wearing that?” Evie asked in a sleepy voice. The dam was known to dress much more flashy than Evie preferred but her outfit now was over the top. 

“We have family dinner in a few minutes.” Vinna told her. 

Evie shot out of bed. “A few minutes!? I am gonna be late!” 

“Lovie. It is a birthday dinner for you. It won’t start without you.” Vinna chuckled. 

“Who is going to be there?” Evie asked while she searched for her corset. 

Bifur stepped forward holding the article and handed it to Vinna to put on the girl while he finished her hair. The dwarf, having had to speak with his hands for a good part of his life, had agile hands that were very talented at braids. He would never say it out loud but the days he was able to do Evie’s hair were some of his best. The girl had much softer hair than any dwarf or dwarrowdam. It felt like silk between his fingers. 

“Just family and maybe a few friends.” Vinna said smoothly. 

Evie was distracted from her questions by a forceful tug of her corset. “Good lord Vinna. Not so tight.” She grumbled. 

When it was finally time to be stuffed into her dress Evie went to go pick out one of her own. “No lass. We had one made for ye.” Bifur told her. 

“What? Why? It is just a small dinner.” The blonde hated spending unnecessary money, no matter how rich she was.

“It is yer name day lassie. We can no’ just ignore tha’. No matter how much ye want us to.” Bifur said in his gravelly voice. 

Evie rolled her eyes but allowed them to help her step into the gown. While Vinna was lacing the back of her dress up Evie looked at herself in the mirror. The gown was durin blue with golden filigree patterns running through it. The "v" neckline and collar were covered in white fur as well as the sleeves and bottom of the dress. The girl pet the fur absentmindedly while she admired the dress and her hair. Bifur had been able to style her hair so it appeared that she had much more hair than in reality. He had curled her hair with a crude hot iron then braided in in a crown with multiple curled pieces peeking out in organized chaos. Her family bead and courting bead were both visible in her crown braid. She had no more time to admire her brothers work before she was being ushered to her vanity to put on her “war paint”. Vinna quickly excused herself with a kiss to the girls head saying she needed to make sure her “monsters” behaved and would meet them at dinner. 

While she worked on her eyeliner she thought of her blonde prince. She was slightly upset she had not seen him all day but she had asked him not to make a big deal out of her birthday. ‘ _ Big deal my ass’  _ she thought as she gazed at the hundreds of roses littering her room. Evie knew he felt guilty for not spending as much time with her as he was dealing with the newly arriving caravans. She growled at the memory of ‘ _ Tove’.  _

_ ‘Who is she to Fili? Probably one of the three hundred.’  _ she thought ‘ _ excuse me, two hundred and sixty’  _ the blonde rolled her eyes in reflex almost ruining her perfectly winged eyeliner.

“Lassie! Let’s go.” Bifur yelled from the front room. 

“Good lord! I am comin. No need to holler.” Evie gave herself one last look and trudged towards the front room in her heavy gown. She slipped into a pair of simple boots with the warg fur leg warmers and was quickly ushered out the doors. 

“Not tha’ way lass.” Bifur grabbed her arm and led her towards the open courtyard.

“The courtyard? Why?” Evie asked.

“Uh...forgot somethin” Bifur said noncommitally. 

“B? What is goin on?” Evie asked confused. Her salt and peppered brother just continued to stare straight forward and drag her along until they reached the doors to the courtyard. “B! Seriously what the hell is goin…” Evie was cut off swiftly by one collective shout as Bifur opened the doors. 

“SURPRISE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for Evie's dress: http://blackblood.35photo.ru/photo_872763/#author/872763 
> 
> Зима, уходи! (Winter, Go Away) by Литовченко Евгения


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Chapter!  
> -Fili/Evie sexy times  
> -two others/sexy times  
> -language and other stuff. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! :)

“SURPRISE!” Everyone shouted.

Fili watched as the love of his life pulled a small knife out from between her breasts in a flash and held it out in front of her ready for an attack until she saw everyone staring at her. Fili walked towards her slowly with a large smile on his face and hands out. Evie began to laugh hysterically and tuck the knife back into the holster between her breasts. Fili scooped her into his arms and kissed her soundly in front of the entirety of the courtyard. A pointed cough had him pulling back when truly that was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

“To the birthday girl Lady Evie Lou of the Broadbeam Clan!” Thorin called out and raised a silver chalice of ale.

“Aye! To Lady Evie!” everyone called out and began to chug their ale.

Evie turned wide eyes to the blonde prince with a bewildered smile on her face.

“Who are all these people?” She asked while the prince took her arm and led her towards where the drinks were.

“Friends. Family. Supportive higher ups that would see it as a slight to not be invited to the Lady Evie’s birthday feast.”

“Fili. There are at least two hundred people here.” Evie side quietly.

“Aye. We kept it small.” He said as he looked around the large courtyard.

“Small?” Evie laughed at his words. “Lord almightly this is huge. And what is everyone wearing?” She gazed around but before Fili could answer Evie pulled his mask over his face and saw it was a lion mask. “Oh my god! You planned a masquerade party for me!” She said excitedly.

“Oh lass that I did. I remember you saying how much you always wanted to go to one, so I threw one for you.” He told her lovingly.

“I love you.” She told him and pulled up his mask so she could give him a passionate kiss. She didn't tell him that most of these parties were done near halloween and it was almost summer now. She basked in the love that surrounded her.

“I. Love. You. Too” Fili said between kisses.

“Oi. Knock it off.” Bofur growled form where he was pouring himself another ale.

Fili sent an apologetic look toward the hatted dwarf where Evie rolled her eyes at her brother but pulled him in for a kiss to the cheek. Bofur winked at hr and danced away to where Nori, dressed as a fox, was slipping through people checking the insides of their pockets discreetly.

“I don’t have a mask!” Eie cried in after thought as she saw all the beautiful masked beings twirling around the dance floor to music of the band.

Fili smiled cheekily and pulled a box out from under the ale table. Evie’s eyes lit up with so much excitement the blonde dwarf wished he could capture this exact moment in a portrait.

Evie threw off the top of the box to stare in awe at the contents. Nestled in the box was a beautiful mask of gold and white shaped like the face of a bear, well the upper half of a bear face. The mask was made of white porcelain with golden filigree, much like her dress, upon it. The mask though was covered in diamonds around the eyes and rounded ears. It was an incredible piece of art.

“This is much too beautiful Fili. I can’t wear this.” the blonde human said softly.

“It is nowhere near as beautiful as you. But maybe you are right, you shouldn’t wear this. It would never be able to hold up beside you and your beauty.” He said eloquently.

Evie shook her head and kissed him once again. “We should go say hello to your guests.” Fili said after catching his uncle’s eye.

“Do we have to? I would much rather just be alone with you.” Evie said seductively. It took every ounce of self control for the blonde prince to not grasp the girl and throw her in his bed to remain for the next few days.

“Aye. But do not let go of that thought. I propose we sleep beside one another tonight. I have missed you beside me as if you were my own arm.” Fili said as he ran a hand up the girl’s spine.

“I like that idea.” Evie mumbled against his lips.

* * *

 

After stiff conversation with the different Lords of the mountain Evie was finally able to have a breather. Fili had been whisked away by his uncle and the girl had found her favorite hobbit.

“Bilbo.” Evie sighed happily and sat beside the hobbit dressed as a rabbit at a stone bench within the courtyard.

“Happy name-day my dear friend.” Bilbo said happily around his pipe.

“Thank you! I have reason to suspect that you had a part in all of this decorating.” Evie said as she looked out over the courtyard bursting with white flowers and golden ribbons. It screamed “hobbit decor”.

“What makes you say that?” The hobbit said with false innocence.

“Hmm. the flowers, the ribbons,the abundance of my favorite chocolate, the masquerade theme. The list goes on and on. I am impressed that you remembered the masquerade theme, I think we only talked about it once so bravo.” the hobbit began to blush a deeper shade of red at each of her words.

“Hmph. Well. yes. Maybe I did have something to do with it.” Bilbo took a large drag of his pipe and blew out a perfect smoke ring while trying to avoid her eyes.

Evie wrapped her arms around him and pulled him against her. “I love it. Thank you.” She kissed his cheek softly. “Oh and I love you.”

The hobbit blushed an impossible shade of red and coughed slightly to try to hide his emotions. “I am quite fond of you as well, Evie.”

The girl was called away a moment later by a waving Kili. She moved swiftly to his side, the dark haired archer threw an arm around her shoulders.

“Here she is! So I burst into the room thinking she is being hurt and I see her laying on a table calm as you please, with needles, mahal damned fucking needles, sticking out of her skin. It was terrifying. She then proceeded to attempt to kill **me** for interrupting her _relaxation”_ the archer scoffed at the word. “A warrior she is. Toughest female I have ever met, apart from my wife of course. Needles, lads, golden needles, everywhere in her skin! And she liked it!” Kili crowed. The dwarves surrounding the archer and the human girl looked at her in wonder. Evie rolled her eyes but couldn’t stop the chuckle from her lips.

“Kili. They are acupuncture needles. They are like medicine.” she corrected him.

“Medicine for a warrior goddess, perhaps.” Gimli said while staring at the human girl with a new infatuation for the female.

“Who is this warrior goddess you speak of?” A voice spoke from behind Evie. The human girl turned to see the black haired dam from a few days prior standing behind her drink in hand.

“My soon to be sister Evie!” Kili told Tove with a large smile upon his face.

“Warrior Goddess and Sister? High titles, milady. Some may believe too high. But I am not one of those, of course.” The black haired dam said lightly.

Evie narrowed her eyes at the insult while the males seemed to completely missed it. “Tove. How nice to see you again.” Evie began. She was raised in the south, took tea with Emmett and Owens mama every Saturday and played bingo with the ladies at the old folks home every other week. She could deliver a backhanded slap better than any female under this damn mountain and if Tove wanted to go that route Evie was about to teach her a lesson. “Well look at your dress! I could never step out in somethin like that, but look at you! Very...different.” The blonde girl gave the dam a sugary smile.

Tove’s eyes widened comically and her nostrils flared. She was absolutely at a loss for words. The dam was dressed as peacock, bright a loud, obviously hoping to be noticed but after Evie’s words she wanted to crawl into a hole and never come back out again.

“I...I...Neve..” The dam stuttered.

“Oh shush dear. Wouldn’t want anyone thinkin your simple.” Evie tapped the girls chin helping her shut her jaw dropped mouth.

Kili watched the exchange with thinly veiled interest. His wife appeared beside him as if she had witnessed the exchange as well and was going to separate the two.

“Well...You...You are dressed like a fat bear.” Tove said lamely.

“Oh honey. I will pray for you.” Evie said trying to contain her laughter at the girls weak comeback.

“Lady Evie? Where is my One?” Fili’s booming voice came from the platform the band was on.

“Gotta go. Lovely chattin with ya. I hope we can do this again soon, well not too soon.” Evie gave the dam one last smile and walked towards where her love was calling for her.   

The crowd parted for the girl to step through giving her an easy entrance to the platform. She took Fili’s offered hand and chuckled nervously at the attention he was giving her.

“In the tradition of birthday proceedings I would like to give a gift to the love of my life, the keeper of my heart and my One, Lady Evie.” Fili motioned for someone to come forward.

A guard stepped forward with a small basket and handed it up to the blonde prince. Evie could hear small noises coming from the basket. She looked out at the crowd and smiled nervously at them all. Many chuckled at the girls antics and all awaited anxiously for the prince to show what was inside.

“Are you ready my love?” Fili asked her softly.

Evie smiled widely and bit her lip while nodding.

“Close your eyes.” He ordered the girl.

She closed her eyes and listened as the crowd collectively gasped. She was about to peek when a soft wriggling bundle was set into her hands. Her eyes popped open in surprise to see a tiny puppy in her arms. Evie looked at Fili in surprise, he only smiled lovingly in return and told her to look at the nameplate on the puppy’s collar.

“Hank.” She read as tears welled in her eyes. Hank was the name of the dog her brothers, Owen and Emmett, had gotten her to make her feel safe when she moved in with them all those years ago.

“I have been assured he will be a great swimmer. A few of your guards picked him up in Dale today from the breeder.” Fili said as he recalled the girl telling him the tale of the gray mutt that she had grown up with that would swim in the lake with her.

Evie held the puppy close to her chest as she launched herself into Fili’s arms. He held her tightly and pressed kisses onto her quivering lips. The partygoers clapped for the couple and stared at the animal in the human’s arms, many had never seen a puppy before, especially a tame one. It boggled many minds that this would be such a meaningful gift to the female. Most females wished for jewelry of large gems and covered in gold, this female had wished for an...animal? Everyone found her strange, this was just another thing that they added to the list of her odd traits.

“We would like to present our gift at this time, if that would be acceptable” Thorin said beside the couple. The party hushed in anticipation for what the King and Princess was going to present to the Lady Evie. Dis stood beside her brother with a small smile upon her lips. After her talk with Dwalin she had began to focus more on being positive of her sons One. She had found in the short amount of time that she was beginning to admire the skinny human. Dis watched as Fili stepped away from Evie and attempted to take the pup from her arms but she would not loose an inch on the pup. Fili gave her a dimpled grin and stepped back a few steps for Thorin and Dis to present their gift.

Another guard stepped forward this time leading another animal into the courtyard, a much larger animal.

“A Meara from the lands of Rohan.” Thorin’s voice carried across the stunned party goers.

Evie stepped carefully towards the beautiful filly. Her coat was white with dark gray spots on her hind quarters and neck, leaving a pure white coat on her back and belly. The mane and tail of the horse was black as night and soft as silk. Evie reached out a hand and gently set it on the muzzle of the horse. The animal closed her eyes softly and nudged the girls hand gently. Evie looked up at Dis and Thorin in awe.

“I have always wanted a horse of my very own. Thank you so much.” The girl rose and pulled the dark haired dam into a tight hug. As much as the blonde felt awkward around the dam and at times strongly disliked her, she felt at home hugging the female. Dis had felt it too, she felt the warmth spread through her like she was hugging a child that was meant to be hers.

Evie let go of the dam and gave her a soft smile and then moved towards Thorin, she was going to hug him but then decided better of it in front of everyone. She settle for deep bow and a “thank you”.

Thorin bowed his head to the girl. ”You’re welcome, Lady Evie. Happy Birthday.”

A chorus of “Happy Birthday’s” broke out through the crowd following their king's words.

“Thank you, Thank you all of you! I am so thankful y’all could come celebrate with me. Thank you to everyone who planned this party and for all those who came to show their love for me and my family. I hope y’all have a great time, thank you for coming!” Evie yelled out. The crowd applauded the girl and went back to their drinking, dancing, eating and gossiping.

Evie was turned around by strong familiar arms.

“Happy birthday, my love.” Fili whispered against her ear.

“Thank you, sugar.” Evie turned around in his arms and smiled at him lovingly. “Where is Hank?” Evie asked him while looking around for the pup.

“The guards are taking him and the foul to the royal stables. A trainer has been dispatched to care for them.” He informed her. “Do you like them?” Fili asked happily.

“I love them. Thank you for all of this. I am so happy.” She said softly.

“Good, lass.” Fili pulled the girl onto the dance floor and the two swayed side to side slowly. “So Kili told me a tale of your bravery today.”

Evie rolled her eyes in response. She knew exactly what story he told. “They are healing needles.”

“No dwarf would willingly allow themselves to be stuck with sharp objects.” The blonde prince said.

“Oh really?” Evie moved her hands to the dwarf’s chest and upper arm where he had tattooes. She gave him a pointed look as if to say “what about these?” .

The dwarf chuckled loudly causing his mustache braids to sway side to side. “Lass, those show status and achievements in battle or training. If at all possible no dwarf would go under the needle. But you my warrior goddess, did it willingly, Mahal I bet you even asked for it.”

“And how did you know that?” Evie said with a small smirk.

“Because I hired Ai to give you a...what is it called? Kneeding hands?” He thought for a moment.

“A massage” Evie supplied helpfully.

“Ah yes! A massage. But Kili comes back saying you were covered in needles. So my dear. I know you asked for it.” Fili pressed a kiss to her forehead and beamed with pride.

“Good lord. It is not that impressive. I will have to have you come with me next time and you can get it done.” The blonde human laughed loudly at her lovers doubtful face.

“That would not be necessary love. I do not like needles.” Fili said in a whisper as if he was telling her the world’s biggest secret.

“Oh my brave warrior prince! How can you be afraid of such tiny things as needles?” The girl chuckled. “Don’t worry. I will protect you.” Evie whispered in his ear.

“Hmmm. I should hope so love. Kili did tell me something else.” Fili told her with a smirk.

“What?”

“That you made him give the woman all the coin he had on him. Threatened him at knife point. Told him you would skin him alive, you did.” Fili chuckled when Evie rolled her eyes heavily.

“Oh paaa-lease. I did no such thing. I may have said I would tan his hide. But he almost killed her! Scared Ai so badly she was shakin like a leaf!” Evie defended herself adamantly. "But I do have a question of my own..." 

"Yes, my love?" the blonde prince asked.

"Why was Kili so protective with me? He is hardly ever so violent." she said in wonder.

Fili chuckled for a moment "I told him if anything happened to you I would shave him bald in his sleep."

"Fili!" Evie chastised lightly. She was about to go on when she was pulled away by her brother for a dance.

* * *

 

Fili stood back and watched as his love was being spun around the dancefloor by Bifur. He was torn away from his viewing of the dunedain by a soft hand on his arm.

“Fili.” Tove said softly.

“Tove.” Fili addressed her.

“You throw quite the party” She said as she stood beside him.

“I had help.” Fili said looking towards Bilbo who was speaking with his Uncle and Tauriel who stood above the rest of the crowd. Kili had his hands on either side of his wife’s stomach while staring up into her eyes lovingly.

“The quest changed you.” She said in a tone laced with disappointment.

“The quest changed everything.” He hoped she would get the point, he truly did not want to have this conversation.

“Well not everything. We all knew Kili would not end up with a dam. I always thought he would marry a human though.” Tove confided quietly.

“Aye. Tauriel was a...surprise. A pleasant surprise.” Fili said with a smile. His watchful eyes caught his One pulling Tauriel into a dance against the elf’s half hearted protests.

“I never thought you would be the one to be with a human.” Tove said after a moment.

Fili looked at her and saw the pain in her eyes. “Honestly, I did not forsee such things either. But Mahal had other plans for me. And I am thankful. Evie is my One. She brings light to the darkest of times and sets fire to the forge of my heart.”

Tove looked at the human girl more closely. She was tiny for a human. Her waist was so small Tove would not doubt that Fili’s large hands could meet if placed on both sides of her waist but her hips and chest were larger than most humans she had seen. The girl looked like an hourglass in human form. She had hair the color of sun dried wheat and eyes of gray. Her nose turned up slightly on the end and she had plump lips that were sporting a red lip stain. The girl was wearing a bear mask but Tove could see the undeniable beauty hidden beneath. She hated her for it. She hated the human girl for ripping her only chance at wealth and happiness out of her hands.

“There was a time when you would wax poetry about me.” The dark haired dam said trying to control the quivering of her lip.

Fili looked at her apologetically. “I was wrong to do such things to your heart. I am sorry Tove.”

“We were good together, we're we not?” She begged for any foothold.

“At a time long before Evie yes, perhaps. But now…” He shook his head. “Not any longer.”

Tove blinked harshly to rid herself of the tears gathering in her eyes. “You are right, Prince Fili. Lady Evie’s arrival has changed things between us” ‘ _but her absence could always change it back’ T_ ove thought maniacally.

“I am glad you see it as I do.” Fili smiled at her. “I must take my leave. My love seems to be in need of assistance.”

“A pleasure as always, Prince Fili” Tove said in a sugary tone as she watched the prince make his way towards the human girl leaning as far back from her dance partner as physically possible. Tove almost felt bad for the girl (not really), she was dancing with Lord Cofi. The old dwarf was a notorious drunk and had a penchant for planting unwanted kisses on unsuspecting females.

Tove ground her teeth together when she watched Fili steal the human girl away and plant kisses to her mouth. His lips were to be hers. His hands were meant to be on her body not the skinny human girls. His love belonged to her, but now the blonde girl had ruined everything. But the girl was human and humans were weak. A plan began to formulate in the dams head causing a small smile to break out upon her face.

* * *

 

Evie stepped out towards the washroom to release some of the pressure on her bladder from all the wine she had consumed. It had taken multiple attempts to free herself from Fili. He had begged her “just one more dance” multiple times over before she was sure we was going to leave a puddle on the floor if she did not excuse herself soon. The party was a hit, it was obvious everyone was having a marvelous time. Fili had spared no expense, it was clearly evident from the hundreds of flowers, ribbons and mass amounts of food and drink. The costumes were one of Evie’s favorite parts. She had sat back and just watched everyone as they danced and spoke to one another. Her favorite costume was Nori, he was dressed as a fox and it was so fitting that she could not stop staring at him. Her second favorite had been Fili’s, he looked so much like a lion without the mask that the half mask just added to the entire effect. Evie was distracted from her thoughts by the sound of moaning near the washroom. She made her way as quietly as possible towards the washroom hoping not to disturb anyone’s fun. The blonde human finished her business and walked quickly from the washroom to reenter the party, her slightly inebriated mind had forgotten about the hidden lovers. Her eyes were drawn to the two figures hidden in a dark corner.

The bigger of the two, she guessed it was the male, had the female with her back pressed against the wall, her legs were wrapped around his hips with her booted feet digging into his behind. Evie winced slightly as she watch the dwarf pound into the female with impressive force. ‘ _Well at least she seems to be enjoying it’_ Evie thought as the woman told him “harder!”.

‘ _That voice sounds familiar…’_ The blonde human took note of the costumes of the two. She would have to ask Fili who was under the Oxen and panther masks.

 

* * *

“Amralime.” Kili spoke beside his wife as she gazed out upon the party from the doorway. Tauriel listened for the footsteps of the human girl as she returned to the party. The elf was not comfortable with Evie walking around the mountain unattended. Evie protested having a guard at all times but Tauriel disagreed. The tall redhead had a feeling something was wrong under this mountain regarding Evie. The prince’s declaration of Evie being his One had caused quite a stir as well as his and her blatant animosity towards the council. It was never good to anger crooked males with power. Tauriel heard the girl’s footsteps stop a few feet from the washroom for a moment then continue on into the party. Tauriel only relaxed when Evie stepped back into her line of vision. Kili knew his wife’s “casual” stance near the exit leading to the washroom was not by chance. He saw the movement of her vivid green eyes following Evie. They had spoken of Tauriel’s fear for the girl, she had told Kili of her unrest regarding the human’s safety.  

“She had returned,  _amralime_.” The dark haired archer said with a small smile. “How about you feed my babe some chocolate. He seems to agree with that.”

Tauriel smiled and bowed her head slightly. It was true that her growing babe agreed with all things unhealthy. She could not touch a green thing without vomiting. Chocolate was the thing that settled best for her stomach. The elf allowed her slightly shorter husband to pull her towards the desserts table and pile a crystal plate with all things chocolate. Chocolate dipped strawberries, Bilbo’s chocolate chip cookies, and chocolate cake.

“Kili. That is too much.” Tauriel protested as the dwarf wearing a raven mask attempted to add more chocolate dipped strawberries to her plate.

“No. They are healthy. See the berry within. Plus my babe must eat enough so he may grown large and strong. Do not worry my love. You can finish all of this, and if you can’t I will help.” Kili said with a cheeky grin.

“That I do not doubt.” Tauriel told him around a small laugh. She rubbed her small swollen stomach lovingly at the thought of their babe being within.

“You are the most lovely creature I have ever set eyes upon.” Kili said after a moment of staring at his wife.

Tauriel rolled her eyes slightly, a bad habit she had picked up from spending too much time with Bilbo and Evie.

“It is true. The mother of all living things costume suits you,  _amralime_.” Kili looked appreciatively over the green gown his wife was wearing. Her belly looked more round due to the tight fitting gown. She had a crown of flowers woven through her hair and a mask made of various vines upon her face. She was truly breathtaking.

“As does mysterious raven fits you, _meleth nin_.” Tauriel smiled at her husband lovingly. The dwarf was handsome wearing the all black attire. He had a mask of feathers and a beak showing he was a raven the mountaintop housed so many of. His curls were as unruly as ever, just the way she liked them. She felt her blood begin to pump more heavily while looking at her husband.

“I am hungry.” Tauriel declared.

“What shall I retrieve for you love? Meat pie? Scones? Bisquits? A rack of lamb…” Kili began to list off every food he could think of.

“I do not have a hunger for food or drink of any kind.” She said with raised eyebrow and a seductive smirk.

Kili’s mouth fell open into a soft “o” before he composed himself. He held out his hand for her as a true gentledwarf would and moved her towards the hall away from prying eyes before he gathered her into his arms and sprinted towards their rooms.  

* * *

 

The party had begun to wind down and when Evie decided it was time to get her dwarf alone for the night. She had begged her sister to cover for her with her brothers. The redheaded dam had given her hell for it but eventually agreed. Evie had hugged her tight and kissed her cheeks while thanking her profusely. The human girl walked towards where Fili was speaking with his cousin Gimli. When Fili caught sight of her he tucked her under his arm and pressed a kiss to her lips.

“Happy Birthday, Lady Evie.” Gimli said with a small bow.

“Thank you, Gimli.” Evie asked politely.

The blonde human felt the alcohol making her far more bold than she normally was. Evie leaned in close to Fili’s ear and whispered in a husky tone. “That thought I was supposed to hold on to? I need you Fili...now.”

The blonde prince had been taking a deep drink of his ale when Evie whispered in his ear. The ale that had been in his mouth made a forceful exit spraying itself all over Gimli. The stout redhead took a step back in surprise.

“Oi. Ye jackass.” Gimli wiped the ale off his face and shook it off his hands.

Evie gave Fili wink and began to saunter towards her escape. Fili stared at her in wonder before shaking off his stupor and shoving his ale into his cousin’s hands and running after the girl.

“Oi! Ye bastard.” The redhead cried again as the remaining ale sloshed over his hands.

* * *

 

Fili chased after Evie as she ran towards his rooms. He caught up to her once they were in the darkened hallway. The blonde prince wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her body close to his almost toppling them over. He pressed his lips firmly to hers tasting the sweet wine still lingering on her lips. He backed her against the hall and was about to ravish her then and there when the girl wiggled out of his arms and took off giggling towards his rooms once again.

“You little nymph” Fili growled appreciatively and took off after the girl. This time when he caught up to her it was at the door of his rooms. Evie bursted through the doors stumbling towards his bedroom when he picked her up the rest of the way and threw her upon the bed, he stalked back towards his door and shut it swiftly before bolting it. He was not going to let anyone ruin this moment.

Fili watched as the girl stood and began to pull at the laces on the back of her dress. His hungry eyes followed the agonizingly slow movement of the girl as she shimmied out of the dress. She walked towards his desk and placed her bear mask gently on top of it never breaking eye contact with him.  His eyes roamed over her tantilizing form. She was wearing high stockings that touched the tops of her muscular thighs, a tight white corset that hugged her in the best ways and to top it all off were her strange underthings similar to the ones she wore on the quest but these ones were covered in ruffles of lace. He had pleasured himself many times to the thought of those revealing undergarments that she preferred. He could take the visual torture no longer and made his way quickly towards her. She giggled loudly when he pulled her towards him and claimed her mouth. The two kissed passionately for sometime before Fili traced the line of her corset teasing the girl to near madness.

“May I remove this?” He asked in that deep voice she loved so much.

“God yes.” She practically whined.

Fili smirked at her, pulled a dagger out from his coat, spun her around and sliced the laces at the back of her corset.

“Good Lord Fili! You could have just unlaced them.” Evie chuckled.

“Where is the fun in that?” Fili asked as the corset fell to the ground.

He turned the girl back towards him and took in the sight before him. Evie’s round pink tipped breast were just as beautiful as he remembered. They were bigger than they had been the last time he had seen then. ‘ _The wonders a healthy diet can accomplish.’_ He thought happily and reached out to trailed his fingertips along the pink buds making the girl shiver. Evie had had enough of the torture and pushed the dwarf onto his back on the bed. She straddled him wearing naught but her underwear and thigh high stockings. The dwarf below her groaned happily at the new turn of events. He ran his large hands up her backside squeezing lightly as their mouths danced along with one another. When Evie dipped a hand down towards the line of his trousers and began to dip her fingers within, searching for the prince’s favorite body part.

“Lass…” Fili began but the girl cut him off by pulling one of his hidden daggers.

“One.” She said with a smirk and began to count all of the weapons he had hidden on him.

When she had gotten up to twelve she looked at him in surprise.

“It was a party Fili. Not war. Why would you need this many?”

“You never know” He said with a shrug. His arms were behind his head as he laid back on the bed enjoying the view.

Evie rolled her eyes and bent her head to kiss the dwarf prince soundly. She was confident she had gotten all of the weapons and decided it was safe to begin peeling the furs and leather from Fili. One by one she removed his clothing throwing it in a haphazard pile on the floor. When he was shirtless and just in his trousers and socks her mouth began to water. Evie decided the prince looked far too relaxed for their encounter and began to use her tongue to drive him insane. She started trailing kisses down his body until she reached a tattoo and began to trace it with her tongue or nipped at him. When she reached the tattooes at his trouser line she unlaced them to follow the tattoo down to where it met at the base of his erect cock. She didn’t understand the writing because she could not read khuzdul but she didn’t much care at the moment. When she looked up at Fili, he no longer had a relaxed and cocky look upon his face, he looked to be in immense pleasurable pain. His eyes were glassy with pupils dilated, mouth slightly open, he was breathing rapidly and she could hear his heartbeat speeding up.

She smirk at him and bit her lip ever so slightly. The blonde dwarf narrowed his eyes and in one quick motion had the girl up and under him before she could do torture him any longer. He divested her of her undergarments slightly ripping them and had himself out of his remaining clothing in second. Evie moaned at the feeling of air hitting her practically dripping womanhood.

“Fili hurry!” she cried no longer being able to wait.

He poised himself at her entrance asking for permission just once more. When she nodded and rolled her hips up towards him dipping the head of his swollen cock into her wet entrance, he took that as the okay. He drove into her in one swift motion going all the way to the hilt. Both of them moaned at the contact. Evie felt completely and utterly full with him buried completely inside her. She was extremely thankful she had been so wet (and slightly drunk) when he rushed his entrance or else she would be feeling much more than a slight stretching. Fili breathed heavily above her. He closed his eyes to try to regain his self control. Being inside his One felt good...too good. Her inner walls gripped him painfully tight. He could not imagine a more pleasant torture.

Evie ran a hand through his hair to spur him forward. He looked into her gray eyes for a moment before pulling out almost to the head and plunging back in. With each thrust he brought her closer to her orgasm. Their nerve endings were live wires making every brush of skin that much more arousing. When he pulled Evie’s legs up to rest on his shoulders while he pounded into her at a punishing rhythm the two almost came. Fili slowed down the motion of their hips and began to move deeper and slower. Evie’s moans and cries were doing nothing to help him stave off his impending orgasm. When Evie tilted her hips creating more friction on her bundle of nerves she climaxed with a loud cry. The sound mixed with the clenching of her inner walls cause him to climax after only a few more pumps. He pushed deep within her and spilled his seed, effectively coating her walls. He stayed on top of her for a few more seconds while they both regained their breath before he pulled out of her and laid off to the side.

“Oh. My. God.” the human girl huffed appreciatively. Both their bodies were slick with sweat as they cuddled near one another.

“Mhmmm.” Fili could not summon words in any of the languages he knew. His brain was effectively mush and his body was not fairing much better. That was by far the most invigorating coupling session he had ever had in his eighty five years.

Evie stretched happily until she felt the soreness beginning to invade her body. “Ouch.” She said slightly shocked as her body came out of its state of arousal.

“Did I hurt you love?” He asked her worriedly.

“It had just been a long time. I am just really sore. Do you mind if I use your bath?”

“It would be an honor if you would bathe in my humble tub.” Fili said dramatically.

Evie giggled loudly when the dwarf hopped out of the bed and yanked her into his arms carrying her bridal style towards the washroom. She stood off to the side as he stepped into the large inlaid tub to turn on the water.

Evie felt embarrassment flood her system as she felt evidence of their coupling began sliding down her naked legs.

“Uh… where is your toilet?” She said as she pressed her knees together harshly.

“Through that door.” Fili said pointing towards a small room off to the side of his bathing chamber. Evie dashed into the room and was out quickly before Fili had finished filling the marble tub.

“Are you alright?” Fili asked as he lift a hand up to help the nude girl into the warm water of the tub.

“Uh yeah. Just fine.” She said awkwardly.

“Did I hurt you?” He asked again.

“No. I just needed to clean up.” She blushed as she told him.

“You don’t need to be shy around me Evie.” He told her as he pulled down her bottom lip ever so slightly with his thumb.

Evie leaned into the touch feeling her sore body relax in the warm water and her blood pressure begin to rise once again.

Fili moved towards the edge of the tub where there was a small outcropping they could sit on. He pulled the girl onto his lap facing him so he could look at her. It finally dawned on him why the girl had needed to rush to the restroom.

“I am sorry I spilled within you. I know you do not wish to have a child now.” he apologized quickly.

“Oh its okay. I won’t get pregnant. I got some herbs from my friends down in the lower halls.” She said while turning slightly pink once again.

“The lower halls?” Fili thought for a moment. “The prostitutes?” He asked.

“They prefer the term escorts.” She said with bit of sass.

Fili laughed loudly and pulled her in for a kiss. Their kissing led to more love making.

He took her in the bath slowly and lovingly. Then had her gripping the headboard and screaming loudly while she rested above him on her knees and his head between them. And finally he had her once more from behind before the two fell asleep in the wee hours of the morning while whispering words of love and devotion to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have always loved masquerade parties and after reading the masquerade scene in "From Dublin, With Love" by GrammarGrrrl, I was inspired to write this one.   
> If you have not read "From Dublin, With Love" by GrammarGrrrl, you need to get on it. It is a fantastic fic! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, my friends! :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Chapter!  
> -Sex (lots of it)  
> -The mystery behind the Panther and Oxen is solved  
> -Fili/Kili actin a fool  
> -Some Dwalin/Dis cuteness
> 
> Enjoy!

Evie arched her back like a cat laying in the sunshine as she awoke. The feeling of Fili’s silk sheets against her nude body felt as near to heaven as she could imagine. The quiet snores of Fili had her smiling wickedly, she ducked beneath the silk sheets and shimmied down until she was eye level with his morning wood. She smirked deviously before grasping his member in her hand softly and brought it to her lips. She began by kissing the velvet head a few times then swirling her tongue over it. The dwarf lifted his hips up in response still trapped between a dreamlike state and awareness. Evie licked a stripe up the underside of his cock then took him into her mouth. Fili groaned from above her and placed his hands softly on her head as he began to wake. Her head bobbed up and down as she took him into her throat then back out to swirl her tongue over the sensitive head. 

“Mahal” Fili said, voice deep with sleep. 

Evie hummed around his swollen manhood. Fili groaned loudly at the action and gripped her hair attempting to fight off his orgasm. 

He let out a string of khudzul letting her know he was getting close to losing control. She pumped him with her right hand as she sucked on the head of his cock enthusiastically. 

“ _ Givashel _ , I am going to....Fuckkkkkk.” He growled. His manhood pulsated in her mouth shooting seed to the back of her throat. She swallowed the fluid and licked him clean before popping out of the covers with a wide grin on her face. 

Fili had his forearm covering his eyes when she came back up. He peaked out from under his arm and sighed happily. 

“I love you.” He said and moved to kiss her. She covered her mouth with her hand cofusing him greatly. 

“I swallowed.” She said in explanation. 

“Unghh.” Fili made a choking sound very similar to his climax noise. “Mahal. Why is that thought so arousing?” He wondered. 

The blonde prince removed the girl’s hand from her mouth and kissed her soundly. He began to trail a hand down towards her center when she stopped his hand gently. “I am so sore. Do you mind if we just cuddle?” She asked quietly. 

“Of course love” Fili gathered the girl into his arms and held her close. He pressed little kisses into her hair and down her neck while they laid their quietly, just relishing in the peaceful morning. Fili caught sight of the gold reflecting from her family bead and remembered something. 

“Love. Would you mind grabbing the small box out of my side table?” Fili asked.

“Sure, sugar.” Evie reached over and opened the small drawer, she pulled the small box out and handed it to him. He pressed it back into her hands and motioned for her to open it. 

Evie opened the boxed looking at Fili confused before the lid rose fully. When she looked into the box she stared at it stunned. 

“How did you…?” She began. 

“I found it on the battlefield before you were found... It was bent in some places and needed to be repaired in others.” He said nervously. 

Evie took the golden cross out of the box and held it in her hands as she let out body wracking sobs. 

“Thank you.” She blubbered and wrapped her arms around Fili’s neck, holding him tightly to her body. Fili gently rubbed her back as the girl cried. When her sobs had begun to cease she pulled back and kissed him softly. 

“I thought this was lost forever. Thank you for finding it.” She told him. “Help me?” She asked as she tried to put it on. 

Fili opened the clasp and brought the delicate chain around her neck before securing it shut. 

Evie pressed a hand to her chest and smiled with her eyes closed as if reliving a fond memory. 

“I can never thank you enough for bringing this back to me.”

“I am glad I found it lass. It helped me get through your..absence.” He admitted. 

Evie smiled at him and placed her hands on either side of her face. “It helps me remember where I came from. That I am not crazy. That I had a life before this one. Without it I felt sometimes...that I had dreamed up my life back home.” Evie said quietly still holding on to her cross.

“Oh lass. You never need worry over that. I was the first to find you. If you ever need help remembering that. I can promise you, you’re not from here.” He said with a slight chuckle making the girl laugh beside him. 

Evie snuggled beside the dwarf and the two spooned for some time. “Fili?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Who was dressed as a Oxen at the party?” Evie asked as the memory of the night before came back.

“Dwalin.” Fili said confused as to where this was going.

“Oh. I didn’t know he had a girlfriend. Who is she?” Evie chirped happily. 

“Girlfriend? Dwalin? Nay. He had no girlfriend.” The blonde prince said with a chuckle. He had never seen Dwalin with any attachment towards any female. 

“Well he was sure givin it to the woman in the panther mask” Evie blushed at the memory.

Fili’s entire body went rigid “No.” Was all he could say. 

“No? Maybe you just have never met his girlfriend before. I mean Dwalin is secretive by nature, but I promise you he was balls deep in the panther masked female last night.” the girl said matter of factly. 

Fili stood rapidly from the bed and began to pull his clothing on angrily. 

“I’m sorry, sugar. I didn’t mean to make you mad. Come back to bed. I didn’t know Dwalin gettin some would upset you so much.” She said as she stood from the bed and pulled his sleep shirt over her head. 

Fili only shook his head trying to dispel the memory before continuing to pull on his clothes swiftly. 

“What is the problem, Fili?” Evie asked nervously. She had not seen Fili this angry in a very long time, perhaps ever. 

“My amad was the only one dressed as a panther last night!” he roared. 

“Oh shit…” Evie covered her mouth trying to get her laughter to subside. 

Fili began to storm out of the room twin swords drawn. 

“Fili! Where are you goin?” Evie cried as she pulled on her boots and a robe to follow him. 

“To kill Dwalin.”  

* * *

 

Dis had just stepped out of the bath when a rapid knock at her front door had her hurrying to answer it. She threw on a thick robe, hair still dripping wet and answered the door.

Evie stood before her chest heaving, wearing naught but a robe, what Dis suspected to be Fili’s nightshirt and boots. 

“Princess. Fili. Is. Going. To. Kill. Dwalin.” Evie huffed completely out of breath. 

Dis felt ice run through her veins. How had Fili found out? How had he known? They had been a dark secluded hallway...at least what that is was what her memory told her. 

“Why?” Dis tried to deny her exact knowledge of why. 

“Oh come on. You know why.” Evie said with a roll of her eyes and a small chuckle. 

Dis took a deep breath and rubbed her temples. “I must dress before we go after him. You too. Come in. I might have a childs dress from when I was young that will fit you.” 

“What?! We don’t have time for that!” Evie cried. 

Dis turned and moved towards her room hearing the girls footsteps following she called out behind her. “Dwalin trained Fili. He will be able to hold him off for a few minutes until I can get there.” The raven haired princess pulled on the nearest dress and dug through a trunk at the end of her bed for a small dress for the girl. She found one and threw it to Evie. The bewildered human pulled it on, it was much too tight in the bust and wide in the waist and a few inches too short on the bottom but it was better than a thin nightshirt and robe. 

“Lets go.” Dis said as she grabbed an axe from above the fireplace.

* * *

 

The clashing of weapons sounded down the hallway reaching the two females ears. 

Dis and Evie skidded into the room to see Fili and Dwalin locked at the swords growling at one another. Kili ran into the room from an opposite direction and moved to split the two up. 

“Fi! What are you doing?” Kili cried loudly and pulled at his brothers arm. 

“Get off!” Fili growled without looking at his little brother. 

“Why are you doing this, Fi!? This is Dwalin!” the dark haired archer yelled worriedly. 

“He fucked amad!” The blonde prince growled. 

The change in Kili was instant. The dark haired dwarf stood up straight then pulled his sword out of his holster to attack the large warrior. 

“ _ Shazara (silence) _ !” The raven haired princess barked but her words fell on deaf ears. 

Kili raised his sword but Dis was quicker, she ran to Dwalins side and raised her axe to stop the blow, locking weapons with her dark haired son. 

When Kili registered who he was locked weapons with he immediately dropped his sword and stepped away. 

Evie decided it was time for her to intervene. She walked cautiously to Fili’s side and put a hand on his back. The prince had sweat pouring down his face and his arms were quivering, threatening to give way. 

“Sugar. You need to stop.” she said in a soothing tone. 

“No.” Fili growled back.

“For me?” She asked softly and put a hand on his arm. 

Fili snarled at Dwalin but released his hold. The two warriors stood back from each other glaring, weapons at the ready. Evie took a step between them while Dis covered Dwalin’s back from Kili. 

“Y’all need to cool off before we all talk about this, sugar.”the blonde human tried to speak calmly. 

“I will no-” Fili began but was quickly cut off by a bark from Evie. 

"That was not a question, Fili! Kili get your ass out of here too!” She yelled over her shoulder as she grabbed Fili by his muscled arm. 

When neither budged Dis stood to her full height. “Leave us! I will come speak with both of you later!” She bellowed. Both boys glared heavily but shuffled from the room with Evie between them.

* * *

 

“Are you alright?” Dis asked Dwalin softly as she ran a hand through his beard. 

“Aye. May ‘ave trained those two better than I thought I did.” He said with a chuckle and moved to take a seat on a nearby bench. 

Dis held fast to his hand and moved to sit beside him. 

“Wha’ are we doin lass?” The tattooed warrior asked softly. 

“What do you mean?” 

Dwalin gave her a look that clearly stated he did not believe her false confusion. 

“I will never marry again Dwalin. That part of me belonged to Vili.” She said after a moment. 

“Mahal rest his soul.” the large warrior whispered reverently. 

“Aye. Can you live with that? Never taking a wife or being a husband? Being the lover of the Princess and that is all.  That is all I can give you.” She said softly and with no small amount of pain lacing her tone. 

Dwalin shifted in his seat to stare at her face more fully. He grasped it between his large hands and leaned in to kiss her lips softly. 

“Ill take whatever ye can give me.” His blue eyes shone with sincerity.

Dis smiled softly and kissed the dwarf warrior soundly.

* * *

 

“What is the matter with both of you!?” Evie roared as they neared the rooms of Kili and Tauriel. 

“Evie. He is fucking amad!” Fili growled out none too happy with his lover for dragging him away. 

They had just entered Kili’s rooms to a very curious Tauriel. 

“Isn't your mama an adult!?” Evie yelled back. 

“That is not the point Evie!” Fili growled. 

“What has happened?” Tauriel asked

“These two have lost their damn minds!” Evie yelled and pushed Kili towards his wife. “They tried to kill Dwalin! Both of them!” 

Tauriel looked at Kili surprised and awaited the archers words of self defense with an eyebrow raised. 

“Dwalin is sleeping with Amad” he said in way of answer. 

“Well they were not sleepin. That's for sure.” Evie said then covered her mouth in shock like she had not meant to say the words aloud. 

Fili and Kili both flashed her identical scowls. 

“Sorry! But your mama is an adult and can have adult relationships with whomever she chooses.” 

“Tauriel. Tell Evie she is wrong.” Kili turned to his wife nodding his head as if to prod her forwards

“Evie is correct.” The elf brushed a hair from the dwarfs eyes and cupped his face.

“No! She may not have relations with Dwalin I do not care if she is an adult..” Fili growled and attempted to charge back out the door but a pinch to his ear had him stopping in his tracks and wincing heavily. 

“You deal with yours. I'll deal with mine.” Evie said to Tauriel and marched the blonde haired dwarf with ear still pinched between her fingers out the door.

* * *

 

She had let go of him when they reached the hall and settled for a tight grasp on his upper arm. When they reached his rooms he stormed in and began shedding his coat. He pulled multiple weapons out and flung them all at a spot on the wall reminding Evie just how superb her lover was with weapons. When the dwarf was out of weapons and his breathing was starting to slow, Evie finally spoke from where she was perched on a love seat. 

“You done pitchin' a fit?” She said as if she was horribly bored with his show of aggression in reality it had cause her heart to race, her pupils to dilate and her nipples to harden.

The blonde Prince only scowled menacingly at her and continued towards his bedroom.

Evie followed slowly behind and locked the bedroom door behind her. The girl walked towards his turned muscular back and wrapped her arms around his waist while resting her head between his shoulder blades. 

Fili let out a large breath and turned in her arms so her head was on his chest. She moved her hands under his tunic and and began to trace her fingertips over his defined stomach muscles. She continued this practice until she had reached his trousers line. She dipped her fingers into the fabric and went to grab his manhood when the dwarf stepped away from her. 

“I am too angry to be a gentle lover, Evie.” Fili told her matter of factly. 

“Then don’t be gentle.” She answered with a coy smile. When Fili did not move to answer either way, she pulled the laces on the back of her dress and held eye contact as the article fell down her body. 

Fili’s breath clogged in his throat at the thought that all this time she had been wearing nothing underneath. He growled and grasped the top of her arms roughly. 

“Are you sure you want this? I will not be gentle.” His intensity sent a shiver up her spine. 

“Mmmhmm.” She hummed and bit his lip. 

The dwarf growled deeply then much to her surprise turned her and bent her over edge of the bed. An excited moan came from her throat bringing the remaining blood to his cock. He unlaced his trousers enough to pull his manhood out then aligned himself. He pushed into her without any prep or warning. 

“Wet for me already? But you are always wet for me, isn’t that right Evie?” gripped her hair in one of his hands and gently tugged her hair backwards exposing her throat to be ravaged by the blonde prince.

“Uh huh” She whimpered. 

Another slam of his hips against her backside had her crying out. She was not in pain, far from it, she was in pure bliss. Evie suspected even though he had told her he was not going to hold back he was still attempting to. 

“You have been bad. Haven’t you Evie? And it is my duty to delve out your punishment."

A slap to her ass had her squealing loudly. Another slap. Two more while he drove into her hard. He first roughly grabbed her breast from behind, then moved down to rub rough circles over her pearl; she climax embarrassingly hard with a loud scream. The girl sagged against the bed with her face into the pillows and backside in the air while Fili continued to have his way with her this time with his hands on her shoulders pulling her back against him. She was given a minor break when he flipped her over and clasped both her wrists in one of his large hands. Her legs wrapped around his hips and she held on for dear life while he jackhammered against her. The prince was growling to her in rough khudzul making the tension within her build once again. He released her hands and moved to grasps her hips and tilt them upward. He bent over to leave a trail of bites to her smooth skin. This time when the girl fell from her tight-wire of pleasure he fell with her. 

Coming down from his high was alarming. The haze of arousal fell from his mind and the realization of how rough he had been with his One came to light. The reddening of her flesh had begun to set in. He could see his teeth marks beginning to grow dark red as the blood rushed to those points. He flinched heavily and pulled away from her harshly to sit on the end of the bed with his head in his hands.

Evie stretched happily on the bed completely unaware of her lovers trauma. She pulled her naked body from the silk sheets and pressed a kiss to Fili’s head and walked towards the washroom. She began the bathe and slipped into the warm water. Her haze of arousal took much longer to come down from than the prince's. 

“Fili?” she called out.

When she received no answer she tried a different tactic. 

“Fili. I need help!” She called in false alarm. 

The blonde prince was up and into the room within seconds a small dagger in his hands. He searched the room frantically for dangers before looking at the girl then wincing and looking away. 

“What do you need assistance with, Evie?” He asked while looking down at the floor. 

“I can’t wash my back.” the blonde human girl dramatically pouted. 

“I will call a maid to assist you.” He said quietly. 

“Hell no you won’t. I want you. Not another woman.” She growled. 

“I do not deserve to look upon you or even touch you after what I have done.” Fili whispered woefully. 

“What? A little rough sex and love bites?” Evie was bewildered by the thought. 

The blonde prince’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. “I was too rough with you. I have marked your skin and hurt you.” 

“But it hurt so good.” Evie moaned. “And I sincerely hope we do it again.” 

Fili looked at her in surprise.

“Well obviously not every day but maybe when we get into the mood.” She said with a sly smile. “Now get your cute butt in here.” 

The blonde prince shed his trousers and climbed into the bath with the girl. He was bewildered that she was not upset with him. He was even more shocked when she climbed into his lap and straddled him with her head resting on his shoulder. 

“I hurt you lass.” He said as he gazed at the red marks where his lips and teeth had blemished her perfect skin. 

“It didn’t hurt it felt good. You warned me and I still wanted it, so why are you worried?” The dunedain pulled back slightly giving him a better view of the red marks littering her skin. 

“The marks lass.” He felt bile beginning to rise in his throat. When her brothers saw the marks they would be taking his head and he would not fight them on that.

“They are just hickies, Fili. Calm down. I bruise like a ripe georgia peach, we both know that.” Evie rolled her eyes. “I liked it any how. You are very...powerful.” She said with a coy smile and nipped his bottom lip. 

He fought his body’s response to her naked form on top of his. He wondered if this was how it would always be, wanting her every hour even if he had just had her. From what he had heard from those lucky enough to find their one it would remain this way until their dying breath. 

“I never wish to hurt you again. I fear of what memories I will resurface for you.” Fili admitted quietly. 

Evie looked into his ice blue eyes and pressed her forehead against his. “I love you for thinking of that. The flashbacks come and go. But I felt no anxiety when we were having sex. I didn't feel any fear. I only felt...turned on.” 

Fili accepted her answer and leaned back against the edge of the tub bringing the girl right against his chest.

A loud knock on the door had Evie jumping out of the tub and rushing for a towel. Fili took more time than the girl, he barely had a towel secured around his waist when he answered the pounding at the door. 

His mother stood in front of him with an unreadable expression. “May we talk?” 

Fili sighed loudly and beckoned his mother into the sitting room, he knew he had no choice. If he said "No" his mother would barge in regardless. The prince walked back into his rooms to change. Evie had already pulled on a pair of the dwarfs linen sleep pants and a tunic both entirely too big for her. She pressed a quick kiss to his lips as she passed him to go entertain his mother while he dressed and mentally prepared for the horror of their upcoming conversation.

* * *

 

“Princess would you like some tea?” Evie asked the dam as she came out of the room hair still wet.

Dis eyed her outfit with a raised eyebrow but gladly accepted the tea. When Evie poured the tea the tunic she had borrowed dipped down giving Dis an eyeful of the girls torso including the marks littering her body. 

The princess grabbed Evies arm and pulled her down softly to sit beside her. 

“Has my son harmed you?” The dam asked in a frightening tone. 

“What?” Evie was bewildered at the question. 

“Has Fili hurt you? Has he beat you? I raised him to never hit a woman and if he has I will shear him myself.” Dis look was fierce.

The blonde girls face turned an amazing shade of red before she answered. “No. Oh my god, no. I bruise easily.” Evie’s tone dripped with embarrassment. 

“What did he do to cause those!?” Dis pressed

Evie placed her head in her hands and wished for a hole to appear and swallow her. “They are hickies.” She said quietly.

“Hickies?”

“God could this get any weirder..” Evie mumbled. “Love bites.” She said in way of quiet explanation.

Like some blessing from above Fili moved into the room fully clothed and broke the awkward conversation up.

“What do you wish to speak of Amad?” 

Dis looked up at her son with a bewildered look on her face, still trying to rid herself of the vision of her son giving love bites to the human, before her look turned murderous. 

“Oh, like you don’t know as to why I am here.” She growled lowly. 

“Must we speak of this now. I do not have the energy.” Fili said as grabbed Evie's hand from where she sat beside his mother. He moved to the chaise across from his mother pulling Evie down beside him gently. 

Dis raised an eyebrow in a way that clearly challenged him to protest more and see what would happen to him. 

“Fine, Amad. I am sorry I have embarrassed you but I will not apologize for engaging in a fight against Dwalin. He was honorless in his approach to a relationship with you.” Fili growled at his mother. 

The mother took a deep breath and rubbed at her temples before answering. “Fili. It is none of your concern what relationships I have. I am your mother-”

“Aye! You are my mother! That is exactly why I have a say in who you...have relations with! I am to protect you. Adad made me promise. I am the dwarf of this family!” 

The realization of the reasons behind her son’s behavior slammed into her. She moved forward onto her knees in front of her son and grabbed his hands. “Fili. No other could replace Vili. He was my One, I can never love another the way I loved your father.” 

Fili shut his eyes and held fast to his mother’s hands. “Why Dwalin though?” He said when he finally opened his blue eyes. 

Dis snorted with some laughter and looked over at the human beside her son. The girl had a hand on Fili’s back and the other was covering her mouth attempting to hold back laughter. 

The princess moved back to her seat before answering. “Dwalin and I were lovers once, before your father.” Dis ignored the disgusted grimace on her sons face and continued on. “I dare say Dwalin quite hoped we would marry before Vili came along. After your father’s death Dwalin and I remained close, he helped you during...the darkest of times during my years of sadness. We were no more than friends until after your accident.” 

Fili winced at the memory of his pain after the stone ceiling fell upon him. Evie ran a soothing hand over his back and massaged his neck releasing the building tension. 

“So you will marry?” The prince asked in a monotone voice. 

“I will never take another spouse. Your father will be my one and only. Dwalin will never be more than a companion by my side.”

“And he is okay with such things?” Fili asked dubiously. 

“Aye. He is.” Dis smiled sadly.

Fili huffed out a breath and shook his head. The princess smirked knowing she had worn down her golden haired son.

“Fine. I will cease from trying to kill him.” 

Dis rose from her seat and pressed a kiss into her sons hair. “That is all I ask.” The dwarrowdam moved to leave but stopped in her tracks. She looked over at the human girl who was running her fingers in the hair of her golden son with a loving look upon her soft features. 

“Lady Evie.” Dis addressed her. 

The blonde girl’s head snapped up as she looking into the ice blue eyes of her lovers mother. “Yes, princess?” 

“I am sorry for how I have treated you thus far. I am afraid I do not share well with others. Please forgive me.” as the words flowed out of her Dis felt her heart begin to thaw. She no longer felt angry or disgruntled towards the girl. She only felt shame for how much turmoil her actions had caused the girl. Dis ignored the shocked expression on her sons face and kept her eyes trained on the girl. 

Evie rose from her seat and walked over to the dam. She held her arms out and hugged Dis closely. “I am sorry too. I have been rude.” 

Dis felt as if her entire world was finally coming together. She smiled happily and released the girl. “Take care of him, won’t you?” the dwarrrowdam whispered. 

Evie smiled at her softly and nodded. “Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry my chapters are taking longer and longer to get out. Between having to do construction by myself in my basement, chasing after my toddler and having writers block, these chapters have been hard to get out. Have patience with me! :)   
> Thank you all for reading and commenting, it means a lot to me.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have spoken in previous chapters about Evie being friends with some of the "working dams" or prostitutes of the mountain, in this chapter I am diving a little more into that friendship. It is mostly a filler chapter but it all ties together I promise!   
> Enjoy!

With all well under the mountain the days turned into months as they flew by. Evie spent her time with Bilbo in the gardens helping him with the plants, always by her side was her growing pup Hank. The wirey haired pup trailed beside her, as loyal as ever. When she took her horse, lovingly named Snow White by Bergljot, Hank would trot beside them. Evie was never allowed outside the mountain without an entire slew of guards behind her. Outwardly she acted annoyed but in truth she was thankful. Being in the open air scared her still. She often took her nieces and nephews outside of the mountain for “Horsey rides” on Snow White with her guards trailing behind. The blonde human chuckled as she remembered how the name of the horse had come about.

_ It was the day after her surprise birthday party, after a horribly embarrassing morning Evie returned to her home exhausted and slipped through the home mostly unnoticed. Bofur was down in the mines today, Bifur’s toy shop was open, Bombur and Vinna were in the royal kitchens and the children were in classes. Evie decided to settle down for a nap before she was bombarded with questions about her whereabouts the night before. The blonde human trudged into her room, she barely had her heavy dress off of her body before she fell face first into her bed and slept away the afternoon. She awoke to the feeling of tiny feet bouncing on her bed. She cracked open her eyes and look groggily up at Bergljot and Baldr jumping beside one another on the bed. _

_ “Irak’amad!” They said in a sing-song voice. _

_ “Oh my god, what?” Evie cried and put her face back into the pillows.  _

_ “Its bed time! Mama said you owe her and you were going to tell us a story instead tonight!” Baldr crowed happily from where he flopped down onto her bed.  _

_ The dunedain girl sighed loudly and removed herself from her bed. She held her hands out for the two young dwarf children and walked out into the sitting room where the eldest two children were waiting for her by the fire.  _

_ “Alright. Storytime.” Evie wracked her brain for a story the children would like. _

_ “Tell us one about dwarves!” Vinni suggested.  _

_ “Hmm. I only know one about dwarves from back home.” Evie said as she recalled one of her favorite stories from her childhood.  _

_ “Tell us! Pwease irak’amad?” Bergljot asked from where she was seated on the floor at the foot of her aunt.   _

_ Evie smiled at the children as they made a semi circle around the wingback chair she sat in. “Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess named Snow White. She was kind and gentle and a friend to all animals…” as Evie told the dwarf children the story they stared at her wide eyed and enraptured by her tale. By the time she had finished the children had puffed their chests out proudly.  _

_ “The dwarves are always heroes!” Vonurr said as he stood and flexed his arms.  _

_ The human girl tucked the children into their beds and said goodnight. _

_ When the next morning dawned Evie went to see her newly gifted animals in the royal stables. Bergljot begged to accompany her and after the dam flashed her puppy dog eyes, Evie caved and brought the little redhead along. When they approached the stables Evie found a familiar head of golden hair sitting in the hay chuckling over a small chubby bellied pup.  _

_ “Hey handsome.” Evie said spooking the dwarf.  _

_ Fili clambered to his feet attempting to calm his racing heart. “Love.” He said in way of greeting and kissed her lips. A tug on his trousers had him looking down sharply. Bergljot had an expectant look on her face and pursed her lips. Fili’s pressed his lips together to keep from laughing at the sweet little redhead. He picked her up and pressed a kiss to her forehead softly.  _

_ “Good morning fair lady Bergljot.”  _

_ “G’mornin Pwince Cha-ming” She said with a shy blush.  _

_ Fili looked towards Evie with confusion. His One was laughing silently, biting her lip to not make a sound.  _

_ “We wanna see the howsey an' pup.” The little dam informed him.  _

_ Fili nodded and grabbed the girl’s hand to lead her into the stables to see the horse and pup.  _

_ “What is her name?” Fili asked Evie looking at the beautiful horse.  _

_ “Hmmm. I don’t know. Im thinkin on it.” She replied.  _

_ “Snow White.” Bergy said confidently.  _

_ Fili again shot Evie a confused look while the human girl looked at the horse thoughtfully. “Snow White is perfect Bergy.”  _

_ Fili looked at the horse again, it was not even purely white as snow was. The coat was white with charcoal spots and a black mane and tail. Evie saw the confusion in his face and laughed lightly. “Ill tell you later.” She whispered to him as they helped Bergy hold Hank the puppy. _

* * *

 

“What has you so happy, Miss Evie?” Bilbo asked from where he was leaning on a shovel looking at her.

“Just thinking about Fili.” She answered. 

“Mmhph.” Bilbo grunted in reply. He smiled softly at her and rolled his eyes before returning to his gardening. 

Evie continued pulling at the weeds wishing for her baseball cap to keep the sun out of her face. 

“Do you smell that?” the human asked after a moment. 

“What?” Bilbo looked at her confused. 

“That smell. It smells like weird cheese and deli meat” the girl looked around for the source of the smell. 

“Dwalin is eating a sandwich of sorts over there.” Bilbo told her and pointed across the large garden.

“Huh. That must be it.” Evie shrugged and went back to work while the hobbit stared at her as if she had grown a second head. 

By the time their work was completed for the day Evie hugged the hobbit tight and promised to come by the next day to help in the garden again. Ori had run out of things for her to do with all of the dwarves returning to the mountain. She did things here and there and found she rather liked having different duties every few days. It meant she was less likely to grow bored of her jobs.

* * *

 

With Fili being stuck in council meetings all day Evie trudged down to the lower halls to pay a visit to her favorite dams. The blonde human walked past the market chatting happily with dwarves here or there. She waved at many and offered friendly smiles to all. When she finally reached the halls with the red curtains, she used the door knocker attached to stone and loudly knocked before calling out. 

“Anyone home?” 

There was the sound of shuffling feet and then Evie’s friend Helle pulled back the heavy red curtain. “Evie!” the dam welcomed her excitedly and pulled her into the living quarters of the dams. 

“How are all y’all!?” She called out. Three more dams appeared out of their personal quarters, a  chorus of “goods”, “we missed ye” and “where ‘ave ye been” rang out. 

The human girl pulled off her pack and put it on the table. “What have ye brought to us this time, lassie?” A large dam by the name of Sassa asked and clapped the small human on her back. 

“Fruit and veggies from the garden.” Evie told her with a large smile. The females all clambered for the food and began to munch happily on the food. 

“Let us pay ye lass.” Helle offered. 

“Nope. Y’all are my friends and I will not have all y’all payin me for bein kind.” She told them with hands on her hips.

“Alright, alright. Well tell us how our mighty prince fairs.” Sassa said as she began to pop berries into her mouth. 

“Well...I need to thank y’all for the herbs…” She said with a sly smile. 

The four dams laughed and clapped with large smiles on their faces. 

“Lassie remember to give yer body a week off the herbs and don’ let him in ye during tha’ week.” Helle reminded her softly. 

“Yeah. I know. I’ve been doin that for the most part.” Evie told her and began to look over her four friends. 

The dams were busy women to say the least meaning they often forgot to take care of themselves no matter how much money they made. Evie tried to come by every few days or at least once a week to bring them fruit and vegetables for their health. She had attempted to give them gold but they refused her money saying the only thing they were take from her were gifts from the garden. She worried over them often, especially when she saw them sporting bruises or walking strange. Evie had spoken of her concerns for the dams to FIli but he had simply told her that unless they wanted to speak of it to a guard or he himself, there was nothing he could do. Karî had told her that it was just part of the job, but it still hurt Evie to see them that way. She had attempted to speak to them about moving on to different work but none were willing. They made too much money for such little work and they did not wish to move on from it right now. She had rolled her eyes at the answer and tried to get them to change their minds but to no avail. Evie was torn from her thoughts by Iona pulling on her sleeve. 

“Wanna to come to the markets with me?” 

Evie knew what that meant, someone had a client coming and they didn’t want the girl to be seen there by said customer. Evie nodded and hugged the girls closely before stepping out with Iona.

* * *

 

The two females wandered around the markets for sometime before Evie pulled Iona towards one of Dori’s business’s, his tea shop. Dori was a busy dwarf, he was one of the best tailors in the mountain as well as a well known tea connoisseur. Evie never knew if she would catch him at the tea shop or not. He seemed to only be in one day every month or so.

“Evie...I am no' welcome in places such as this.” uncomfortable the dam shifted from one foot to the other. 

“Psh. Please. This is Dori’s shop. It’s fine. C’mon.” Evie grabbed her by the hand and pulled the light brown haired dam into the shop against her protests. 

When she entered Evie was enveloped in the strong scent of different teas and pastries. She sighed happily and moved towards the front counter. 

“What are ye doin ‘ere?” A voice growled behind her. 

Evie turned to see an older dwarf glaring heavily at Iona. 

“Yer kind needn’t be ‘round places like this. Respectable place this is, no’ for trash such as ye.” 

Evie whipped around and stood in front of a withdrawn Iona. “What did you just say?”

The dwarf looked Evie up and down “Wha’ is it to ye human? Ye a whore too?” 

“No. But even if I was you have no right to be talkin to me like that or Iona.” Evie stood her ground as she growled at him. 

“Ye don’t belong ‘ere the lot of ye. A human and a whore, in a place like this?” 

Dori came bustling from the back and saw the fight about to occur. He stepped between them and growled at the dwarf. “Get out.” 

“Wha?” The dwarf was obviously surprised at Dori’s protective stance in front of the human girl. 

“I said get out. This is my place of business that you are trying to keep people out of.” 

“A whore and a human? Ye protect them?” 

“With my life. You know not to whom you speak. That is Lady Evie of the Broadbeam Clan, the One of Prince Fili and one of the hero’s of Erebor.” Dori said fiercely. 

Many in the teashop turned to watch the altercation progressing. 

The dwarf looked at those who were now watching them and refused to back down. “A Lady who runs with whores? Ye lie, must be yer whore for ye to…” The dwarf was not able to finish his statement before Dori picked him up and physically threw him from the teashop.  He returned into the tea shop dusting his hands off. 

“I could have handled that on my own.” Evie said with a fond sigh. 

“I know, lassie, I know.” Dori pressed a kiss to her forehead and then moved around the corner. “What will it be madam’s?” 

“Hmmm. You still makin' my sweet tea?” She asked him. 

“It is the most popular, milady” He said with a chuckle. 

“Ill have one of those and a cookie.” She looked over at Iona waiting for her order. The dam was lost in her own thoughts and didn’t answer. “She’ll have the same.” Evie answered for her and pulled her off to a side table. 

“Why did ye do that?” Iona asked softly. 

“Well you didn’t answer. I promise you will love the sweet tea, it’s almost as good as I make it.” Evie answered oblivious to what the dam actually meant. 

“No. I mean why did you speak up for me?” the dam asked. She was fiddling with her hands and biting the inside of her cheek, a nervous tick Evie guessed.

“Because you are my friend. Why wouldn’t I?” The girl was truly bewildered as to why this was even being questioned. 

“Not many would do such a thing for one of us…” Iona said her voice getting thick with tears. 

Evie moved from her seat across from the dam and pulled her into a tight hug. “You are a living breathing person, who deserves to be treated as such. Just because of how you make your money doesn’t make you lower than anyone else.” 

Iona hugged her back softly then pulled back to look at her with teary eyes. “How did a human lass like ye get so smart?”

Evie chuckled but before she could answer Dori arrive at their table. “Two sweet teas and two biscuits. Need anything else lass?” He asked. 

The human girl reached a hand out and grabbed his squeezing it softly “Nope. Thank you Dori. You are the sweetest.” 

The dwarf smiled widely and squeezed her hand before taking his leave. He was bewildered that some dwarves under the mountain didn’t know who Evie was. She was the only human that was constantly seen in the mountain. There were a few human merchants that would occasionally come into Erebor to trade or peddle their merchandise but they were far and few between, also mostly just males. Dori shook his head to dispel the thought and continued his task of brewing his signature tea (It was actually Bilbo’s recipe but none need know it). 

The females ate and sipped their tea happily while chatting over menial things. After their tea was gone and their biscuits only a distant memory Iona said she needed to take her leave. 

“Ill walk you back” Evie told her and the two made their way towards the brothel through the empty halls.

* * *

 

Iona was chatting animatedly about the trip she had made to the sea when she was a dwarfling before her father had died when Evie was pushed roughly from behind to the ground. She attempted to stand but something heavy was kneeling on top of her. The human girl had taken a hard knock to the head or she was sure she would have stood up much more swiftly. A scream of rage from Iona had the being resting upon Evie jumping up. The human girl rolled to her feet and had pulled a dagger out of her corset ready to attack. The being was wearing a dark cloak with the hood pulled far over their face. It advanced on Evie stalking towards her. 

“Iona, run!” Evie screamed. 

She held out her knife ready to attack when a fallen Iona rose once again and jumped on the back of the being clawing at it’s hood. Evie moved into stab the dark being, her knife buried itself in the stomach of her assailant. A punch hit Evie hard across the face, leaving her stunned. She fell back onto her back and laid their for a moment watching as lights flashed across her eyes and blood dripped from the side of her head. 

A soft body covered hers and echoing screams rang out. “Don’t touch her!” 

The body was forcibly removed for her swiftly. Evie rose her groggy head slightly and watched as Iona was flung off of her body and pitched over the edge of the suspended hallway.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends!  
> It is my birthday today meaning I get to have a free day! My spawn is at his auntie's for a few hours and I get a break from all the projects. So with my time I am posting a chapter early (sorry it is short)! Yay!  
> I may post another one later in the afternoon is this relaxing day continues. *fingers crossed*  
> Thank you all for reading. :)

“Nooo! Iona!” the human screamed loudly. The noise of her screams brought running feet. Evie watched as the hooded being moved to run away. 

“A warning, human. Leave the mountain!” The being huffed in a deep voice and went stumbling off in the opposite direction of the running feet.  Evie stood on shaky legs and walked towards the edge of the hallway, what she saw made the bile rise within her throat. On the hallway fifteen feet below rested her dear friend, a small pool of blood surrounding her still form. 

“Lady Evie!” A guard called.

The human girl sobbed loudly pointing to her friend below. “Help her!” 

“I fear nothing can be done.” The dwarf said softly. 

“No. Help her! Get her to Tauriel! Go!” She screamed hysterically. 

One guard stayed with Evie while a group went down to the fallen body of Iona.  It felt like a century had passed before the girl saw them checking the pulse of the dam. One yelled frantically to the other in khudzul.  Evie turned towards the guard beside her with an expectant look in her eyes. 

“Her heart still beats.” He translated for her. 

Evie fell to her knees sending prayers above while sobbing. 

“EVIE!?” A voice boomed from a hall above her. She would know that voice anywhere. The princes feet sped up until they were on the same level as her. 

The blonde human stumbled to her feet and threw herself into Fili’s arms. He hugged her close and pressed her head against his shoulder as he barked khudzul at the guards. Evie caught sight of the guards carrying a still bleeding Iona on a stretcher towards the healing halls and she moved to follow but was held back by strong arms. 

“I have to go with her.” Evie attempted to move herself from Fili’s arms but he would not budge.  “Fili. He threw her over because she was helping me! She fought him!” 

The blonde prince did not release his tight hold on the girl when he turned them towards the healing halls. A guard ran up to him speaking hurriedly in khudzul. Fili grabbed him by the collar with his free hand and brought his face closer. Evie feared for a moment Fili might kill the innocent guard. His eyes held murderous intentions and his entire body was taught as Kili’s bow string. 

_ “Imhilî ˆne anukh rum bina” _

* * *

  
‘ _ Something is wrong’  _ Fili  thought.

Fili was in with the council when a shiver ran through his body. He shook it off and went back to listening to his uncle speak of how the harvest was going and what supplies they still needed to outsource. With the help of Bilbo and his team of dwarves they had been able to grow enough crops that they only needed to outsource thirty five percent of their agricultural needs. Thorin spoke with so much pride of their burglar that Fili was sure many had picked up on his uncle’s infatuation with the short lad. Fili was distracted from his musings when he felt his heart jump within his ribcage painfully. He rubbed at the spot and tried to ignore the feeling of adrenaline spreading throughout his veins. When it got to be too much h e stood and excused himself from the meeting quietly. He felt a pull on his chest, leading him towards the lower halls. Fili followed the pull with no small amount and curiosity and confusion. Confusion was soon replaced with fear as he heard the screams of his One. He ran full speed towards the noise. When he came around the corner and looked down he saw her on her knees crying while a guard stood beside her and a bloody figure lay on the hallway below. 

“EVIE!” He screamed and began to run towards the stairwell to get to her hall. When he finally got close she stumbled towards him and threw herself into his arms all the while blubbering. 

“ _ What happened!?”  _ Fili growled in khudzul at the guard beside Evie.

“ _She was attacked._ _The whore distracted the attacker and was thrown over for her trouble”_ The guard said with wide fearful eyes. 

“ _ Get her to the healing halls. Now!”  _ barked the blonde prince. “ _ Now!”  _

A flurry of activity from the guards ensued. The bleeding dam was loaded onto a stretcher and rushed towards the healing halls. 

Fili was questioning the guard about the attacker when he felt Evie attempt to pull away from him. He held onto her as tight as possible without breaking her fragile bones. 

“I have to go with her.” her voice was thick with tears and she attempted to remove herself from his grasp again. “Fili, he threw her over because she was helping me! She fought him!”

The blonde prince breathed deeply and began to walk the girl towards the healing halls. He wished he could carry her but he knew she would never allow it. He couldn’t say a word for fear he may scream. His movements were jerky as he pulled Evie along with him. When he was at the doors of the healing halls a guard ran up behind them. 

“ _ Prince _ ” The dwarf huffed. “ _ We lost the blood trail.” _

Fili felt the anger and madness that plagued the Durin line, rear up. He grasped the dwarf roughly by the collar and pulled him close. “ _ Do not come back without his head on a spike. No one rests until he is dead!”  _ the guard gave Fili a startled look. The attacker would be expected to stand trial for his actions, but the prince was ordering a hit, not justice. Before the guard could say anything Fili shook him by the collar “ _ Find him _ .  _ I do not want him breathing under this mountain any longer than he has. GO!”  _ The guard stumbled as Fili threw him backwards.

A small whimper from Evie had the prince’s heart softening. He looked down into her face and felt his stomach roll. The right side of her face was beginning to blacken from the hit he was sure she had taken, tears rolled down her cheeks and her lip was swollen and dripping blood. 

“We need to have Tauriel look at you.” He said softly, cupping the left side of her face.

“No. She needs to work on Iona.” The human girls gray eyes began to glisten with unshed tears. 

“Okay, love.” Fili opened the door and heard the sound of Oin barking orders and Tauriel calmly speaking. 

He caught a healer leaving the closed curtains that surrounded the operating bed.

“ _ Check her.”  _ He ordered gruffly in khudzul. 

The healer looked at him slightly nervously and nodded his head. He led them towards the opposite side from the dam being operated on. Fili could see Evie was about to protest being so far from her friend; before she could say as such he put a hand softly on her shoulder. 

“Let us have you checked first, then we will see how she is.” 

The girl obviously did not like it but she accepted his words, too much in shock to put up a fight. The healer quickly checked over her injuries; he rubbed a salve onto her cuts to keep out infection then a numbing ointment for her bruises. 

“ _ He must have worn knuckle dusters”  _ The healer informed him in khudzul while pointing to the bleeding points on her cheek bone and temple. Blood sluggishly spewed from those evenly spaced points. Fili felt a new wave of hatred and rage crash within.

Evie flinched away from the healer’s hands as he applied a bit too much pressure on her lip, Fili growled menacingly at the dwarf. 

“I will do it. Leave us.” The blonde prince said through clenched teeth and took the ointment tin from the fleeing healer. 

“That was rude.” Evie said softly. 

Fili surprised her by cracking a smile. “Only you, my lass.” 

“Only me what?” her words were slightly mumbled by the dwarf’s fingers rubbing ointment on her split lip. 

“Only you would care of the feelings of others when you yourself are injured.” the prince grimaced at his own words. “You could have died. The guards could have peeled you from the stone hallway as they did your friend.” 

His harsh words triggered the girl’s tears once again. He closed his eyes and mentally boxed his own ears. Fili gathered Evie into his arms as best he could with her sitting on the healing table. Her head rested against his strong chest and her arms wrapped around his waist. She clung to his coat and wept. The healing door flung open and reverberating against the stone wall behind him making the girl jerk upright and search for her weapon. In one swift moment he had his twin swords out and was standing protectively in front of the girl. 

“Where is she!?” Bifur’s voice echoed in the stone halls. His head moving side to side as he looked for Evie. 

Fili stepped to the side to show the human girl behind him. Bifur stomped towards her quickly. Fili watched as Evie raised her arms out for the dwarf as a child would towards their father. She whimpered openly as the battle hardened dwarf pulled her into his arms and pressed kisses and words of protection into her hair.

The blonde prince excused himself to give them a moment alone and moved to check on the dam that had helped Evie. He pulled back the curtain and caught sight of Tauriel stitching the dams head. She looked horrible but at least the dam was breathing, somehow. Oin looked up from where he was directing Tauriel and nodded his head for the dwarf to follow him. 

When the two dwarves were out of the curtained off room and into his personal work room, Oin poured himself a stiff drink from the decanter on a side table. 

“She will live.” He said in his gravelly voice. 

A sigh of relief left Fili’s lips. He had knew dwarves had extremely strong bones but that fall seemed like it would kill immediately.

“Broke most of ‘er bones on ‘er lover ‘alf and split open ‘er skull. But she will live. Lass landed jus' right...barely.”  Oin took another deep drink before looking at Fili. “How’s lassie?” 

The blonde prince scrubbed his face harshly. “Brusied. Scared. Bleeding” The anger began to rise again as he thought of Evie’s pain. “This shite wasn’t supposed to happen here. It is Erebor. It is meant to be safe, especially for my One. I am the Mahal damned prince and I could not even keep her safe.”

Oin clapped him on the shoulder and shook his head. “Laddie. This coulda’ ‘appened because ye are the Mahal damned prince o’ this mountain.” the old healer turned back towards the sound of one of the healer’s calling his name loudly. 

Before Fili could think more on the old healers words a small voice called to him. 

“Fili?” Evie called again. 

The dwarf prince came out of Oin’s office and walked towards where his One and her brother stood. 

“They are making me go home. Order them to let me stay.” She said with a shaky voice. 

Fili reached out a hand and wove his fingers together with hers. “I can’t.”

“Why not?! They will listen to you, Fili. You are the prince! I have to stay with Iona.” her voice was high and near hysterical. 

“Because I agree with them. You need to go rest, love.” 

The pleading look in her eyes melted to show anger and disbelief. “What did you just say?”

“I said I agree with them and you need to go rest.” He said calmly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bifur nod in agreement at his words. 

“Why does it sound like you are not coming with me?” her eyes narrowed in accusation.

Fili took a deep breath before answering in an attempt to cool his anger aimed at her attacker. “I have someone to find.” He growled. 

“No. If I have to go lay down I want you with me.” She slightly whined and reached out for his hands. He grabbed her hands and kissed them then passed her hands to Bifur. 

“Take her home. Guard her. I will send more guards to patrol your halls and keep watch over the door.” Fili nodded to Bifur and took his leave trying to ignore the sound of Evie yelling his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo Iona is alive. I heavily debated with myself on killing her off just for shits and giggles, but I decided to keep her around, I have plans for her.  
> I feel like I am not killing enough people off so I will have to make up for that. I'm not sure who is going to die yet, but someone soon will, so stay on your toes.


	27. Chapter 27

“They will kill you when they find you.” informed the voice behind him. 

“If they find me.” He corrected his companion. He couldn’t focus on their words right now. He was assessing the damage the human bitch had inflicted on him. He shook his head at the memory of the skinny girl fighting him. She had been quick, quicker than he was prepared for and now he was paying the price. The thin knife she had used had went into his skin like he was no more than freshly churned butter. It was sickening. 

“You need a healer.” His companion said. 

He did not even dignify them with an answer. He could never go to the healing halls, half of the mountain was surely looking for him. He had attacked the One of Prince Fili. He had nothing against the prince, or even the human. He was hired and a dwarf did what he needed to do to make it in this new home. He was not even hired to kill her, only scare her and beat her a little. But once she stabbed him he had other ideas. He attempted to patch up his wound but the blood would not cease its flow. 

A commotion out in the hall before his door alerted him that the were coming. They had found him after all, much quicker than he has suspected. It was better this way. He knew what to do. He had not even heard his companion flee, but they were no longer present, probably fled through the back door. He gritted his teeth against the pain of his wound. The door flung open just as he was bringing the dagger to his throat. The blonde haired prince stood before him, twin swords out and a murderous look upon his face, the dwarf could not help but think he looked like a duplicate of their warrior king but blonde. The prince looked at him with narrowed eyes.

“Do not do it.” His voice was deep, much deeper than the wounded dwarf had expected for the young prince. 

“Why not? I am to die either way. At least I choose to go this way, not shaved bare and beheaded without choice.” The dwarf told his prince. 

“You will never see the halls of Mahal either way. Their is no honor in spilling your own life blood to run from your punishment.” The prince stepped closer as he spoke.

“Don’t you know? There is no honor among us thieves.” the dwarf slid the knife across his throat. The pain was surprisingly absent. There was only fear and the feeling of being wet. The harsh stone floor against his back greeted the dwarf. The prince’s face was soon above him. 

“Who did this!? Who hired you!?” The prince roared. 

No answer came to the dwarf prince. Only a new burst of blood from the neck of the dwarf on  the ground as he attempted to answer. 

The blade of the blonde prince came down onto the body of the dead dwarf hacking into his flesh. Blood splattered across him as he let out his rage on the body of the dead dwarf. He finally composed himself after hearing a cough behind him. He straightened his shoulders and wiped the blood splatter from his face before he turned around.

“Check his possessions then throw his body in the incinerator. He does not deserve to return to stone.” Fili growled and marched from the room. 

He needed to check on Evie and shower. ‘ _ Shower first’  _ He thought as he gazed down at his bloody hands and clothing.

* * *

 

After bathing and putting on new clothing Fili moved towards Evie’s rooms. He knew he would have to cut the visit short. His uncle would need to be updated on the situation that had occurred. Fili knew he would be livid on being informed so late, but the prince couldn’t care less. He needed to check on his One, she was his top priority now that her attacker had been found. He nodded to the guards and knocked on the door to the Ur family. 

Vinna was the one to answer, she let the prince enter before speaking. The redheaded dam was holding her preferred weapons, an iron skillet and a rolling pin. “You find ‘im?” Her jaw was twitching with anger. 

“Aye.”

“He best be dead” Vinna growled. 

“Aye. He is dead. Very dead.” Fili told her visions of the dwarf slitting his own throat flooded the prince’s mind. 

“Good.” She released a breath and stepped towards the kitchen. “I made you some food. _N_ _ amadith _ is sleepin but you can go eat in there if you would like.”

He didn’t need to ask how she knew he would be coming by, the dam knew him like the back of her hand apparently. 

“Where is Bifur, Bombur and Bofur?” he asked 

Vinna chuckled mirthlessly “Bombur is grabbin lassie some of Dori’s tea, said she couldn’t rest without it. Bifur is grabbin Bofur from the mines at the girls order, she  _ had to have her Bo _ . The boys jump at her every need, I swear that girl is more spoiled than any princess I ever heard of.” Vinna was in the process of handing Fili the plate when he gave her a strange look and dropped his hand to his side never taking the plate. 

_ 'Evie would never send Bombur to grab her tea in the lower halls just because she wanted it. That didn’t sound like her, she would never inconvenience him no matter how much she craved Dori’s tea. She would just settle for the tea they had at home. Unless...' _

“When did the guards change?” Fili asked Vinna with a questioning glance.

“Right before...Fuck.” Vinna clenched her teeth and ran towards Evie’s room. 

She threw the door open and sighed in relief when she saw the form under the blankets. Fili shook his head and pressed his lips together in a tight line, Evie did not sleep like that, they had spent many a night in bed together, he knew how she slept. Fili walked slowly to the bed and pulled the covers back to see a line of pillows under the blankets. 

Vinna let out a string of curses in khudzul that would have impressed Fili had he not been ridiculously angry and scared for his One. 

“We need to call the guards to find her!” The dam beside him cried. 

“Nay. I know where she is.” Fili stomped out of the room towards the healing halls.

* * *

 

Evie pulled the hat further over her head. It was Bofur’s knitted cap that she was sure he had never worn. She was wearing Bifur’s coat, it was so large she looked like she was practically swimming in it, but she at least would not be recognized. Evie marched through the halls jumping at every shadow or being coming within ten feet of her. Inside of her pocket she gripped one of her throwing axes from her boots. When she finally made it to the healing halls she released a breath of fresh air. She peeled off her coat and sat beside Iona’s prone form. Tauriel gave her a questioning glance when she walked by to deliver another patient medicine. Evie only gave grim smile and went back to holding Iona’s hand. She only planned on staying for a few minutes, she just wanted to make sure Iona was okay. No one would give her any news back home, so she took matters into her own hands. She felt bad making up excuses to get rid of her brothers, really bad, but she felt worse about Iona being in this condition because of her. Hopefully she could get back before her brothers noticed her absence. 

Iona looked awful. She was in casts from the waist down. The cast was covered in some type of resin that was keeping the linen and splints in place. Evie looked up at the dams face and let a few tears flow from her eyes. The dam had bruises almost everywhere. Her head was bandaged and her breathing was slow. 

A large sigh behind Evie had her spinning and launching her throwing axe out of her hand. The axe was plucked out of the air effortlessly by her visitor. 

“Love.” Fili said in a disappointed tone. “As much as I am impressed ye can throw an axe properly, you are still in deep shite.”

Evie slumped over in her chair, embarrassment and horror flooding her features. She had just launched a sharpened weapon at someone, not just someone, her boyfriend. What if that had been someone who didn’t have quick reflexes like Fili? What if that had been Bergy, Vinni, Vonurr or Baldr? Her eyebrows knitted together in pain at the thought. The next thing to come was the vomit. Fili must have saw the look on her face because he had a basin ready when she moved to spill her stomach contents onto the floor. 

Without a word he picked her up and draped Bifur’s coat over her body. “I’m takin you home” He told her softly but with a stern edge; making sure she understood there was absolutely no room for argument. 

She didn’t answer just looked towards Iona’s prone form. “I’m sorry.” She whispered softly to the dam. 

Evie realized she must have fallen asleep on the walk home when she heard the door of her families halls opening. She opened her groggy eyes to see Vinna huffing with her hands on her hips. “If you were not already injured, I would whip your skinny arse.” Evie saw past the threat and anger, seeing only the worry she had caused her sister. 

“I’m sorry.” Evie said woefully from her place still in Fili’s arms. 

“Save it lass, you’re gonna need to give me a real apology after you get some sleep.” She pressed a motherly kiss to the girl’s forehead and waved her hand towards the bedroom. “Stay with her, will ya? At least until her brothers get back?” 

Fili nodded in answer and walked the girl towards her room. He set her gently on the bed and helped her out of her clothing. The girl normally slept in much less than her undergarments when they were together, but the fear of her brothers had him pulling a long sleeved nightgown over her head. 

“Did you catch him?” Evie asked softly as Fili propped her head up with pillows. 

“Aye.” Fili answered her. He was glad he could at least give her this. But he knew this dwarf had not wanted her gone of his own volition. He was a criminal for hire, not one that would do something unless it benefited him with coin. The dwarf would not reap any benefits from Fili's One losing her life unless he was hired.

“What are you thinkin about?” She asked tiredly. 

“Why he came after you.” the honest answer fell past his lips before he could filter. 

“He wanted me to leave the mountain.” Evie winced at the memory of her attack. She was so shaken that she felt numb or that could be the concussion speaking, she wasn’t sure.

Fili racked his brain that had changed things. The dwarf didn’t necessarily want her dead...just gone? 

Evie took a deep sip of the tea Vinna had shoved into Fili’s hands saying she needed to drink it before bed. Fili understood what that mean but he guess Evie had no idea. He watched her as she smacked her lips together trying to decipher the flavor. 

“Damnit…” She groaned.

“Just relax lass.” Fili said softly as she attempted to rise. He held her shoulders down from where he sat at the edge of her bed. 

“Poppy tears” She said woefully as her eyes began to droop. It was moments later when her soft snores permeated the the room.

* * *

 

Fili heard her brothers outside the door talking to Vinna. The prince rose from his seat deciding now was the best time to step away and inform his uncle of what had happened. He stepped out of the room and saw Vinna informing the brothers of their sister's daring escape. 

“Almost as slippery as our burglar. Need to stop lettin’ ‘im around so much.” Bifur growled and shook his head. 

Bofur had a tiny smile on his face at his sister’s clever tactic. He was angry with her, she could have gotten killed had the attacker still been on the loose, but Mahal, did she have a talent for escaping.

“I must speak with Thorin about this.” Fili interrupted them. 

The turned to him and gave him head-butts having heard he had caught the one responsible. “We are not in the clear yet. I believe he was hired to scare Evie from the mountain.” the blonde prince growled. He was not happy with the idea that they had not actually caught the real enemy.  “We will find ‘im. Until then, Evie needs to be protected and watched...carefully.” he added. 

The brothers and Fili came up with a plan for their idea of how to best protect the girl as well as how to keep her in someone’s sights at all times.

* * *

 

The meeting with Thorin had gone as well as Fili had expected. Thorin had been informed of the incident, as well as the way FIli handled the situation, by Dwalin. The king was none too pleased to hear of such things from Dwalin and not his nephew himself. He had roared at Fili and gotten out his aggression before getting down to a plan of action. Nori was out on a task in Dale meaning their spy would need to be informed so he may return quickly. Personal guards were assigned, strategies were spoken of to flush the culprit out. Fili exited his uncles chambers in a haze of anger and confusion over who would dare threaten his one. The blonde prince trudged towards the Ur home, when he rounded the corner to their door he found his dark haired brother standing guard. 

“Kili?” Fili said in surprise. 

“ _ Nadad _ .” Kili said in way of greeting. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“Guarding my  _ namadith _ .” the dark haired little brothers tone spoke so many things that softened Fili’s worried heart. 

He pulled his brother into a tight hug then knocked his forehead against his brothers. “Thank you.” 

Kili smirked “I am doing this for my little sister inside, but I guess if it helps you too I will allow your thanks.” 

Fili rolled his eyes but smiled back at his brother. His own words from the dark time Evie was missing rang within his mind. ‘ _ Do you think you were the only one to love her?’  _ His heart blossomed with the love that was being shown to Evie by almost everyone in the company and even those that did not know her. She was easy to love. He knew that, but to actually see it was comforting to say the least.

* * *

 

Evie rolled to her side and listened to the snores that surrounded her. All the different beings breathing in such close proximity to her reminded her of the quest. Bifur and Bofur were sleeping in her room and Bombur was on the other side of the door with Vinna sleeping in the same room as the children. The human girl rolled to her side and gazed at the being slumped in a chair beside of her bed. His blonde hair was like a curtain in front of his face, his mustache braids swayed slightly from side to side with each quiet snore that left his body. His large muscled arms were folded across his broad chest and his feet were kicked slightly out in front of him and crossed at the ankles of his thick boots. She wondered briefly how many weapons he currently had on him. He was only wearing a thin tunic and his heavy trousers. ‘ _ Probably a lot more than humanly possible’  _ she thought to herself as she caught sight of a dagger on his hip concealed slightly by his tunic. The feeling of overwhelming love for him poured over her causing her to break down in tears.

‘ _ What the hell is wrong with me.’  _ she thought as she wiped at her tears. The girl passed it off as a concussion but deep down she knew it was something much more than head trauma.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter:  
> -Updates on Iona  
> -Evie makes a new discovery  
> -Tove's weak seduction techniques
> 
> Enjoy!

Iona had awoken after being unconscious for three days. The dam had awoken on one of the rare occasions that Evie was not sitting beside her. Apparently the dam had fought off the healers attempting to search for Evie convinced that the attacker had killed the girl. It took a messenger running to the house of Ur to find the girl so she could calm the dam. When Evie walked in their reunion was one filled with tears, I’m sorries and thanking their respective gods for the others survival. Evie was quick to tell the dam that their attacker had been caught and “disposed of like yesterdays trash”, the dam breathed a large sigh of relief at the news cracking a smile at the girls strange words. Iona’s housemates had been by multiple times while she was unconscious to check on their friend and coworker. They happened to stop by minutes after Evie and Iona had finally calmed, tears were still fresh in their eyes when they greeted the three other dams. Frejya, Sassa and Helle pulled the two other females into a tight group hug which was slightly awkward due to them still being seated, more tears erupted from the group of females. As the days passed Iona began to heal quickly, she was soon healed enough to prepare for her departure from the healing halls. A knock on the door jam beside her had her straightening up attempting to wiggle to a sitting position even though her mending bones protested greatly.  

“Are you prepared leave Mistress Iona?” A guard asked her. 

The dam nodded mutely. She didn’t know why a guard was escorting her but she was not going to protest the help of the strong dwarf in front of her. 

She smiled largely when Tauriel rounded the corner with a wheeled chair contraption to help the trip to the lower halls go smoother. Iona liked the pregnant elf after she had gotten used to her stoic nature, it also helped to see Evie interact with the tall lithe redhead. The human girl was so friendly and outgoing, she brought that out in the elf as well. When Evie was around Tauriel let her guard down slightly and actually dropped the impassive mask on her face, allowing her emotions to show through. 

The dam was lowered into the chair and wished a quick recovery by her new elf friend with the promise that she would see her soon to assess her wounds. 

When the guard rolled Iona out of the healing halls she was surprised to see two more guards waiting for them. She did not voice her surprise of course, she just shut her mouth and tried to ignore the pain of being moved. When the guards stopped at a door in the middle class halls she looked at them confused. 

“Wha’ are we doin’ here?” 

“This is your home.” the dwarf guard explained while the other opened the door for them to enter. 

“No it is no’. I live in the lower halls. My door is red and I live with three other dams…” her voice was getting higher with fear. 

“Not any longer.” A deep voice said behind her. She turned to see the blonde prince smiling at her with his hands clasped behind his back. “Good Eve mistress Iona.” 

“Prince Fili.” She did her best to bow her head as low as possible. Her cheeks turned a bright pink at having the prince address her directly. She was not used to such cordial attention from a highborn especially the future King of Erebor. 

“I hope these quarters will do. Lady Evie informed me you would not take any gifts that were too grand.” Fili personally grabbed the back of her wheeled chair and pushed her into the quarters of the home. There was a small sitting room, with a small kitchen, off to the side through an open archway as well as a door that she assumed led to a bedroom and washroom. It was a large space. Far bigger than she had ever lived in, much nicer too for that matter. 

“I can no’ accept this, yer highness.” Iona tried to swallow her nerves. 

“But you can and you will. By order of the Crown Prince and even the King.” He came around to the front to smile at her with more softness that she had thought possible of the usually stern prince.

“I will no’ take charity.” She practically growled. “Prince.” She added on remember who exactly she was speaking to.

Fili smirked “Evie was correct about you Mistress Iona.” He sat down so they were eye level and grasped her hand in his own. A very surprising gesture that caused her to snap her eyes to where his large hands gripped hers. “You see, this is simply a small payment. You put your life on the line for my One, my Evie, and that is not going to be overlooked.” 

“We are friends, yer highness. Tha’ is what friends do for each other, without expecting payment.” She argued lightly. 

“As true as that may be, your blood was spilled while protecting Evie and I will not forget that.” He stood then and walked towards the door where a barely audible knock rang out. A dam she recognized from the healing halls entered slowly and bowed low to the prince. 

“A personal nurse to help the healing process.” He told her with a tone that left no room for argument. “Of course paid for. Evie had told me you have experience with sewing and fabrics. You will begin work with Dori after you have healed.” 

“I already have work.” She said in a slightly embarrassed tone. Speaking of her “work” to the prince was hard to say the least. She did what she had to do to survive and normally felt no shame over it but talking to the Prince of Erebor about it was another matter entirely. 

“We both know you will not be able to go back to your previous work with your condition. The pain will be unbearable. You will make more coin working for Lord Dori, I swear to you.” FIli’s hands were clasped behind his back as he spoke to her. 

Iona was about to say something back but was quickly interrupted by a flash of pale blonde hair speeding into the room. 

“IONA!!!” Evie practically jumped up and down like a child. Fili watched the human girl with so much love in his eyes that Iona felt a pang of jealousy rush through her. She longed for someone to look at her with love instead of lust. The dam felt no affinity towards the blonde prince himself. Yes, he was VERY handsome, charming and rich beyond her wildest imaginations, but that was as far as the attraction went. His personality was not one she often drifted to and her heart felt absolutely nothing for him. 

“Lady Evie.” Iona bowed her head to the girl remembering her manners in front of the prince. 

“Oh quit that  _ ‘Lady Evie _ ’ bullshit with me.” The gray eyes of the girl rolled in mild frustration. Those same gray eyes the turned on the prince. “Hey sugar.” She pressed a kiss to the princes mustache clad lips and then took a seat beside Iona. The prince soon excused himself talking about meetings and what not. 

When he was gone and Iona had been settled into a bed, she looked over the human girl who was busy organizing the dams meager closet mumbling about buying her new clothing. 

“Ye will buy me no more and as soon as I am well I will be moving back home.” Iona informed her. 

“Like hell you will!” Evie growled back immediately irate. 

Iona was surprised by the girls fire. Normally the dunedain girl was slower to anger. “I can no’ take charity from ye, lass.”

“God! It is not charity! You protected me, I am protecting you!” Tears sprang into the girl’s eyes as she yelled and soon flowed down her cheeks. “Let me protect you! Let me care for you! You saved me, you took that fall for me. Please.” Now Evie was begging, it alarmed the dam greatly. 

“Fine.” The dam finally folded at seeing the war paint on the girl’s eyes run onto her cheeks creating black tear tracks.

“You swear?” Evie’s lips were trembling and her eyes were pitiful.

“I swear, lassie, I will accept yer gifts or payments or what have ye.” Iona huffed. The girl was tricky, the only thing Iona had that she held dear was her word. If she swore to something there was no breaking that bond. 

The human girl smiled widely and wiped the black off her cheeks. “Oh hells bells. I bet I look like a racoon.” She said with a wobbly smile. 

Iona shook her head even though she had no idea what in the world a racoon was. When her eyes rose she saw the human girl had fresh tears running down her cheeks. “Wha’ is the matter, lass?” Iona cried out in alarm. 

“I...I….I’m home sick” The skinny human wailed. 

Iona was getting whiplash from the girls mood swings. She held open her arms in a clear invitation for the girl to seek physical comfort from the brown haired dam. Evie hiccuped and crawled into bed with the dam and snuggled into her like a child would. Iona began to chuckle as the girl continued to sniffle and draw short loud breaths through her clogging nostrils. 

“Why are you laughing at me.” Evie’s tone was pitiful. It made the dam chuckle louder. 

“Lassie are ye on the rag?” Iona asked around her chortles. 

“The rag? No. I haven’t had a period since I got the herbs.” Evie said and nuzzled into the dam once again. 

Iona stiffened abruptly causing the human girl to pull away and look at her confused. 

“Oh no, lassie. You have not bled?” 

“No…” Evie’s eyes were getting large with horror. 

“Did you give yer body a free week every new moon?” The dam asked as if afraid to hear the answer. 

“Yeah, I swear I did!” the human girl was now on her feet practically hyperventilating. 

“Did you let the Prince in yer cavern during tha’ time?” As soon as the words were out of her mouth she saw the immediate defeat slump the girl’s shoulders. 

“Shit.” Was all she said before gathering her satchel and running towards the door. In a flash the human girl turned around “Don’t tell a soul.” she begged.

Iona swallowed harshly at the girl’s obvious pain and nodded.

* * *

“Fuck” Evie breathed as she slid down the wall of the marble bathroom. “Fuckity...fuck...fuck...fuck.” The human girl had ran all the way towards her families halls with at least five guards following her. She had someone with her at all times. She had barely been able to force the guards to stay outside of Iona’s rooms while she spoke with her. Now only two guards stood outside her family’s halls while her brother, Bifur, guarded the inside. The bathroom was the only place she could truly be alone. Evie pressed her cheek against the cool marble wall and felt the tears flowing down her cheeks. 

‘ _ How could I have been so stupid?’ _ Her mind flooded with the question. She knew what modern birth control was supposed to do and how to take it and what not, but these herbs she had no idea. She just figured what she was doing was correct, that not having a period for the last three months was totally normal. Her friends back in Georgia had had IUD’s or the shot and never had periods the entire time, she just figured that is what the herbs were doing, but boy had she been wrong. Evie glanced down at her stomach with fear and humiliation. She was sure now, inside her was a growing...thing. It scared her greatly causing her stomach to roll, thankful for her quick reflexes she was able to dash to the latrine and empty her stomach. The acidic taste of vomit and tears assaulted her mouth. She stood on shaky legs and stumbled to the sink to rinse her mouth out and brush her teeth. 

“What am I going to do?” She said at loud looking at herself in the mirror. She lifted her shirt and gazed at the small bowing of her stomach. She had attributed the small jelly belly to be because of her eating habits. She had been eating so much food lately attributing it to stress eating due to the attack and her worry for Iona. 

‘ _ You stupid girl!’  _ Sue’s voice rang out in her mind. The girl winced heavily, her shoulders automatically came up to shield her ears like when she was a scared seven year old girl hiding from her mother in the dingy hotel closet, shaking with fear. ‘ _ Just like me, girl.’  _ the voice assaulted her mind relentlessly bouncing off the walls of her skull. 

For the first time in her entire life, as Evie looked into the mirror, she saw Sue. The blonde girl saw the resemblance so acutely it was like a punch to the gut. The human girl dashed to the latrine once again and bile spilled out of her mouth.

* * *

 

Fili knocked on the door of the Ur Family home and waited for the door to creak open. Before him stood Vinni with a wary look on his face and an axe in his hand. 

“ _ Irak’amad _ is busy.” the little dwarf said with slightly worried eyes. 

Fili gave the child a look that clearly asked “Are you telling the truth?” 

“Vinni. You know not to answer the door!” Vinna’s voice chastised from within the home. 

The child backed away and handed his axe to his mother before skittering away. 

“Evie is not feeling well, Prince. She said she will talk to ya after her nap.” her eyes were worried, that much Fili could tell, the other emotions the dam had masked well. 

“May I see her?” He knew the answer before he spoke the question but he needed to at least try. 

“She refuses to see anyone. Silly girl.” her head shook from side to side with a small grimace on her face. 

“Okay. I will wait for her to call upon me. Tell her I will be in my study, Durin’s day approaches.” He handed her the wildflowers he had brought for the girl and trudged back to his study with a small ache in his heart.

* * *

 

“Prince Fili?” A familiar female voice questioned behind him. 

He closed his eyes and grimaced before turning around. “Tove.” 

She smiled brightly at him, like her name on his lips was the best thing she had ever heard. “I see you have not completely forgotten about me!” 

He ignored her giddy attitude and cut to the chase. “Did my guards let you through?” He had many more questions he wanted to ask but that one seemed the most relevant.

A bright blush spread across her beard clad cheeks. “Yeah. I told them I was a personal friend of the prince and I needed to speak with you about Durin’s Day.”

Fili breathed out deeply and sat behind his desk gesturing her to the seat across the desk from him. “It is not appropriate for you to be here without a companion or escort” He said as he rubbed his temples. He had not heard from Evie in a few days and it was beginning to weigh on him. She kept avoiding him and he didn’t know why. He was worried she was going to end their courtship and the thought scared him more than anything ever had. 

“Oh...I just thought…” Tove began then cleared her throat and moved to stand. “We used to be so close friends, Fili.” She looked as if she had worked up enough nerve to speak her mind. Fili hated it.

“Friends...I remember it differently.” He let out a short chuckle mirthlessly. 

“Well I guess we weren’t exactly friends...but I miss you.” She said and slightly pouted out her bottom lip like she used to when they were back in Ered Luin. The action had at one point in time stirred him up into a rock hard frenzy, but now it made him slightly disgusted and uncomfortable. 

“I have found my One, Tove. You know that.” He reminded her.

The dam wrung her hands together nervously. “I know but can’t we at least be friends? Please? I am so lonely, Fili. I have hardly any friends here and I really miss speaking with you.” She said in a rush as if she was afraid the words could wait no longer. 

Images of Evie flooded his mind, it was about time he go search for her once again. He needed to get down to the exact reason why she was running from him and attempt to talk her out of breaking their courtship. “I don’t have time to speak of this now. I need to go find my One.” He pulled on his coat and sheathed his twin swords on his back. 

Tove stepped in front of him abruptly as if to block him from leaving at all. “At least let me help with some of the Durin’s Day preparation. I will do whatever you ask of me.” She had stood up straight and pushed out her chest while putting a hand on his chest in a move that he supposed was meant to get him to devour the sight of her. 

“I will think on it. But as I said Tove, I must go find my One.” Fili stepped around her. 

“Is she lost?” she asked with an eyebrow raised. “Humans never do well under the mountain. They prefer fresh air.” 

“No…She is...Busy. I must speak with her.” Fili shook his head trying to dispel the feeling of fear at the thought of Evie leaving the mountain. “Do not come to my study without a companion again, Tove.” He said as he practically pushed her out of his study and locked the door. 

She looked at him with so much hurt he almost felt bad...Almost. He had bigger things to worry about than the silly feelings of an ex lover. He needed to find his One and beg her not to change her mind.

* * *

Tove watched the prince go with a deep scowl on her sharp features. This was going to be harder than she thought. The human girl had guts and apparently had almost as many hidden weapons as the prince, unfortunately for Tove the girl also knew how to use them as well. The human had stabbed the criminal Tove had sent after her, so physically going after the human was out of the question. A new plan began to formulate in the dams mind and a wicked smile crept onto her lips. 

“If you want something done right, you must do it yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are headed towards rough times for Evie. I'm sorry but the next chapter will be a little...dark. In this chapter when she hears Sue's (her mother) voice it is because of fear and years of child abuse. Remember Evie has had a rough childhood and then even worse time with the orcs. So she is not exactly perfectly healthy in the self confidence area and also lives with a lot of fear. This happens to be one of her greatest fears, becoming her mother. I will explain a little bit more in the next chapter so stay with me. It will get happier, I promise.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGAR WARNING-This chapter has mentions of severe child abuse, please read with caution.   
> (abuse is mentioned in the beginning of the chapter)*
> 
> This chapter delves a little bit more into Evie's childhood and her fear of herself and what she could become. 
> 
> Thank you Cassidy_And_The_Company for the bath scene idea. It helped break up a little but of the seriousness of this chapter. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading! :)

“Evie lovie! You have a letter!” Vinna’s voice boomed. 

Evie trudged to the front room looking utterly miserable in thick wool socks, sleep pants, loose tunic and her hair in disarray. She held out her small hand for the letter. The redheaded dam that had become her mother raised an eyebrow at her. 

“I won’t give it to you without a smile.” Vinna told her with a smirk. 

Evie tried to grab the letter anyway and Vinna pulled it back toward her chest. “No smile. No letter.” Her eyebrows raised as if she were truly enjoying this. 

The human girl gave her a a weak smile. The dam rolled her eyes but handed over the letter with a kiss to Evie’s forehead. 

Evie took the letter back to her room and ripped into it. 

_ Human girl, _

_ As amusing as it has been to see you falling for the prince’s false charms, I feel for you. _

_ You are naive and young, also obviously not the brightest.  _

_ Your relationship is not real, it is a falsity. Fili will never marry a human girl, he is the prince of Durin. He must marry a dam, and would be better off with one of his own kind. You are no more than a joke that has gotten out of hand. _

_ A human girl will never be accepted as the queen of the greatest Dwarf Kingdom in middle earth.  _

_ If Fili does marry you out of fear of your family alone, any children you may produce will be ridiculed and shamed for their mother’s blood that flows through their veins.  _

_ Fili could never be proud to raise a half breed son. And what type of mother would a silly human girl like you be to a dwarf child? _

_ If you truly love the Prince of Durin you will leave now so he is not forced to continue with this farce.  _

_\----_

 

Evie stared at the letter with anger and sadness. She did not believe anything until the end. ‘ _ And what type of mother would a silly human girl like you be?’  _ .

Visions of Sue flashed through her mind. Sue had no business being a mother. She was a horrible human being with evil in her heart and ice in her blood. The same blood that ran through Evie’s veins. The blood girl looked down at her stomach and began to cry.  

‘ _ And what type of mother would a silly human girl like you be?’  _ The question rang through her mind over and over again like some sort of torturous anthem. 

“What am I going to do?” Evie whispered in pain.

* * *

 

Evie had successfully avoided everyone for a solid week while she pondered that question. She told her family she was sick and not to be bothered. The blonde girl refused to allow her family to call on a doctor to see her for fear they would discover her secret. Her mind traveled to many dark places during those days and nights in solitude. The worst was a particularly dark dream of her standing over a little boy with golden curls and wide fearful eyes, holding a belt like a weapon. In her dream she raised the belt with a evil smile and was about to bring it upon the boy when she woke up screaming and shaking. Evie crawled out of bed and threw on her boots and coat before moving through the home quietly. It was early enough in the morning for most of the household to still be sleeping. But by the fire a figure sat whittling. 

“Sneakin’ out are we, lass?” Bifur’s gruff voice asked with turning around. 

Evie winced at his disapproving tone. She knew she was being unfair to those that loved her, but she needed to get her mind right before she could be around them, that is why she stayed away from everyone. Bofur had tried to sing her songs but she could only muster a half smile, Bombur had tried to cook her her favorites but she hardly ate, Vinna had braided her hair and rubbed her back while telling her tales of her life as she grew, and Bifur would just sit quietly in her room, whittling and humming to himself as if he knew she would not like to speak, just as he was doing now. 

“I’m gonna go see Tauriel...Maybe she can help me.” She said softly. 

“Aye lassie. Maybe.” Bifur turned towards her and ran a hand down his black and white mustache. “Ill escort ye.” 

She stepped away from him and shook her head. “No!” She practically shouted causing Bifur to give her a suspicious look. “I mean no. It won’t take long. Ill be back in a moment, I’ll just bring my guards. Don’t trouble yourself.” She gave him a wide smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

He narrowed his eyes at her while waging an internal war but nodded his head giving her the privacy she obviously sought with the elf. “Be quick, or I will come find ye.” 

She nodded and kissed him on the cheek. She walked out of the family home and nodded to her guards as they fell into step beside her. Evie was quickly at the door of the elf and archer, she knocked lightly before letting herself into the sitting room motioning for her guards to stay outside the door.  Tauriel flitted out of the bedroom and walked towards Evie. The blonde human girl kept it together until the elf was in front of her with both hands on her shoulder. 

“You have given us all a fright,  _ mellon _ .”

Evie burst into tears and hugged at her friend’s bulging waist. Tauriel was very obviously pregnant. Her belly bowed outward in a beautiful round bump that looked so perfect she could put any model Evie had ever seen back home to shame.  The redheaded elf allowed the human to shed her tears in peace continuing to hold the human girl up. 

“You know already don’t you.” Evie’s words were drowned in tears but Tauriel still understood them.  Tauriel nodded her head with a sympathetic smile upon her pink lips.  The human girl put a hand on her own stomach and felt despair creeping in. “What kind of mother could I possibly be to this child?” Evie asked woefully. 

Tauriel looked at her with slight confusion. “Evie. You would be a wonderful mother.” 

The human girl shook her head as tears fell from her eyes. “No. Too much of Sue runs through my veins.” 

The lithe elf led the girl towards the sofa and sat her down with an arm across her shoulders. “Sue is your mother, yes?” 

“She doesn’t deserve that title. She gave birth to me, but she was not a mother.” Evie growled in anger. 

“You fear she would influence your actions with your own offspring.” Tauriel stated.

Flashes of her childhood flashed across Evie’s gray eyes. A choked sob flooded out of her. “It started out small, you know? Little slaps to the behind here and there while my daddy was still alive. Calling me stupid while my daddy was at work, or making him deal with me completely because she couldn’t handle me. Sending me to bed without dinner because I asked her too many questions or because I was daddy’s princess and she hated that he cared more about me than her.” Evie tried to wipe at the tears spilling from her eyes but more replaced them. “The day daddy died is the day she picked up the pipe. She sold everything we owned. Then she sold the farm. Then she moved us into a tiny apartment. She only lasted there for a few weeks before we got kicked out. Then we moved to a seedy hotel room. Horrible things happened there. I was beat daily, a belt was her choice of weapon or her fists. Whatever was handy at the time. She would feed me her drugs or blow them into my face because watching her little daughter get fucked up was funny. The men she brought around were the worst, I could take her fists, but their hands...” Evie launched herself from her seat and rushed towards the bathroom. Her stomach emptied violently into the latrine. Tauriel crouched beside her and began to tug at the girls loose sleeping clothing. 

“What are you doing?” Evie summoned all of her strength to ask the question. 

“The waters are healing” was Tauriel’s explanation as she tilted her head towards the large inlaid marble tub. 

Tauriel started the water and began to pour soaps and oils into the water as Evie stood numbly at the side of the tub shivering. Tauriel stepped into the water first after shedding her clothing and reached her hand out for the girl. Evie stepped into the water that now had a thick layer of bubbles and sighed as the hot water chased the chill from her bones. Tauriel sat her down on a marble bench within the water and began to wash the human girls hair. Evie melted into the action and sighed. After a few moments Tauriel began to speak.

“You fear because your mother was a monster you will be too?” 

Evie breathed in deeply. “What kind of a mother could the daughter of a violent crack whore be? We share blood; what if we share much more than that? What if I am just like her and I snap after I give birth?” her tears made small dripping sounds as they landed in the bathwater below. “I have been captive by both my mother and orcs, I am traumatized, broken. How could I ever be a good mother?” 

Tauriel quit washing the girls blonde locks and turned the girl to face her. “You are already a good mother. You fear for your child, you want to protect it, even if it is from yourself.” 

Evie thought of Tauriel’s words as the elf turned her back around and continued to wash her hair with soaps and oils that relaxed the girls muscles into jello. “You may share blood with the Sue human but that does not make you her,  _ Mellon _ . You are strong. You are clever. You have lived through torture and all manners of evil, and yet you have prevailed because you carry love within your heart when it could have easily gone to stone. There will be no better mother than you, not even I.” Tauriel’s voice was soft but firm. 

Evie’s cheeks were wet as she smiled at Tauriel. “You believe that?” 

“Yes, mellon, because it is true.” Tauriel’s green eyes held no deceit or lies. “Now it is time for you to believe it.”

“I want to hug you but I am so naked right now.” Evie said with a small chuckle causing the elf to laugh as well. 

“You can hug me later.” mirth laced the Elf’s tone. 

“Thank you Tauriel. I’m still scared out of my mind, but I feel a little better about bein a mama. This non-sense about me being a better mother than you is bullshit, but thank you.”  Evie clapped her friend on the shoulder and relaxed into the water. 

The two females spoke for some time of how Iona was adjusting to working with Dori and the approaching Durin’s day festival. Tauriel hopped out of the bath to grab a bathrobe for the girl and told her to wait there. The elf walked past her bedroom and glanced in to see her husband face down on the bed snoring away, hair a mess and limbs spread out. She chuckled and continued on to the guest bedroom to retrieve a robe for her dear human friend.

* * *

 

Kili stretched widely on his belly reaching for his wife with eyes still closed. He gripped the cold sheets on her side of the bed and frowned heavily. The sound of water flowing in the washroom brought a smile to his lips. He stripped himself of his sleeping pants and walked nude towards the washroom. He peeked in and didn’t see his wife, a movement under the bubbled water told him she was under the water. He crawled in and quickly dashed to the being under the water. With both hands he reached under the water and pulled her up. 

“Gotcha!” 

A piercing scream that certainly did not belong to his wife had him screaming and dropping the girl back into the water.  

“Kili!?” Evie screamed back at him and covered her chest with crossed arms after she wiped the bubbles from her eyes.

“Evie?! What in Mahal’s name are you doing in my tub?” His brown eyes were impossibly big making Evie almost laugh. 

“She was with me.” Tauriel said from the doorway where she was wearing naught but a towel and attempting not to laugh. 

Kili looked between his wife and Evie with confusion. “Tauriel was helpin me work through some stuff.” Evie explained. 

“What stuff?” always the nosey one Kili could not keep the question from his lips.

“Personal things, Kili.” Tauriel answered for Evie firmly.

“Tauri. Why can’t I know? Evie and I are practically family, At least I considered us family.” He argued

“It is her information to speak of when she wishes to, making it not your business to know,  _ meleth nin _ .” The elf’s tone was patient but her eyes were hard. 

“Well it has obviously made her upset and if someone has done something to her I need to protect her.” Kili pushed.

“Kili…” Tauriel began a warning before she was cut off by Evie no longer being able to listen to their arguing. 

“I’m pregnant!” She yelled over their rising voices.

Kili’s eyes were once again comically wide as he stared at her. A large goofy smile spread across his face and he trudged through the water as if to hug her before she put two hands out in front of her to stop him. “I’m also very naked.” 

He settled for a kiss to her forehead a hearty slap to the back that made her wince heavily. “Fili must be so excited! How did he not tell me? I just saw him last night.”

Evie accepted the towel Tauriel handed her and stepped out of the tub quickly, Kili averted his eyes to give her some privacy. “Because he doesn’t know” She said woefully after the towel was around her body securely.

Kili whipped around to look at her, his eyes growing more narrow by the second. “Is that why you have been avoiding everyone? If you are afraid to tell Fili you shouldn’t be. He is going to be overjoyed. The whole mountain will rejoice.”

The blonde girl shook her head and pulled the towel tighter around her. “That is not true.” 

Kili knew the girl well enough to know that something must have happened. “What happened? Who said something to you? What did they say?” He growled menacingly and jumped out of the tub to wrap himself in a towel. If she would give him the name of the culprit that had brought her to tears he was going to need to dress quickly so he could murder someone.

Evie was thankful for the tears blurring her vision, she had seen Kili naked on the quest enough times to last her a lifetime. “Nothing” She said. 

“If it is nothing why are you crying?” 

“Because I am a leaky faucet.” She grumbled as she wiped at the tears. “They weren’t wrong anyway. How could a silly human girl like me be the mother of a dwarf prince or princess? I am a regular girl, Kili, not royalty.” 

“Who said these things to you!?” He growled as he paced the floor. Tauriel wrapped an arm around Evie’s shoulders and led her towards the fire in the sitting room so she would not catch a chill, then wrapped her in a fluffy robe before the human girl could answer. 

“The letter didn’t have a name on it.” She whispered and looked down at her hands to avoid Kili’s menacing eyes. 

“And you believed this invisible person? This is not you Evie. You do not fold to others will or let their taunts hurt you.” His eyebrows were pulled together in anger, she knew the anger was not directed at her but it still stung. “What is going on with you? How can you let them get under your skin?” 

Tauriel had rested a hand on her husbands shoulder in a warning gesture. 

“Because I am scared, okay!?” Evie stood and screamed back. “I am scared! I am scared I am going to be like Sue, I am scared I can never measure up as a mother and I am fucking terrified that I will not love this child enough! Goddamnit Kili!”

The dark haired archer took a step back at the human girls roar. He stared at her in disbelief. “How could you, the woman who loves every child she encounters unconditionally, the one who was beaten to near death for saving a boy over saving herself from orcs, how could you think that you could not love your own flesh and blood enough?” Tauriel was now gripping Kili’s shoulder with such force he was wincing. If he looked back at his wife he was sure she would be giving him a death glare right now but he would not back down. 

“I don’t know.” She finally said. 

“Well snap out of it, lass! You are causing yourself unnecessary pain. Get your head out of your arse and accept the fact that you are pregnant, you are having and heir of Durin, you are going to love that babe with all your heart and never harm it and you and Fili will be happy. Pull it together lass, this isn’t you.” He said again, this time gentler. 

Evie chuckled and shook her head slightly. “Okay.” 

“Okay? That’s it? No more issues?” He asked her as he sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

“Well no.” Evie looked up at Tauriel and Kili with a worried look on her face. “How am I going to tell my brothers.” 

Kili scrubbed at his face with both hands tiredly. “My brother is a dead dwarf”

* * *

 

“Fili? You asked for me?” Bilbo’s tawny curls peeked around the door to Fili’s study. 

The blonde prince waved him in as he sat heavily in his desk chair. 

“Bilbo. How are you, my friend?” Fili asked. 

Bilbo rolled his eyes at him “I have not seen her either. You could have just sent a missive, I would have told you the same thing. You didn’t need to make me walk all the way from the gardens for this.” 

“You tend to lie for her.” Fili answered with raised eyebrows “it is easier to spot your lies when we are face to face.” 

The hobbit huffed and set down the box that was in his arms onto FIli’s desk. 

“What is that?”

“I don’t know. It was outside your door.” Bilbo looked at him as if he were crazy. “It is rude to have a guest and not offer them tea or a thank you.” the hobbit chastised the dwarf. 

Fili waved off his companions haughty words and opened the box carefully. Inside the box was a pair of beautiful leather gloves within. The prince was distracted from admiring the gloves when the hobbit began to sniff the air loudly. 

“Bilbo? What in Mahal’s name are you doing?” 

“You don’t smell that?” Bilbo leaned closer to the gloves and took a deep breath before jumping back as if a snake was within. “DON’T TOUCH THAT!” He screamed. 

Fili jumped back from the desk as well hands raised. “What is it?” 

At their shouts the guards outside the door stormed in weapons raised prepared for an attack. 

“Its Aconite oil. It smells like the gloves were doused in it.” Bilbo’s tone dripped with horror.

“Aconite?” Fili asked confused.

“It’s a poison. One touch and you would be dead in a minute. Well maybe not dwarves, your skin is thick you would have to ingest it.” the hobbit said hurriedly still gazing at the gloves. 

“Someone has attempted to assassinate the prince?” A guard asked. 

Bilbo didn’t answer. He took quil from Fili’s desk and used it to stab a piece of parchment within the box. “No. Not the prince.” the hobbit’s eyes were wide and full of fear when he lid the note towards Prince Fili. 

 

_ Prince Fili,  _

_ A gift for your One,  _

_ Lady Evie of the Broadbeam Clan, _

_ May these help with the chill that seeks to seep within. _

_ \--- _


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, mostly a filler chapter, but there are some fun parts in here.   
> Enjoy! :)

Tove paced her chambers. No word of the human’s death had reached her ears. The dam wiped at the sweat on her brow. Of course there was no way to trace her back to the gloves, she had used sleight of hand to steal those off a noblewoman in Dale, the poison had been purchased by the dwarf that now lay dead in the incinerator. There was no way she could be caught...  _ right? _ She felt as if she were unraveling. She was getting sloppy. It had not been her choice to deliver the gloves to Fili first but with the extra guards surrounding the girl constantly there was no way she would be able to get away with dropping the gloves at her family’s door undetected. She had plopped the box down while the guards were changing and talking crassly down the hall. She had walked away with them none the wiser. This human would just not die! 

Her anger rose like tidal wave, she released her wrath on the wall beside her. She only stopped when she heard a sickening crunch and looked down at her knuckles. The flesh was bloody and beginning to swell. 

“Fuck” she growled and wrapped the flesh in a towel and marched towards the healing halls.

* * *

 

Fili was walking back from Evie’s home after warning her brothers and informing them of the gloves. She was apparently not there, she never seemed to be any more. ‘ _ What have I done?’  _ He wondered as he racked his brain for any incident that would cause her to avoid him like this.

‘ _ Had she heard of Tove being in my office without an escort?’  _ It was the only thing he could think of. He needed to speak with his mother on it, she would know what to do, he hoped. 

“Prince Fili, what a wonderful surprise!” the sugary voice of Tove called from behind him. 

He weighed his options on how to avoid her but in the end there was no way out of it.  He turned to face the dam that was rushing to be near his side. 

“Where are you heading off to so quickly?” She looked up at him and batted her eyelashes dramatically. Fili had to fight to keep the grimace off his face at her actions. 

“I have a meeting.” He said vaguely. 

“Hmm. Busy busy.” She clucked. “Things were simpler back home were they not?” her tone was wistful.

“Aye.” He said shortly. “What is the matter with your hand?” He asked her as he looked at the bloodied cloth around her hand. 

Tove looked down at her hand then back to meet Fili’s ice blue eyes. “Oh. An accident. I am afraid I slammed my hand in the door on accident. Silly mistake.” 

Fili grunted in acknowledgement and continued on his way an arm around his bicep held him back. “Mind walking a hurt dam to the healing halls?” Tove pushed out her bottom lip at the request. Again Fili had to fight a grimace, at one point in time this female had gotten his cock to rise quicker than any other, but now he couldn’t muster any feelings for her apart from guilt and disgust. 

“I am late.” 

“It will only take a moment. What kind of prince would you be if you allowed a hurt dam to go unescorted towards the healing halls?” Tove said playfully. 

“Fine. Quickly.” He made sure to keep a respectable distance between them even though Tove kept attempting to move closer to him while they walked. 

“How fares The Lady Evie?” Tove’s tone was polite but Fili could sense the bite beneath the words. 

“Well.” He hoped. In truth he had not seen her in seven awful days. He missed her dearly, he feared for her and wondered what she was doing at every moment of everyday. He had brought every medicine he could buy off Oin to bring to her door but none apparently "worked". 

“That did not sound convincing.” Tove tittered. 

Fili did not have time to answer because they had finally reached the doors to the healing halls. 

“I must take my…” He began but was quickly cut off by Tove pulling herself close to him and tears sprung to her eyes. 

“Please stay. I fear the healing halls.” her voice was as watery as her eyes. “It will only take a moment, please?” She grabbed his warm hand and held it tight. 

“Prince Fili.” said cool voice behind him before he could answer the dam.

He shut his eyes and wrenched his hand from Tove’s grip quickly before turning towards his pregnant sister in law. “Princess Tauriel.” 

The elf had a very unimpressed look upon her face as her eyes flicked between the two of them. She said nothing as she waved them after her towards one of the healing beds.  Wordlessly she cleaned and bandaged the shredded knuckles of the dam. Tauriel’s keen eyes caught the dam attempting to reach for Fili’s hand and him stepping further and further out of her reach. When the dam was properly bandaged and given direction on how to keep the wound clean, she stepped away from Tauriel without so much as a thank you. 

“Thank you, Tauriel.” Fili said and gave Tove stern eyes that clearly stated she needed to thank the elf for her healing hands. 

“Thanks.” The dam grumbled begrudgingly.

“Your courting partner made a recovery this morning. I suggest you go see her, immediately.” Tauriel said to Fili with a fire in her eyes.

“What was wrong with her?” Tove blurted out not being able to contain herself. 

“It does not concern you.” The elf practically snarled, well as close to a snarl as Tauriel’s voice could go.

Tove having been flustered by her own inability to keep her mouth shut excused herself quickly and left before she could get herself into more trouble or become suspicious to the elf. She didn’t like the way the keen green eyes of the taller being roved over her with thinly veiled revulsion and mistrust. Tove realized too late that it would not bode well for her to be on the wrong side of Kili’s One. The dark haired dam bowed to the prince and the elf and exited quickly.

* * *

 

“Evie is alright?” Fili asked with a slight tremor in his voice.

Tauriel narrowed her eyes at him before giving him a very curt nod. 

“I wasn’t doing anything with...She grabbed me and brought me here...Don’t tell Evie.” He begged. 

For the first time in the year he had known Tauriel she actually scowled at him, sure he had seen her scowl but it had hardly ever been directed at him. But right now there was no mistaking it. The elf was scowling darkly at him. “It is not my indiscretion to tell.” She spit. 

“Indiscretion? No. It wasn’t like that.” Fili let out a pained breath and scrubbed at his face. “There is nothing going on with Tove. She is trying but I have not done anything with her nor do I want to.” 

“As I said before, Prince, you should go to your courting partner.” He could tell from her tone she actually would have preferred something along the lines of “bugger off” but she was working and speaking to the Prince of Durin in public. 

“Tauriel...I…” Fili tried again.

“Good day, your highness” The pregnant elf turned on her heel and waddled slightly away from him. 

“Fuck.” He growled and rubbed at his face again.

* * *

 

Fili walked quickly towards the Ur family halls, his run in with Tove long forgotten when his blonde haired love answered the door.

“Evie!” He grasped her into a bone crushing hug and felt all of his fear beginning to evaporate.  After a moment he felt frantic tapping on his shoulder and heard her gasping for breath. He quickly released her with an apologetic look on his face.  “Sorry, love.” 

Evie dragged in a large breath and smiled. “It’s okay. I missed you.” She said softly with a sincere smile on her face. 

“Mahal, lass, I missed you so much. Come with me?” He asked grasping her hand. 

The human girl glanced over her shoulder and made eyes with her brother Bifur. She quickly signed to him that she was going to take a walk with the prince.  _ Don’t tell Vinna. _ She added. 

Fili finally understood why she was signing instead of speaking, she didn’t want the lady of the house to hear. 

_ I won’t tell her but I won’t lie. If she finds out you’re on your own lass.  _ Bifur signed with a small smile on his weathered face. 

Evie rolled her eyes and stepped away from the prince to place a kiss on Bifur’s cheek before walking with Fili out of her family halls.  The two walked in silence as Fili led Evie towards his home. He would stop every few feet to place a sweet kiss to her lips causing the girl to giggle every time. 

“I love you.” Fili said when they had reached his door. 

Evie kissed him passionately before answering. “I love you too. I missed you. I’m sorry I stayed away so long. I didn't want to get you...sick” 

The prince ran a large hand through the girls loose curls. He smiled when he caught sight of their courting braid and bead still in her wheat colored hair. “I thought you were going to break our courtship.” He whispered. 

Evie felt her heart constrict painfully at the sound of fear in his confession. She cupped his bearded cheeks softly and pushed onto her toes to kiss his mouth fully. “No. You and me, we’re gonna be connected for a good long while. I'm afraid, sugar, you will not be able to escape me even if you tried.” 

The blonde prince visibly relaxed until he opened his room and saw Dwalin waiting for him. 

“Laddie. Yer gonna need to go see yer uncle.” Dwalin said gruffly. 

Fili’s jaw clenched tightly and his grip hardened on Evie’s small hand. “Why? What is the matter now?” 

Evie looked between the two curiously. Since Dwalin had begun a relationship with Dis, Fili and Kili had been less than cordial with the large dwarf. She had chastised both of them about it multiple times.

“Caravans from the Iron Hills arrived for Durin’s Day.” Dwalin answered. 

Evie saw an immediate change in Fili’s demeanor. His shoulders tensed and his back went ramrod straight. “Dain?” 

The blonde haired girl knew it was coming, she knew it wasn’t just Dain. She could just feel it. 

“Aye and his wee shite of a son.” Dwalin had no love for the Iron Hills brat. His mind flashed to one of his favorite memories, Evie breaking a wine bottle over the head of the dark haired bastard then beating the shite out of his with her little fists and feet. He fought the smile that threatened to show at the memory. 

“Mahal damnit. We had agreed he would not come!” Fili roared. The blonde prince began to pace the floor thinking of a way to ban the young Lord of the Iron hills from Erebor but none came forth. 

“The king needs to speak with you laddie.” Dwalin told the prince. “I’m to escort ye there.” 

Fili huffed loudly and nodded. He turned towards Evie with disappointment etched on his face. 

“It’s alright, sugar. Go ahead and go. I’ll go wait for you at my house, just come find me when you are done." Evie rubbed a hand over his cheek and tugged on one of his mustache braids playfully. "Actually Ill see you at dinner tonight.” She kissed his cheek softly and watched as the blonde dwarf was pulled out of the room by Dwalin.

* * *

 

When Evie followed out a familiar head of red hair waiting for her outside the prince’s doors alongside her regular guards.

“Lassie.” He greeted her with a fond smile and a wink. 

She giggled and pulled him into a tight hug with a kiss to his cheek. “How is my favorite spy?” 

Nori chuckled and threw his arm around the girl. “Fine, my sweet. So tell me..How far along are ye?” he whispered to her. 

Evie looked at him with false confusion. “I don’t know what your talkin about.” her palms were sweating and she felt bile rise in her throat.

The redheaded spy chuckled and placed a hand on her stomach ever so slightly then nodded. “Oh my lass. I think ye do.” 

The blonde haired girl narrowed her eyes at him and pursed her lips. “How could you possibly know that? Tauriel? Kili?” 

Nori laughed deeply, he shook his head and tugged her along towards her family halls. “Nothing happens under this mountain without me knowin’ lassie.” He tapped his finger against his nose and winked. She rolled her eyes in response and followed along until the sight of her family’s door appeared. 

“Don’t tell anyone, please. I am waiting to say anything until after Durin’s day.” She said softy. 

The thief nodded and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Yer secret is safe with me, sweet.” He began to walk away before turning back towards her. “I know ye have been told before, but lass don’t accept food, drinks or gifts from those ye do not know and trust. Ye are precious to us, both of ye.” He pointedly looked at her stomach and then drifted back into the shadows away from her sight.

* * *

 

Fili stomped towards his uncle’s study. As if it wasn’t bad enough that his cousin was under their mountain, he had to ruin his time with Evie, the first time he had had with her in at least a week. The blonde was in an especially sour mood when he threw open the doors. Dain stood beside Thorin with Stonehelm off to the side with his hands clasped behind his back. 

“Prince Fili.” Thorin greeting him, giving him a look that clearly told the blonde to keep his cool. 

“Ah! Prince Fili. How are ye laddie? King Thorin tells me yer courting the human lass, as good as married he says.” Dain said with a deep chuckle and slapped a heavy hand on Fili’s shoulder. 

“Aye. She had accepted my braid into her hair and I am finishing up her last courting gifts.” The blonde prince answered with a tight smile. 

“Well we best be off. We will see ye and yer woman at dinner tonight.” Dain gave him a large smile the boar tusks attached to his beard swaying slightly with the movement. 

“Dinner?” Fili’s voice cut. 

“Yes. Dinner.” Thorin growled.

Dain made his way towards the exit with Stonehelm on his heels. The dark haired cousin stopped in front of Fili and slapped him on the shoulder with a cocky smirk. Fili snarled in return watching as his cousin began chuckling and left the room. 

“Why is he back?” Fili turned his anger towards the dark haired king. 

“He is not banished from Erebor.” Thorin answered tiredly. “It is Durin’s day this week. All dwarves are invited to join in the celebration Fili, even Stonehelm.” 

Fili could sense his uncle was not telling him everything. “What did they offer you?” 

Thorin let out a mirthless chuckle “Your eyes were always too keen.” He stood from his desk and handed Fili a contract signed between Thorin and Dain. 

“An entire vein on iron? That is what they have given Erebor?” Fili said in shock. It was a huge gift to give, one that would effectively wash away any sins his son committed, well at least in the eye’s of the King but to Fili; And he was sure the Ur’s, would feel differently as well.

“Yes. They stumbled upon it almost immediately as soon as they had returned last spring. Stonehelm himself found it.” Thorin seriously doubted the Iron Hills brat had indeed found the vein himself but Dain swore on Mahal that it was true. 

“So what does this mean?” Fili had his hands braced on the back of the chair facing his uncle. 

“You can’t hurt him, he is welcome under the mountain for the time being. But he has been warned to not speak to Evie.” Thorin sighed heavily.

This answer was not one Fili liked but there was nothing he could do about it.  Fili was thinking of a sharp retort when a playful knock sounded and then a hobbit danced into the room. Bilbo was carrying a basket on his arm and looking through it as he spoke. 

“They finally arrived with the pipeweed. Oh and I truly don’t think that it is unreasonable to ask those entering the gardens not to trample my plants with their large, clunky boots, my lo…King” Bilbo looked up and locked eyes with the ice blue ones of the prince. A dark blush crept up the face of the hobbit.

“Bilbo.” Fili smirked at the embarrassed look on the hobbit’s face.

“Fili. How is Evie? I was just going to stop by her home once I finished speaking with King Thorin here.” 

“I’m sure you were.” Fili said sarcastically. “I only saw her for a few moments before I was pulled away but she looked better. Thank Mahal.” 

Bilbo gave a little huff at Fili’s first comment. “Hm. Well, It is nearing time for dinner.” The hobbit said while looking towards the prince as if urging him to leave. 

“I am leaving. Goodbye Uncle. I can not promise I will not kill Stonehelm if he breaks his promise to stay away from Evie.” Fili stated matter of factly befroe leaving. He could still hear his uncle yelling after him to “do no such thing”.

* * *

After changing quickly and helping himself to a strong drink he made his way towards the banquet hall. His heart lept into his throat when he entered the room and saw Evie. She was wearing a simple white dress that was long sleeved and covered in lace. Her hair was down except for a large braid across the front of her hairline that traveled back and connected in the back. He could see even from the entry that her family bead as well as her courting bead were on display. His breath was knocked out of him for a moment while gazing at her. She was so beautiful, he didn’t feel worthy to even gaze upon her. At the moment she was speaking softly with Baldr on her lap. The dwarfling looked back at her with a cheeky smile and pressed a kiss to her lips before hopping off and going to go sit by his mother. Fili swooned when she looked up at him and smiled shyly. No longer rooted in his spot he made his way towards her, a large smile on his face. He took his seat between her and the King. He cupped her cheeks with his large hands and pressed a heated kiss to her mouth. She melted into the kiss immediately, showing him she missed him as much as he missed her. The two were broken up by an obnoxious cough from his brother as Tauriel and him took their seats.

“ _ Keep it in your pants brother mine.” _  Kili said quickly in khudzul. Tauriel gave her husband a disapproving look and lightly slapped his arm. He gave her a pouting look causing her stern expression to melt away and press a kiss to the dark haired dwarf’s cheek.

“ _ Mind your business, Kili.”  _ Fili quipped back. 

“What are y’all jabberin about?” Evie asked as she went to take a sip of her water. 

“Nothing,  _ givashel _ . Did you want wine?” Fili asked her looking at her water cup. She normally prefered wine. She had told him multiple times the water within the mountain tasted too much like vitamins. Whatever those were, water was water, he didn’t understand how it could taste different if it wasn’t dirty, but those were thoughts for another time.  

“Uh…” Evie began. She shot a look towards Tauriel who gave only the slightest shake of her head. “No thanks, baby.” 

FIli shrugged it off and pressed a kiss to her temple before he went about piling his plate high with food. The doors opened a moment later reminding him of his earlier frustrations. He watched as his cocky cousin entered the halls with his favored smirk in place. His parents trailed behind him arguing about one thing or another. Fili had never liked the Lady of the Iron Hills, thankfully he had never had to deal with her much, luckily for him his mother was the one that was having to bear the atrocious company of the fussy dam. 

Evie stiffened at the sight of Stonehelm and made a small noise of disgust in her throat upon seeing him. He could've sworn he head her whisper “fucking prick” under her breath. He choked on his wine slightly, at her words and attempted to hide his laugh. He could see Evie was grinning and looking at him out of the corner of her eye. 

“You shouldn’t eat that…” he heard from across the table. He looked up to see Tauriel speaking softly to Evie as she attempted to put a piece of smoke fish onto her plate. 

The blonde human stared at the elf for a second before huffing and moving towards Bilbo’s cooked green beans. The tiny hobbit man loved them quite possibly more than his own life. He swore they went with every meal apart from first breakfast.  Fili found it odd that his One kept silently checking in with Tauriel before putting things on her plate. He was about to comment on it when the sound of a glass being tapped by a knife rang out through the air.  The members of the quest along with their families and a few of the high lords, including Dain and Stonehelm, silenced themselves and looked towards the King. Thorin gave a few words, mostly welcoming the Iron Hills cavaans and spoke of some of the festivities that would be happening in the next week for Durin’s day. After the King had finished he sat back down and let his eyes drift longingly to where Bilbo was nestled between Nori and Dori. 

“I don’t think you will like that.” Kili said softly, so soft the blonde prince’s large ears almost missed it. Fili turned towards his brother in first confusion and then anger when he saw Evie about to stick a piece of rare steak into her mouth. Fili glared heavily at his brother. Kili didn’t seem to notice as he cut a new peice of meat off for the girl that was very well done. Her shoulders were slumped as she moved the rare piece of meat from her fork to Fili’s plate and accepted the well done meat from Kili. 

“Fili. Why don’t you update us on the treaties from Gondor.” Thorin pulled Fili's attention from Kili. 

The blonde prince did not want to talk about his work at the moment but he humored his uncle and spoke to the Lords and those interested about the treaties he had been able to secure with the surrounding lands. Halfway through his conversation with Dain about the armies of Rohan, he saw Evie and Kili arguing in swift igleshmik, Fili was not even sure they were in fact signing until he caught Evie signing against her shoulder nearest him, the action looked like she was just attempting to brush something off her shoulder but what she was actually doing was telling Kili to “ _ Stop.You are too obvious” _ . Fili rapidly finished the conversation and dug into his dinner keeping keen eyes on his brother and sister in law. 

The rest of dinner went by rather quickly, Evie was slowly eating her “approved” dinner, praying with every bite that it wouldn’t make a reappearance. She had to switch to speaking with Kili in Iglesmik because the dwarf, no matter how quiet he thought he was being, was loud enough for all around him to hear when he attempted to whisper. More than once she saw Fili giving her confused looks out of the corner of her eye. Dis would occasionally look at her strange when she would refuse a certain food or a piece of meat that was too raw. The human girl was just grateful her family had been placed further down the table. As the One of Fili and his courting partner she was entitled to sit beside the Crown Prince. If her family had been seated closer she just knew Vinna would pick up on something, the dam was too observant. 

After finishing only half of her meal Evie felt like she might explode, she sat back and pushed the plate slightly away from her. Fili placed a large hand on her thigh and rubbed it back and forth slowly while looking at her with a concerned look. 

“I’m still not feeling one hundred percent.” She explained softly. 

The blonde prince gave her a small smile and leaned in to press a kiss to her temple. “Can I get you anything, love?” 

Evie shook her head and kissed his lips softly. “No. But thank you.” 

‘ _ God this is going to be harder than I thought’ _ Evie wanted to burst out and tell him her secret. She wanted to see his face when she told him. But she needed to wait until after Durin’s day so he could focus on his job, but also she needed to wait until she was past the miscarriage risk period. According to Tauriel and Kili, dwarves have an abnormally high miscarriage rate, and humans were not much better around here. Evie wanted to wait until she was past the three month mark before she said anything to anyone else. That was only two weeks away, she could wait….she hoped.  Evie sent up a silent prayer of thanks when most finished with dinner and were allowed to stand and take coffee or tea. The blonde moved towards where they had set up coffee, tea and cakes. She was just about to grab a tea when a long slender hand grabbed hers. Evie huffed again and accepted a cup of tea specially made by Tauriel. 

“Why?” Evie whined childishly. The tea they had set out smelled amazing, slightly spicey but sweet. 

“That tea has too much energy within. This tea will help with your stomach.” The elf explained patiently. 

“Fine.” Evie took a sip of the strong peppermint and lavendar tea, she supposed it could be worse. This tea was not half bad. “Thank you Tauri.” 

The elf bowed to her and stepped away to speak with her husband. Evie made her way towards where Bilbo was speaking with Dori. She chatted with the two for some time about teas, cakes and “the best damn upside down cake” she had ever had. A cook walked around with trays full of treats offering them to the mingling people. Evie’s eyes lit up when she saw what heavily resembled a tipsy cake. Pregnancy forgotten she reached for the cake and practically giggled at how excited she was. Her excitement was short lived when Kili swooped in and took the cake out of her hands.

“You can’t have that, lass. It is dripping in liquor.” He explained softly.

Evie couldn’t stop the tears that began to march down her cheeks. She blamed it entirely on her hormones. Kili was not mean to her or rude, she just really wanted that cake. However that was not what her boyfriend saw. Fili came marching over and grasped his brother hard around the arm, hard enough for Kili to yelp. Evie had excused herself to the bathroom to fix her running makeup and empty her pregnant bladder, saying “I have to pee so bad my eyeballs are floatin.” leaving Kili to the mercy of his irate brother. Kili would have laughed at her statement had he not been focused on his brother’s murderous glare.

“Why do you keep governing what my One puts into her pretty mouth? She is skinny enough, are you attempting to starve her to death?” his voice was cold as ice. 

Kili panicked, they had not spoken of a lie to tell others, if they asked, but he also didn’t think Evie would be so clueless about what she could and couldn’t eat while carrying his niece or nephew. “Uh..” Kili began. Fili shook his arm roughly to get him to answer faster, the blonde prince wore a truly terrifying scowl upon his face. Dis having seen the exchange walked over quickly and grabbed Kili. 

“My little raven, Lord Cofi has latched onto your wife. You may want to save her” Dis voice rang with authority. “Now.” Dis barked when Fili did not release his little brother. The blonde prince dropped his harsh hold on his brother. 

“Do not think we are done with this conversation.” Fili growled.  Kili gave his brother a nervous smile and walked swiftly towards where the lithe elf was attempting to pull her hand away from the greasy lord’s lips.

* * *

 

Evie wiped under her eyes, removing the black splotches and sighed heavily. If she was going to keep this a secret she was going to need to get her raging hormones under control.  The blonde girl walked out of the washroom and came face to face with the Lady of the Iron Hills. The two females gave one another a bow of their head. 

“I don’t think I have met you, ma’am. My name is Evie.” The human girl stuck out a hand to shake the female’s hand before remembering they didn’t do that here. She dropped her hand to the side of her dress and wiped the sweat from her palms. 

“I know who ye are. Ye are the human that ruined my son’s reputation in Erebor” The dam growled. 

Evie sighed heavily, she was not mentally prepared for a polite war of words at the moment. “No. He did that all by himself. He’s only got one oar in the water, if you know what I mean.”

The dam turned a startling shade of red “What are ye saying about my son, human?” she growled. 

“I am too damn tired to sugar coat this shit for you, ma’am...I mean milday or whatever the hell. Your son is a spoiled brat and it sure as shit ain’t my fault he ended up where he is. He played ME. He humiliated Me to get in MY pants. He made a goddamn fool of himself in front of Erebor by is damn self. So no it is not MY fault he gucked up his reputation. It is his own! Even your husband agrees. Why do you think he cut your son’s hair himself, Huh?” Evie’s hands were on her hips as the venomous words poured out of her. 

The dam was truly shocked that the human girl had the audacity to speak to her in that way, no one spoke that way to Solveig, wife of Dain, Lady of the Iron Hills. She was rendered speechless by the skinny human girl with the odd accent. Now she could see why her son had been drawn to her. The female had the spunk of a dam, a high title and enough money to purchase her own kingdom. She would have made an intriguing addition to the Iron Hills royalty. It is a shame she was already marked by the Crown Prince. 

“Now if you excuse me, It was lovely to meet you and all that, but I best be gettin back.” The girl bowed slightly to the dam and walked back to where the blonde prince was speaking with one of the Lords.  Solveig stood stock still staring at the human girl as she and the blonde prince spoke with one another.

“Not sure if you want to slap her or congratulate her on her sharp tongue, aye?” 

Solveig turned to see the Princess Dis standing beside her looking at the human girl as well. 

“Yes.” The Lady of the Iron Hills said absently. 

“She is actually quite a sweet girl when unprovoked. But when she is provoked she has proved to be quite a thorn in your side.” Dis chuckled fondly. 

“I...like her.” Solveig was surprised by her own confession. 

Dis let out a booming laugh at the normally haughty dam’s confession. “Aye. She has that effect on most.” the two watched as Evie wrapped an arm around Dwalin’s waist and was pulled into his side softly. 

“Dwalin too? She must truly have a gift for charming others.” Solveig cracked a small smile. When the Lady of the Iron Hills looked over at the Princess she saw a soft smile on her lips while staring at Dwalin and the girl. “Finally allowed him to break into yer heart once again, I see.”  Dis looked at the other dam with a questioning look upon her face. “Everyone has known for years ye were his true love. Maybe not his One, but the next best thing. It is good to see ye happy once again cousin.” 

“It feels even better.” Dis answered softly catching the eyes of Dwalin and sharing a loving look. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stonehelm's back with his mama. He has a purpose and it is not just to be an asshole this time, I promise. :)


	31. Chapter 31

Evie groaned against her pillow willing the light from her balcony to cease its assault on her eyelids. Her hands dropped to her stomach on their own accord and began to rub the slight bump that rested there. Her mind drifted to the child within her ‘ _Will you look like me or your daddy? Are you gonna be tall like Owen and Emmett or short like your Fili? Will you come out with a full beard?’_ that last thought had her breaking out in quiet laughter. The image of a baby with Fili’s facial hair danced through her mind.

“Wha’ are ye laughin’ about _namadith_?” Bofur asked her from where he was sitting on the couch in her room reading a book.

“Well goodmorning to you too!” She said slightly startled. “One of these days you are gonna make me pee my pants by poppin’ up everywhere and scarin’ me.”

“Oh me lass. It would be funny though, no?” He winked at her and gave her a dimpled grin.

“Haha! Maybe a little” She pulled herself out of bed and stretched, her joints popping loudly in protest. “So today is the first day of the party?”

“Aye” Her brother nodded and went back to his book.

“What are we doin today? What do you think I should wear?” She walked over to her closet and gazed at all the dresses and shirts hanging up there. She desperately missed her jeans, the leather trousers they had made for her would nice but not the same. ‘ _Don’t even get me started on how much I miss my sandals.’_ she thought sadly.

“Today is the opening ceremony, I think. Ye will want to wear a dress, a nice one too. I wouldn’ be surprised if Fili was going to introduce ye to half the mountain today.” Bofur told her without looking up from his book.

“Nooooo.” She groaned and dramatically folded onto the floor.

Bofur dropped his book and began to laugh loudly at the scene she was making. “Do I need to pick out a dress for ye lass?”

Evie nodded her blonde head and gave her brother large puppy dog eyes accompanied by a pouted bottom lip. The hatted dwarf rolled his eyes and stood to look through her dresses. He grabbed the closest [one ](http://www.dhresource.com/0x0s/f2-albu-g1-M01-7E-09-rBVaGVXLIyKAJZkSAASeWMDcL2o332.jpg/navy-blue-satin-evening-dresses-embroidery.jpg)and dumped it on the bed. It was a deep blue down that was long sleeve with a high collar and plunging neckline; Evie was pretty sure Bofur had not seen that part when he pulled it out for her to wear. The dress had deep blue beads and embroidery around the sleeves and collar. The gown was beautiful and one of her new favorites. Fili had gotten it for her as her fifth courting gift. He had commissioned it through Iona. It was the first gown the dam had ever made while under Dori’s charge. The normally fussy silver haired dwarf had praised her work and gave Iona promotion because of the skill she had exhibited. Dori had named her a prodigy and spoke to every highborn in the mountain about it, bringing more business in than Iona was able to keep up with. The dam had a waiting list almost three months long, making Dori thrilled and Evie not so much. She wanted time with her friend but if it meant Iona was getting a better life Evie was not going to whine about it.

Evie began pulling on her dress, she was grateful her brother had chosen this one. It was one she didn’t need to wear a corset with, it had enough boning and a built in bra. “Thank jesus this doesn’t have a corset, you are horribly slow at lacing them up. We would be here all week.” Evie joked.  

“Used to helpin’ dams get out of them not into them, lass” He answered with a cheeky wink

“Ew!” Evie screeched. “I don’t wanna hear about that!”

“Never liked these things. Can’t be healthy for yer innards, if I do say so myself” Bofur mumbled as he laced up the back of her dress. Her hatted brother pressed a kiss to her temple when he had finished helping her into the dress saying he needed to get dressed himself.  

“We are runnin late, _namadith_.” Bifur’s gravelly voice said from the doorway.

“Yeah, can you just do somethin’ simple, B?” Evie asked pointing to the birds nest on top of her head. She was doing a wonderful impersonation of Radaghast, minus the bird excrement.

Bifur nodded and went to work on her pale blonde hair. He was halfway through pining up some of her braids when he stopped and sniffled. Evie watched him the mirror with a curious look upon her face. When he sniffled again she couldn’t hold her tongue any longer. “Are you alright, B?”The old warrior nodded and tried to subtly wipe away the small tears gathering in his eyes. Evie grabbed his hand in both of hers over her shoulder and waited for him to tell her what was the matter.

“Soon yer husband will be doin’ this for ye.” He explained, his voice rough with unshed tears.

“Oh don’t you go gettin' all soft on me now.” Evie teased lightly pulling a laugh from the dwarf.

“Can’t help it lass, we dwarves may like to think we are made o' stone, but deep down we are all no more than wet clay in yer hands.” Bifur went back to pinning up her hair as he was speaking. When he was finished Evie stood up and hugged him tight to her chest.

“No matter if I’m married or not, I’m always gonna need you.” Evie whispered and fought her own tears. ‘ _Damn pregnancy hormones’_

“What are you too babes cryin’ about in here?” Vinna chuckled when she saw the two embracing one another and fighting off tears.

“Nothing.” They both answered at the same time and separated. Bifur knocked his forehead into hers and walked swiftly from the room muttering about “dust in me damn eyes”.

“Well give us a turn, lovie.” Vinna told her from where she was standing at the door.

Evie chuckled and did as she said slowly turning in a circle, when she was facing the dam she saw her sister’s green eyes zero in on her stomach and chest.

“Gettin a wee bit tight, that dress is. Might need to have Iona take it out a bit. Eating a dwarven diet is good for you, lovie.” Vinna placed a hand on where the dress was tight over her stomach. It was barely noticeable how tight the dress was and it certainly fit dwarven fashion, but her sister was used to Evie keeping her dresses slightly looser, not skin tight in the bust and waist like most dam’s preferred. “Your brothers are going to throw a fit when they see this neckline.” Vinna tugged on the neckline attempting to cover the girl up slightly.

“Yeah. Surprised they didn’t notice.” Evie said absentmindedly. The neckline of the dress dipped down to just below her ribcage showing off her creamy skin.  

“Fili will love it though, will he not?” Vinna chuckled and waggled her eyebrows at the girl causing Evie to laugh. The two corralled the children and their dwarves before the entire family stepped out of their halls to the great hall for the opening ceremony.

* * *

 

Fili stood beside his Uncle as he began his speech welcoming all in attendance for the week long celebration of Durin’s day and the official celebration for the reclaiming of Erebor. The blonde prince’s eyes roved over the hundreds of dwarves and men within the grand hall. His mind flashed to one year earlier when he stood on one of the upper halls looking down at his crazed uncle standing in this very spot overlooking the treasure hoard with clouds in his eyes. An involuntary shiver ran through his body at the memory. Now the space once filled with mountains of gold was filled with dwarves and men alike. King Bard stood to his uncle’s right a sign of solidarity, while Fili stood on his left. The elves were invited to the festivities but it was unknown whether or not they would show. Thorin spoke of Erebor’s great alliance with the Men of Dale, honoring all those that had fallen, and those that still stood. The King of Erebor then began to speak of the journey to reclaim the mountain. Fili had forgotten his uncle was going to introduce the “Heroes of Erebor”, meaning he had definitely forgotten to tell Evie. He hoped her brothers had known and informed her.  

As Thorin called each “hero” they stepped to the front and bowed to their king and then turned towards the people and bowed once again. Thorin would say their full name and title, then their great deeds in battle. Fili was the first called and he bowed to his Uncle then to the people. Next came his brother whose praise was so loud the noise echoed throughout the halls of erebor for what felt like hours after.

“Prince Kili Son of Vili, Executioner of Azog”.

Fili smiled happily for his brother, at last others saw how impressive his brother truly was. The blonde prince watched as his Uncle went down the line until he reached Bilbo, a softness in his voice that Fili was sure he was the only one to detect. Bilbo did a slightly awkward bow to the king and then the people. The hobbit did not like the attention, his people were not ones that enjoyed recognition for killing, tricking, burglarizing or battle, which Bilbo was now famous for. The blonde prince looked around for his One. He had not seen her as of yet, he thought he caught a glimpse of her wheat blonde hair behind Vinna but he couldn’t be sure.

“And now, the female Hero of Erebor, Lady Evelyn Lou Bennett of the Broadbeam Clan, Killer of Bolg son of Azog.” at his uncle’s words Evie stepped out from behind Vinna’s plump form. Fili’s knees went weak and he had to focus wholly on not collapsing entirely. Evie was wearing his color, the dress he had given her and it was stunning. Her blonde hair was woven into a braid that looked like a thick circlet atop her head. He could see his bead within her hair as well as her familial bead. Her gray eyes were bright and her smile shy. She curtsied to Thorin then bent low to the people. Applause rang out for the girl, he very clearly heard Dain shouting praise for the girl and his heart warmed. To get the approval of Dain was a life-long bond that was forged and very few things could break it. Evie held her head high and her back straight as Thorin finished his speech, Fili felt immense pride when looking at her, she looked like a queen, his queen.

* * *

 

‘ _I am gonna throw up. No. Get it together girl. You can do this. It will be okay. Back straight, head raised. You can do this...you can do this..’_ Evie chanted to herself as Thorin spoke her name. When he finally wrapped up his speech and finished with a “Welcome to the Erebor, The Lonely Mountain, The Grandest Kingdom and Home of Durin!” the clapping, shouting and whistling was so loud Evie had the urge to cover her ears, but she figured that would be a great insult to someone so she fisted her skirts instead. A flurry of well wishing people swarmed her threatening to swallow her whole. A strong arm around her waist pulling her backwards kept her from being trampled as well wishers, curious dwarves and even some men moved to speak with the Hero’s of Erebor.

Evie turned around to thank her rescuer and came face to face with the one dwarf she had hoped never to see again.

“Fuck.” She growled under her breath. “Thank you, Stonehelm.” Evie said with a roll of her eyes and removed his arm from her person.

He looked to be about to speak but caught sight of his father and nodded to her before backing away. In an instant another large muscled arm was around her shoulders. She looked up and caught sight of a big bushy beard. She sighed happily when she realized it was Dwalin holding her into his side.

“Let’s go lass. Fools will trample ye if they get the chance. Yer too tiny to be out ‘ere with this chaos.” He grumbled. Dwalin led her towards the opposite direction of the crowds and towards a large tapestry. She was confused when he held it back for her and motioned for her to go behind it. She did as he said and was pleasantly surprised to see a large stone door. She opened it and sighed into the blessed quiet.

“Stay ‘ere. Got to escort the King’s arse back ‘ere too.” He growled and shut the door. She walked down the short hall and saw a few doors, she noticed most of the doors were locked but one wasn’t. When she opened the doors she was pleasantly surprised to see that opened into a quiet hallway that she had a feeling would lead to the royal quarters if she followed it far enough. Warm hands around her waist had her jumping near out of her skin.

“Easy, love.” Fili’s rich voice rang with mirth at her reaction.

“Damn, I am just lettin’ everyone sneak up on me today it seems.” She huffed.

“You are losing your touch, _givashel_.” Fili kissed the skin behind her ear. The action sent a bolt of arousal between her legs. It had been a while since they had last had sex and she missed it dearly.

“Mmmmhmm.” Evie wiggled her hips against his front earning her a hitching of breath from the blonde haired prince.

“Oh lass. Don’t start something you can’t finish…” Fili growled lowly in her ear.

“Who said I can’t finish this?” She challenged and ground into him a little harder.

“ _M’imnu Durin (In Durin’s name)”_ He sounded like he was about to lose his self control which brought a wicked smile to the human girl’s lips.

“Fili. It is time to meet with the Lord’s. Evie, your family is waiting for you in the banquet hall.” Thorin’s voice was like a cold bucket of water dropping on them. They stepped away from one another, but not completely, their hands stayed linked with one another as they walked through the secret hallway towards the banquet hall together. It was the opening feast before the tournaments began. Thorin walked in front of them and Dwalin walked behind. When they reached the large banquet doors Evie moved to take her hand out of her lovers. He shook his head and gripped her hand harder. She smiled shyly and looked down at her feet.

“I’ll never let you go lass.” He whispered.

The doors were pulled open by two guards. All in the banquet hall quieted and stood while Thorin strutted into the room until he took his throne. Once he was seated the noise level grew. People were speaking excitedly with one another and music began to drift through the hall. Evie felt multiple eyes on her and turned to see more than a few dams scowling darkly at her as if her existence offended them; she assumed it was because of the tight grip Fili had on her hand as they walked towards the high tables. She knew she was correct in her assumption when Fili pressed a hot kiss to her mouth before taking his leave to sit beside his uncle. When she came down from the high of the kiss she could see the scowls turn even darker. Evie saw the look of hunger and want on their faces. Fili was something most dams would sell their souls for and her, the human girl, got him. Evie smiled smugly at the thought and absently rubbed at the evidence of their love nestled warmly in her womb.

* * *

 

Kili wrapped an arm securely around his wife’s waist. She was watching the masses with the eyes of a warrioress, assessing every potential threat. Kili’s eyes did the same and found none but he supposed he was more comfortable here than his wife. She was drawing some looks, most were curious, some hostile. Those he saw giving her hostile looks he made sure they saw his look of promised murder if they continue to look at his One and mother of his unborn child in that manner for one moment longer. When the offenders caught sight of the dark haired prince they would always look away with red coloring their cheeks or fear in their eyes. Tauriel and Kili made an unusual pair in the sight of many but none could deny they were regal. Tauriel had her long red hair in dwarven braids, wearing a dwarven dress (of course made to fit her taller and thinner stature), and dwarven jewelry. Kili wore his royal robes with beads and braids in his hair signifying him as an heir to the throne. The two were seated at the royal table as they watched people dance and celebrate what they had helped accomplish, regaining the mountain. Tauriel was heavy with child meaning the union was blessed by Mahal. None could logically dismiss their love or the blessings of it, but some still tried and many did not work soley off of logic. Prejudices played a large part in many's disapproval of the match. Theses disapprovals did nothing to the relationship of Kili and Tauriel. They were in love; deeply madly in love with eachother. They had the approval of those that matter the most. Dis, Thorin, those in the company, Fili and Evie. Kili couldn’t help but check frequently on Evie. He felt that because his brother did not know of the child growing within Evie, it was Kili’s duty to watch out for her and take the extra precautions that the guard, of a woman with child, would need to take. He made sure to help her get her food, telling her what she could and couldn’t eat of dwarven food that she couldn’t plainly see the ingredients, he made sure to keep water near her seat at the table and wine out of reach. He felt his wife’s hand that was on his thigh tighten. He looked to her face to see her scowling in the direction of Evie and Iona. It took a moment for him to see what had upset his wife, but as soon as he recognized the being standing across from Evie he growled and rose from his seat quickly, striding towards the girl.

* * *

 

“Lady Evie!” A familiar raspy voice called to her. Evie turned around from where she was speaking with Iona and immediately wished she would have pretended not to hear.

“Lady of the Iron Hills, hello” Her tone was polite but not warm, Iona stifled a giggle at her blonde headed friend's response.

“What a daring dress, ye look stunning, even glowing. Who are ye wearing?” the dam put a large hand right onto Evie’s [dress ](http://www.dhresource.com/0x0s/f2-albu-g1-M01-7E-09-rBVaGVXLIyKAJZkSAASeWMDcL2o332.jpg/navy-blue-satin-evening-dresses-embroidery.jpg)making the girl want to take a step back, but she pushed it down and kept a plastic smile on her face. “Is it one of Lord Dori’s?” Solveig prodded.

“Well bless your heart. No, it is not Dori’s, it is actually Iona here’s design and work. She is so talented, I swear she could make somethin like this with her eyes closed and one arm behind her back.” Evie smiled warmly at Iona and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. The human girl was so focused on giving Iona praise that she missed the dark haired dwarf walking towards his mother.

“Ah. Stonehelm.” Solveig said with a smile. “You remember Lady Evie, isn’t her gown awe inspiring?” the dam gushed. Stonehelm couldn’t respond because his entire body was held still by the inferno racing through his body. His mother continued speaking not waiting for his answer. “And this is the talented tailor…” Solveig was cut off by Stonehelm’s choked whisper.

“My One.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! I know this is not going to make many happy, but It was something that I couldn't get out of my mind...So Thorin III Stonehelm does in fact have a One, even though he "never believed in that shite". Now don't be too upset, life is not all of a sudden going to be easy and lovely for him. Iona is a spitfire with a second hand grudge towards the brat of the Iron Hills, One or not.  
> Big thank you to GrammarGrrrl for helping me think through how I want this process to work between Stonehelm and Iona.  
> As I stated in the prequel to this, You're Not From Here, Fili explains a little bit about Ones and the different reactions to finding out about your One. "Most know immediately others...don’t.” When Fili first met Evie he did not recognize her as his One immediately. He was in the "Don't" catagory. Stonehelm is one of the many that know immediately. I really enjoyed the thought that he was so against something and didn't believe in it but when he finally sees her he can do nothing but accept it because the feeling is so strong and all encompassing.  
> Any who, don't be too upset with me. :) Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Evie's dress: http://www.dhresource.com/0x0s/f2-albu-g1-M01-7E-09-rBVaGVXLIyKAJZkSAASeWMDcL2o332.jpg/navy-blue-satin-evening-dresses-embroidery.jpg


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter!   
> -Fili/Evie sexy times  
> -Mentions of underage marriage (Sigrid)  
> -Stonehelm/Iona   
> -Evie's pregnancy hormones

Fili watched his brother out of the corner of his eye, Kili was marching with great purpose to someone across the great hall. His little brother was pulling out his sword, his eyes held murderous intent. Fili excused himself from where Lord Temil was talking his ear off and walked after his brother. Fili unsheathed his swords when he found his brother between a stunned Stonehelm and an angry Evie. Iona was beside Evie holding her hand with an equally as shocked look on her face as the Lord of the Iron Hills. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Fili asked with barely concealed contempt. 

“Stonehelm has found his One!” Solveig crowed happily for her son. 

Fili looked around for who it could be. When he turned around and locked eyes with Evie he saw her practically point with her eyes to the dam attached to her hand. ‘ _ Oh he is going to love that. His One is a lower class former prostitute.’  _ he chuckled inwardly at the irony. 

“Miss Iona. Is this true?” The blonde prince asked. He looked at his cousin and saw him look at the dam with eyes that begged for her to confirm it. 

Iona looked at Evie swiftly before turning back to the prince. “I wouldn’t know your highness. I don’t believe in One’s.” With that she turned on her heel and marched from the room leaving all stunned in her wake. Fili watched as heartbreak spread on his cousins normally cocky face. 

“Well I never…” Lady Solveig began but was cut off but a shocked guffaw from Evie’s lips. 

When the blonde human realized her error she attempted to fight the smile on her face and hold back the giggles that were threatening to break through. “Excuse me, I am sorry. I have no idea what has come over me.” She turned around and walked towards where Bilbo standing beside Dori smoking a pipe.

“I must return to my pregnant wife.” Kili nodded and walked towards his wife, while fighting a smile as well. 

Fili nodded to the two and was about to take his leave to find Evie when he felt a strong hand gripping his arm. The blonde prince turned to find his dark haired cousin gripping his arm desperately. 

“She is my One. I swear it.” His voice was near hysterical. 

Fili shook his cousin’s hand off and moved to continue walking. Stonehelm gripped his arm again and pulled him to a stop.  “Unhand me.” Fili growled. 

“Please...Tell me about her. I love her and yet I do not know her.” His eyes were wide with a plea shining from within. Fili could tell the dwarf was in pain, he was also afraid. Afraid of the feelings coursing through his body. For one who never believed in such a thing, having a One was a frightening discovery. 

“Why should I do anything for you? Should I do what you did and attempt to get under her skirts the way you did to my One?” Fili would never sleep with Iona, but he enjoyed throwing his cousin’s actions back in his face.

“I am sorry.” Stonehelm said in a choked whisper. Fili blinked rapidly as if he could not believe his eyes. His cousin was saying sorry and truly meant it. It threw him for a loop, so much so that he couldn’t respond.  “Please. Just tell me her name.” Stonehelm pushed. 

“Iona.” the prince answered. 

“Lady Iona…” Stonehelm liked the sweet taste her name left on his tongue. 

“Not lady” Fili interrupted his cousins musings. “ _Miss_ Iona.” 

Stonehelm staggered slightly back at realizing she was not of high standing birth. “Middle class?” he hoped. 

“Now yes. But that is because of her brave deeds, I have raised her to a slightly higher class. But by birth she is no more than a peasant.” Fili relished in the feeling of causing his cousins shock. 

“She is a talented tailor.” Stonehelm said mostly to himself. 

“Aye. Now she is. She just began that a few months prior.” 

“And before?” Stonehelm prayed she was not a servant. 

“It is not my place to say.” Fili told him firmly and this time he was able to walk away leaving a heartsick and stunned dwarf in his wake.

* * *

 

A possessive hand on her waist had Evie smiling widely. “I am sorry to interrupt, but I must steal Lady Evie away. She is needed by her family.” Fili gave the dams a charming smile that had them swooning and pulled Evie away from the circle of females. 

“Thank you. I don’t know how much longer I could have lasted with all of them.” Evie sighed in relief as Fili led them out of the large banquet hall. “Where are we goin, sugar?”

“I believe you and I need some time alone, my love. It has been far too long since you have been under me.” He whispered gruffly in her ear. Her thighs clenched together in response and a soft moan escaped her lips. 

“I must tell my family, they will worry.” She told him after they were halfway there. Her mind had only been on one track most of the trip until now. 

“It is taken care of. I had Bilbo alert them we were going to be taking a very invigorating walk through the gardens.” He smirked. 

“Well in that case...we don’t have that much time.” Evie took off running towards the Prince’s rooms with Fili hot on her trail. 

When they reached his rooms there was a flurry of clothing falling to the floor. Evie pulled the strings lacing up the back of her dress until they came loose and allowed her dress to pool in a large puddle at her feet. The growl that Fili released at the sight of her had her panties soaked immediately. She shimmied out of them leaving them in the center of her abandoned dress. Fili wasted no time in pulling the girl towards the couch and onto his lap. 

“I am impressed you undressed so fast.” Evie sighed against where she was sucking gently on his neck. 

“Mmm. It is the only thing I plan to be quick at tonight.” He whispered gruffly. Fili wrapped a muscled arm around the girl’s waist as he kissed her passionately. Evie moaned loudly when she felt the head of his manhood teasing her entrance. He quickly pulled her hips down sheathing himself entirely within her.

“Oh my god.” Evie cried out at the same time Fili cursed in khuzdul.

It felt so good to be connected to him once again, almost too good. Evie took a moment to relish the feeling of her lover buried deep within her. She could feel Fili struggling not to buck up into her swiftly, he was practically shaking. She took mercy on him and began to roll her hips. The action cased them both to sigh happily. Fili claimed her mouth once again giving her searing kisses, then moving to give the same treatment to her throat. When he bent his head to take one of her pink tips into his mouth Evie saw stars behind her eyes. Her hips stuttered in their movements when he sucked on the bud with delicious pressure. A loud moan ripped from her throat when he popped the bud out of his mouth and blew against the damp flesh. She continued to ride him slowly, his hands gripped her hips as if she would fly away if he did not. His blue eyes locked with hers, refusing to let her go. Fili could take no longer of Evie’s leisurely pace and decided to slip her onto her back on the couch. She moaned in approval at the change in position. He pounded into her at a demanding pace. Evie locked her ankles at the small of his back and lost herself in the pleasure. When the coil within her pulled tight and finally snapped she screamed out in pleasure. Her nails raked roughly down the prince’s back making him roar in return. The pleasure mixed with pain was enough to bring him to brink of his orgasm. But what threw him over was the sight of Evie below him, back arched in pleasure, head thrown back and eyes closed. He coated her inner walls spending himself fully, he collapsed on top of her and buried his face into her neck. She hugged him closely attempting to calm her breathing. 

“Mmmm. I love you.” Fili’s voice with rough with sex. He pressed leisurely kisses into her neck, dragging his mustache beads across her sensitive skin.

“I love you too.” She whispered. 

Fili laid content for a moment before he decided it was time to clean up. “Bath?” He asked her softly. She nodded and grabbed the hand he offered after he stood. The two of them sat in the large marble bath tangled up in one another. Fili had Evie sitting on his lap while he washed her back with a soap that smelled like sandalwood and pine. She sighed happily when he began to rub at her tense shoulders. 

“So am I going to need to kill my cousin? Did he truly not speak to you?” Fili asked. 

Evie was so relaxed she actually had to work to make her mouth move to answer. “He didn’t speak to me. His mama did. She was talking about my dress and I said Iona made it. When Stonehelm looked at Iona I swear he had this look like he had been hit over the head with shovel.” She snickered at the memory. 

“What do you think of them?” Fili had pondered this question himself briefly. Iona was a strong dam, she would not allow Stonehelm to get away with anything. If she was truly his One, which Fili believed she was, Stonehelm would be all too willing to let Iona boss him around for the rest of her life. 

“I don’t like it.” Evie huffed. 

“Why not, lass?” 

“Because if you lie with dogs you are bound to get fleas and I love Iona. I don’t want her to pick up on his bad habits. He is an asshole, she deserves better.” she answered him passionately. 

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him lovingly. “I agree with you but maybe she will make him something better. I do not have any love for my cousin, but it is the will of Mahal. He would not make them One’s without good reason.” Fili pressed a kiss to her naked shoulder while she mulled over his words. The two of them stepped out of the bath after cleaning themselves and began to dry off. FIli watched his One with zero shame. He loved everything about her, but her body was one of his favorite things. She finally looked healthy again, and had appeared to have gained a little extra weight which made him happy to no end. 

“Vinna is feeding you well.” Fili spoke his mind not realizing the trouble he was about to cause himself until it was too late.

Evie’s head snapped up from where she was attempting to pull her own dress laces as tight as possible at the awkward angle. “What did you just say?” 

“Vinna must be feeding you well. You have gained weight.” He told her honestly though he was afraid of the fire in her eyes and the flaring of her nostrils. 

“Are you calling me fat?” She growled menacingly. 

“N-n-n-no!” He stuttered in fear. Fili had not seen this much anger from Evie in quite some time. 

“Oh really? Because that sure as shit is what it sounded like!” Her movements were jerky as she pulled on her boots.

“No! I just meant you are looking better.”

“Oh so I didn’t look good before?!” She screeched. 

“Mahal…” Fili felt the walls closing in on him and he didn’t know how to make it stop. “I don’t think you are fat, I think you are beautiful. You are always beautiful, no matter what weight you are.” 

“That is what you say to fat girls!”  

Tears of anger spilled over her cheeks and down onto her gown.  Fili reached out for her not sure what else to do, but Evie slapped his hands away and marched out his doors. He went to follow her and then realized while she had been dressing he had just been admiring the view. He was completely naked, not a stitch of clothing upon him. He dashed to get dressed quickly hoping to catch her but it was all for naught. When he skidded out of his rooms he did not see her in the halls and when he jogged to her family halls she was not there. He breathed deeply pinching the bridge of his nose and fighting off the urge to box his own ears. She had told him on more than one occasion that humans, especially human women, did not like to have their weight commented upon like dams did. He had genuinely thought he was paying her a compliment not insulting her to her very core. Fili was just about to lead a one man search of the entire mountain when his uncle called him to his study stating it was of the utmost importance. Fili groaned but knew he must go speak with his uncle, if Evie did not want to be found she most certainly would not be.

* * *

 

‘ _ Oh god!’  _ Evie wiped at the tears on her cheeks. ‘ _ Pregnancy hormones are a bitch’.  _ She knew she was being ridiculous but she just couldn't help herself. Evie felt like she was completely out of control with no grasp on her moods.

“But we are One’s!” A harsh whisper down the hall had Evie distracted from her own plight.

“So? Like I said. I don’t believe in them. Why should it matter to me?” Iona answered back not bothering to whisper. 

“How can ye say that!? I am standing right in front of ye. Ye know it is true, I can see it in yer eyes. Why will ye not admit it?” Stonehelm cried desperately, he sounded so wounded; it made Evie smile. 

“Why should I admit it?” Iona challenged. 

“So we can marry and be happy, lass.” 

“Hmm. Happy? Truly? Ye don’t know what my craft was not three moons past, do ye?” 

‘ _ Oh my god. Is she going to tell him?’  _ Evie crept closer on silent feet to eavesdrop.

“I was a working dam, prostitute, a warm cavern for weary miners to rest their hammers for an hour.” Evie could hear the smirk in Iona's voice.

‘ _ This is better than any soap-opera I have ever heard of..’  _ Evie was hung on their every word. She desperately wished she had some popcorn and a comfy recliner to watch this unfold.

“A...what..” Stonehelm said with a fat tongue, as if his mind could not comprehend what she was telling him. 

“Ye heard me. A whore.” Iona said it with a tint of smugness in her voice. 

“Ye whored yerself out while I was in the Iron Hills?” Stonehelm’s anger was beginning to rise, Evie could hear it. 

“Why would it matter to ye? I know ye didn’t believe in One’s before today, so what is the harm? I didn’t know ye, ye didn’t know me.” The blonde humman had crept close enough to see the two arguing. She watched Iona put her hands on her hips and shrug while she spoke. Her mouth was turned up in a lopsided grin, it was clear she was greatly enjoying this exchange. 

“I-I-I didn’t believe but that doesnt excuse yer craft choice!” Stonehelm growled. 

“Oh doesn’t it. Would ye have rather I die of starvation or cold? So I fucked lonely miners for money, for food. I did what I had to, to survive. Can ye say the same? Have ye done anything for yerself or has it all been handed to ye, spoiled brat.” 

Evie saw the change in Stonehelm as he rose to his full height he was towering over the dam now leaning in towards her. Evie was about to step out from behind the statue and call for Iona when they did something she was not expected. His lips crashed to the dams with impresive force. His grip on the top of her arms had to have hurt. Evie winced from where she was watching. That wince turned into a grimace when Stonehelm gathered Iona into his arms so she was strattling his hips, and slapped her behind with enough force to leave a mark later. 

“I am Lord of the Iron Hills. Ye will never speak to me like that again, peasant." Stonehelm pulled back and growled at her.

A loud popping noise had Evie stumbling back in surprise. Iona's hand was balled into fists at her sides, she was on her own two feet again and her face was pulled into a deep scowl. Stonehelm was covering his nose, blood seeping between his fingers. "I'll speak to ye however I damn well please! But ye call me peasant again n' I wont just hit ye, Ill make ye wish ye were never born!" the dam turned on her heel and marched away. 

"Wait...I am shite at this! Woman get back 'ere..." Stonehelm's word drifted away as he took off after the fleeing dam.  

A hand on Evie’s shoulder had her whipping around about to scream. A hand clamped over her mouth and a smiling face holding back laughter greeted her. 

“Hanir! You scared me.” Evie whispered. 

“Sorry, milday.” He said sheepishly and led her farther away from her hiding spot. “You escaped your guards, milady.” He said with a fond smile. 

Evie huffed a breath and fell into step beside her guard. “Yeah. Not on purpose. I was upset and tend to run when upset.” 

“Who has upset you?” Hanir asked. His tone was strangely protective. 

“The Prince.” 

“Oh well. Nothing I can do about that, milday.” He chuckled. 

“Yeah. Tell me about it. But I know I am being ridiculous and over reactin’. I know the cultural differences here. He just got my goat.” 

Her words confused the guard ever so slightly but he understood the jist. “Which was it? Something about being stout or having wide hips? Perhaps being hairy?” He sounded like he spoke from personal experience. 

“Gainin’ weight” she said with a small laugh. Evie looked at the guard and saw him grimace.

“Ahh. Yes. It only took me once to learn that. Sigrid did not appreciate it.” He shuttered at the memory causing Evie to break out in laughter. 

“How are the two of you? Still traveling to Dale on your nights off?” She asked him as they rounded the corner into the royal halls. 

“You have not hear?” he seemed surprised. “She has renounced her title and moved into the mountain.” 

Evie stopped abruptly and grabbed the forearm of the guard in shock. “What!?” 

Hanir chuckled at the girls comically wide gray eyes. “Aye. She agreed to marry my sorry arse last week. We were wed by the lake not two days past.” 

The human girl launched herself into his arms and pulled him into a tight hug. “Oh my god. I am so happy for y’all! What in the world are you doin’ escorting my ass around when you have a wife waitin on you?!” Evie cried out. 

“She is visiting with her father and brother.” He said with pink cheeks. 

“And why aren’t you there with her?” She pressed, her eyebrows raised in question. 

“She wanted some alone time with them. Her father was...upset when she renounced her title. But he understood eventually. She never wanted to be royalty, just comfortable. That is something I can give her” He said with a rye smile. 

“I totally understand. I am so sorry I didn’t hear about the wedding sooner. When are y’all going on a honeymoon?” The two continued walking towards her family halls as they spoke. 

“Honeymoon?” He asked confused. 

“Uh.. Fili called it some crude name. The stuffing week…” She said quietly.

Hanir let out a booming laugh at her words and didn’t stop for a good minute. When he finally calmed to soft chuckles he answered her question. “After Durin’s day we will take a week with one another.” 

Evie and Hanir were quiet for a moment before Evie remembered something. “How old is Sigrid?” 

Hanir’s cheeks turned a deep red “she turned sixteen this past moon.” 

The human girl whistled between her teeth.”Well shit, she is a youngin’.”  

“Aye. But we wanted as much time with one another. Things are different for the humans. They marry near this age frequently. I would have waited but she wanted to marry right away. I can not say it displeased me.” He admitted with a chuckle.  

“Lass! Get yer skinny arse over here!” Dwalin’s voice boomed down the hall making Evie wince heavily. 

“Thank you for escorting me Hanir. I will bring a wedding gift down for y’all if I survive Dwalin’s wrath.” 

Hanir chuckled and bowed to the girl then to Dwalin before taking his leave.  A large hand clamped onto her arm and practically dragged her into her family’s home. She tried to fight the large dwarf’s grip but nothing worked so she did the next best thing, she yelped loudly. “Ow!” 

Dwalin looked down at her with a look that clearly said he wasn’t buying it and continued to drag her through the home into the sitting room where he sat her down.

“Yer lucky yer guards came to me and no’ yer brothers or the wee prince.” Dwalin growled. “They would ‘ave killed the guards and their blood would be on yer hands.” 

Evie winced heavily at the truthfulnesss of his words. “Sorry.” 

“Sorry will no’ cut it, lass. Ye can’t keep doin this. Someone is tryin’ to kill ye. And if ye keep runnin off they may just succeed.” he roared at her. She saw this for what it was, he was scared for her, worried for her. 

Evie rose from her seat slowly and wrapped her arms around his large waist, it was like hugging a barrel. “I’m sorry I made you worry. I promise I will not do it again.” She said and rested her head against his broad chest. 

Dwalin didn’t hug her back for a moment but he did relax slightly, then his large arms wrapped around her slender form. “Good. Now fix yer hair before yer family comes home and finds out what ye escaped the feast for.” Evie pulled back and gave him a surprised look. He only tapped the side of his nose with a large tattooed finger and stepped out of her family’s home to guard the door himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Stonehelm and Iona's relationship is a hard one. Iona knows that Stonehelm is her One, she does believe in them but she knows the bullshit Stonehelm put Evie through so she is not just going to fall into his arms. Stonehelm is a spoiled brat that has had everything figuratively fall into his lap, in the case of women literally fall into his lap. He is not sure how to act with Iona or what to say. Earlier in the story I had talked about Stonehelm's prejudices towards people of lower class, so having a One that was not only lower class but also a prostitute is especially challenging to him. There is sexual tension there and the pull towards one another as well. Iona is going to give Stonehelm a run for his money and not let him get away with anything. 
> 
> -As I have said before Sigrid may be young in our eyes to be married, but during their time/historically she is of a normal age to wed. 
> 
> -Fili and Evie's relationship will be smooth sailing in no time. Hang in there with me. :)


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lady boners! Lady boners everywhere!  
> Oh and some other important stuff.  
> Enjoy the chapter :)

A new day dawned and all rose with excitement. Today was the favorite day of all the dwarves, it was the day they were able to show their brawn and skill with weapons. Evie started the day by vomiting violently then ransacked her family’s kitchen to make sweet hush puppies. She felt the craving for the fried corn meal balls deep in her bones. She had downed half of the tray before her family woke and stared at her as if she were a woman possessed. 

“Y’all want some?” Evie asked around a hush puppy doused in honey. 

Her nephews and niece nodded their heads enthusiastically and jumped into their seats. She dished up the food for the kids while Bombur took over the pot of bubbling oil. 

“When are ye gon’ take us out on Snow White again?” Vinni asked with a full mouth much like how his aunt had not two minutes past. 

“Don’ speak with your mouth full Vinni.” Vinna chastised her son. “Irak’amad is going to be busy for the next bit. Perhaps she would allow Irak’adad Bifur to take you out on her horse.”

The kids all looked at her confused. “What are ye gonna be doin Irak’amad?” Vonurr asked her. 

“Uh…” Evie began. She wouldn’t be able to take the horse out until she had given birth, but Vinna was not supposed to know that. Sweat broke out on Evie’s forehead and her hands began to get clammy. ‘ _ Does she know? Who told her? Kili?’  _ the human girl’s thoughts ran rampant inside of her skull. 

“It will be winter soon children. You can not go out during winter without your uncles.” Vinna reminded the children. 

“Oh yeah. Irak’amad is afraid of the snow.” Baldr whispered rather loudly to Bergy. 

“Nu uh! Irak’amad is no afraid of anythin’! She is a warrior pwincess!” Bergy growled back at her brother and pushed him from his chair holding her fork threateningly at his eye.

Baldr dodged the fork and came back up and attempted to push his sister out of her chair but was caught by his rounded ear. 

“None of this in my house. You wanna act like orcs you will live outside like orcs!” Vinna roared and sat Baldr back in his chair. 

Evie felt relieved that the conversation was no longer focused on her. She hoped that the reason Vinna had spoken of her being “busy” was because of her fear of the outdoors not because she was growing a living being within her.  The family finished their breakfast quickly and then all disappeared in different directions to change for the games that would be ensuing today. 

Evie changed into leather trousers, her boots from Fili (axes secured on the sides), a loose tunic she had borrowed from the very pregnant Tauriel and then a fur vest on top that further concealed her small bump. She braided her hair to the side making sure her family and courting beads were very visible. Evie’s felt bad for how she had acted the day before. She knew Fili did not mean to insult her, in fact she believed that had she not been so full of pregnancy hormones she would have not freaked out, but alas here she was. ‘ _ I’ll apologize after the games.’  _ She thought. Yesterday she had been so close to telling him about the pregnancy, but she was determined to wait until he wasn’t up to his eyeballs in work. ‘ _ I can wait a week to tell him...right?’ _

* * *

 

“I can not wait a week.” Evie groaned loudly when she saw Fili shirtless, twin swords flashing in the sunlight.

Tauriel chuckled beside her. Kili was currently winning the archery competition, leaving his pregnant wife with his soon to be sister in law. Evie was not so secretly grateful for him leaving his warrior wife behind with her. They were outside the mountain, in between Dale and Erebor. There were multiple competitions ensuing. Fili was currently fighting in a weapons competition, first blood wins. Kili was dominating the archery range; no surprise there, the bow was not a particularly dwarven weapon. Evie’s eyes caught sight of Dwalin in the hand to hand combat ring, Dis was watching regaly from the sidelines, but anyone who knew the two could see her thinly veiled excitement at the large dwarves prowess in the competition. Bilbo was talking with King Bard, probably about the gardens. There were men here celebrating as well, Dale had been welcome at the festivities due to their role in regaining the mountain. There would be an official feast in Dale they were expected to attend at the end of the week to celebrate the rebuilding of Dale. 

Evie’s stomach did a small flip when she saw Fili had won his competition. His muscles rippled as he threw his head back and roared in victory. Numerous females, dams and humans, watching the games stared openly at him. Evie could practically hear all the panties dropping to the ground. She decided it was time to show these women what was what. She stalked towards him and climbed onto the fence that surrounded the ring he was in. Fili smiled like a predator approaching his prey. The look on his face made her gulp with anticipation and heat flood between her legs. 

He lifted her up off the fence and pressed her body to his while capturing her lips roughly. A chorus of loud cheers and claps surrounded them. Fili attacked her mouth with the the ferocity of a starved man with a feast before him. Her legs wound around his hips on their own accord, his hands settled on her behind holding her up while they devoured each other. The only reason they split apart was to breathe air into their lungs desperately. 

“Good job, sugar.” Evie smiled against his mouth. 

“Mhmmm. What I wouldn’t give to take you here and now.” He growled and nipped at her pink swollen lips. 

“It might be a little embarrassing. Wouldn’t want all these people to see my goods, would ya?” She teased. 

He growled lowly. “Never. You are mine and only mine.” 

“Forever and always.” She whispered and released herself from his hold. She felt embarrassment flood her cheeks making them a bright pink. People were still cheering for them, there were wolf whistles, cat calls and a whole lot of winking. Evie bowed to them and stepped out of the ring. Fili laughed heartily from where he was standing in the ring. He picked up his swords and watched his One walk her round backside back towards a laughing Tauriel.

* * *

 

Dis could not remember the last time she had felt the way she did. Dwalin had just tied another dwarf into a knot with his bare hands. She was having trouble getting air into her lungs at the sight of him. He was bare chested, wearing naught but trousers and boots. His chest was all rock hard muscle and coarse black hair. She was grateful for the loud crowd around her, because she was pretty sure she moaned rather loudly when Dwalin roared in victory, every muscle on his body flexed and dripping with sweat. Dis clenched her thighs together hoping to relieve some of the pressure building up there. The bearded warrior bared his teeth to her and then winked, it did nothing to keep her underclothes dry. The princess was distracted by a roar from the crowd. She glanced over and caught sight of her blonde haired son giving into his primitive self. He was holding up his thin human under her backside and devouring her mouth. Dis felt multiple emotions at the sight. The largest was disapproval for her son making such a public display, the next was happiness her son was so happy and it made her heart feel light. The next was jealousy. She was jealous he could freely show his love for the human girl. She wished she could act that way with Dwalin. But she was a regal princess. She couldn’t hang off of the old warrior like she was a forest nymph hanging from a tree, no matter how much she wanted to. Her eyes flitted to Dwalin who was climbing out of the ring so the next match could begin. He stalked towards her, his muscles bunching with the movement. Dis was grateful no one was paying attention to them when Dwalin came behind her and discretely palmed her backside. Her breath hitched and she had to bite her lip from giggling. 

“Princess.” He whispered in a gruff voice. 

“Captain.” She answered back. She had moved her hand behind her large skirts to cup his manhood through his leather trousers. His member twitched under her hand and she smiled in triumph. 

“My next match is not for an hour’s time.” Dwalin’s beard brushed the neck of Dis. She could barely contain the quivering in her lower belly. “I must check in on the empty guard barracks. Care to join, lass?” 

“Mahal, yes!” Dis practically shouted.

* * *

 

Tauriel gazed over at her husband. His abs were held tight, every muscle in his sinewy arms were defined beautifully. She watched in awe as his chest expanded with the motion of his lungs filling, shifting all the muscles in his chest ever so slightly. He loosed the arrow hitting the target dead center. There was a man he was shooting against, Kili was obviously winning but the man was close behind. He looked nowhere near as good as her husband while shooting. Her eyes never left the father of her child. He wore a pair of trousers that were slung low on his hips leaving a delicious view of his muscles. She had the overwhelming urge to lave her tongue over the exposed skin. As if he could read her mind she saw him look towards her and raise his eyebrows in a playful gesture, her knees weakened at the sight. He was so different than the males of her kind. Kili was playful, bulky, strong on a different level, but much more than that, he wore his emotions on his face quite clearly. She loved that, she never had to guess or ask most of the time. He was an open book. Tauriel smiled sweetly back at him and began to rub the swell of her stomach. She hoped that their child looked like Kili, she frequently dreamt of a baby with dark curls and green eyes with rounded ears and a delicate nose. 

“I think this just became my favorite day of the year.” Evie’s voice broke Tauriel’s dream-like state of mind. 

“Hmm? And why is that  _ melon _ ?” 

The human girl to her side let out a very unlady like snort. “Look around.” Everywhere males had their shirts off where only trousers. “Que the pregnancy sex dreams, because tonight is going to be one hell of a night.” Evie chortled at her own words bringing laughter to the lips of the elf. The human girls laugh was her second favorite within the mountain, her first being the one that rang out just after Evie’s chortles. 

Tauriel turned towards where Kili was laughing with his opponent. The man clapped Kili on the back and bowed to him showing he accepted his defeat. Tauriel smiled widely at her husband as he walked towards her with his signature smile on his face.

“Milady.” Kili brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently. Tauriel felt like he had burned her in the most delicious way with his lips. Every nerve ending was on fire for him. Her mouth hung open ever so slightly, her brain stopped working and all she could do was focus on her desire to have him naked in their bed, or anywhere for that matter. 

“I’m gonna go...find my brothers of somethin'…” Evie said softly with a smile on her lips. She disappeared into the crowd while Kili and Tauriel stayed in their bubble of sexual tension and love.

* * *

 

Evie spent most of the remaining light by the hobbit’s side. They watched the rest of the games commence. The human girl about had a coronary when Fili fought in the hand to hand combat ring. She found herself screaming and cheering him on as if her life depended on it. He ended up winning against a dwarf near twice his size. Fili was big but this dwarf looked to be as wide as he was tall. Evie had been so nervous she felt like vomiting when they both stepped into the ring. Fili had come out on top, which also happened to be where Evie wished he would be on her body right now. On top of her, buried deep within her, doing their best to fuse as one. Fili was called to his uncle’s side after his match leaving Evie and Bilbo behind. The blonde prince kissed Evie’s lips and told her he would see her soon before disappearing into the crowd.

Bilbo was in the middle of explaining to Evie how to make the “perfect” pie crust when a messenger approached her.

“Lady Evie?” He asked her. 

“Hi. That’s me. What can I help you with?” Evie said politely back, momentarily stunning the dwarf. 

“I was just told to deliver this to you.” He told her and held out a letter from his leather satchel.

Evie thanked him and took the letter from his hands. She ripped open the envelope open after allowing Bilbo to sniff it to make sure no other poisonous herbs were located on it. 

_ Meet me in your rooms at sunset. _

_ With all my love,  _

_ Fili _

 

Evie smiled happily at the letter. The handwriting was slightly mottled but she chalked that up to him smashing his knuckles against another dwarf’s face two hours ago. 

“Ah. A letter from the prince.” Bilbo puffed his pipe and rolled his eyes fondly at the way the girl held the letter to her chest. 

“I’ve got to hurry if I want to make it there before sunset.” Evie pressed a kiss to his smooth cheek and turned towards the rooms. 

_ “ _ Don’t miss dinner!” He called after her. “Oh and do take your guards!” 

She waved over her shoulder in agreement. Bilbo huffed a breath of relief when two of the girl’s guards followed her into the mountain.

* * *

 

Fili spoke with his uncle about the feast that was approaching, they discussed the winnings for those who won their tournaments and who would be announcing what. They had spoken of this many a time, but Thorin demanded perfection. Fili scrubbed his face harshly with his calloused hands, he was mentally and physically drained. All he wanted to do was have a nice tankard of ale with his One perched on his lap and then crawl under the covers of his plush bed with her naked body to keep him warm.

Fili walked back to where he had spotted Bilbo and caught sight of the hobbit speaking with King Bard. 

“King Bard. How fares thee?” Fili clasped his hands behind his back as he spoke with the tall human king. Fili noticed Bilbo stiffen out of the corner of his eye and open his mouth but no noise came out.

“Well.” Bard nodded. “This is quite a celebration.”    
Fili chuckled and was about to answer when a horn in Dale began to blow. Bard stiffened and looked towards his Kingdom. Fili from this distance could see guards on the tower waving their arms above their heads and pointing towards the mountain. His first thought was that a dragon or enemy army was near, but that was what the bells were for. Not the horn. The blonde prince looked towards Bard frantically for an explanation. 

“They are warning us of something.” He said slightly stunned. 

Fili looked back at the tower and noticed one of the people up there was Bard’s son Bain. 

“Isn’t that Bain?” Fili asked quickly to Bard. 

King Bard looked...scared. “Yes.” 

The celebration had been silenced by the horns, but now fear was palable in the air. Fili looked up to where they were pointing and saw nothing until the body of a dwarf was pitched off one of the highest balconies. Screams errupted as the body finally landed with a sickening thud and crunch.

“Where is Evie!?” Fili screamed to Bilbo. 

“She went to her rooms. She got your letter. Which is why I am wondering as to why you are here?!" Bilbo yelled over the chaos. 

“I sent her no letter!” Fili roared and went running towards the mountain screaming Evie’s name. Guards all around him saw their prince running towards the mountain and followed suit.  

* * *

 

Evie walked quickly up towards her family’s halls. She was immensely grateful she had finally learned her way around the middle and upper halls. She was still learning the lower halls, not that she was allowed to go there much, but she enjoyed walking around. She was very rarely allowed to see her friends down in the lower halls, the dams with the red door, and when she was she had to take four guards instead of her regular two. Evie had rolled her eyes at that but accepted it when she saw how worried everyone was for her. 

The blonde girl finally reached her family halls and asked her guards to wait outside. They both smiled at her and took their post on either side of the door. She walked quickly towards her room excited to see her Prince. She didn’t have to imagine what he was wanting to do in her room. Her family would be distracted by the feast giving her a little alone time that she desperately needed with her lover. 

“Fili? Sugar?” Evie called and walked into her rooms. The first thing she noticed was that Fili was definitely not in the room, the next was that the doors to her balcony were wide open. The curtains fluttering in the wind. She shook her head wondering who had opened them. ‘ _ Probably Bergy.’  _ she thought as she stepped forward to close them. 

When she got closer to the doors a dark figure stepped out. “Fili! You should have answered me...You are not Fili.” Evie stumbled backwards away from the dwarf holding a deadly looking sword. 

“‘Ello, sweetheart.” The dwarf said with a wicked smile. He had a mess of scars on his face that reminded Evie of Azog’s facial scars. 

“What are you doing in my room? You need to leave.” She mustered up as much courage as she could to keep her voice steady but she was coming up short as the last words quivered slightly. 

“And what will ‘appen if I don’?” He leered at her and took another step forward making Evie take a step back. 

“If you leave now I won’t let Fili kill you. But if you stay you’re dead. There is no doubt about that.” 

The dwarf chuckled loudly and stepped forward once again, bringing him almost through the balcony doors. Evie didn’t dare take her eyes off of him, but out of the side of her vision she thought she might be able to make a run for it, unless he could throw that sword with great accuracy, her eyes glanced down at the glinting blade. The sun was falling faster, her hope sinking with it. Soon it would be too dark for her to see well. Dwarves were much better at seeing in the dark.  

‘ _ I’m going to have to fight for my life...again.’  _ Evie thought and began to formulate a plan quickly in her mind. ‘ _ I’m going to have to fight for our lives’  _ She thought of her unborn child and tried to hold off the tears that were coming. 

“Please.” She whispered. “Please don’t do this.” 

The dwarf chuckled and took another step towards her. He was enjoying her fear. She could see it in his eyes. 

“Please don’t kill me. I can give you money, so much money. Please.” She could see her words were not affecting him enough to give her a moment to get to her throwing axes on her boots. She took note of what sounded like a horn being blown, the noise drifted in through the open window. He shook his head and smiled wickedly. “I’m pregnant.” She swallowed the lump in her throat. 

The smile fell off the dwarf’s face and his eyes flitted to her stomach. “Ye lie.”

“No. It’s true. I’m three months along with the prince’s baby.” She crouched in pain at her words, hugging her stomach as if to say goodbye to her unborn child. The dwarf was stunned by her confession, that gave her the opportunity to do what she needed to. In one swift movement she pulled an axe from its holster on the side of her boot and sent it flying towards the skull of the dwarf. With a sickening thud it hit its mark, she could tell it didn’t kill him, the blade only buried itself an inch into his skull, but it knocked him off balance sending him staggering backwards toward the balcony. She ran at him, making sure to avoid his sword and hit him square in the chest with her bony shoulder. He went soaring off the balcony but not before his sword made a thin cut across her back. She cried out loudly but the screams from the people below drowned hers out. 

She ran towards the door, her adrenalin pumping masking some of the pain from her wound. 

“Guards!” she screamed. “Guards! Help!” 

The door to her room opened and she sagged in relief until the next words sent a chill down her spine. “They can not hear you.” the voice sing songed. 

“Tove? What are you doin’ here? Where are my guards?!” Evie screamed. 

“They're dead.” Tove shrugged with a smile on her face. 

“What?” the human girl stumbled back from the advancing dam. 

“I killed them. It’s truly surprising how many male’s will come to your aid with a bit of fake crying.” the dam laughed manically. “The guards came running forward to help me when I faked a hurt ankle. Slitting their throats was easy when they were so focused on trying to help me bind my leg.” 

Evie stepped back towards the center of the room. ‘ _ How the hell am I going to get out of this one?’  _ she thought. 

“I see the hired sword didn’t succeed, because well, here you stand in all your bland human glory.” Tove sneered and waved a hand at Evie’s person. “I can never rely on others to do my work. Worthless, all of them.” 

“All of them?” Evie gulped. She was buying herself time, she knew people had seen the body below, the screams and bellowing of the horn had proven that. All she needed to do was hold out until someone found her. 

“Aye. You are quite hard to kill.” Tove crept closer pulling a sword out the sheath at her side. The slicing sound of it coming out of it’s sheath had Evie wincing much to Tove’s delight. “The hired criminal that was supposed to beat you into leaving the mountain. At that time I didn’t think I would need to kill you. But, well I was wrong. I came to that conclusion when I attacked you mentally but you refused to leave, even after the letter. I decided to kill you then. I tried the poison, but mahal damn it, you are hard to get to. That little tree rat sniffed out the poison, I heard.” Tove advanced slowly on Evie. The human girl touched her abdomen wishing for her corset, for once, which held her thin daggers. The only weapons she had on her were her throwing boot axes from Fili. And she only had three left. 

“His name is Bilbo.” Evie growled in defense of her friend. 

Tove rolled her eyes. “I decided it was pertinent that I wait till the mountain was crowded. Attention wouldn’t be on you any longer, I also had to throw the tree shagger off my case. Her eyes are much too keen.” Tove growled. 

“Why are you doing this?” Evie asked bewildered. She had been backed all the way up to her bed. Tove was far too close for her to throw an axe and make a good shot. 

“Fili was supposed to be mine! I was meant to be queen!  Tove roared.

“Obviously not. He doesn’t love you. He loves me. Is this really worth killing me over? You will never get him, even if I am dead. I am his One! Killing me will make no difference. He will never love you.” Evie said frantically her hands up in a defensive gesture. 

Tove let out a loud cry and launched herself at Evie. The skinny girl ducked away from her but just barely. Evie, now behind the dam, faced her opponent once again, she had been able to duck and grab two axes before Tove came launching at her again. Evie got her two axes up just in time to block the blow from Tove. The two were in a stand-off, locked at the sword and axe. Evie’s muscles were tiring quickly, she was not as strong as this dam and she was injured, her back sticky with her own blood. The saliva pooled in her mouth and she sent it into the eyes of her opponent. Tove immediately backed away shouting. 

Evie used the distraction to land a kick on the dam’s kneecap bring her to her knees. Evie used her axe and hacked at the hand holding the sword. Tove dropped it with a scream, blood rushed from the wound coating what remained of her hand and the marble floor. Evie scrambled and picked up the fallen sword. Tove stood and went to rush Evie with a war cry and a dagger in her remaining hand. Evie held the sword out in front of her and thrust it forward. It sliced through the dam's stomach with a squishing sound.  Tove choked and dropped the dagger, her wide eyes looked down at the sword sticking out of her stomach. She turned confused eyes back at Evie. 

“What do you have that I do not?” She asked in a stunned voice. Blood was coating her teeth giving her a frightening presence, but none of that mattered now to Evie. Her adrenaline was high and her instincts to protect her unborn child caused only anger to flood her system, there was no room for fear of the dying dam.

“For one, I am carryin' his child. For two, I’m not a heartless bitch like you.” Evie’s voice was cold, detached. 

She was so tired, oh so tired. She let go of the swords handle and stepped away from the skewered dam. Tove sagged to the floor landing on her side as blood spilled out of her in a rapid rate. Her eyes were wide open staring at Evie. Evie slumped and turned towards the door to find someone, anyone. She had been so focused on staying alive that she had not heard her name being screamed and then the door behind her opening. When she turned towards the door she caught sight of the only person in this moment who could comfort her. His ice blue eyes were wide almost unseeing. 

“You’re pregnant?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are probably a million errors in this, please excuse them. I didn't have much time to proof read.  
> I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! :)


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am late posting! Family has come into town and we are stepping up some construction in our basement while we have the extra hands. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this story! :)

“For one, I am pregnant with his child. For two, I’m not a heartless bitch like you.” Evie’s voice was so cold, so detached.  Fili had never heard her sound so...menacing. It was a shock to say the least, but not as shocking as what she had said. 

_ ‘For one, I am pregnant with his child’ _ The words had caused him to stop his advance into the room. His eyes couldn’t move off his One, the mother of his child. Evie’s shoulders slumped in exhaustion, her back was covered in blood, he could see it dripping onto the floor. There was a large cut in her fur vest that gaped giving him a view of the blood seeping out of her back. He could see it dripping off of the once white tunic, now turned red, onto the floor. When she turned around, her entire front was covered in blood splatter, hair in absolute disarray and hands protectively in front of her stomach. His brain was having a hard time comprehending what to do next. Guards began to flood the room, Kili was checking the pulse of the dead dam, more guards were checking the room for any more threats but Fili saw none of that. All he could focus on was Evie, his One, staring at him with tired yet fearful eyes. 

“You’re pregnant?” He asked in a hoarse voice. The words flowed out of him without permission. 

She didn’t say anything, her eyes were wide with fear. Evie took two steps towards him then the back of her eyes flashed to him and her whole body went limp. He was able to grab her before she collapsed to the marble floor. Fili could feel the blood seeping onto his hand and arm as he ran her towards the healing halls. Kili was hot on his trail screaming for people to move out of the way. There was a crowd gawking at the edge of the royal halls trying to catch a glimpse of what had happened. 

“Hold on  _ givashel _ .” Fili cried as he ran with her, trying to jostle her as little as possible.   

* * *

 

Tauriel knew something was wrong when first the horn began to blow and then Fili went running from the tournament towards the mountain. Her husband had taken off after him. The elf moved as quickly as she was able to the healing halls. The body of a dwarf was dragged in moments after her. There was no doubt he was dead. His neck was at an unnatural angle and the back of his head where his skull should have rounded outwards was concaved. She pressed her fingers against the bloody hair and skin to find that it felt as if the back of his skull had been shattered. The fall from the upper halls to the ground was a long one, no one would have survived that fall, no matter how hard your head was. Tauriel looked at the axe sticking out of his forehead and felt her body seize up. She pulled the axe out of his skull, with quite a bit of effort, the axe was embedded heavily and made a sickening noise on exit. The axe was one of Evie’s boot axes. On the handle of the axe written in khudzul was her name above the Broadbeam crest. She had been given enough lessons on metal and gem work from her husband to recognize Fili’s work even without the name written on the side. 

Tauriel’s keen ears picked up the sound of slapping boots on stone as two beings came closer to the healing halls. 

“They are coming” Tauriel spoke to Oin. 

The gray haired healer nodded and together they readied a bed and some tools they thought might be necessary for who they already assumed would be Evie. All they could hope for was that she was not already dead. 

“Move out of the way!” Kili’s loud voice echoed throughout the halls. He sounded so scared that all of the hairs on Tauriel’s body stood on end and their child kicked within her womb out of fear. 

Kili was the first to enter, swinging the large wooden doors open with mass amounts of force. He looked so angry, so violent. Behind him came two heads of blonde hair. One golden and relatively clean, the other the color of wheat splattered with bright red blood.

“Put ‘er ‘ere” Oin barked and pointed towards the bed. 

Fili moved quickly to deposit the girl on the bed and began to roll her onto her stomach. 

“She has a wound on her back. I’m not sure where else.” Kili spoke for his brother as it was painfully apparent the blonde was in so much shock he couldn’t speak. 

Tauriel kept Evie’s body from going fully onto her stomach, despite Fili’s efforts. “The baby.” Tauriel said in explanation to Fili’s questioning gaze. “She must be on her side.” The elf truly hoped that she had not just given her friends secret away, but at this point in time it didn’t matter if it was a secret or not. What mattered was stopping the bleeding on her back and keeping the baby alive. 

Tauriel set to work stitching up the female’s back, not bothering to be told. Oin was checking the rest of her body for broken limbs or more cuts. The elf thanked Valar when she saw that the cut was not all that deep, it was deep enough to need stitches but not deep enough to cause any permanent damage. 

“Why is she not waking up Tauriel!?” Fili’s voice was frantic. 

The elf looked up and locked eyes with the icy blue ones of her brother in law. “Be calm, Fili.” 

Oin had begun to cut the girl’s clothing off of her gently, careful not to jostle the girl and mess up Tauriel’s stitching. 

“‘er body is in shock laddie. She will come ‘round.” Oin assured the blonde haired dwarf. 

Tauriel gave Kili eyes that clearly told him to take Fili out of the room and wait outside. Her husband did as he was told and led his resisting brother out into the hall. 

“The babe?” Oin asked just as Tauriel finished the last stitch in the girl’s skin. Before answering Tauriel cleaned around the wound with alcohol and then put a linen patch over it. She came around the bed to the front of the girl and put her hands on the girl’s stomach. “It still lives. I can feel it’s energy.”

Oin nodded and finished checking the girl. When all her cuts and bruises had been cleaned and smeared with ointment, Oin wiped his brow and called Fili in. But it was not just Fili that stepped into the room. Kili and Fili appeared followed by the Ur family, then Dis followed by Bilbo. 

Tauriel knew the Ur’s didn’t know of the babe, nor did Dis and she suspected Bilbo was in the dark as well. She tried to shake her head towards Oin, as if to say ‘ _ Do not speak of the babe’  _ but it was no use. Oin only gave her a strange look and began to speak. 

“She passed out from shock and exhaustion. Lassie lost some blood but will be fine in a few days time.” Tauriel let out a relieved breath when he didn’t bring up the baby. “Oh and the wee babe is fine. ‘eart sounds strong, beats are steady. Lass needs ‘er rest so get out!” Oin growled. 

Tauriel watched the following as if they were in slow motion. First Kili winced heavily at Oin’s words, Fili relaxed at the good news, Bifur, Bofur and Bombur’s eyes narrowed and their heads whipped towards Fili, Vinna broke out in a blinding smile, Dis was confused for a milisecond before her eyes widened and her smile rivaled Vinna’s, Bilbo closed his eyes and sagged in relief. No longer was everything in slow motion as Tauriel watched, it was sped up. Bifur threw back a fist and crashed it into Fili’s jaw. Bofur began to yell loudly and shoved at the recovering prince. Vinna was holding back her large redheaded husband while Dis and Kili stood in front of Fili to block him from another assault, Bilbo had moved in front of Evie to protect the unconscious girl from any accidental collision with her body and Oin began to yell at the top of his lungs. Tauriel calmly picked up the unconscious girl from the opposite side of the bed, away from the commotion and exited through the second door. She put her into a new room down the hall and laid her gently down on her side. Tauriel pulled the covers up to the girl’s shoulder and began to sing her a song the blonde human had taught her once upon a time. 

_ Someone told me long ago _

_ There's a calm before the storm, _

_ I know; it's been comin' for some time. _

_ When it's over, so they say, _

_ It'll rain a sunny day, _

_ I know; shinin' down like water. _

_ I want to know, have you ever seen the rain? _

_ I want to know, have you ever seen the rain _

_ Comin' down on a sunny day? _

_ Yesterday, and days before, _

_ Sun is cold and rain is hard, _

_ I know; been that way for all my time. _

_ 'Til forever, on it goes _

_ Through the circle, fast and slow, _

_ I know; it can't stop, I wonder. _

_ I want to know, have you ever seen the rain? _

_ I want to know, have you ever seen the rain _

_ Comin' down on a sunny day? _

_ Yeah! _

_ I want to know, have you ever seen the rain? _

_ I want to know, have you ever seen the rain _

_ Comin' down on a sunny day? _

“My daddy used to sing that to me.” Evie’s hoarse tired voice startled the elf. 

Tauriel smiled down into the girls solemn face. “How do you feel?” 

Evie snorted softly and grimaced before answering. “Like shit. I really wish people would stop tryin’ to kill me.”

Her sentence was so absurd that Tauriel couldn’t help but laugh. Which made Evie smile and close her eyes once again. “Is my baby okay?” the elf could hear the tears in the girl’s voice. 

“Yes. The baby is fine.” 

Evie let out a large sigh as fat tears trudged down her cheeks, but she wore a small smile so Tauriel relaxed ever so slightly. “How did Fili take it? I think I passed out before I could really see for myself.” 

The redheaded elf toyed with her hands for a moment before answering. “It is best if you rest. Are you hungry?” 

Evie narrowed her eyes at Tauriel “Was he not happy? Was he angry? Is that why he isn’t here with me?” 

When the tears began to slip more severely down Evie’s cheeks Tauriel gave in. “It is not Fili’s reaction that worries me, nor should it you.” 

“Fuck.” Evie groaned squeezing her eyes shut. “My brothers?” 

Before she could answer Bilbo stepped into the room on silent feet. “Ah. Here you are.” He sat at Evie’s bedside and patted her hand. “The horde will be coming this way soon I am sure. Best prepare.” 

“She needs rest, not contention. I will guard her rooms myself and keep all out if they will not cease their anger.” Tauriel’s tone was fiery. Evie smiled at how protective the redhead was of her.

“I agree, that is why I slipped away and made sure I wasn’t followed down the hall.” Bilbo chuckled. “Although they are not happy with you my friend.” He said looking up the lithe redhead now peeking out the door. 

“I care not. I am her healer, I say she needs the rest she will get the rest.” Her tone held so much ire that Bilbo’s eyes widened and he looked towards Evie’s smiling face. 

“Pregnancy hormones” she mouthed to the hobbit causing him to chuckle. 

“It is not my hormones.” Tauriel grumbled with her back still turned. 

“Oh my god. How did you hear that? I mouthed it.” 

Tauriel turned around and rolled her eyes. “They are nearing. I must speak with them. Bilbo, stay beside her” then she slid out of the door without so much as a sound. 

“How mad are they?” Evie whispered. 

Bilbo pursed his lips and tilted his head to the side. “That is...to be determined.”

“How very vague of you.” She deadpanned. Evie laid heavily back into her pillow and felt her exhaustion coming over her once again.

“I’ll keep watch. You sleep.” His soothing voice was the last thing she heard before she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

 

The next time she woke there was a warm hand resting over hers. Evie opened her eyes and spotted a mop of dark brown hair. The snore that ripped out of her companion reaffirmed her guess as to who was sitting with her. Evie tried to shift her sore body as smoothly as possible but her movements still awoke her companion. The hand on her gripped her wrist painfully tight and the head of dark brown shot up, eyes wild ready for an attack. 

“Kili, it’s alright. I just need to move. I’m sore.” Evie patted his hand with her free one. 

“Oh.” Kili released her and rubbed at his eyes like a tired child. 

Evie shifted so that she was on her back now instead of her aching side. She grimaced heavily when she felt her stitches protest against the position. 

“What do you need? A pillow? Poppy tea?” Kili asked frantically waving his hands all about. 

“No.” Evie chuckled through her pain. “Just sore. Where is everyone? I am surprised my family isn’t here...or Fili” she said quietly. “Is he mad at me?” 

Kili shook his head and grabbed her cold hand in his warm one. “He was...less than thrilled that you didn’t tell him right away, and more so than that, that he wasn’t the first to know.”

Evie winced heavily. She had wondered how upset he would be about that. “I don’t think it has fully hit him that he is going to be an adad. There are things that needed to be taken care of first.” 

Evie was confused at what he was talking about. “Like what?”

Kili’s eyes grew dark with anger before he spoke. “What do with the body of the traitors.” His voice was positively bone chilling. “Your family was called to shave Tove and the dwarf she hired, in front of all. Fili is presiding over the ceremony. We all thought you would awaken before then but it appears Tauriel slipped you a sleeping draught, clever elf.” 

Evie laid back again terrified as to what awaited her when her family and lover returned. As if on cue the door opened and a familiar red head peeked through. 

“Hi Vinna.” Evie whispered. 

The plump dam rushed in and gather Evie into a tight hug, careful to avoid putting pressure on her stitches. The dam covered her little sister’s face in endless kisses. “We were so worried about you, lovie!” 

Evie hugged her sister back just as tight and snuggled into her warmth. “I’m okay.” 

“More than okay, I hear.” Vinna’s eyes twinkled and she laid a hand on Evie’s stomach. “I knew all along. You can’t hide shite from me, little lass. Dwarven diet my arse, more like dwarven babe, that is what will truly fill out a skinny lass like you.” Vinna preened like a peacock at her knowledge of the pregnancy. 

“Uh, Evie. Incoming.” Kili told her in a worried tone as he looked out the open door. 

Evie stiffened in Vinna’s arms preparing herself for the onslaught of people that would be coming into her room. 

“Don’t worry, lovie. I won’t let those arses give you hell. We females must protect one another.” Vinna winked a green eye at the girl. 

The door was flung open wider as multiple bodies tried to squeeze through. “Yer awake!” her brothers practically all screamed at the same time. 

“Irak’amad is ‘aving a bairn, amad said so!” Vinni was whispering to Baldr loudly. “Tha’ is why she eat’s everything. She is gonna get fat.” 

Evie wanted to be angry, but the sentence was just so funny she coudn’t, instead she broke out into loud chortles. “Yeah. I guess your mama is right.” 

Bombur, Bifur and Bofur stepped into the room awkwardly. She could see the conflict in their eyes. The first one to break was Bombur. He stepped to her side and gathered her against his large belly, his long braided loop beard brushed against her chest and stomach. He smelled like, cinnamon, sugar, fresh baked bread and above all else...home. She hugged him tightly and pressed her face into his neck. He ran a fat hand through her blonde hair before passing her on to Bifur. The old warrior squeezed her tight and pressed a kiss into her hair. 

“I’m sorry.” Evie whispered in a small voice, tears gathered in her eyes threatening to spill over. 

Bifur pulled back and looked into her gray eyes. “There is nothin’ to be sorry for, namadith.” He bumped his scarred forehead to hers and closed his eyes relishing the feeling of his baby sister safe and in his arms. 

“Oi. Off  _ namadith _ . Give us a turn” Bofur teased and pushed his cousin to the side. The hatted dwarf gave her a dimpled grin and pulled her close. “Can’t believe me baby sister is having a babe herself.” 

Evie smiled down to where her brother had a large hand on her small bump. She looked up into his eyes with a slightly guilty expression. “You’re not too mad are you?” 

Bofur pretended to think about it for a moment before winking and shaking his head. “Nay. A bairn is a blessing from Mahal. Wish ye would ‘ave married first, but we Broadbeams never do much the way everyone thinks we should.” The room broke out in laughter at her brother’s words and Evie felt her chest lighten. “I’ve known for a while ye know, lassie.”

“How?” Evie thought the only people to know where Kili and Tauriel for a long while. 

“Oh, lass. I may not seem to see much, but I see everything.” He winked at her dramatically making her roll her eyes in response. 

“Who else knew?” She was truly curious now. Evie had thought she had been hiding it so well. 

“Well, lets see here lass…” Vinna began. “Kili and Tauriel obviously knew, that explains their strange behavior at the feasts. I saw all the signs and talked to Bombur about it. Dori found out from Iona when she began to let out your dresses, Dori let the secret slip to Ori. Nori knows everything. Dis suspected it and confided in Dwalin who told Balin. Balin had tea with Bilbo and spoke of it, then our little burglar slipped the secret to Thorin. Oin knew from you being a patient and Gloin guessed because Oimi saw you rubbing your stomach while looking at the baby clothing in the market. Bifur didn’t know for sure until today when it was confirmed, explaining the punch to our princes face. So that just leaves….” 

“Me.” Fili said from where he had slipped into the room. Everyone turned to look at the blonde prince with the bruised jaw. His face was extremely guarded, not much of any emotion showing through. 

Vinna made a small nervous noise in her throat and began to usher a protesting crowd into the hallway. When the room was empty Evie looked down at her feet dangling from the healing bed. Evie looked up to see Fili still looking at her with a guarded expression. She desperately wished he would say something. She was scared, god she was so scared as to what he was going to say or what he was feeling. 

“Please don’t h…”

“Why didn’t you…” the two began speaking at the same time. Evie gestured for him to go first and waited for him to speak. Fili took a deep breath and stepped forward until they were only a foot apart. 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Were you unhappy that we are having a babe? Are you angry with me? Do you think I will be a bad adad?” His ice blue eyes held so much pain Evie felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. 

‘ _ How could I hurt him so badly?’ _  she thought with a wince. “I’m sorry. I just...I was so scared at first, hells bells I still am. And I just am afraid I am going to turn out like Sue. I just locked myself in my room until I finally went and talked to Tauriel and Kili and they helped me. I should have gone to you, I should I trusted you enough for that. But I was in a dark place, Fili. I didn’t want you to see me like that. I thought it would be best to tell you after Durin’s day so we could celebrate it properly without all the pressure and stress. I just...I know you will be a great father and I’m not mad at you at all. I was just being crazy..and I...” She held back the tears and looked back at her feet in shame. “Please don’t hate me…” her voice was so soft Fili’s ears strained to hear her. 

Fili fell to his knees in front of her so they were more eye level and cupped her face in his calloused hands. “I could never hate you. I am saddened you did not tell me sooner but hate you? Never. I will love you till my dying breath and then some. If you go to your god’s heaven and I go to Mahal’s halls when we leave this place, I will fight every last being I come across just to get to your side. I love you more than life itself, more than the air I breathe. I could never hate you, it is impossible for I love you so.” pressed a kiss to her lips and felt the tears from her eyes falling onto his bearded cheeks. 

“And you love me too?” He pulled back and asked. Evie nodded not being able to make her vocal cords work because of the tears clogging them. “Marry me?” Fili pulled a ring out of his pocket and held it in his palm. The ring had a large diamond in the middle, set in yellow gold. On the left side of the diamond, etched into the gold band was a lion holding up the stone, on the other a bear in the same position. The rest of the band appeared to be braided in the dwarven fashion symbolizing marriage. On the inside of the band were dwarven runes that Evie couldn’t quite make out. Evie had not realized she had been silent so long until she heard an audible swallow come from her lover. 

“Yes.” She blurted out. 

Fili’s smile was blinding as he slipped the ring onto her ring finger. “I know this is a ritual your people do back home, I hope I got it right.” Fili said nervously once the ring was securely on her finger. 

“It is absolutely perfect.” Evie kissed him soundly after that. 

“Promise me one thing, lass?” Fili said between kisses. 

“Hmm?” 

“Never hide something like this from me again, please? I do not believe my heart can take it.” Fili begged. 

“I promise.” the blonde girl swore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Tauriel sings:  
> "Have You Ever Seen The Rain" by Creedence Clearwater Revival.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gu2pVPWGYMQ  
> My dad was a hippie in San Francisco in the late sixties early seventies. He never learned any lullabies so he would sing us songs from his glory days, this song being the most common. I, for some reason, couldn't get this memory out of my mind when I was writing this chapter so I added it in. :)


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING.  
> This chapter is focused on Iona and Stonehelm.   
> There is prostate milking in this chapter so heads up. If you want to skip this chapter, you will not miss out on anything regarding the plot of the story.   
> This was a fun chapter that GrammarGrrrl gave me the idea for.

Iona had been outside the mountain watching the tournament, or rather slyly watching Stonehelm in the tournament, when the horns of Dale began to sound out. She had been scared thinking a dragon was coming until she saw a dwarf falling out of the high window of the mountain. An arm was protectively around her shoulders before the body even met the ground. There was screaming and terror all around. Many rushed into the mountain for fear that the orcs were coming. Iona knew better, the bells were for an enemy army or dragon, not the horns. The arm around her tightened and led her towards the inside of the mountain where it was safe. She knew who it was and felt peace settle around her when his deep voice promised her everything would be okay. When they had finally gotten inside the mountain word had begun to spread. All she could hear was “The Lady Evie!”

Iona took off running towards the healing halls. When she got there she saw a limp blonde human resting in the arms of Prince Fili as he tried to get through the crowd of onlookers. 

“Move out of the way!” Kili bellowed and shoved past those in the way. He was able to get to the doors of the healing halls and open them for Fili to carry Evie through. 

“Is she dead? She looked dead!” Iona cried and turned her face into Stonehelm’s strong chest. 

He wrapped his large arms around her and held her as she cried. “I don’ know lass.” He told her honestly.

“Tell me she is going to be alright!” Iona begged him. “The baby…” That set off a new round of sobs. 

Stonehelm jolted. ‘ _ Evie is pregnant?’  _ He wondered silently. His chest ached for his cousin. Stonehelm may have not been a great dwarf by any means, he had done many bad things, especially to Lady Evie but he would never harm or hurt a child, a wee babe. It wounded his very soul to think of his cousin and his One losing a babe. The dark haired dwarf clutched Iona tightly to his chest and ran a hand through her hair. 

“I can’t lie to ye, lass. I do not know if she will be alright.” He said quietly. Stonehelm had lied, a lot, in his life. But since he had felt the forge in his heart light, he knew he could never lie to Iona. It would physically kill him to lie to her. The dam cried hard in his arms until she could no longer stand. He carried her back to her home and waited for news of the Lady Evie. That night was spent with Iona crying or staring at the far wall mourning her friends death, for she was sure the blonde human was dead. Once morning came Stonehelm left a sleeping Iona to check in on the human girl. When he neared the healing halls he caught sight of Fili walking towards that direction. 

“Prince Fili.” Stonehelm called out. He hated referring to his cousin as “Prince” but he was on thin ice here in Erebor and the littlest of things could get him in serious trouble. 

The blonde prince waved ahead the Ur family, from where they were glaring at Stonehelm, and turned to face the dark haired dwarf. “Lord Thorin III Stonehelm. Now is not a good time.” The blonde looked sad, angry and scared but above all else exhausted. 

“I just wanted to see how Lady Evie was.” Stonehelm raised his hands in gesture of surrender. 

Fili rubbed at his brow harshly. “She will live.” With that he turned on his heel and attempted to stomp back away. Stonehelm grabbed his upper arm and stopped the prince’s retreat. 

“I am sorry.” Stonehelm wasn’t sure if he was apologizing more for his treatment of his cousin and Evie or because her life was almost ended. 

Fili nodded in acknowledgement of his words and continued on to the healing rooms. 

Stonehelm shook off his guilt and walked back towards Iona’s rooms. When he walked in he saw his One had moved from her bed to the kitchen and was making a cup of tea. She did not acknowledge his entrance or when he attempted to hug her. 

“She lives.” he whispered to her. 

Iona’s body stiffened immediately, she turned and jumped into his arms crying out in joy. 

“Thank Mahal!” She pulled back and was about to kiss him when she remember she was going to punish him, that was the plan anyway. 

Iona untangled herself from Stonehelm’s deliciously strong arms and stepped away from him with a glare on her face. “I need to go.” She turned and darted out of the room towards the healing halls in search of Evie.

* * *

 

Iona downed another tankard and sat back as she watched Helle and Sassa drink heavily. They had needed a good night of drinking to overcome the stress of the previous day. Helle and Sassa had been “entertaining” some of the dwarves visiting from the Iron Hills today and were exhausted but needed some strong ale to help with the worry they felt for their friends near death. Iona was dealing with coming down from her fear of losing her best friend and her best friends wee babe. On top of that she was dealing with attempting to fight her body’s response to her One. Everytime she saw the dark haired dwarf her panties became soaked, her thoughts scrambled and her heart beat raced erratically. Iona looked out over the crowded pub. So many were here celebrating Durin’s day. There were toasts breaking out everywhere in the name of the “Hero’s of Erebor”. Talk of the traitors shaving ceremony this morning drifted to Iona’s ears. She felt her skin crawl at where the conversation had turned to, the matter in which Tove attempted to kill Evie. Iona hopped off her stool and bid farewell to Helle and Sassa quickly. On her way out of the pub she was harshly shoved against the crowd.

“Oi! Watch where ye are goin, whore.” A dirty miner growled loudly at her. 

Before she could even defend herself a fist was flying into the jaw of the miner. “No one speaks to me One like tha'!” 

Iona would recognize that voice anywhere. She turned to look at Stonehelm. His square jaw was clenched and his eyes held murderous intent. The miner was beginning to stand up shakily, Iona saw out of the corner of her eye Stonehelm lift his fist. Iona grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the pub. 

“Ye talk to me One like that again and I’ll kill ye! Do ye hear me!?” He roared at the miner as Iona tugged him out into the large hallway with all of her strength. 

When they had made it to Iona’s door Stonehelm had calmed slightly, he was no longer muttering swears under his breath and shaking. 

“Well. Thanks.” the dam said. She opened her door, stepping into her home and was about to shut the door in his face when he stopped it from closing with his large booted foot in the doorway.

“Wha’?! That’s it?” he stared at her in disbelief.

“What? Ye wan’ a quickie for that shite back there? Nay. I charge good coin for a hammer to enter me cavern, whether or no’ I am working in the lower halls any longer.” She growled.

“Oh, Iona. I ‘ave never paid for sex an’ I am not about to.” Stonehelm smirked cockily at her.  “Ye wish I would put my hammer in yer cavern, lass.” 

Iona rolled her eyes and prayed that her true feelings would not show through her impassive mask. ‘ _ Mahal I would love to have him pound deep into me.’  _ The mental images of that alone almost had her climaxing where she stood. 

“Oh ye think yer cock is special? Love, I could ‘ave ye screaming my name and praying to Mahal without even touching yer  _ oh so special _ cock.” Now she was the one wearing a smirk. 

Stonehelm appeared to be sweating as he uttered the next words. “Oh lass. I’d like to see you try.” 

Iona sauntered up to Stonehelm and whispered close to his ear. “After tonight, ye will never be the same.” 

Stonehelm felt a shiver run up his spine as her lips danced along the curve of his rounded ear, her words sent the blood flowing from his brain to his groin.

“Go into my bedroom.” She ordered. 

Stonehelm narrowed his eyes at her but did as she said, because well, there was promises of him having an orgasm. “What now?” He asked in an annoyed tone.  

“Shut up.” Iona growled at him with her hands on her hips. “I am in charge...Take yer clothes off.” 

Stonehelm nearly tripped over himself as he was trying to rid himself of his clothing. Normally if anyone had told him to shut up he would have been angry, but her attitude was turning him on more than any female ever had. 

“Now.  Bend over slightly and put yer hands on the bed” Iona ordered. He did as she said with slight hesitation. She stepped behind him and placed her hands on his naked back loving the heat that was coming through his skin. She kicked his feet further apart so they were now shoulder width apart. 

Stonehelm wondered what she was up to when she walked away from him and rummaged through a basket against the wall behind him. He could hear her opening a jar of sorts then turning back to him.

Iona ran a hand down his back secretly appreciating the way his muscles jumped under her hands. She began to move her hands down towards his backside slowly. She could feel his legs beginning to quiver as she went lower and lower. He grunted when she moved her oiled fingers between his heavy sack and his entrance. She massaged lightly allowing him to relax into her being in such an uncharted territory. When he had finally relaxed she eased her index finger into his back entrance in one swift but gentle motion. 

“Gahh! Wha’ are ye doin!?” Stonehelm screamed and clenched around her finger tightly. 

“Relax!” Iona barked and slapped his arse with her freehand. “Unless ye can’t take it?” 

The dwarf’s entire body was shaking as he attempted to calm himself. “I can take it.” his teeth were grinding against each other so hard she was afraid he may break a tooth. 

“Good boy” She whispered in his ear causing him to shiver. 

As her fingers moved deeper into the dwarf he began to stain harder against the the bed. She peeked around his large shoulders to see his hands balled into fists, knuckles so white she feared they would pop through his skin. His face was red and he squeezing his eyes shut while straining nearly every muscle in his body. 

Feeling around with her fingertips she found the fleshy gland and began to run her fingertip over it. She could feel the immediate change in his body when she began to work her pointer finger back and forth. He immediate relaxed and groaned loudly. Iona smiled to herself when she looked around his shoulders once again and saw his large erection on display. 

“Are ye enjoying yerself?” She asked him in a sultry voice. 

“Uhhh..ngghhnn..” He nodded frantically his mouth opening and closing like a fish. 

Iona ran her hands over his strong chest from behind and pressed kisses into his shoulder and back as she continued to work her finger against his inner gland. 

She knew he was close when he began to pant loudly and his body began to jerk ever so slightly. 

“Mahal!” He screamed loudly, pounding on the bed as his cum spurted across her sheets. His harsh breathing was the only sound that filled the room. 

Iona stepped away from him and folded her arms in front of her waiting for him to look up. 

“I think I love ye.” He said when he looked up at her, eyes wide and disbelieving.

Iona cursed the way her heart skipped a beat at his words. She flipped her long hair over her shoulder in sassy way with a smug smile on her lips. Before she could protest he pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers urgently.

* * *

 

Iona laid back, sweat covering her entire naked body. 

“I didn’t know I could love ye more.” Stonehelm huffed. “Got anything to say to me?”

The dam snorted slightly at his attempt to fish for compliments. “It was alright.” She answered with a shrug. 

Stonehelm popped up on his elbow and stared at her as if she were kidding. “Wha!? Are ye serious?” 

“Absolutely. I never jest about an orgasm...or lack thereof.” 

“Woman…” Stonehelm growled out a warning. 

Iona shrugged again. “What?” It took everything in her to keep the laughter to herself at his offended look. “I’m sorry ye can’t lay it down as well as ye thought.” 

Stonehelm growled loudly before grabbing her face with one of his large hands and bringing her in for another firm kiss. He crawled between her legs and prepared to chisel his name on her cervix. 

* * *

 

Evie sat back in her bed in the healing rooms and rubbed at her stomach lovingly. Fili was asleep in the seat beside her, his forehead pressed into the mattress beside her hip. She ran her small hands through his hair thinking of what her brothers back in Georgia would say about her pregnancy. She had no doubt Owen would be less than thrilled about her not being married first, he would enjoy giving Fili a hard time but at the end of the day would be happy for her, much like Bifur. Emmett would be thinking of the cost of a baby and the doctors appointments she would need to, basically all of the practical matters; he never was one to dwell on emotions. Evie felt tears beginning to build behind her eyes when she thought of her brothers. She missed everything about them. It still near killed her to think of how they were probably still mourning her death. All she could hope was that they had found some semblance of closure and that they knew or rather felt that she was in a happy place; And she truly was happy. Her baby was healthy as far as they could tell, she was engaged and she was alive. 

Shuffling outside the door had her ears perking up. It was well past midnight and it had been so quiet around here. Her stomach growled obnoxiously begging her to eat once again. She slowly slid out of bed, successfully avoiding waking up her slumbering fiance and stepped towards the door. When she walked through, looking for food she was surprised to find Iona standing outside of a room smoking a pipe and chuckling quietly. 

“Iona?” Evie whispered and walked towards the dam. 

“Evie!” Iona looked...uncomfortable seeing her. 

‘ _ Huh...that’s strange’  _ Evie thought. “What are you doin’ here? Are you okay?” the little blonde human asked worriedly. 

Iona waved her hand in the air to dismiss the thought with a soft smile on her face. “I am fine.” 

“Why are you here? Did you come to see me?” Evie asked hopefully. She was terribly bored since Fili fell asleep and her family had departed for the night. Her insomnia was kicking in full force, the best cure was sex but she was told she could not partake in her fiance’s body for another few days at least. 

“Uh...sure.” Iona had a tight smile on her face. 

“Evie? Have you seen Evie?” The human girl could hear Fili frantically calling for her down the hall. 

“Down here sugar.” She answered in a loud whisper, attempting to not wake the other patients. 

The blonde prince walked swiftly to her side obviously annoyed and worried for her. “Love. You can’t go running off. Do you wish for me to die of worry?” He pressed a kiss onto her temple and pulled her into his side with a hand protectively on her stomach. He couldn’t seem to take his hands off of her bump. 

“Prince Fili.” Iona bowed her head to the prince in greeting. 

“Ah, Iona. What are you doing here?” He tilted his head to the side in question.

“Uhhh.” Iona began but was soon cut off. 

“Woman? Ye broke me hip. The least ye can do is nurse me back to health.” a deep voice said from within the room Iona was standing in front of.

Evie and Fili’s eyebrows jumped up to their hairlines in surprise. Iona smiled sheepishly at them, a bright blush flooding her cheeks. 

“Oh my god. You didn’t!” Evie was first to regain her speech. 

Iona sighed loudly. “I didn’t mean to. It just happened. He challenged me and I had something to prove, ye know how that goes lass.” 

Evie hated to admit it but she did understand that, but it did not mean she did not worry any less for her friend. 

“You broke his hip?” Fili asked slightly bewildered, finally able to speak. “What did you do to him?”

Iona couldn’t stop the chuckles from erupting at the memory of just exactly what she had done. “It is no’ broken. He is just dramatic.” 

“It feels broken!” Stonehelm yelled out from his healing bed out of sight. 

Iona rolled her eyes. “It is just a pulled muscle. Hurts like a bitch, but is no’ permanent.” 

“What did you do to him?” Evie asked slightly afraid of the answer. 

“I milked him first then I taught him a few things.” She said cockily. 

“Milked him?” Evie didn’t quite understand what that meant. 

“I will explain later, lass.” Fili whispered in her ear. He could tell Iona was none too comfortable explaining her sexcapades in front of him. 

Iona pursed her lips fighting the need to be beside her One as he was in pain. 

“Are y’all together now?”

Iona shrugged afraid to answer. Her heart and mind were currently at war over that very question. 

“Hmph. Well...if anyone can handle that sumbitch it’s you. As long as you’re happy I am too.” Evie wrapped her arms around her friend. “But don’t you let him get away with shit, ya hear?” 

Iona nodded against the crook of Evie’s neck. “Nothin’ will get past me, lassie.” 

“Love. You must get back into bed.” Fili rubbed Evie’s shoulders lovingly. 

“Yeah. You’re right.” Evie sighed sadly. “Come visit me?” She asked her friend. 

“Of course. Ill see ye tomorrow. Get some sleep.” Iona kissed Evie’s forhead before watching the skinny human be led down the hallway by the blonde prince. Iona turned back into the room where Stonehelm was staring at the ceiling. 

“Lass.” He said in way of greeting. 

“Weakling.” Iona answered with a smirk.

Stonehelm narrowed his eyes at her. “I am no’ weak. Ye are just... I don’t even know.” He said shaking his head. 

“Magnificent? Beautiful? Strong? Better than yer wildest dreams?” she supplied. 

His deep chuckle bounced off the walls of the stone room. “Aye. All of them.” 

Iona sat beside his bed, propping her feet up on the side and relighting her pipe. 

“How did I do?” He asked after a moment. 

“Meh.” She said with a secret smile around her pipe. 

Stonehelm growled loudly. “Lass! Ye best watch out for when I am out of this bed!” 

“I look forward to it.” She answered with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The exchange between Iona and Stonehelm is based off of this scene from Road Trip.   
>  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oQVtxviEkDQ  
> Thank you again GrammarGrrrl for the idea for this chapter. <3
> 
> I hope y'all found this scene humorous! Thanks for reading. :)


	36. Chapter 36

Evie was going stir crazy; she could hear the festivities in the halls celebrating Durin’s Day and she wanted to be a part of it. Fili had sided with Tauriel and said absolutely not. Her body was in too fragile of a state for her to be in all of the excitement. When Nori had stopped by to check on her, she had talked him into sneaking her down to the festivities. They had just made it to the doorway when a large body seemed to materialize right in front of it.

“Lass. Ye promised me ye would no’ make me worry about ye any longer.” Dwalin growled, large arms crossed over his broad chest.

Evie looked to her left for help but found that her favorite copper haired spy was nowhere to be found. “Fuckin' traitor” She grumbled under her breath.

“Dwalin!” Evie whined like a little child out loud and stomped her feet. “I am sooooooo bored.” Her eyes were closed and her head thrown back while she threw a mini tantrum. A hard flick between her eyes had her straightening up and glaring heavily at the large laughing warrior in front of her.

“I don’t give two shites if ye are bored. Get yer skinny arse in bed.” He pointed towards her healing room and ignored the grumbling as she walked there. She walked towards the bed and sat down heavily with a huff. “Don’t start that shite lass. Yer family will be coming up soon, once the ceremony is finished and maybe, jus' maybe, ye can talk the wee prince into allowing ye to come down for the feast.”

The wheels began to turn in Evie’s head causing her excitement. ‘ _That could work’_ she thought with a mischievous smile. Evie laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling for a moment while Dwalin sat heavily in the chair beside her bed. He popped his feet up onto the corner of her bed while twirling a dagger between his fingers.

“Hey, Dwalin?” Evie asked after a few quiet minutes.

Dwalin looked up at her, she was rubbing her stomach, eyes latched to the ceiling. “Wha’ lassie?”

“You’re with Dis now, right? Like pretty much married without all the hullabaloo, right?”

Dwalin felt his stomach do a few flips at the thought of his raven-haired princess. “Ye could say tha’”

“And you pretty much helped raise Fili and Kili after their daddy died, right?”

Dwalin had no idea where this was going but he nodded at what she said.

“So when this kid is finally here can he call you grandpa? Would you be terribly against the idea?” She asked him softly.

The air whooshed out of his lungs as the mental image of a tiny blond-haired baby with bright blue eyes and round chubby cheeks came running into his open arms screaming “Gran’pa!” slammed into him. It was not something he had ever knew he wanted until Evie asked. Now he wanted that more than anything.

‘ _Wha’ in Mahal’s name is goin’ on with me!? Damn human sorceress with her tricky emotions and feelin’s' and shite_ He thought. Dwalin cleared his throat and moved to stand.

“If ye would like lass. Tha’ would be fine.” He answered her quickly and made his leave from the room. He made it as far as the front door before the tears began to fall. He barely noticed Dis as she passed him. He waved at her and continued on his way to find a dark hallway to collect himself.

* * *

 Evie heard a knock at the door and looked up to see Dis walking in with confusion on her face.

“What was Dwalin blubbering about?”

“Huh? I didn’t know he was crying. Do you think he is okay? I only asked him if the baby could call him Grandpa. Do you think he doesn’t want that?” Evie asked worriedly.

Dis began to laugh loudly and cover her mouth. “Oh love.” she wiped her eyes ridding them of the tears that had collected there. “Big softie that one. I think he want’s that babe to call him grandpa more than he ever thought possible. Puddy in your hands lass, all these dwarves.”

Evie relaxed and smiled softly at Dis as she collected herself. “What’s up?”

Dis sat in Dwalin’s vacated chair and grabbed Evie’s hand patting it lightly. “We must wait for Fili and Vinna. They would kill me if I didn’t wait.”

Evie was about to ask why when there was commotion by the door. Fili came marching in eyes wide as if afraid Evie had disappeared in the last hour or so he was gone giving an opening speech for the craft tournament. He sighed out in relief and came around the opposite side of his mother to began running a hand through Evie's wheat-colored hair. Vinna took a spot by her feet and began to rub at them with a lavender lotion Tauriel had made for her.

“So what did you three need to talk to me about?” Evie asked nervously. She didn’t like the way they were all staring at her.

“My mother…” Fili began but was quickly cut off by his mother. He shot a glare of frustration her way for the rudeness of it.

“Because you two are engaged now with a wee babe on the way we wished to speak on your wedding next year at the Durin's day festival.” Dis began.

“Next year? I'm not waiting that long.” Evie said in slight bewilderment. “I'll probably be hugely pregnant by then.”

Dis and Vinna looked at each other strangely while Fili stopped his hands trek through her hair. “Were you wanting to marry later than that? The babe may be born by then. Are you sure that is what you wish for? It is not the way of our people but we could wait till the following Durin’s day after the next.” Vinna pondered aloud.

“Does it have to be on Durin's day?” Evie asked looking up at her fiance's ice blue eyes.

“No” he said at the same time his mother said “yes”. Mother and son stared each other down waiting for the other to change their answer. 

“It is expected you would marry when all dwarves of high standing are present within the mountain, you being the future princess and all, lovie” Vinna stole the attention of all in the room.

Evie sat back in the bed and looked at Fili again. She smiled softly and tugged at his braided mustache braids for him to give her a soft kiss, one he was all too happy to give into. Without looking away from him she began to speak.

“Then we will get hitched this week.”

Fili’s smile was blinding when her words registered. The faster he could make her his wife the better.

“This week!?” Vinna and Dis screeched simultaneously.

“I can not plan a royal wedding fit for the Crown Prince of Erebor in that time!” Dis was frantic, it was clearly evident in her tone.

“We don't need anything grand, Amad. Just each other.” Fili whispered lovingly.

“Just each other.” Evie confirmed pressing her lips to his.

“No! It is not enough time. You will have to get married next year.” Did growled.

“Hell no! I am not gonna be a barge when I walk down the aisle. It's this week or we will elope” there was fire in her eyes proving just how serious her words were.

Dis ground her teeth together and stood, fists clenched tightly. She stared Evie down but the skinny human refused to be cowed.

“Ugh. Fine.” Dis huffed and walked towards the door. “Come along Vinna, I need all the help I can get.”

Vinna chuckled loudly and pressed a kiss to her sister’s forehead. “I love you” she whispered and ducked out of the room.

Once it was just them left in the room Fili shut the door tightly and walked back to Evie's side. Toeing off his boots and peeling out of his coat he climbed in beside her. Holding her tight to his chest as he nuzzled his nose into her blonde hair.

“Are you sure you want to marry my sorry arse still?” He asked softly.

Evie hummed, pretending to think about it making her fiancé guffaw loudly. “Yes! I am sure.” Evie laughed and pressed a kiss to his chest.

His large calloused hands made a loving circle over her slightly rounded stomach. He hummed happily feeling that just maybe everything in the world was finally going well for him.  

“What are you thinkin’ on?” his blonde betrothed asked looking up at him with those gorgeous gray eyes.

“I was thinking about how happy I am. You are finally going to be my wife.” He pressed a kiss to the end of her upturned nose making her giggle slightly.

“I’m happy too.” She whispered. “A little scared, but totally happy.”

“Scared? Of me?” Fili prayed she would say no. This was an obstacle he had worked very hard at overcoming. He didn’t know if he could stand to see fear in her eyes when she looked at him, his heart sank just at the thought of those gray eyes filled with fear.

“Oh god, no.” her words were a balm to his frayed nerves. “ I am afraid of being a princess.”

Fili began to laugh lightly. “Hmmm. Yes. I guess that would be a frightening notion. It is something I have known since my birth, but to be thrown into it would be concerning.” He said diplomatically.

“I am not even a dwarf.” Evie huffed letting the worries she had been holding onto flow from her mouth.

“Well, you are quite short.” His face was serious but his eyes danced with mirth.

She rolled her eyes and shoved him slightly. “You know what I mean! How is everyone going to feel knowing that their princess is just a plain ol’ human girl?”

Fili leaned away from her to study her face better. He pressed a hot kiss to her mouth before pulling away leaving her aching for more. “You, my love, are far from plain.”

With the way his ice blue eyes raked over her, she believed him. Maybe she was as beautiful as he believed. She threw one of her legs over his hips and moved on top of him, her warm center rubbing against the growing hardness in his trousers. He hummed happily and pulled her down by the back of her neck to kiss her passionately. Fili’s hand pulled at the bottom of her linen gown bringing it up over her delectable behind. He groaned when he felt her underclothes barely covering her arse. He sent up a silent thanks to her world for their choice in fashionable undergarments. The blonde prince was so focused on where this was leading that he did not hear the door open and two figures step in. The couple froze when they heard the chortle of Kili.

“Fuck.” Fili growled lowly. Evie gave a nervous laugh and moved off of him to sit beside him on the bed.

“I have spoken to you of this Evie.” Tauriel chastised lightly. “No physical relations for at least three more days. Even then is tempting fate.”

Evie blushed red from her chest to the tip of her ears. “We weren’t doin’ that. We were just making out.”

Kili snickered into his hand and waggled his eyebrows at his brother who gave a crude hand gesture in return. “Is that what they call it in your homeland?”

Fili looked towards Tauriel with a confused expression. “Three days? Evie, you did not tell me that.” His blue eyes focused on her.

Evie groaned with a hand over her face. “Because I know you, you are going to try to wrap me up in bubble wrap and not let me leave this room.” She grumbled.

“Bubble wrap?” Kili asked.

She waved off his question to hear Tauriel and Fili speak. “Please tell me these things directly, Tauriel. She will give me half truths to get her way. When it comes to the health of her and my babe I must know everything.”

“Stop being overdramatic, Fili.” Evie huffed and crossed her arms over her growing chest.

“Dramatic?” Fili asked sternly. “Love, when it comes to the crown jewel of Durin there is warrant to be overdramatic.”

Tauriel bowed her redhead at his words as if in agreement. Evie glared at the both of them, but couldn’t deny that it felt good to be so loved.

“Anyway, I just came here to fetch you, brother mine.” Kili broke the staring contest between the three others in the room. “Amad has pulled all tailors from the festivities to begin working on your wedding garb. It is time for your fitting.” Kili clapped his brother happily on his broad shoulders.

Fili seemed to have taken up a silent type of communication with Tauriel, it pissed Evie off. She could practically hear the words:  _Watch her, please._

“I am grown ass woman, y’all know that right?” She pouted because she couldn’t help it. It did nothing to prove the point of her words.

Fili stood and kissed her softly on the mouth while Kili did a similar action towards his tall wife. “I know, love. I'll see you soon.” She tried to deepen the kiss but he pulled away and pressed a final kiss to her forehead before following his brother out of the room.

Evie stared at the doorway with sadness. She was still shaken from her run in with Tove and her assassin, it made her feel better to have her twin sword-wielding warrior beside her.

“I am a seasoned warrior, Evie.” Tauriel said as if she had heard Evie’s thoughts. “Of over five hundred years if I may be exact.”

Evie held her arms out for her friend asking for physical comfort. The elf chuckled lightly and pulled her dear friend into a hug. ‘ _I am becoming more dwarven by the day.’_ she thought. Her emotions were guiding her actions constantly, it was frustration for a female of the normally emotionless elven race.

“I know you can protect me.” Evie whispered.

“Yes. But it is not the same, is it?” Tauriel felt her child kick at its cousin in the womb next-door.

The two women broke out into a fit of giggles that were soon interrupted by the opening of the door.

“Strip down, lassie. It’s time to make a dress fit for a princess.” Iona’s thick accent boomed throughout the healing room.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I am so sorry I have not updated in so long. Life has bitch slapped me so hard and these holidays have been rough on our family. I am sorry this chapter is not more exciting, but hopefully, it is enjoyable.  
> I hope you all had a lovely holiday.

What did you see your wedding like, lass?” Vinna asked Evie softly as she brushed the girl’s pale blond hair before bed.

Evie looked into the mirror and tried to conjure up an image of what she had thought her wedding back in Georgia would be like. “I wanted to get married in our backyard by the lake. Maybe have the ceremony on the dock with my friends and family seated on the shore, or maybe under the weeping willow.” Evie took a deep breath and tried to fight off tears at what her imagination conjured up.

“Emmett and Owen would walk me down the aisle to give me away. It would be a small ceremony with maybe fifty to a hundred people included. I would have white flowers everywhere, maybe just wildflowers. Owen and Emmett would take turns doing my daddy-daughter dance…” the blonde girl broke off in a choked sob at the thought.

Vinna pressed a soft kiss to the girl’s hair while she gave her a moment to compose herself.

“Owen would give my husband some sort of speech about treating me right or else.” Evie gave a watery chuckle at the thought. “Emmett would be more subtle but no less menacing. I would have lots of dancing and make a party out of the whole thing. Nothing too fancy or serious...just relaxed and happy.”

Vinna smiled softly while listening to the girl’s tale. The dam felt a pang of sadness run through her at the thought of the young girl’s obvious pain. Vinna knew Evie thought of the Ur’s as family, but she still mourned the loss of her human family she had been born to. “You are forgetting the most important part, lass...what about the food?”

Evie broke out into giggles at the dam’s words. “I did, didn’t I? Hmmm…” Evie thought for a moment. “I don’t know, I guess I never thought much about the food. Maybe something simple like hors d'oeuvres or chicken and rice probably with beignets at the end of the night. Ooooh or pizza!”

Vinna knew the girl had just let her pregnancy cravings run her vision at this point making the dam laugh heartily. She had no idea what pizza was but she made a mental note to ask the girl the recipe the next morning. The two wrapped up their bedtime routines and quickly said goodnight to one another. Evie had been allowed to go home from the healing halls a day earlier with the promise that she would rest. But in the middle of the night Evie felt the talk of food from earlier hit her hard. She needed pizza and she needed it now.

The human girl pulled on her thick robe, fur boots and crept from the house towards the big kitchens. At the end of the hall were two guards. They both nodded to her and followed her to the kitchens. She set about making the dough for pizza, then added the homemade marinara sauce, and next the toppings. She had just slid the pizza into the wood-burning oven when the door to the halls opened.

She turned to see Kili tip-toeing into the kitchen, oblivious to her presence, around the corner of the kitchen. He was pulling some cookies out of a jar silently, his back turned to her.

“Hmmm. what do we have here?” Evie asked in a dramatic tone.

The dark haired archer made a very feminine squeal while cookies flew out of his arms in all directions. “Mahal damnit Evie!” Kili groaned when he whirled around and saw her hunched over laughing form.

“I’m sorry...I couldn’t...help myself.” She breathed between chortles.

Kili slowly began to laugh along side her. “How much do I have to pay you to never say a word of this?”

“This situation or the girly scream you let out?” Evie asked while wiping the tears from her eyes.

Kili pretended to think hard for a moment “Both, lass. How about both?”

“Not a chance!” Evie grinned and plucked one of the last cookie survivors that had stayed in the archer's hand, out of said hand. Kili followed suit and began eating the stolen cookies.

“What are you doing up so late?” Kili asked around a mouthful of cookie.

“Pregnancy cravings. You?”

“Same. Tauriel wanted something, she just didn’t know what. Cookies were my first choice.” Kili shrugged then narrowed his eyes at her as if something had just occurred to him. “You are not to be out of bed, are you lass?”

Evie gave him a guilty smile then backed away into the kitchens with him advancing on her slowly.

“You are in so much trouble lass. Fili will not be pleased.” Kili tisked with a small smile on his own face.

“I am going back to bed I promise! I was just so hungry Kili! And I had to have pizza. There was a very clear demand being made.” Evie poked at her stomach. Kili still shook his head at her, not accepting her answer. “Okay, ill make you a deal. I will give half of my pizza to Tauriel. I promise she is going to love it and you will be the hero of this midnight food run.”

Her bargain was one he was not about to pass up but he allowed the offer to hang in the air making the girl sweat a little.

“Hmmm…you have a deal lass. On one condition.” He flicked the end of her nose lightly.

“Ugh. What?” Evie scowled heavily at her soon to be brother in law and rubbed at her nose.

“You sit on the counter while I do the work. My niece or nephew in there is precious to all of us.” He picked her up under her arms like a child and set her on the stone counter top.

“I could have gotten up here myself you know.” The blonde girl lied with a pout.

Kili burst out laughing, tears streamed down his face after a few moments.

“What is so damn funny?” She growled at him.

It took Kili a moment to catch his breath and answer. “The image of your short, pregnant arse trying to vault herself onto the counter.” He barely made it through the sentence before he began to laugh again. Evie tried to fright the bubbles of laughter coursing up her throat but she couldn’t. She burst out with chortles of her own in a matter of seconds. When they had finally come down from their giggles Evie began to direct Kili on what to do and when to take the pizza out of the oven.When he pulled it out of the fires and set it on the counter top beside the girl she let out a noise between a moan and sob of pure bliss. Kili wrinkled his nose at her; he had heard that noise coming from his brother’s rooms more than he ever wanted to admit.

“Alright you big oaf, help me down.” Evie ordered and reached out her arms for the dark haired archer. He shook his head and stepped away from her with a cheeky smile. “Oh come on. I know you don’t want me to hurt myself getting down. Or would you like me to scream for Fili to come and save me from the high countertop? We will see who gets in more trouble, me for being out of bed or you for not forcing me to go back home…” Evie raised an eyebrow and grinned devilishly. She opened her mouth as if to scream for Fili when a hand shot out and covered her open mouth.

“Mahal damn it woman. Do you want me dead?” He growled and pulled her from the counter top.

“That’s what I thought.” She sassed and bumped her hip against his own.

Grabbing a large knife, the blonde human began to cut the pizza into pie like slices before depositing equal halves of the pizza on two plates.

“For Tauriel and for me. Don’t you dare think of swipin’ any. Ill whoop your ass if this doesn’t make it to your wife, ya hear?” Evie had her eyebrows raised and a finger pointed at him threatening.

Kili saluted her and grabbed the plate for his wife, trying and failing to hold back the growl of hunger from his stomach. He hoped his wife was in a sharing mood because he just had to discover what this tasted like. The two walked together towards the royal halls with guards trailing behind until they split to go to their separate halls.

“Remember, not a word of this or I am bringing you down with me.” Evie threatened.

Kili nodded with a conspiratorial smile. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and headed to his front door. “See you later, sister mine.”

Evie rolled her eyes and snuck back into her own family’s home. She breathed a sigh of relief when she made it back to her bed without waking a single member of her family. She peeled off her boots and robe before climbing into bed with her warm pizza. She took a large bite humming happily at the comfort the food was bringing her. She felt her body beginning to relax and her eyes slowly closing, soon she was gone to the world with the scent of delicious pizza surrounding her sleeping form.

* * *

Fili knocked on the door of his betrothed. She had not come to the door when had knocked earlier like she normally would; he hoped it was because she was still in bed taking it easy. Vinna answered the door along with her brood of children. She waved him in quickly.

“She is still in bed. Why don’t you go get her up for breakfast, love.” The plump dam told him. He nodded and headed towards the room with the purple door, but a tiny tug on his hand had him stopping and looking down.

“I mad at ye” the little voice of Bergy was strong and full of ire. The scowl on her brow was so fierce for one so little that he had to clamp his lips together to keep from laughing.

“Why are you mad at me, Bergy?” Fili asked as he crouched down to her level.

“Cause yer marryin’ Irak’amad and no me” she forced her bottom lip out making the prince’s job of holding his laughter in even harder.

“I’m sorry, Bergy. But I love her a lot. She makes me happy and I can’t imagine my life without her. She is my One. All I want in this world is to be married to her. Can you forgive us and be happy for Irak’amad and me?” He told her as he ruffled her bright red hair.

Bergy let out a very dramatic sigh before rolling her eyes. “I guess it okay.”

Fili smiled widely and pressed a kiss to her forehead absolutely delighting the tiny dam. He stood and walked towards the purple door once more. He quietly knocked but when no response came he opened it slowly. Laying there on the large bed was a sleeping Evie with what looked like some sort of food on a plate in her lap. He stepped closer and saw that she had the food clutched in her small hand as well. Her hair resembled a birds nest, not quite as extreme as Radagast’s but close, her mouth was wide open and she had a what looked to be red sauce around her mouth. At least he hoped it was red sauce. 

“Ye wanna marry tha’?” Bergy asked incredulously from his side.

“I really do.” He said, his voice full of love.

Bergy made a disgusted face and grunted before turning to leave.

Laughter burned through him refusing to be held back at the sight and the little dam’s words. His deep laughter awoke his sleeping betrothed. She opened her eyes slowly blinking heavily for a few seconds then her eyes shot open in horror. She looked down at her lap seeing the plate of half eaten pizza. Evie ran a hand over her mouth and tried to wipe away the crumbs and sauce from her skin.

“Ughhh.” She groaned and covered her face with her hands.

Fili still laughing walked to her side, he pulled the plate off her lap and set it on the bedside table. “Good morning, love.”

Evie glared heavily at him and rubbed at her eyes. Her cheeks were a deep embarrassed pink making him want to kiss the color away. He decided to give in to his desire and pressed soft kisses to her cheeks.

“Don’t look at me. I look disgusting.” She whined and attempted to once again cover her face.

“You are lovely, no matter how messy you get.” He whispered against her lips.

She smiled softly and returned his sweet kisses. The sound of exaggerated dry heaving had the couple turning their eyes toward the doorway where four sets of little eyes peered at them.

“Get out of here you nosey nellies” Evie barked with mirth. The children went skittering away laughing loudly and effectively putting a stop to the couple’s kisses.

“Am I allowed to get up today?” Evie asked, her gray eyes hopeful.

Fili pressed cupped her cheek and nodded. “Only for a little. Just to do the rehearsal and for you to learn your lines.”

Evie jumped out of bed, forgetting she was only wearing a thin nearly see-through nightgown and her boy-shorts underwear. She heard a predatory growl sound behind her and turned towards the sound. Fili wore the face of a hunter or a starving man, she was not sure which. But what she did know was that he was not starving for food. Fili reached out with his large hands and grasped her by her hips, pulling her between his seated knees. He raised one hand to grab the back of her neck pulling her downward while the other made a direct path to her shapely, barely concealed, behind. Their kisses were deep and passionate, making the room feel as if it had been heated ten degrees more. Evie was contemplating disentangling herself and closing the door so they could take this further when an irritated huff came through the doorway.

“No time for that! You are late!” Vinna barked.

Fili gave her an apologetic smile and released the girl’s hips.

Evie dressed quickly, slipping a loose comfortable dress over her frame and donning her fur boots. The two were then rushed out the door by an exasperated Vinna.

“Tell me, darling, where did you get that strange food from? That did not look dwarven.” Fili asked as they stepped out of her family halls.

Evie nervously chewed on her bottom lip, not wanting to answer. “Uh…it’s not.”

The blonde prince clenched his jaw. “Evie, love, you know you were not supposed to be up and running about the mountain by yourself until today maybe even tomorrow. We are pushing it by letting you up today.”

“But I wasn’t by myself!” Evie clapped a hand over her mouth trying to stop the words from flowing out.

Fili stopped in his tracks narrowing his eyes at her. “Who were you with?”

“Uh…No one. Just my guards.” She whispered praying that she didn’t just get them in trouble as well.

“I will speak with them. They were informed not to escort you anywhere especially with you needed to be resting.” Fili growled.

“No! Don’t! I made them do it. They were only following my orders.” Evie lied. Her guards had willingly followed her without question. She assumed they would do whatever she wanted with her being the future princess of the mountain. Evie pulled her fiancé's hand up to her mouth and pressed a kiss to his palm. “Please, Fili. Don’t get mad at them. It was all me, sugar.”

Fili debated for a moment before giving in and accepting defeat. But something was nagging at him; Evie was horrible at lying normally and now was no exception. Her nose crinkled slightly when she said it was only her guards that came with her. “Who else was with you, helping you in the kitchens?” He pressed.

“Promise not to get mad?” She asked softly.

“No.” He told her honestly.

“Then I am not going to tell you.” She sassed back.

“Just tell me, lass.”

At that moment Kili stepped out of his halls, his eyes were wide when he saw Evie and Fili walking past. Evie looked back at him with slight panic, her eyes just as wide. She tried to subtly wave her hand at him as if to say, “Go back inside”. Fili looked swiftly from his retreating brother to his betrothed, their strange behavior giving them away.

“Kili!” Fili roared and marched towards where his brother had just locked himself back into his family homes.

 


	38. The One With All The Boxes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all!  
> I am sorry it has been so long since I posted. I started writing a new story and lost steam on this one.  
> There are only about three more chapters planned for this, possibly only two left. Hopefully, I can finish with a bang.  
> Hang in there with me. :)

“I’m marrying my One today” Fili whispered softly, a bright grin slowly spreading across his bearded face. 

Fili ripped the covers off of his body and practically ran to the washroom. He stepped into his bath and began to wash thoroughly. A loud knock on his door sounded then the thump of boots rang through space. 

“Up ye get, wee prince” Dwalin growled. 

Fili accepted the towel the large tattooed warrior offered and stepped out of the bath. With the towel slung low on his waist, he walked into his sitting room. His uncle and brother were both there waiting by the fire looking near identical with hands behind their backs and gazing into the flames. 

“Ah. Fili.” Thorin smiled widely at his eldest nephew. He clapped his nephew on the shoulder and forced him into a seat before the fire. 

“Time for braids!” Kili said happily. 

“No’ by ye. Ye are shite at braids.” Dwalin shoved a pouting Kili out of the way. Thorin and Dwalin took opposite sides of the blonde’s head and began braiding. 

“Where is Balin?” Fili asked. 

“Called to the room of the bride. Yer lassie needed ‘im for somethin.” 

Fili sat back and thought on what Evie could possibly need Balin for right before their wedding. He hoped she was not getting cold feet.

* * *

 

Fili gazed in the mirror at his fine wedding garb. He was dressed impeccably in a Durin blue tunic, fur lined frock coat and decorative armor. He made sure to only wear silver, gold held too many hard memories for him.

“Laddie.” Balin popped his head into the room interrupting Fili’s musings.

“The lass wishes to speak with you.” the white haired man smiled softly any time he spoke of the Evie. He had a great love for her that only continued to grow with every passing day. 

“Now? They are going to be married within the hour.” Kili whined.

“Yes, now. Let’s go, laddie.” Balin waved a hand for Fili to follow him. The two men began walking down the hall towards the secret hall that led to the throne room. “There is something I should tell you, lad. She said it is a tradition of her people for you to not see her before the ceremony.” 

“How am I to speak with her then?” Fili wondered aloud. “Through the door?” It was a sarcastic remark but Balin’s answering smile and nod of “yes” was anything but sarcastic.

When they reached the large door that led to the hall he saw it was propped open. He shot Balin a questioning glance but the white haired dwarf only chuckled and pulled him to one side of the door. 

“Eye’s closed laddie.” Balin patted him on the shoulder and whistled down the hall. Fili faintly heard the sound of small feet walking down the hall then stopped on the opposite side of the door.

“Sugar?” Evie’s soft voice called to him through the wood. 

“Love. Is everything alright?” Fili asked worriedly. 

A soft hand clasped his making his eyes pop open in surprise only to be met with the wood of the door. “Now don’t you even think about peeking ‘round that door. It’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.” Evie chastised him lightly. Fili gazed down at her small hand clasped in his, it was the only part of her he could see because of her hiding place behind the open door. 

“I will not peek, I promise.” Fili brought her hand up to his lips and placed a small kiss her creamy skin.

“Better not or I’ll have to tan your hide.” his betrothed joked. He could tell she was nervous about something by the small shaking in her voice but he couldn’t imagine what it was. 

“What did you wish to speak on, love?” Fili asked her softly. 

“I...I have a gift for you.” Evie released his hand for a moment then handed him a box around the door. 

“Love. Can’t I just look at you?” Fili was about to poke his head around the door but a quick slap to the back of his head had him jerking around angrily. 

“Listen to the lass” Balin chastised. 

Fili rubbed at his head with one hand while still clasping the small box in the other. 

“It is my last courting gift” Evie said quietly. The blonde prince looked down at the box in his hands. It was beautiful, breathtaking in fact. It was made of silver with his crest carved into it. He was about to open it when his love spoke up once again. 

“Before you open it, just close your eyes for me, alright?” 

“Alright, lass.” he closed his eyes and heard her dress moving around the edge of the door. Then her soft lips were pressing against his. He fell deeply into the kiss and was sorely disappointed when she pulled away. 

“Remember, keep your eyes closed.” She whispered against his lips. Evie kissed him once more before escaping back around the door and disappearing down the hallway. 

Fili opened his eyes slowly, trying to shake off the haze of arousal her kisses always brought on. He looked over his shoulder to see Balin smiling proudly at him. 

“Well open it, laddie. I am just as curious as you” 

Fili popped open the lid and found a note within. 

_ I love you and I trust you completely.  _

_ Always yours, _

_ Evie _

The blonde prince looked into the bottom of the box and saw a braid of blonde hair, his blonde hair. She had finally given him back the braid he had cut off in shame. His chest felt lighter as he gazed at the hair in his hands. He had thought she perhaps burned it or had thrown it away rashly after he had given it to her. Fili clutched the hair to his chest and attempted to get a handle on his emotions. He was a seasoned warrior, not a child, it would not do to weep in the hall. 

“You’re a lucky dwarf.” Balin clapped him on the shoulder. 

“I know.” Fili whispered.

* * *

 

Evie was brought into the waking world by the smell of delicious pastries. She creaked open her eyes and saw a mountain of pastries resting on her bedside table. She was about to reach for one when her growing child had other ideas. She ran as fast as her short legs would carry her to the washroom and emptied her stomach in the latrine.

“Ughhh” She groaned and rested her head against the cold stone wall, much like she had months ago when she first realized she was pregnant. Things were so different now and she could not be happier for it. 

“Babe givin’ you troubles, Lovie?” Vinna’s kind voice called to her through the door. 

“Yeah.” Evie washed her mouth out quickly and walked out of the room to see Vinna, Dis and Tauriel all waiting for her with varying degrees of excitement evident on their faces. 

“It means the babe is healthy, all the vomiting” Tauriel told her softly. 

Evie nodded her head, she had heard that before back home. The Dunedain wished not for the first time that they had the same level of medicine here as they did back home. She wanted to make sure her baby was healthy and perhaps find out the sex of the child. 

Fingers snapping in front of her face had her shaking off her stupor. “Let’s go get you ready, lass. Iona will be here with your dress shortly.”

That was another one of Evie’s worries. She wondered what the dress was going to look like. Iona had only asked her for a few things she wished the dress to have. Evie had wanted it strapless but there was no way that would be allowed in this time. She wanted the dress off white or cream perhaps champagne colored. Though most women here wore the color of their soon to be husband’s house, Evie didn’t want that. She needed the dress to be some variation of white if she was going to be having a wedding so far away from home. 

The thought of home brought on a fresh wave of tears, the blonde girl was sure these would not be the last tears shed today. She quickly wiped at them before she was being ushered into her room for Dis, Tauriel and Vinna to begin working on her hair. Bilbo came some time later to speak with her about her bouquet, something that truly confused everyone but the hobbit and the human girl. Bilbo had made three different bouquets for her to choose from. Evie picked the bouquet with a lot of greenery and pale pastel colored flowers. Her hair was curled, teased and pinned to make it appear that she had a lot more than she actually did. Bilbo had lovingly placed flowers of goodwill and happy wishes into her hair, making her tear up and kiss him sloppily on the cheek. He patted her shoulders trying to will his own watery eyes to cease their foolishness before making a hasty exit. Evie did her own makeup knowing the women around her would never be able to put mascara on her without poking her eye out. She had just finished her make up when a loud knock sounded through the room. 

“Are ye ready, lass!?” Iona’s loud voice rang through the stone home. She had brought two assistants with her to help carry the large dress. 

“Is that my dress?” Evie choked.

“Oh yes, lass! My best work if I do say so me-self.” Iona said proudly as the assistants gently laid the dress on the bed. Iona turned her eyes on Evie. “Strip, lassie.” 

Evie huffed good-naturedly and began to pull off her robe. When all she was left in just her panties hands were all over her stomach. She stood still and allowed the women in her life to gush over her small pregnant bump. When they had finished their tummy rubbing, the arduous dressing process began. 

Padding had to be wrapped around her hips to help with the weight of her dress. Then came the wire hoop skirt and finally the dress itself. Evie closed her eyes as they began to lace up the back of her dress. She didn’t want to see it until everything was done. The dress was heavy, much heavier than she had anticipated making her glad Dis and Vinna had both insisted on the hip padding. 

“Alright, Lovie” Vinna said in a tearful voice. “Open your eyes.” 

When Evie opened her eyes she didn’t recognize herself. The dress was finer than anything she would ever see back home let alone wear. The dress was champagne colored with a full skirt, long train and covered in tiny diamonds sewn into the dress in intricate designs. There was short sleeves that fell off her shoulders. She truly looked like something out of a fairytale. 

“I look like a princess” She whispered as she stepped towards the mirror. 

There was a teary chuckle behind her, “That’s because you are” Dis told her.

Vinna stepped up beside Evie and wrapped an arm around her waist. “You are the most beautiful bride.” The plump dam told her as she dabbed at her tears with her free hand. 

Evie waved a hand at her own eyes trying to dry the tears that were beginning to form. “Stop it y’all are makin' me cry” she said half-heartedly when Tauriel came up behind her with glassy eyes. 

“Lass, what is this?” Iona asked holding up the silver box she needed to give Fili before their wedding. 

“Oh! Will someone fetch Balin for me?” She asked hurriedly. One of Iona’s assistants skittered off and soon Balin was arriving with tears also in his eyes. After a quick hug and grandfatherly kiss to her forehead, she asked him to help her. 

* * *

Evie walked down the hallway after meeting with Fili. Her knees were shaky and her nerves were at an all-time high. She may have vomited if there had been anything in her stomach. She looked down expecting to see the same tiny bump she had been seeing for a few weeks but all she saw was the skirt of her dress. Thankfully this dress masked her condition beautifully. She would have to praise Iona yet again, the dam truly did have a gift.

“Evie.” Her sister's voice called out. “The king wishes to meet with you”

“Now?” Evie asked incredulously.

“Aye” Vinna answered with a roll of her eyes. 

Evie was led towards the King’s personal study, blessedly next to the throne room where Fili and her were to be wed in less than an hour. The blonde girl sighed in relief when she saw Dwalin standing in front of the door. 

“C’mon wee lass.” Dwalin held out his hand for her and led her into the room. 

Evie struggled getting through the doorway with her dress being so large but after some maneuvering, she was finally able to get through. She saw Thorin sitting at his desk looking very interested in a wooden box in his hands. 

“You asked for me?” Evie said in way of greeting. 

“Ah. yes.” Thorin stood awkwardly. Things were never easy between them since he tried to kill her and all. “I wanted to tell you, Evie, I am glad you are marrying Fili. I consider myself blessed by Mahal to have you in our family and that you are continuing the Durin blood line.” Thorin said with a small smile. Evie couldn’t contain her answering smile. It made her heart happy to hear he approved of their union. “And I wanted to give you this as a wedding gift.” He told her, handing her the polished wood box.

“You didn’t have to,” She told him politely. 

“But I did,” Thorin told her firmly. “It was my mother’s, Fili’s grandmother Nis. She would have loved for you to have it, and I would be honored if you would wear it for your wedding. 

Evie opened the box and stared in awe at the beautiful necklace nestled within. It was a fragile piece of beautiful silver and diamonds with a single pearl hanging down the middle. 

“I would love to, King Thorin. Thank you, truly.” Evie whispered reverently. “Would you mind?” She asked holding the necklace out to him and turning for him to help her put it on. Thorin and Evie both knew this was more important than an uncle in law helping his future niece put on a necklace. This was a show of trust, by turning her back and asking him to secure something around her neck she was telling him she trusted him in a way. With surprisingly nimble fingers Thorin attached the necklace around her neck 

Evie turned in a slow circle “What do you think?” She asked Dwalin and Thorin. 

“Beautiful, lass” Dwalin told her softly. 

“Stunning” Thorin said simply. “Although you are missing something.” He tapped his chin then called loudly for Kili. The dark haired dwarf came bounding in with a large smile on his face and a box in his hands.

“A gift from Fili” 


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this took forever to write! I am so very sorry for the wait. Only two more chapters until this is finished! Thank you everyone that has stayed with me as I limp through this bout of writer's block on this story.   
> xoxo

Fili waited impatiently at the top of the aisle. His stomach was in knots as he waited for the doors to open and his One to walk down the aisle. His uncle stood with him ready to perform the marriage ceremony. The doors opened and down walked little Bergy first, she was throwing flowers out of a basket. Fili knew this was a human tradition that Evie had insisted upon. She called it being a flower girl. Next came Baldr carrying the rings on a pillow. Why they needed to be placed on a pillow and walked down the aisle Fili didn’t know but he was not going to argue with his love about such things. Next came what Evie had told him were bridesmaids. Iona, Tauriel, and Vinna walked down the aisle. Then it was finally time for Evie. 

First, he saw Bifur but then as his eyes shifted to the dwarf's side and he saw her. 

His heart stopped as Evie walked towards him. She was glowing like an angel floating to him. She had a thin lace veil covering her face, something called a veil meant to block vision of her face. Though he could not see her face clearly he still felt tears slipping down his face just looking at her. She had her arm linked with Bifur’s and a bouquet of flowers in her hand. Each step she took closer to him made his heart beat a little faster until she was right in front of him. Bifur pulled her veil back and pressed a kiss to both of her cheeks before transferring her hand into Fili’s awaiting one. Fili looked into the watery gray eyes of his One and couldn’t help but be thankful for every road that led them to where they were now. Every ounce of pain, every worry, every shred of fear and every awkward moment led them to this happiness. Evie looked stunning. Her dress was fit for a princess if there ever was one. It was not the normal style of his people nor of her own, but a perfect mix of both. He vaguely heard Thorin speaking to the crowd. Fili could not even spare a glance at his Uncle and King. His eyes were riveted on Evie, he saw nothing else. Just her. She wore the tiara he created for her with pride as well as his family heirlooms around her neck. She was a vision. 

He almost missed his vows from being so absorbed in his happiness and her beauty.  He repeated the blessings as did Evie in a thick voice. They exchanged rings quickly then it was time to have their hands fastened. Using the dagger of Durin, his palm was cut then hers. Their hands were clasped and then tied together using a Khuzdul prayer ribbon. This was the moment Fili had been waiting for since he accepted her as his One. 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife,” Thorin announced. Fili captured his lover's pink stained lips with is own. 

He heard the celebratory roar of Erebor in his ears. Fili kissed his wife until she needed to pull back to breathe. Evie smiled widely at him and wiped some of the tears spilling from her eyes hoping that her makeup was not running. 

“I love you” He whispered as he pressed his forehead to hers. 

“I love you more.” She answered. 

“I love you most.” He pressed another kiss to her lips before it was time to accept the people’s well wishes.

* * *

 

Evie’s feet ached. She had heard of most weddings having a receiving line to greet their guests but she guessed that they were not an entire kingdom full like hers was. She was grateful to have Fili at her side and at times behind her supporting her tired form. The dress was heavy and she was pregnant meaning she was extra irritable and tired. 

“My wife needs a rest. We will see all of you in a few hours time for the feast!” Fili announced 

She had never loved him more than she did at that moment. 

“Evie!” A little voice cried out. 

She thought she was hearing things as her head jerked to the side at the noise. She looked over the crowd from her position on the dais and didn’t see anything. The blonde girl brushed it off and moved to follow Fili when she heard it again. 

“EVIE!” this time it was a little louder. She turned around once more looking for the person that had screamed. She caught a flash of red hair but nothing else as the guards were trying to wrestle a little person to the ground. 

“Stop! No! Stop!” She screamed and ran down the dais. She lifted the front of her dress so she wouldn’t trip while sprinting. “Leave him be!” 

“Princess he is a vagrant child. He snuck into the mountain. We will be escorting him out now.” one of the guards said to Evie with barely contained contempt for the child.

“You will do no such thing!” Evie snarled angrily. “Let him pass, now!” 

The guards stared at her shocked but let go of the struggling little boy. 

“Frederik” Evie’s eyes welled with tears as she looked down at the skinny little boy. She fell to her knees in front of him and gathered him against her chest.  He hugged her back as the two sobbed into one another. 

Fili stood behind his wife, guarding her form. This was the boy his wife had saved at her own peril from the orcs. It did not look as if life had been kind to the child in the last year since his escape. 

Those around them looked on in shock at their new princess kneeling to embrace a dirty vagrant boy. It was what many expected from the Dunedain. She was a strange lass, kind and loving to all but still strange to them.

“I am getting your dress dirty” the boy whispered and tried to pull away from her.  

“To hell with the dress.” She growled and pulled him ever closer. The little boy was obviously in bliss at being embraced by Evie, or anyone at all, Fili was not sure. When her tears had finally slowed Evie stood and grabbed the small boys hand. 

“Are you hungry?” Frederik nodded shyly. “Good me too!” Evie said with a watery smile. 

Fili wrapped an arm around her waist and the trio went through the secret hallway towards the banquet hall. 

“I thought they were lying when they said you were alive.” The little boy said as he looked up at Evie. 

“Who is they?” Evie asked. 

“The boys at the poor house in Dale.” the boy said with a little bit of shame. 

“The poor house? Why are you in the poor house, baby? Did you not find your parents?” Evie said in a saddened tone.  

The little redhead began to cry once more and shook his head. “No. I couldn’t find them. I keep getting lost and I am scared to travel far especially at night.”

Evie felt her heart breaking. Frederik had been subjected to much the same as her and yet he had not had a safe place to go to after all that torture. He was subjected to the poor house. Judging by his skinny frame he was not getting enough food and he was wearing little more than rags. 

“You are gonna stay here until we can find your parents okay, hun?” Evie said through tears which brought a fresh new wave of them to the little boys. He held onto her skirts tightly as if afraid to let go. 

Fili felt his heart swell even more for his new wife. Many would not think about helping this boy in need. He knew Evie and Frederik had a special connection, they had been to hell and back and survived.

* * *

 

They reached the banquet room to see food being placed out. Frederik stared at all the food in wonder. He had never seen so much in one room. 

Evie caught sight of Vinna and waved her over.

“Vinna, this is Frederik,” Evie said running a hand over the boy's dirty red hair. 

“ _The_ Frederik?” Vinna asked, green eyes wide. The little boy shrunk more into Evie’s skirts trying to hide himself. 

“The very one,” Evie said with a small smile and coaxed him out from behind her skirts. “Honey, This is my sister and mama figure all rolled into one, her name is Vinna. She has three sons and one daughter about your age.” The blonde girl turned to Vinna once more. “Would you be able to help me with him? Maybe give him a quick bath and change of clothes before the feast?” 

Vinna smiled widely and held her hand out for the boy. He seemed hesitant to take it. Evie crouched down beside him and looked him in the eyes. 

“You are safe with her. She took care of me when I got away from the monsters. You can trust her and I will see you right after, okay?” 

Frederik nodded and took Vinna’s offered hand. As the plump dam led him away she stole a small tray of food from a table and winked down at the boy. She handed him a piece of bread to nibble on as they walked away. 

Evie felt like she was going to collapse. This day had been a whirlwind and it was not even halfway over. Fili picked up his wife and all her skirts before carrying her to their thrones. He did not put her in her own chair, instead choosing to hold her in his lap. 

“That was...I don’t even know.” Evie said in a daze.

Fili pressed a kiss to his wife’s neck. “It is a miracle he has survived this long on his own” 

Evie sniffled loudly. “I know.” 

Fili wiped at her tears and pressed another kiss to her flesh. “No more tears lass. This is a happy day. Frederik is safe now. You are going to find his family and all will be well. Enjoy this day, lass”.

Evie nodded and pressed a kiss to his lips. “You're right.” They were soon lost in their kisses until Evie’s stomach grumbled loudly. 

Fili placed a large hand over her stomach. He could not feel much through all the layers fabric but he knew his child was swimming around in there. “How is my little prince today?” 

Evie chuckled at his words. “He is hungry” 

“His wish is my command,” Fili said with a flourish and called over one of the servants. The dwarf brought over a tray of fruit, cheese, and breads. 

Evie stole a bushel of grapes, cheese and a chunk of bread. She sighed happily as she began to eat quickly. She fed Fili grapes, laughing when he playfully nipped her fingers. 

“The marking ceremony will start soon. We should go back” Fili said regretfully. 

“Is it going to hurt?” Evie asked worriedly. 

“Asks the girl who gets needles in her skin regularly as a healing treatment,” Fili said with a roll of his blue eyes. 

His One playfully tugged at his mustache braids. “You know those don’t hurt!” 

“I am still not convinced. But to answer your question yes it hurts to be tattooed but I believe that Tauriel has created a numbing cream for you.” Fili soothed his wife. 

Evie took a deep breath and then stood. Together hand in hand they walked back into the throne room for the marking ceremony. People were waiting about already drinking. Evie caught sight of Dwalin readying his tool’s for Fili’s tattooing. Both Balin and Dwalin would be working on Fili. He was receiving an entire back piece. She cringed at the memory of Kilis flesh removal and was secretly glad Fili had not chosen to do the scarification process. There was a small speech in Khudzul made by Thorin before each of them were led to a table for the process. Fili lay face down on his table while Evie sat upon hers, her back facing Nori who would be tattooing her. 

The process went by much faster than she had expected. After the numbing cream was rubbed into the skin at the base of her neck she felt nothing. She had even drifted to sleep slightly much to the amusement of those watching them. She was grateful that Fili was behind her or she was sure she would not have been able to drift to sleep. She could hear his sharp intakes of breath every now and then. With two working on his back, the piece was finished much sooner than it normally would have been and the end product was something of true beauty. Evie had been finished with her tattoo much sooner than Fili and had stood by his side holding his hand as they put the finishing touches on his skin markings. The tattoo was his crest being held by a lion on one side and a bear on the other. The Broadbeam axes were hidden within the artwork making her beam with pride. Dwalin and Balin finished and soon Dis and Thorin were gazing at their work. Dis’ eyes began to get misty as she looked upon the artwork on her sons back. They both gave their approval and then it was time for the feast.

* * *

 

The banquet room was loud and full of festive energy. When Evie and Fili entered, the crowd went wild screaming for them. Fili made a small speech thanking all for attending then shouting a phase in Khudzul that had all the dwarves in attendance getting impossibly louder in their cheering. 

“What did you say?” Evie whispered in his ear as he came to stand beside her.  

“Here is to cheating, stealing, fighting and drinking. If you must cheat, may you cheat death. If you must steal, may you steal the heart of a good woman as I have. If you must fight, may you fight for your brothers and if you must drink may you drink with me.” Fili quoted and took a deep drink of his ale. 

Evie laughed and pulled him down for a kiss. She could taste the alcohol on his tongue and wished she could be drinking alongside him. The blonde woman patted her stomach absently, as she looked over the crowd of people her mind wandered. The child within her was going to rule these people some day. He would lead armies, he would be a father, a husband, and possibly a king some day. The thought made her a little dizzy and feeling severely inadequate. How was she, a simple southern girl, going to be the mother of a king? 

“You are thinking about things far too solemn for your wedding day, my love” Fili said as he pressed a kiss to her neck. 

“You’re right. Distract me?” She asked him. 

“Oh, lass. Watch what you ask for.” Fili gave her a cheeky grin before pulling her out onto the dance floor. Her next several dances were claimed by her husband but the next was claimed by little Frederick. 

“May I cut in?” The boy asked Fili, looking much cleaner than the last time they had seen him. 

“Of course, young man” Fili bowed to Frederik and sent a wink to Evie before gathering his mother for a dance. 

Evie pulled Frederick in closer as the two danced. She could feel her back getting sore from having to hunch over to dance with him but she didn’t mind at the moment, she was too deliriously happy. 

“Are you really gonna find my ma and da?” The boy asked her. 

“Yes, sir. I will let you in on a secret.” Evie stage whispered. Frederik moved in close to hear her. “I have a friend that is a wizard, he will help me find your parents. I promise we will find them in no time at all.” 

For the next two songs Frederick quizzed her on her different friends she had met on the quest until she was stolen away by her new brother in law. 

“Well, well, well sister dear, Do tell me how much you love me” Kili said while hiding something behind his back. 

“That depends, if that is food behind your back then I love you more than I did five minutes ago, but if it is not you can get lost.” Evie said with a smirk. 

Kili brought his hand forward and opened it slowly. “Chocolate!” Evie cried and snatched it out of his hand, tossed it in her mouth then pulled him into a tight hug. 

“Mmm. I love you, Kili. You are the best.” Evie said around a mouthful of chocolate.

“Is Fili not feeding you? You are looking thin and by the way you just ravaged that chocolate like a wild animal I would guess you are hungry.” 

“So hungry” Evie nearly cried as her brother in law escorted her off the dancefloor fending off those that were trying to cut in for a dance. He sat her on her wedding throne before calling over a servant with a tray of food. 

“Eat up, Princess Evie,” Kili said with a flourish. He sat beside her watching over the party silently for a few minutes while she ate. “Since you have been properly fed… perhaps now is the time for me to ask you for a favor.” 

Evie glared up at him with narrowed eyes. “I knew this was too good to be true. What do you want?” 

Kili chuckled loudly then became serious. “I want you to make pizza for my pregnant wife, after your honeymoon, of course.” 

“Are you sure it is for Tauriel? Because I heard that you ate most of it before it even reached her hands.” Evie raised her eyebrows up in challenge. 

“It was good!" Kili said diffensively. "So maybe it is for both Tauriel and I. Does it change your answer?” 

“Nah. I'll make it,” Evie said with a large smile. “But you are going to owe me a favor.” 

“Ohh. Sounds dangerous. Tell me, dear wife, what should we make little Kili here do for you?” Fili said as he walked up behind her and dropped a kiss into her golden hair. 

“Hmmmm, we will save it for later. You would owe me a "no questions asked" favor. Deal?” Evie held out her hand for Kili to shake. 

Kili grimaced but shook her hand. He really wanted that pizza again. “Deal.”

* * *

 

The rest of the night went by swiftly. Beorn made an appearance, as did Gandalf. The Bearman took one whiff of her and then clapped Fili on the back.

“I was hoping to steal her, but you have already planted your flag so to speak,” the Bearman said in jest making Fili guffaw loudly and Evie turn a brilliant shade of red. 

After a short conversation with Gandalf, Evie had gotten the old wizard to promise to look for Frederik’s family. The young redhead would be staying with her family until he could be reunited with his own, much to his delight. 

Three fist fights broke out during their wedding making Evie angry but Fili seemed to be enjoying it immensely. 

“Love, it is good luck!” Fili said with a large smile around his goblet while watching the dwarves brawl. 

“It is white trash” Evie grumbled under her breath, but couldn’t stop her glee from leaking through when Stonehelm was knocked out during one of the fights.

* * *

 

Evie was startled out of her conversation with Sigrid and Iona by everyone beginning to sing in unison. “What is goin’ on?” Evie asked Iona, Sigrid looked just as confused as Evie.

“The bedding song. It’s time to consummate yer marriage, lassie.” Iona said with a drunken giggle. 

Evie’s was lifted into the air by her brothers, Bifur and Bofur, and seated on their shoulders as they marched her down the hall. She looked behind her and caught sight of her blonde husband laughing loudly atop Kili and Thorin’s shoulders. She didn’t understand the words of their song but she knew it was meant to be funny due to all those laughing around her. After what seemed to be an endless amount of time Evie was gently set down in front of her and Fili’s new home. Fili was dumped next to her much less gently. In one swift motion, one of his large hands gripped the back of her head while the other encircled her waist. He kissed her fiercely while dipping her backward. The roar of the crowd made Evie think perhaps she may go deaf after this night. 

Without releasing her lips, Fili opened their front door and walked her within. He slammed it tightly behind them and shut the lock. Evie pulled away from him to catch her breath. 

“So…What do we do now? Go to sleep?” Evie asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“I have grand plans for tonight and none of them include sleep, my beautiful wife.” Fili stalked towards her, a devilish smirk upon his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evie's Tiara: http://68.media.tumblr.com/7554263408465c3f83e7de0c19a4bf41/tumblr_o6o9gqrZWW1t0qpcno1_500.png
> 
> Evie's dress: http://www.ziadnakad.com/index.php/bridal?cid=21 (Number 10)  
> Dress by: Ziad Nakad  
> One of my clients wore this dress and I could never quite get it off my mind. I am so in love with it and it is even more impressive in person. I thought it would be perfect for Evie. :)


End file.
